El Tatuaje
by BkPattz
Summary: 40 46′26″N73 58′55″W, así rezaba el tatuaje en su cadera, eran las coordenadas del lugar que cambio por completo la esencia de Bella. ese tatuaje el que obsesione a Edward una de las pocas cosas que él recuerda de esa mujer...aunque ame también a Isabella
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial, y Summit.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**40°46′26″N 73°58′55″W, así rezaba el tatuaje en su cadera, eran esas las coordenadas del lugar donde hace siete años su vida cambio, ese lugar que cambio por completo la esencia de Bella Swan, ahora estudiante de periodismo y fotógrafa aficionada. Será ese tatuaje el que obsesione a Edward Cullen, estudiante de medicina y capital del equipo de fútbol de los Columbia Lions, ese tatuaje una de las pocas cosas que él recuerda de esa mujer con la que pasó la noche más maravillosa de su vida, esa mujer que está seguro es su alma gemela… aunque también siente que se está enamorando de la dulce Isabella Swan, ese ángel hermoso al que cuido con esmero en el hospital cuando cumplía su condena por conducir bajo los efectos de una droga desconocida, mientras ella luchaba por salir de ese profundo coma en la que estaba perdida. **_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 1: Ángeles y Demonios…

Se encontraba allí una vez más, completamente desesperada, con sus manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas desgastadas de sus jeans favoritos… hiperventilando una vez más, con esa sensación de angustia y ansiedad que le oprimía el pecho, con los flashes… con los recuerdos de aquel terrible día apareciendo de forma intermitente detrás de sus párpados, el recuerdo de lo sucedido la sobrepasaba, después de unos minutos en los que varios transeúntes se paraban a su lado preguntando si se encontraba bien logro incorporarse… ya lo peor había pasado. Cuando acepto tomar fotografías en una de las salas en The School of American Ballet pensó que podía hacerlo, habían pasado ya siete años desde aquella desgracia que se había llevado la vida de su madre frente a sus ojos. Rió ante la ironía, solo a ella se le podía ocurrir la soberana estupidez de creer que podía volver allí… pero había aceptado porque tenía que hacerlo, tenía que lograr superarlo, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que uniendo su pasión a la que fue la pasión de su madre, la fotografía y el ballet, y allí estaba ella para tomar fotografías en una de las salas de ballet durante una de las horas de clases.

El trabajo de su madre allí en el Lincoln Center había dejado buenos amigos, que siempre estaban al pendiente de ella, de sus hermanos y de su padre. Uno de esos amigos había visto sus mas recientes fotografías y la había recomendado para el trabajo… ya había aceptado y no podía quedarles mal, además necesitaba el dinero, su familia vivía bien y podía permitirse muchas comodidades, su padre pagaba la universidad y sus estudios, pero a Charlie Swan siempre le gustó que sus hijos conocieran el valor del trabajo, y es por ello, que ahora ella … que era la princesita, la más joven de los hijos de Swan había entrado en la universidad para estudiar periodismo, tenía… al igual que tuvieron que hacer sus tres hermanos en su día, empezar a vivir de forma independiente y mantener sus gastos. Había encontrado un departamento, sencillo y pequeño que compartía con su amiga Ángela, quien mantenía una extraña relación no formal con su hermano Jacob, el apartamento se encontraba convenientemente en el mismo edificio donde vivían sus hermanos Jacob y James; su hermano Garret vivía en un apartamento más acomodado cerca del penthouse de su padre con su prometida y próxima esposa Kate Whitlock.

Así que se lo debía a su madre, se lo debía a las enseñanzas que le inculcaba su padre, se lo debía al esfuerzo que habían hecho sus hermanos antes que ella por independizarse, se lo debía al amigo de su madre que se había impresionado con su talento y que había decidido darle un voto de confianza, pero sobre todo se lo debía a ella misma, Isabella Marie Swan Black tenía que aprender a superar sus miedos, acarició ese tatuaje sobre su cadera, ese que nadie sabía que existía, ese en el que buscaba la fuerza cada vez que necesitaba enfrentarse a sus miedos, a su ansiedad…

**40°46′26″N **

**73°58′55″W**

Esas letras que tanto significaban para ella, esas letras que demarcaban ese lugar en el que había perdido parte de su alegría, parte de su seguridad, parte de su fortaleza. Respiró profundo… Decidió cruzar la calle y hacer el mejor trabajo que pudiera, reflejaría en cada objetivo tomado por la cámara la pasión de su madre por el ballet clásico.

El entrenador dio lo últimos tres soplidos al pito anunciando el final del partido y con ello el final del entrenamiento, como capitán se quedó revisando con el entrenador detalles que había observado de sus compañeros durante el entrenamiento de fútbol _(soccer)_ , ya los demás habían salido hacia las duchas, solo Jacob Swan, se había quedado ayudando a recoger los conos y otros equipos que habían usado para el entrenamiento, se acercó para terminar la tarea entre los dos, pero extrañamente Jake declinó la oferta y lo alentó para que se fuera a las duchas, una vez en el vestuario camino a las duchas conversó con varios de sus compañeros de equipo.

Estaba agotado, pero satisfecho, estaba en el segundo año de la carrera de medicina, y solo sus estudios, su piano y el fútbol le hacían encontrar alegrías, puesto que extrañamente empezaba a sentirse completamente solo. Tenía el amor de sus padres y de sus hermanos, pero a sus 21 años comenzaba a anhelar un amor verdadero, una pasión real, estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le insinuaran continuamente, a seducir y ser seducido y había salido con muchas de ellas, no era una santo y siempre disfrutaba muchas y diferentes mujeres en la cama, pero ninguna conseguía conquistarlo verdaderamente, en su mayoría se rodeaba de mujeres increíblemente hermosas, pero pocas eran las que le parecían medianamente interesantes, por lo generalmente eran plásticas, sin cerebro que asistían a una universidad privada de ese prestigio con la intención de cazar un marido rico que mantuviera su estilo de vida de niñas ricas que solo viven de lo que dice la gente… Ese que no pretendía ser Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, o por lo menos no para ninguna de esas descerebradas. Últimamente invertía demasiado tiempo pensando en donde y cuando encontraría a esa mujer que estaba destinada para él, aquella que le enseñaría a disfrutar y amar la vida… aquella que le hiciera ver la felicidad que vislumbraba en la mirada de su madre y su padre, en la de su hermano Emmett y su prometida Rosalie… había incluso visto atisbos de esa misma felicidad en la mirada de su hermanita Lizzie, aunque ella lo negaba, cada vez que él le preguntaba.

Salió de las duchas y al pasar por las canchas, el reflejo de esa cabellera color miel llamó su atención… que hacía ella por aquí, la siguió entrando al gimnasio y vio a su hermana conversando con Jacob, algo en la actitud de ambos no le cuadraba, pero no podía determinar que era… Hasta donde él sabía ellos no se conocían de nada y además Swan tenía novia… o era James, el otro Swan. Sabía que James estaba interesado en Victoria Sutherland, él era el capitán del equipo de tenis, estudiaba derecho e iba al mismo curso con su hermano Emmett, pero estaba seguro de haber visto en más de una ocasión a Jacob acompañado de una preciosa castaña con cara de ángel, cuerpo de diosa que lo había hecho suspirar en más de una ocasión… pero también lo había visto en actitud cariñosa con una chica menuda, de lentes y de cabello negro, que estaba en el equipo de natación con Rosalie, la prometida de su hermano. Sea como sea ver a Swan con su dulce hermanita no le cuadraba en nada.

- Lizzie. – llamó su atención. – Qué haces aquí?. – Le preguntó. -

- Hermanito. – Gritó ella saltando a sus brazos tras recuperarse rápidamente de sorpresa inicial. – Vine por ti, quería… quería invitarte a comer. – respondió ella rápidamente, él la miraba desconfiado. -

- Si Edward, ella te estaba buscando. – se apresuro Jacob a responderle. – No te encontraba y como no había nadie por aquí me estaba preguntando si te había visto. -

- Porque no me llamaste a mi celular?. – le preguntó Edward levantando una ceja interrogativamente. -

- Ehhmmm… no se me ocurrió, estaba tan emocionada por contarte de las fotos que le tomaron a mi grupo de Ballet hoy en la escuela que no se me ocurrió. – se inventó ella una excusa rápidamente. -

- Como sea, mejor vamos andando. – Tomó Edward a su hermana por el codo, mientras la llevaba lejos de Jacob, no estaba seguro de que pasaba, pero presentía que aquello iba a terminar con un corazón roto. Sin que su hermano lo notara Elizabeth Anne Cullen se giró para guiñarle un ojo y darle una cálida sonrisa a Jacob, quien sintió como se calentaba su corazón, el cual sintió un lacerante dolor cuando su teléfono vibró en su mano con un mensaje de Ángela Weber

_**Cielo nos vemos más tarde. Te extraño mucho cariño, me muero por verte.**_

El problema es que él ya no la extrañaba, el ya no se moría por verla, Ángela era una mujer increíble, era dulce, atenta, inteligente, bonita, amable, era lo que muchos quisieran tener en su vida, pero para él ya no era suficiente… Él desde hacía semanas que solo podía pensar en una mujer, la hermosa Elizabeth Cullen, la había conocido cuando fue al Lincoln Center a visitar un antiguo amigo de su madre, su hijo que estudiaba con Angie y le había contado que su padre estaba buscando un buen fotógrafo para tomar fotos artísticas y originales de las actividades que se realizaban en el School of American Ballet, las cuales serían expuestas en una cena que se realizaría con los miembros de la escuela… El sabía que su hermanita Bella era perfecta para el trabajo y sabía que la necesidad de tener trabajo y de ir ganando dinero ayudaría a que la pequeña Swan encontrara el valor para enfrentar el dolor y los miedos del pasado. Habían pasado siete años desde esa noche en la que su hermanita esperaba a su mamá a las afueras del Lincoln Center donde ambas asistían al Ballet, su mamá como profesora y su hermanita como prometedora bailarina, cuando ese desequilibrado le quito la vida a la madre, cuando esta defendía a su pequeña hija de doce años… desde ese día las sonrisas de Bella eran pocas, había perdido su seguridad en si misma, había perdido su confianza en la gente, había dejado también el ballet.

Bella por fin había terminado su trabajo en el Lincoln Center y sonreía satisfecha, lo había logrado sabía que había logrado imágenes increíbles y estaba completamente segura que el Señor Ferland estaría completamente satisfecho por el resultado obtenido. Paseaba tranquilamente por el Central Park, ese lugar era un poco como su "lugar feliz", allí encontraba cierta paz, pero muchas veces sentía que había demasiada paz en su interior, necesitaba vivir, necesitaba ser un poco más osada, necesitaba ser lo que era antes, necesitaba encontrar la chispa de su vida. Tomo de nuevo su cámara, ese día se sentía un poco más realizada, esa nueva actitud le daría una nueva dimensión a sus cientos de imágenes del parque, estaba enfocando su lente en diferentes objetivos a su alrededor, y allí lo encontró… al Dios Griego, el Ángel de cabellos cobrizos, aquel que era compañero de equipo de su hermano… tenía casi tantas imágenes de él como las que tenía del parque… no podía evitarlo, cuando lo veía en un lugar sus dedos no podían más que disparar y disparar su cámara. Conocía su rostro desde todos los ángulos posibles, se había inventado cientos de historias para cada mirada, para cada media sonrisa, para cada tristeza de sus profundos y hermosos ojos verdes. Se encontró así misma suspirando, y creándose una historia donde pudieran estar juntos los dos, y terminó recriminándose así misma por tal estupidez… un hombre como ese jamás se fijaría en una mujer como ella, completamente normal, completamente insignificante, tímida, sin gracia, sin ningún sentido de la moda, sin ninguna preocupación por ser feliz, ella que vivía en esta vida de prestado, era ella quien debió morir hace siete años, fue por su culpa que su madre murió, dejando a su padre solo, con el corazón roto, con eso pensamientos de pesadumbre decidió darse la vuelta e irse, nada conseguiría estando allí torturándose y a la vez maravillándose con esa imagen tan hermosa y perfecta.

Edward parecía que la presentía, siempre sentía una especial energía cuando ella estaba cerca, ese hermoso ángel de cabellos castaños, rostro perfecto y ojos chocolates. La vio alejarse y se recriminó así mismo por no haberla visto antes, pero si así hubiese sido, que habría hecho… probablemente nada, ella era hermosa, ella seguro era perfecta y él no había hecho nada de especial en la vida como para merecerse algo tan bueno como ella, además ella estaba con Swan, y probablemente él no podría competir por su cariño, conocía a Jacob y era un buen tipo, así que ni siquiera podía decir que no era merecedor de ese ángel… aunque de pronto el recuerdo de su pensamiento de más temprano lo hizo ver todo rojo de ira de y de coraje… Claro que Swan no se merecía a la hermosa castaña, como merecerla si también salía con la chica del equipo de natación, y presentía que además tenía algo que ver con su hermanita… no sabía porque pero necesitaba proteger a la castaña, necesitaba cuidarla… Él llegaría al fondo de este asunto, Jacob podría ser un buen tipo y un buen jugador de fútbol, podría ser el mejor amigo de su cuñada Rosalie, pero no permitiría que le rompiera el corazón al ángel, tampoco a su hermanita. Decidió levantarse debía ir a casa, tenía que despejar su mente, tenía que repasar algunas cosas, las clases apenas habían empezado pero le gustaba estar al día, tenía que llamar también a su mejor amigo había faltado a la práctica, no sabía que demonios le había pasado, pero el fin de semana los Columbia Lions tendrían juego contra los Cornell Big Red en el primer partido de la temporada.

El teléfono vibraba sobre la mesa de noche y decidió ignorarlo, estaba a punto de alcanzar el tercer orgasmo de la tarde y nadie lo interrumpiría en ese momento. Estaba en su casa, en su cama, con su preciosísima novia, esa con la que estaba desde hacía cuatro años, esa que lo ayudaría a estar más cerca de ser el hombre más rico y poderoso de su generación, nadie en el mundo le negaba nada, tenía siempre todo lo que quería, se había deshecho hasta de su fastidiosa hermanita Tanya, solo unos billetes resolvieron el problema… para poder estar toda la tarde entre las sábanas con su mujer, poco le importó la práctica de fútbol, para nada le importaba la llamada que insistentemente sonaba en su teléfono.

- Si…. Si cariño. – decía ella entre jadeos. – uhhmmm… correte conmigo amor. – decía mientras su cuerpo se ceñía sobre su miembro haciéndole alcanzar la gloria a su vez. Tras los fuertes gemidos que anunciaron la liberación de los dos, salio de su interior girando en la cama.

- Tengo algo para ti preciosa. – le dijo estirándose y sacando un cigarro de marihuana de la gaveta. -

- Eres el mejor cariño. – le dijo ella, buscando el encendedor, para luego mirarlo interrogante. – La bruja de tu madre se muere si sabe que encendimos esto aquí?.

- No te preocupes que la bruja de mi madre debe estar muy ocupada con el profesor de tenis. – le dijo él, aunque podía apostar que estaba más ocupada con el padre de ella, pero no pretendía decirlo. Se estiró una vez más para ver quien había llamado con tanta insistencia, hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras ella prefirió dejar el cigarro para después. -

- Quién era?. – le preguntó ella. –

- Edward. – dijo de forma plana y aburrida. Ella lo miró interrogante. – apuesto lo que quieras que quería echarme la bronca por faltar al entrenamiento, el sábado tenemos el primer juego de la temporada contra los Big Red.

- Uhmmm. – ronroneo ella, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pecho. – Cariño?

- Si?. – le dijo. -

- Hablando de inicios de temporada… - le dijo de forma sugerente…él sabia perfectamente a lo que quería decir, todos los inicios de temporada celebraba una fiesta en su casa, a la que asistían todo lo más selecto de la universidad, y otras tantas amistades que iban coleccionando a lo largo del tiempo, era todo un acontecimiento y todos querían asistir, además esa era la noche en la que él y su novia aprovechaban para "refrescar" su relación, y con refrescamiento querían decir que esa noche se estaba permitido echarse una cana al aire, tenían permiso de acostarse con otras personas… El refrescamiento seguía estrictas reglas, la primera es que ambos debían escoger a los "candidatos" a "elegidos" previamente y debía comunicárselo al otro, podían hacerlo todas las veces que el cuerpo aguantara pero únicamente esa noche, no podría haber otra y una vez que salía el sol esa historia quedaba en el pasado, al día siguiente debían contarse la experiencia completa antes de olvidar, solo podrían participar en tríos u orgías con previo acuerdo y para celebrar ocasiones especiales y la última, pero para él la más importante nunca se podía repetir, los elegidos deberían ser siempre diferentes, todas y cada una de las veces. – Cuando será la fiesta?. – dijo ella sin más preámbulos.

- El viernes de la semana de arriba, recuerda mi querida que tengo que mandar a mis papás de viaje. – le dijo, pensando en como deshacerse de su hermana menor… Tanya era absolutamente hermosa, pero descerebrada y con una necesidad casi tan grande de pleitesía como la que tenía él. Le preocupaba que la adolescente, calenturienta y hormonal de su hermana lo metiera en problemas, a ella le encantaba la atención masculina, pero era la niñita de papá y era menor de edad, así que si lograba meter entre sus bragas a cualquiera de sus amigos o compañeros eso le generaría demasiados dolores de cabeza. Su otra hermana no le preocupaba, ella pasaría gran parte de la fiesta encerrada en su habitación con el mastodonte de su prometido. -

- Es perfecto. – le dijo ella emocionada. – Ya tienes a tu elegida?. – preguntó, mientras él asentía con la cabeza. -

- Y tú?. – le dijo. -

- Si. – respiro profundamente, era la hora de conocer los candidatos, esta solía ser una de las cosas complicadas, muchas veces salían descartados los elegidos, porque esa era otra de las reglas, cualquiera de los dos tenía derecho de veto al candidato del otro, dando las justificaciones correspondientes. – Entonces a quien elegiste. – dijo ella con esa su acostumbrada descarga de energía. -

- Isabella Swan. – le dijo a bocajarro, sin preámbulos. -

- La hermanita de los Swan. – dijo ella haciendo una mueca de desprecio. Sentía una antipatía gratuita hacia esa mujer y estaba segura que le causaría problemas. Él asintió a pesar de la cara de disgusto de ella, confirmando la identidad de su elección. – pensé que escogerías a Victoria Sutherland. – le dijo. -

- Es mi segunda opción. – contestó él. -

- Sabes que será muy difícil que te la lleves a la cama. – le indicó su novia. – debe incluso ser virgen. – dijo añadiendo ahora al ceño fruncido una mueca de desprecio a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros, pero era precisamente su virginidad y su dulce inocencia lo que lo cautivada. Tras un suspiro, su pequeña novia añadió. – De acuerdo. -

- Me parece bien.- dijo él. – Quién es el tuyo?. – ya la parte difícil había pasado, o eso creía él. -

- Edward Cullen. – le dijo ella tomando su ejemplo. -

- Tu primo?... Tu primo Edward Cullen?. – le preguntó, ella asintió. – Estas rompiendo las reglas preciosa. – ella lo miró interrogante alzando la perfecta ceja negra. – ya estuviste con él, no puedes repetir. – le dijo tajantemente.

- Nunca he estado con él. – le dijo ella extrañada por su comentario. -

- Acaso no me contaste tu misma que habías perdido tu virginidad con tu primo. – le recriminó él, con ese resentimiento oculto que le guardaba por no haber sido el primero. Ella solo rió, aumentado su irritación -

- No cariño, la verdad es que mi intención es que fuera con él, pero el idiota moralista no quiso hacerlo. – le dijo ella. Él puso mala cara. – Recuerdas que te conté que había echo una apuesta con mi prima Jane, acerca de cual de las dos perdería la virginidad primero?. – le preguntó a lo que él asintió con desgana. – pues bien, fui a casa de mi tío Carlisle, porque sabía que Edward estaba solo en casa, mi tío estaba trabajando en el hospital y mi tía Esme había llevado a Lizzie al ballet, y Emmett… bueno Emmett estaba con tu hermana, es fue cuando él estaba intentando conquistarla, y tu estabas en ese internado en Suiza.

- Y entonces?. – le apremió el a continuar. –

- Pues bien, yo llegué a la casa con la excusa de que Edward me ayudara con mi proyecto de biología e insistí en que viera conmigo una porno, él aceptó y yo ya me estaba poniendo muy caliente e intenté seducirlo pero él solo me sacó de su cuarto diciéndome que me veía como a su hermana y un montón de babosadas más. – le contó. -

- Entonces si no fue Edward, como fue que perdiste la virginidad?. – le preguntó a su novia. -

- Pues bien, en ese entonces tu hermana y yo éramos las mejores amigas. – le dijo. – no como ahora. – añadió encogiéndose de hombros. – ella estaba empezando a ceder a los coqueteos e intentos de conquista de Emmett, pero siguiendo mis recomendaciones, solo se fajaba con él, se daban besos, se tocaban, pero siempre lo dejaba caliente y con las ganas, por la hora sabía que él no tardaría en llegar así que lo espere desnuda en su cama, sabiendo que llegaría totalmente excitado y necesitado de una ducha de agua fría… no me costó mucho convencerlo de que tomara aquello que el idiota de su hermano había rechazado… de hecho lo hicimos muchas veces más hasta que tu hermanita se rindió a sus encanto. – él estaba completamente impactado. – así como verás yo no estoy rompiendo las reglas. – le dijo ella sonriendo de forma triunfal. - Y sobra decir que tu hermana no puede enterarse. – le advirtió no queriendo tirar por la borda la poca relación que le quedaba con su cuñada. -

- Si el que yo me lleve a la cama a Isabella va a ser difícil, como piensas tu meter a Edward entre tus piernas cuando ya te rechazó una vez. - le pregunto curioso y desafiante. -

- La verdad es que tengo un plan para ello mi querido Jazzie. – le dijo ella. -

- Así, y que está pasando por esta cabecita, mi duende maléfica. – le dijo él besando su cuello, la verdad es que imaginarla a ella en su primera vez con el tarado de Emmett lo había calentado. -

- Con esto. – respondió ella mostrándole una bolsita con un par de pastillas que tenía en los jeans de diseñador que se encontraban tirados a lado de la cama. – voy a ponerla en su bebida…. Uhhhmmmm… Jasper - jadeo cuando sintió la erección de él rozando su intimidad. - luego te cuento como funciona. – le dijo mordiendo su cuello. – para que veas cuanto te amo, puedes usar la otra con Isabella.

- Eres la mejor Alice. – Le dijo tras hundirse profundamente en su cuerpo. -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola Chicas y Chicos… aquí estoy de nuevo, presentándoles lo que en intención sería mi segunda historia… No sé que opinen… la continuamos?... Tenemos una historia un poco distinta a la anterior… tenemos a unos Edward y Bella más jóvenes, a una Alice y un Jasper un poco más malvados y mucho menos buenos. **

**Para que entiendan un poco de cómo se van a relacionar los personajes, les cuento que Emmett, Edward y Elizabeth Cullen Masen, son hijos de Carlisle Cullen Volturi y Esme Masen. La familia Swan, esta vez será Swan Black y Don Charlie tendrá cuatro hijos: Garret Charles, James, Jacob William e Isabella Marie. Alice será esta vez prima de los Cullen, hija de Demetri Cullen y Renata Brandon. Jasper, Rosalie y Tanya serán los Hale Denaly, hijos de Eleazar e Irina. **

**Es bastante más corto de lo que venían acostumbrados con La Otra, pero estamos haciendo la presentación de la historia… **

**Espero que les guste, y me den su opinión para saber si continuamos… **

"**Si las vida les da limones…"**

"… **pidan el sal y el tequila y bébetela"**

**Kisses**

**Nos leemos… o eso espero **

**BkPattz **

**Volviendo más pronto de lo esperado… **


	2. Chapter 2: El Eclipse

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial, y Summit.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**40°46′26″N 73°58′55″W, así rezaba el tatuaje en su cadera, eran esas las coordenadas del lugar donde hace siete años su vida cambio, ese lugar que cambio por completo la esencia de Bella Swan, ahora estudiante de periodismo y fotógrafa aficionada. Será ese tatuaje el que obsesione a Edward Cullen, estudiante de medicina y capital del equipo de fútbol de los Columbia Lions, ese tatuaje una de las pocas cosas que él recuerda de esa mujer con la que pasó la noche más maravillosa de su vida, esa mujer que está seguro es su alma gemela… aunque también siente que se está enamorando de la dulce Isabella Swan, ese ángel hermoso al que cuido con esmero en el hospital cuando cumplía su condena por conducir bajo los efectos de una droga desconocida, mientras ella luchaba por salir de ese profundo coma en la que estaba perdida. **_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 2: El Eclipse:

Era extraño que Jasper no atendiera sus continuas llamadas, era su amigo pero no pensaba permitir irresponsabilidades en los miembros de su equipo, el año anterior habían conseguido ganar la Ivy League y esta año no pensaba conformarse con menos, todos los miembros de su equipo estaban trabajando duro en los entrenamientos previos, ganar el primer juego era importante para poder mantener el espíritu del equipo y todos habían estado dando el todo por el todo en los entrenamientos, si Jasper no se presentaba en la práctica de mañana, entonces no estaría entre los titulares contra los Big Red de la Universidad de Cornell, y tendría que conformarse con estar sentado en la banca.

Molesto como se encontraba se sentó en su piano intentado calmar su estado de ánimo, recordando la visión que le había alegrado el día, la hermosa castaña que tomaba fotografías en el Central Park, esa visión de esa niña hermosa que parecía más un ángel que de una mujer de carne y hueso, esa hermosa niña etérea, perfecta, parecía que solo aparecía para atormentarlo y apoderarse de sus pensamientos, porque apenas se daba cuenta de su presencia desaparecía ante su mirada, no le daba tiempo nunca para decidir si tentaba a la suerte, si engañaba al destino y se hacía de la compañía de tan maravillosa criatura. Perdido en sus pensamientos se permitió deslizar libremente los dedos por las teclas del piano, creando, dando origen a una melodía única que rebozaba de ternura y delicadeza, como si con ella pudiera acariciar las mejillas de castaña con la punta de sus dedos, como temiendo que pudiera romperse.

- Estas enamorado hermano?. – le preguntó Emmett al entrar a la sala de música. -

- De qué demonios hablas Em?. – le dijo. – de quien puedo estar enamorado sino consigo a nadie que me convenza más allá de la cama?. – agregó. -

- Esa melodía es nueva, no?. – agregó con un encogimiento de hombros. – hace cuanto no compones?.

- No lo sé Emm… hace mucho. – dijo respondiendo de alguna forma a aquello que él mismo se estaba preguntando también. -

- Y he de suponer que esa melodía no esta inspirada en la familia, como muchas otras que has creado. – continúo mientras Edward seguía tocando y negando la cabeza. – y por como me contestaste hace un rato, no creo que sea en una de tus conquistas de cama. -

- Por qué crees eso?. – añadió Edward más por curiosidad que por querer continuar con la conversación. -

- Porque si ninguna de las mujeres con las que has estado, te convence más allá que entre las sábanas, entonces ninguna pudiera inspirar una melodía con esa ternura, esa intensidad y esa cantidad de sentimientos. – le decía su hermano. – Seré medio atolondrado, medio insensible por ser abogado…

- Intento de abogado. – le interrumpió Edward con una sonrisa ladina. -

- Estudiante de derecho. – corrigió Emmett. – cómo sea… lo cierto es que esa mujer que te despierta sentimiento tales como para inspirar algo tan dulce como eso, tiene que ser alguien especial.

- No lo sé… no la conozco. – dijo quitándole importancia al asunto. -

- Cómo que no la conoces?. - le replicó. – Me parece que eres más tonto de lo que creía. – le dijo mitad en serio mitad en broma. – Tienes una amiga imaginaria o te compraste una inflable… al menos esas no tienen que convencerte. – dijo entre carcajadas. -

- No seas idiota Emmett. – le dijo. –

- Entonces de donde salió esa melodía. – insistió. -

- De un Ángel. – le dijo Edward simplemente. -

- Ahora si que te perdimos hermano. – le replicó lanzándole un cojín del sofá donde estaba sentado, el cual Edward esquivó limpiamente. -

- Emmett, deja a tu hermano en paz. – le dijo su madre que llevaba tiempo observándoles desde la puerta. Se acercó a Edward y parándose detrás de él le acarició suavemente el cabello. – A ver pequeño, a mí si vas a decirme quien inspiró esa hermosa melodía. – Edward solo negaba sonriendo, mientras tocaba los acordes del dulce y triste final. – un final un poco triste cielo, no te parece?.

- No mamá es perfecto así. – le dijo. -

- Porque no la tocas de nuevo. – dijo Esme a su hijo, quien la complació tocando la nueva melodía que parecía haberse quedado grabada a fuego en su memoria. – Es hermosa Edward. – le dijo. -

- Seguro que lo es. – respondió el sencillamente. -

- La melodía o la chica?. – le preguntó su hermano interesado en saber, quien era aquel "Ángel" que parecía empezar a conquistar el corazón del inconquistable Edward Cullen. -

- La chica. – respondió el sencillamente. -

- Debe ser especial?. – le dijo Esme emocionada porque una chica pudiera conmover el corazón de su hijo de esa manera. -

- No lo sé, no la conozco. – le repitió él. -

- Ahora si lo perdimos. – dijo Emmett levantándose del sofá para salir de la sala. – En fin, solo venía a decirte que James y compañía llamaron para ver si queríamos reunirnos con ellos en el Eclipse más tarde. Rose y yo iremos, nos vemos allá. – Edward asintió y con eso su hermano salió satisfecho de la sala. -

- Vas a invitar a la chica especial para que te acompañe al bar. – le dijo Esme, tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad. –

- Mamá los Ángeles no van a bares. – le respondió Edward. -

- Woao esa chica debe ser especial para que la consideres un ángel. – le dijo. -

- Cada vez que la veo desaparece, nunca puedo acercarme lo suficiente como para hablarle. – dijo con un dejo de tristeza. – no sé como se llama, no sé como encontrarla, ni que estudia, no sé casi nada de ella.

- Pues entonces parece que tendrás que reaccionar más rápido la próxima vez que la encuentres. – le dijo su madre encogiéndose de hombros también. – Vas a decirle a tu hermana para que los acompañe. – le dijo cambiando el tema, porque sentía que empezaba a entristecerlo. -

- Mi hermanita en un bar. – le dijo, dijo enarcando la ceja. – Mamá Lizzie tiene apenas dieciocho no tiene edad legal para beber, que demonios va a hacer ella en un bar, apenas yo puedo hacerlo.

- Pero no necesariamente tiene que beber alcohol, además estarán tu y Emmett para cuidar de ella, y el bar es del hermano de James, no es así?. – le preguntó. -

- Si mamá, el bar es una de las propiedades de Garret Swan. – le dijo Edward. -

- Entonces no creo que tenga problemas. – le dijo. Edward asintió derrotado por tener que servirle de niñero a su hermanita, aunque pensándolo bien Jacob podría estar allí acompañado de la chica del equipo de natación, o quizás de su ángel… aunque este ultimo pensamiento lo incomodará y lo molestará bastante, serviría para desalentar cualquier sentimiento amoroso que Elizabeth empezara a albergar por Swan. -

- Esta bien mamá, ya le aviso. – una vez que Esme Cullen dejó la sala, Edward se apartó del piano para dejarse caer en el sofá de la sala. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, porque no le apetecía nada hacerle daño a su hermanita, tampoco a la hermosa castaña. Apretó el botón de llamada rápida que tenía programado para su hermana. Apenas repicó un par de veces. – Cariño, dónde estas?. -

- Estoy terminando unas cosas en el estudio de ballet para mis clases de mañana. – Elizabeth había estudiado desde temprana edad ballet clásico, y ahora además de empezar una carrera de periodismo en la Universidad de Columbia, daba clases a un grupo de niñas de once años en el School of American Ballet. -

- Vamos más tarde para el Eclipse, mamá pensó que te gustaría acompañarnos. – añadió pero dejándole en claro a su hermana que era su mamá quien quería que fuera a ese bar y no él. -

- El Bar de los Swan?. – preguntó emocionada, tanto que se le olvidó disimular frente al celopata sobreprotector de su hermano Eddie. -

- El Bar de Garret Swan. – le corrigió Edward. – Y fue James quien nos invitó. – añadió. -

- De acuerdo. – le dijo. – A que hora van a estar por allá?. – le preguntó. -

- Como en una hora y media. – le dijo Edward. – Dónde te recojo?.

- En ningún lado hermanito, nos vemos allá. – le dijo. -

- Como que nos vemos allá, vas a estar tanto tiempo en el estudio?.

- No Ed, voy a pasar por el departamento de la fotógrafa que nos tomo las fotos hoy en el estudio. – le dijo. – resulta que somos compañeras de clases, pero quiero ver los contactos de las fotos que tomó hoy, las pasó a su computadora ya y estoy segura que están geniales. – claro que no pensaba decirle todavía a su hermano que su maravillosa compañera de clases no era otra que Isabella Swan, la hermana menor de Garret, James y Jacob Swan, y que además albergaba la esperanza de averiguar cosas de Jacob con Isabella y quizás… porque no, encontrarlo en el departamento de su hermana y pedirle que la acompañara al bar, así tuviera que enfrentarse a Edward y a Emmett hasta que el infierno se congelará o hasta que entendiera que ella era lo suficientemente adulta y mujer para vivir su vida. -

- Bien, pero ten cuidado. – le dijo su hermano, no muy contento por como se estaban dando las cosas.

Mientras Elizabeth preparaba las cosas para poder salir en dirección al departamento de Isabella… Bella veía como su amiga se retocaba por tercera vez el maquillaje y se arreglaba la ropa por décima vez…

- Angy te vez hermosa. – le dijo. – Además es solo Jacob.

- Solo Jacob, solo Jacob. – le reclamó Ángela a su amiga. - cómo se nota que no estas enamorada. – le dijo arrepintiéndose al instante. – Perdón Bellita no quise decir eso. – le dijo acercándose a su amiga y sentándose a su lado arrastrándola hasta su abrazo. -

- No te preocupes Ángela. – le dijo. – Lo que quiero decir es que ustedes han estado tonteando demasiado tiempo, sabes que a él le gustas por como eres, no tienes porque preocuparte y estar nerviosa. – siguió Bella. – y sinceramente no entiendo como en vez de seguir con esas tonterías y de estar jugando a los amigos con derecho se arriesgan y empiezan con una relación de una vez por todas. – le dijo siendo completamente sincera. -

- Porque él no me lo ha pedido. – le dijo Ángela a su amiga con un rastro de profunda tristeza en la voz. -

- Porque no se lo pides tú. – la inocente idea de Isabella logró que los ojos de su amiga casi saltarán de su cara. – Qué?... no me mires así?. – le dijo. – Es un mundo moderno, las mujeres también podemos tomar las riendas, podemos decidir. – le dijo completamente segura de si misma, haciendo que su amiga enarcara un ceja perfecta. -

- Entonces porque demonios, tu Isabella "mujer moderna" Swan, no te acercas de una buena vez a Edward Cullen y lo invitas a salir. – le dijo seria. -

- Porque Edward "Dios Griego" Cullen, puede tener a la mujer que quiera a su lado, porque conformarse con la tímida, seria e insegura Isabella Swan. – le dijo algo triste. – Además el siempre sale con mujeres que parecen fotoshops andantes, difícilmente pudieran ser más perfectas si las sometiera a uno de mis programas de fotografías. – dijo deshaciéndose del abrazo de su amiga para acercarse a su computadora y seguir revisando las fotos que había tomado esta tarde y quitando de la carpeta que le ensañaría a Elizabeth Cullen las fotos que tenía del Central Park… y también las de su precioso hermano. – Además tu y mi hermano han sido "amigos". – dijo resaltando las comillas con sus dedos. – desde hace tiempo, de hecho fue a él el primer hombre en tu vida. – le recordó. – y a mí Edward no me ha dado ni la hora nunca en su vida.

- Eso porque tu de tonta sales corriendo cada vez que él te mira. – le replicó Ángela. -

- Porque no quiero que piense que estoy obsesionada con él. – le dijo ella apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio y cubriéndola con sus manos en un gemido lastimero. Porque siendo sinceros ella esta obsesionada con ese hombre y muchísimo, verlo rodeado de mujeres le producía un sentimiento de profundo dolor. -

- Pero estas obsesionada con él Bella… cuantas fotos suyas tienes en tu computadora… trescientas?. – le preguntó su amiga, intentado hacer valer su punto. -

- Quinientas ochenta y cuatro sin contar las de hoy. – le dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio y encogiéndose de hombros, dándole a su amiga una mirada traviesa, mientras esta negaba continuamente. -

- Bella… Bellita… Bella. –le dijo. – cuando vas a dejar tu cobardía y te vas a acercar a Cullen, al menos para que vea que eres real. – le dijo. -

- Será para que sepa que existo. – le replicó Bella. -

- Él sabe que existes. – le dijo Ángela, quien ya había observado que Edward Cullen estaba casi tan obsesionado con su amiga, como ella con él. Mientras tanto Bella bufaba y ponía los ojos en blanco. – lo dicho eres una pequeña cobarde Swan. – le dijo intentando picarla un poco, había pocas cosas que Isabella Swan amara tanto como un reto, así que si convertía esto en una especie en una competencia acusando a Bella de cobarde podría intentar hacerla acercarse a Edward y empezar a verse como era realmente, una mujer hermosa con muchos talentos y cualidades. -

- Yo no soy cobarde. – le dijo. – Simplemente no lo conozco, para que arriesgarme al ridículo acercándome a un hombre que en la vida se fijaría en mi. – le dijo con un aire de sufrida suficiencia. – en cambio tú mi querida Ang si que eres cobarde, porque eres amiga de mi hermano desde hace años, se besan, duermen juntos, se van de viajes y casi son una pareja sin título, y no te atreves a pedirle que le ponga un nombre a lo de ustedes. – le dijo, mientras Ángela simulaba una sonrisa, Bella había mordido el anzuelo. -

- Puede ser que yo sea una cobarde, pero seguro que resuelvo mi problema con Jake, antes que tu pequeña gallina le pidas aunque sea la hora a Edward Cullen. – le replicó. -

- Te atreverías a pedirle a Jacob William Swan Black que sea tu novio solo cuando los perros vuelen, y adivina qué… no creo que eso pase. – le dijo Bella. -

- Bien Gallineta Swan. – le dijo Ángela alzando una ceja. – Si yo me atrevo a pedirle a Jacob que sea mi novio esta noche. – le dijo haciendo que Isabella la mirará desconfiada. – Entonces tú irás a la próxima fiesta a la que nos inviten. – ahora fue el turno de Bella que enarcó una ceja. – con un vestido que yo elija, maquillada y peinada por mí. – siguió Ángela. – Y además te acercarás a Edward Cullen y bailarás con él. -

- Weber sabes perfectamente que yo no bailo. – le reclamó. – no veo el caso de añadirle humillaciones al asunto. -

- Claro que bailas Swan, y déjate de tonterías. - le dijo Ángela. – Además si piensas que el los perros no saldrán a volar esta noche no entiendo cual es tu miedo… Vamos Bellita, tienes miedo de perder por primera vez una apuesta con tu amiga.- le dijo condimentando la situación haciéndola irresistible para Bella. -

- Pero si tú le pides a Jake ser tu novio esta noche tú ganas, sino lo haces y la situación sigue igual… para ti esta bien, así que ganas igual. – reflexionó Bella. -

- De acuerdo Bellita, sino me atrevo no volveré a meterme con tu obsesión por Cullen y cada vez que quiera tener sexo con tu hermano lo haremos es su departamento dejándote libre de nosotros por lo menos un mes.

- Dos meses. – contraofertó Bella. -

- Bien dos meses. – le dijo Ángela segura. – De todas formas, mañana Jake y yo tendremos una relación, y tu vas a ir el próximo fin de semana a una fiesta con un deslumbrante vestido y tendrás que acercarte a tu Edward "obsesión" Cullen y bailar con él. – y acercándose a su amiga con la mano extendida. – y yo mi querida amiga podré tener con Jacob sexo en este departamento todas las veces que quiera. – mientras Bella puso una cara de asco. – pero para que veas que te quiero voy a comparte unos audífonos nuevos para tu ipod.

- No te temo Ángela Weber. – le dijo estrechándole finalmente la mano extendida de su amiga. – Eres más cobarde que yo, no en vano has aceptado dormir con mi hermano desde hace cuatro años, sin siquiera pedir un título oficial, estás demasiado asustada por perder lo que tienen como para hacer algo. – le dijo Bella a su amiga intentando sacar alguna ventaja, en una apuesta en la que no estaba segura de ganar por primera vez desde que eran amigas. -

- Tenemos un trato amiga. – dijo Ángela sellando el compromiso. Mientras eran interrumpidas por un golpe en la puerta. – Yo abro. – se acercó la puerta y al otro lado no se encontró con su Jake, sino con una hermosa mujer a la que había visto en alguna oportunidad con Rosalie, cuando habían salido juntas. Rosalie era la capitana del equipo de natación del que ella era miembro, además de que es compañera de Jacob y su mejor amiga, cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente estaría nerviosa de que una mujer como Hale fuera la mejor amiga de su "amigo con derecho", pero ella estaba completamente clara en el profundo amor que la Diosa Rubia, como era conocida en la universidad, tenía por su prometido, y esta chica frente a su puerta era la hermana del prometido de Rosalie Hale. – Disculpa, en que puedo ayudarte?. – le preguntó Ángela, amable pero algo confundida. -

- Hola soy Elizabeth Cullen. – se presentó Lizzie. – Y estoy buscando a… - por unos segundos el corazón de Ángela se paralizó en una especie de premonición en la que la pequeña Cullen, como le decían sus hermanos y por extensión su cuñada, estuviese buscando a su hombre. -

- Me esta buscando a mí. – intervino Isabella, quien por la postura que había adoptado su amiga podía adivinar que estaba imaginando cosas. – a su grupo de Ballet fue al que le tomé fotos esta tarde. – le dijo a Ángela, satisfecha de que su amiga relajara su postura y agradecida de que pudo completar la tarea de esconder de los ojos curiosos de Elizabeth, las fotos de su amado Central Park y de Edward.

- Bien entonces las dejo. – le dijo Ángela a su amiga y a la recién llegada. – voy por mi chico. – y girándose a Bella añadió. – si te animas nos vemos allá. – le dijo pero a sabiendas que Bella no sería vista por el Eclipse esa noche, y menos después de que James llamará a los Cullen delante de ella. Ángela impaciente por ver al amor de su vida corrió escaleras arriba y tocó la puerta de forma desesperada… Jacob abrió enseguida, no estaba seguro de que le depararía la noche, pero a pesar de sus sentimientos encontrados, a pesar de sus emociones confusas, le había prometido a Angy que saldrían esa noche y no pensaba dejarla plantada, esa dulce mujer le había entregado lo mejor de si misma en los últimos cuatro años, en una relación sin nombre, pero que los había confortado y hecho felices a los dos… o por lo menos hasta ahora así había sido, y la verdad es que no sabía que hacer, porque una parte de él sentía que amaba a Ángela, a pesar de que otra se revelaba en su contra diciéndole que no era a Ángela a quien su corazón pertenecía, pero se sentía sucio y miserable porque algo le decía que toda esta historia terminaría con el corazón de esa hermosa mujer roto por su mano. – Cariño. – dijo ella saltando a su cuello, mientras besaba sus labios, y él la mantenía sujeta por la cintura. -

- Estas hermosa princesa. – le dijo, porque era completamente cierto, Ángela era hermosa, y sabía como arreglarse para provocar que el cayera rendido a sus pies.- nos vamos. – le dijo mientras dejaba un casto beso sobre sus labios. - James nos vemos en el Eclipse. – le gritó a su hermano desde el puerta. -

- En media hora estoy por allá. – le dijo mientras se encontraba en el teléfono intentando convencer a Victoria que lo acompañara esta noche. – Vamos cariño. – le decía. – Casi todos van a ir acompañados, vas a dejarme allí solito. – le decía haciendo un puchero a pesar de Victoria no podía verlo. -

- James, ya te dije que no quería acompañarte. – le dijo ella desde el otro lado de la línea. – además para que me quieres allí, para que vea como todas las lagartonas del bar se te insinúan. – le dijo ella con un dejo de celos en su voz, que consiguió hacer sonreír a James. -

- Pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti cariño. – insistió. – y si no tengo exclusividad para contigo es porque tu no lo quieres así. – le dijo él.- te he pedido un millón de veces que seas mi novia y siempre me rechazas Vicky. – le dijo él, parte recordatorio y parte reclamo. -

- Le dijiste a tu hermana para que te acompañara. – le dijo ella en un clarísimo intento por desviar el tema. -

- Por supuesto que se lo dije. – añadió James. – E incluso invité a Cullen.

- Tú con tu esperanza de que tu hermanita y Edward tengan algo. – le dijo ella enternecida por el intento de él para ayudar a su hermana. -

- Mi pequeña ha sufrido mucho cariño. – le dijo él. – y yo sé que le gusta Edward, he visto como lo mira, y también he visto las ocho mil fotos que de él tiene en su computadora… y algo me dice que mi princesita no le es indiferente a Cullen, y creo que enamorarse es una de las cosas que pueden sacar esa tristeza que mi hermanita tiene siempre escondida en sus ojitos y detrás de esa sonrisa falsa que nos monta para tranquilizarnos. – añadió con un profundo suspiro. – Pero esta noche creo que Cullen se tendrá que conformar con su conquista de una noche porque Bella no acepto. – Dijo jalándose los cabellos frustrados. -

- Ya se nos va a ocurrir algo. – le dijo ella, ofreciéndole su ayuda. -

- Gracias cielo. – le dijo.- No sabes lo importante que es para mi que quieras ayudarme a recuperar a mi feliz y dulce hermanita. – de pronto una idea cruzó por la mente de James para lograr la compañía de Victoria esa noche. – Entonces… tendré que hacer como Cullen y buscarme una compañía de una noche porque también tú te rehúsas a acompañarme. – le dijo. -

- Y así quieres que te tome en serio. –le reclamó ella molesta y celosa. -

- Bueno cariño te he ofrecido que seas la única y tomarte en serio casi a diario desde que te conozco. – le dijo. – Además necesito que me defiendan, Jasper le prometió a Tanya llevarla al Eclipse…

- Esa enana siniestra que esta obsesionada contigo y que te persigue por todos lados, con su silicona, su exagerada nariz operada, su ropa de prostituta barata y sus hormonas adolescentes alborotadas va a estar esta noche en el Eclipse?. – le preguntó ella molesta, mientras él reía por lo bajo de su reacción sabiéndose ganador de su compañía esa noche. – Si me llegó a enterar James Swan, que la mocosa de los Hales te puso un solo dedo encima, entonces cualquier mínima posibilidad de que tengas algo conmigo se va al infierno, entendiste. – le exigió ella celosa y molesta. -

- Completamente cielo. – le dijo él. – pero sabes que sería más fácil escapar de sus escurridizas manos si estoy entre tus brazos, o si son tus manos las que están sobre mi entrepierna debajo de la mesa. – dijo el dramatizando un poco. -

- Pasa por mí dentro de veinte minutos. – le dijo mientras le colgaba el teléfono, para poder estar lista para él. Ella estaba completamente loca por James Swan, pero era una mujer celosa y posesiva, y sufría mucho al ver a tantas mujeres insinuándosele, le aterraba empezar una relación con él y que por culpa de la tentación terminara con el corazón roto, por ello no terminaba por aceptarlo… así que vea a otras mujeres detrás de él era una cosa, pero ver a esa chiquilla con las hormonas revolucionadas poniéndole las manos encima a James, era una cosa muy distinta, además que ella y los Hale no se llevaban del todo bien, de hecho los odiaba y tenía sus razones para hacerlos. A la única que soportaba era a Rose, sin embargo mantenía su distancia, puesto que no podía creer que algo que creciera en ese nido de víboras pudiera tener una pizca de bondad en su alma. Pero no pensaba permitir que la enana de los Hale enredara a su James entre sus piernas. – Malvada puta de mierda. – resolló mientras terminaba de enfundarse el sexy y rojo vestido que vestiría esa noche. – Con mi James no pienses meterte. – decía para si misma pensando en Tanya. -

Pero Tanya estaba sacando la artillería pesada, estaba dispuesta a que esa noche todos los hombres de El Eclipse se quedaran embobados con su belleza, nadie notaría que tenía apenas diecisiete años, todos quedarían prendados por su perfección, por su sensualidad y por todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo… ella tenía un lista de amantes a los que quería coleccionar, ella y su amiga Carmen había invertido muchas horas en ella, y pensaba llevar a cada uno de ellos a su cama sin importar el precio o las consecuencias, su lista era perfecta, no era una virgen inexperta y había aprendido buenas cosas con su profesor de matemática, quien fue el encargado de robarle la virginidad sobre un escritorio cuando tenía quince años y a él le siguió el profesor de tenis de Irina, uno de los amantes de turno de su mamá y por supuesto Demetri Cullen, el papá de su cuñada Alice, quien le enseño más cosas que ninguno y con quien todavía pasaba interesante ratos en su oficina o en su apartamento privado…. Pero su lista era especial para ella, estaba llena de muy suculentos retos, el primero de ellos era James Swan, había algo de peligroso en él, desde que lo vio con esa chaqueta de cuero marrón y sus jeans deslavados bajándose de su harley, con sus lentes de aviador y con esa actitud como si fuera el dueño del mundo hacía que su ropa interior se humedeciera, y el hecho de que públicamente la rechazara una y un millón de veces lo hacía irresistible; además que el esta obsesionado con la estúpida de Victoria, esa mujercita que odiaba a su familia y no perdía oportunidad para humillarlos, así que meter a James en su cama era una buena forma de darle a la estúpida razones reales para odiarla.

Su segundo objetivo era el papá de Victoria, no es que el viejo Laurant le pareciera especialmente atractivo, pero quería terminar de humillar a la zorra pelirroja de una vez por todas. En su lista seguían Jacob Swan, Edward y Carlisle Cullen, eso de tener a su padrino Carlisle era algo morboso y medio incestuoso que lo hacía realmente irresistible… y sus último trofeos, a los que más deseaba… Garret Swan, el prometido y futuro esposo de su prima Kate Whitlock Denaly, y finalmente Emmett Cullen, tenía apenas catorce años cuando vio a su cuñado con su hermana en la cama, ellos no sabía que ella estaba espiándolos y desde ese día su mayor deseo era que fuera su nombre el que Emmett gritará cuando alcanzará al orgasmo y no le importaba lo que costaría pero pensaba lograrlo.

Y muy lejos estaba Emmett de estos pensamientos mientras bailaba con Rosalie abrazada en su cintura en El Eclipse mientras esperaban por los demás. Poco a poco iba mordiendo su cuello mientras las cosas se iban calentando más y más, pero lo bueno les duro poco, porque al poco tiempo llegaron Jacob y Ángela.

- Búsquense un hotel. – le dijo Jacob acercándose a ellos. -

- No seas ordinario Jake. – le dijo Rose mientras se acercaba emocionada a saludar a su amigo. – Que estoy seguro que más tarde vas a estar peor mi querido lobo hambriento. – se acercaron a la mesa, que Garret siempre mantenía apartada par su uso o el de sus hermanos.

- Y va a venir la princesita de los Swan?. – preguntó curioso Emmett quien había escuchado un montón de veces hablar de la pequeña Swan pero todavía no la había conocido. -

- No. – dijo Jacob al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. - no pudimos convencerla. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – y eso que lo intentamos.

- Buenas noches caballeros, señoritas. – dijo Edward galantemente mientras se acercaba a la mesa y respiraba aliviado y decepcionado al ver a Jacob acompañado de la chica del equipo de natación, en lugar del ángel de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate. -

- Solo hermanito?. – le dijo Emmett en tono de burla. – o es que trajiste a tu amiga imaginaria para que te regale un baile a cambio de su canción. – dijo entre carcajadas. -

- No te preocupes por los bailes, seguro consigo con quien. – le dijo Edward confiado. – Lizzie no ha llegado?. – añadió sin perder de vista la reacción de Jacob que se tensó al instante, acción que no le paso desapercibida. -

- La pequeña Cullen va a venir?. – preguntó curiosa Rosalie asombrada de que sus hermanos le permitieran venir al Bar, pero sobre todo preocupada puesto ella también había visto la reacción de su mejor amigo, y sabía por lo mucho que por ella le había preguntado en los últimos días que a Jacob no le era nada indiferente Elizabeth… aunque siendo sinceros se le hacía un poco injusto el asunto con Ángela, no es que ellas fueran grandes amigas, pero era su compañera de equipo y llevaba años de una relación intermitente y sin nombre con su amigo. -

- Si… Esme insistió en que la invitara. – dijo Edward entre dientes, dejando claro al mencionar a su madre por su nombre que no estaba nada feliz con ver a su hermana pequeña en ese tipo de ambiente. -

- Ella estaba nuestro departamento. – añadió Ángela como si nada. -

- Y que hacía allí?... cariño – preguntó Jacob de alguna forma aliviado en que hubiese subido ella a por él. -

- Iba a ver unas fotos que Isabella tomó en la tarde en su curso de ballet. – le contestó ella, pero mirándolo extrañada por la curiosidad palpable en su aparentemente inocente pregunta. -

- Isabella?. – preguntó Edward a su vez. -

- Isabella Swan Black. – dijo Jacob con orgullo. – Mi hermanita. – añadió. -

- O mejor conocida como la princesita Swan. – dijo Emmett. -

- Isabella es la fotógrafo que tomó las fotos de Lizzie en el Lincoln Center?. – preguntó Edward con sincera curiosidad. -

- Acabo de escuchar el nombre de Isabella y el Lincoln Center en la misma oración?. – preguntó James que venía llegando acompañado de Victoria, pero a pesar de feliz por la compañía se le veía de pronto más pálido que de costumbre y algo preocupado. -

- Si James, eso mismo. – le aclaró Ángela. -

- Explícame. – se dirigió James de forma severa a Jacob, Emmett y Edward observaban la escena detenidamente, no entendía demasiado… comprendían perfectamente los celos y el instinto de protección de los hermanos por las princesitas de la casa, pero lo que no entendía era que podría haber de peligroso para Isabella en el Lincoln Center o más específicamente en el escuela de Ballet para que James llegara a palidecer. -

- Estaba haciendo un trabajo para el que la contrato la escuela de ballet.- le respondió Jacob a su hermano. -

- Para la escuela de ballet. – repitió como si no pudiera creerlo. – y tú le conseguiste ese trabajo. – lo acusó directamente sin preguntar, Jake se limitó a encogerse de hombros. – Estas loco Jacob… como se te ocurre, como haces que Bella este allí, y encima sola.

- James… Isabella tiene que dejar el pasado, tiene que superar lo que paso de una vez por todas, y ya estoy harto de discutir esto contigo y con Garret, si siguen protegiéndola hasta de ella misma nunca tendremos a nuestra Isabella de regreso. – le dijo, pero James solo negaba una y otra vez preocupado. -

- James. – le llamó Ángela. – Jacob tiene razón, además tu mismo viste a Bella en la tarde, después de que llegó del Lincoln Center, te parece que estaba preocupada, destrozada, deprimida o cualquier cosa?. – le dijo. -

- No. – tuvo que reconocer James. -

- Entonces date cuenta que tenemos que ir obligando a Bella ha que destruya ese muro que creo a su alrededor. – sentenció dando por terminada la conversación, haciendo que Emmett y Edward se miraran confundidos puesto al parecer eran los dos únicos que no sabía que había sucedido. -

- Cariño mejor vamos a bailar, además sabes que tu hermano y Ángela tienen razón. – añadió Victoria, quien quería alejar rápidamente a James de la mesa, puesto que había divisado a Jasper que entraba al Eclipse acompañado por Alice Cullen y su insufrible hermana menor. -

- Tienes razón. – le dijo a Victoria tomándola por la cintura y encaminándose a la pista de baile, solo dio dos pasos cuando se giró a su hermano. – Tienes razón Jacob, creo que es hora de recuperar a mi campanita. – dicho esto se fue con Victoria.

- A que se debe esta agradable reunión. – dijo Jasper cuando ya estaba cerca de sus amigos. -

- Estamos celebrando por adelantado que vas a quedarte en la banca en el juego del fin de semana. – le dijo Edward a su amigo sin poder evitar el reclamo. -

- Que amargado Eddie. – le dijo Jasper. – Si falte a la práctica es porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. – le dijo, al tiempo que le guiñaba descaradamente un ojo a su novia, mientras que ella apretaba su agarre contra su brazo y le lamía sin ningún tipo de pudor el cuello. Al hacer esto le guiñaba un ojo a su primo quien le dio una mirada de asco, no podía entender esa obsesión enfermiza que Alice siempre había mostrado por él, ella no podía entender que para él ella era como una hermana, una fastidiosa y no tan querida como su hermana Lizzie, pero que sería incapaz de llevársela a la cama, no pensaba cometer el mismo error que había cometido su hermano, puesto que sabía que tarde o temprano ese desliz le costaría caro, quizás incluso tendría que pagar con su relación con Rosalie.

- Eddie, porque no vienes a bailar conmigo mientras llega James. – le dijo Tanya a Edward en un intento de ser sensual y acercándose poco a poco a él. -

- Primero niña no me llames Eddie, segundo no acostumbro hacer de niñera… solo lo hago para mi hermana y porque la quiero, y tercero James ya llegó. – le dijo y ella se emocionó mirando a todos lados para ver si lo encontraba. Edward la giro y la colocó de cara a la pista para que viera a James bailando muy sensualmente con Victoria. – pero está acompañado por una mujer hermosa y provocativa, no creo que quiera perder el tiempo con una niñita como tú. – y luego dirigiéndose a su amigo. – Hermano a ver si cuida de la bebita de los Hale, no valla a ser que su papá te monte una bronca porque dejaste que se follen a tu hermanita en un bar. – dicho esto se fue molesto para la barra a esperar a que su hermana llegara. -

- Tu hermano está de un humor de perros. – le dijo Jasper a Emmett sentándose y pidiendo un trago sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras de Edward, e ignorando la regla de no beber al menos tres días antes de los juegos, porque apresar de que estaban en el bar sabía perfectamente que ni Edward, ni Jacob beberían nada que contuviera alcohol mientras se acercaba el juego con los Big. -

- Que puedo decir Jasper, sabes que a Ed no le gusta que lo acosen. – dijo dándole una mirada a Alice y otra a Tanya, que lo miraba con una lujuria infantil y envidiosa que le causaba escalofríos y nauseas. Tomo de la mano a Rosalie y se fue para la pista de baile, necesitaba mantener distancia entre esos monstruos y su hermosa novia, ella que era demasiado noble, demasiado dulce para estar rodeada de tanta porquería por muy hermanos suyos que fueran, por eso estaba haciendo créditos extras, estaba desesperado por graduarse lo más rápido posible, necesitaba sacar a su Rosie Rose de esa casa de locos, de ese nido de víboras que solo atraía maldad y locura a su alrededor.

Jacob tampoco se sentía a gusto con los hermanos de su mejor amiga, así que tomó a su pareja por la mano y se fueron detrás de los otros para la pista de baile. Mientras tanto en la barra, Edward de espaldas a la mesa de sus amigos y de frente a la puerta para estar al pendiente de la llegada de su hermana, no se percató que su prima se acercaba a él, hasta que sintió su mano recorriendo su espalada y esa particular sensación de desagrado que sentía cuando la tenía cerca envolvió su cuerpo le advirtió quien lo tocaba, por lo que antes de girarse sabía quien era.

- Alice deja las tonterías y regresa con tu novio. – le escupió las palabras con irritación. -

- Cariño si te soy tan indiferente porque tu cuerpo me reconoce. – le dijo ella acercándose a él y soplando suavemente contra su cuello. -

- No te reconoce Alice, te repele. – le dijo con desprecio. – Eres mi prima, eres la novia de mi mejor amigo, y lo más importante no me interesas y además no me pareces atractiva de esa manera Alice, deberías dejarme en paz. -

- Él tiene razón Alice. – le dijo Chelsea una compañera de clases de Jasper acercándose a Edward y acariciándole el pecho sobre la camisa. – deberías cuidar a tu novio de largatonas como tu amiga. – le dijo, mientras que tanto Edward como Alice giraban a medias sus cuerpos, para ver como Jessica Stanley, la mejor amiga de Alice, se encontraba de rodillas en el sillón donde se estaba Jasper con su cuerpo inclinado hacia él y susurrándole cosas al odio. Desde que Jasper había usado a Jessica como su elegida en la última fiesta esta se le insinuaba cada vez que tenía unas copas de más rogándole a él que repitieran la experiencia. Por más que Alice quisiera llevarse a Edward a la cama, no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en su relación con su novio así que dejando a Edward con Chelsea fue a sacar a Jessica del regazo de Jasper, y tomando a su amiga por los cabellos se la llevó a rastras al baño y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que a diferencia de lo que creía está no había tomado ni un solo trago todavía.

- Se puede saber que demonios te pasa por la cabeza Jess. – le dijo sinceramente cabreada. – Entiendo que quieras tirarte a mi novio cuando tienes algunos tragos de más porque no puedes sacarte de la cabeza la revolcada que te dio el año pasado, y todas esas veces te las he perdonado, pero esta vez claramente lo hiciste plenamente conciente. – le reclamó. -

- Perdóname Alice, pero como estabas coqueteando abiertamente con Edward delante de Jass y no estábamos en la fiesta pensé que había decidido mantener una relación abierta. – le dijo.

- Relación abierta?. – le preguntó Alice incrédula. -

- Si cómo esa que tenía Emmett y Rosalie al principio de su relación. – le explicó Jessica a su amiga, causando que Tanya que se encontraba en uno de los cubículos del baño, llamando al papá de Alice para verse se interesara repentinamente en la conversación. -

- Ellos no tenían una relación abierta imbécil. – le dijo Alice. -

- A no, y a caso tu no te lo tirabas cada vez que te daba la gana. – le espetó Jessica, haciendo que Tanya sonriera al encontrar algo que le podría servir para tener a Emmett en su cama. -

- Ellos no tenían ninguna relación abierta, simplemente Rosalie lo calentaba pero como era medio santurrona no le dejaba nada más y yo le servía de desahogo para poder evitar las duchas frías. – dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola, mientras que Tanya se encontraba tan feliz que iba a dejar que Demetri Cullen se lo hiciera como quisiera. – Pero sabes que no puedes repetirlo con nadie, Rosalie y yo vamos a ser cuñadas y no me conviene tenerla de enemiga… no es que me interese, pero prefiero no tenerla de enemiga a tenerla de aliada. – le dijo. – Y vamos a salir de aquí porque no me da la gana de que Chelsea se tire a Edward, él es mi elegido y no pienso permitir que esa zorra lo ande tocando. – dicho esto salió del baño intentando hacer lo posible por alejar a Edward de otras mujeres e intentar convencerlo de meterse en su cama el próximo fin de semana. Pero cuando iba de salida se vio arrastrada por su novio a uno de los cubículos del baño, puesto que Jessica lo había calentado bastante y no pensaba dejarlo así. – Para que veas que pago bien tu silencio, puedes acompañarnos. – le dijo a su amiga invitándola a la fiesta, y los tres se perdieron tras las puertas y las paredes de ese estrecho cubículo. Mientras Tanya aprovechaba para salir de su escondite.

Tanya se acercó a su hermana para decirle que se iba, Rosalie estaba bailando de forma muy sensual con su novio y su hermanita le toco respirar profundo y dominar la rabia, la envidia y los celos y se acercó a ella.

- Rosie me voy, Jasper se está tirando a Alice en el baño y yo no estoy de humor. – le dijo. – El papá de Carmen y Carmen me están esperando afuera, me quedo en su casa. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Emmett. – Te quiero. -

- Y yo a ti Tany. – le dijo su hermana. – Compórtate en casa de tu amiga y me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues. – le dijo Rosalie y continuó bailando con su novio, quien disimulo lo mejor que pudo la actitud de Tanya.

Al llegar a la puerta Tanya se encontró con James que le daba instrucciones a Sam, el encargado de la entrada del bar y se acercó a él, asechándolo cual leona en celo.

- Lastima que vinieras acompañado y no me regalaras ni un baile. – le dijo al tiempo que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, y salía para montarse en el ferrari rojo que esperaba en la esquina. Negando con la cabeza ante lo incómodo de la situación James regresó a dentro del Eclipse rogando porque Victoria no hubiese visto con Tanya, a pesar de ser completamente inocente.

Estaban todos disfrutando en el medio de la pista, con excepción Jasper, Alice y Jessica que seguían en el baño, cuando por fin y después de varias respiraciones Ángela mando la cordura a volar y se giró a Jacob.

- Jake…. Yo… yo quería pedirte algo. – le dijo nerviosa, dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a él, con sus manos agarrándola fuertemente por la cintura. – yo necesito avanzar en nuestra relación, y … - le preguntaba mientras él la miraba curioso, por fin respiro hondo y tomando valor de donde no lo tenía añadió. – Jacob quieres ser mi novio formal?. – le dijo, mientras Jacob estupefacto veía por encima del hombro de Ángela, como Elizabeth Cullen había entrado al Bar y se lanzaba emocionada a los brazos de un tipo que llenaba su rostro de besos y giraba con ella en brazos, mientras ella se deshacía en sonrisas de felicidad… Ella tenía novio, y él perdiendo el tiempo pensando en ella, cuando la hermosa mujer que estaba entre sus brazos le brindaba todo el amor que tenía para dar. Jacob frunció el ceño preocupando a Ángela de inmediato. – Jake… si tú no quieres… bueno yo… yo… olvídalo. – le decía ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de derramarse. –

- No princesa, no llores. – dijo él dejando un casto beso en sus labios y acercando su frente a la suya. – Solo que me tomaste por sorpresa cariño. – le dijo. – Yo.. yo… la verdad es que estaba pensando en pedirte lo mismo. – le mintió para no hacerla sentir mal, sabía que ella era muy reservada y estaba seguro que le estaba costando el mundo dar ese paso, y eso hizo que sintiera más dolor y remordimiento por haber pasado los últimos día pensando, soñado y anhelando otra mujer. – Yo si quiero que seamos novios… o más bien que le pongamos nombre a nuestra relación. – ella gritó de la emoción colgándose inmediatamente en su cuello y dándole un apasionado beso. - porque no nos vamos a celebrar. – le dijo él moviendo las cejas de forma sugestiva, queriendo salir de allí y no tener que enfrentarse a Elizabeth con su recién estrenada novia.

Edward se tranquilizó al fin al ver a su hermanita llegar, pero de pronto su visión se vio entorpecida por Jacob Swan que salía de la mano con esa chica… Ángela, creía él que se llamaba, se iban… le pareció sumamente extraño, pero cuando vio la retirada de Swan y a su hermana alegre en los brazos de Alec, entendió las suposiciones infundadas que se formaron el cabeza de Jake, pero se quedó tranquilo pensando que lo más seguro de que Jacob se mantendría alejado de su hermanita, ahora solo le faltaba salvar a su castaña. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mordida de Chelsea en su cuello al tiempo que le susurraba

- Entonces amor, mi apartamento o un hotel?. – le preguntaba al tiempo que se restregaba de forma insinuante por su cuerpo...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquí les dejo la segunda entrega de "El Tatuaje"… estamos todavía descubriendo un poco de la personalidad y las características de los personajes, solo nos queda ver un poco de Garret… en próximos capítulos nos vamos a ir viendo algunos POV.**

**Aprovecho como siempre para agradecerle a todos su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto que espero les resulte entretenido e interesante, y lo disfruten como lo hago yo escribiendo por y para ustedes. Así que Gracias… y sean Bienvenidas y bienvenidos… **

**Yasmin-cullen: Bienvenida… Gracias, kisses.**

**Lizzi90: Bienvenida de nuevo cariño, gracias. Nos leemos.**

**EdbEll CuLLen: un placer contar nuevamente contigo. Espero que sigas disfrutándolo. **

**Fran Cullen Masen; Hola de nuevo, gracias por el apoyo, espero que te gusten estos nuevo caracteres y personalidades. Nos leemos. Kisses**

**Esme: la buena Esmeralda, gracias por el apoyo nuevamente, y si es muy diferente a la anterior, espero la disfrutes igual. **

**Marcelw: welcome on board agian. ****Gracias por el apoyo de nuevo, espero que disfrutes esta tanto como "La Otra"… Me he tardado un poquitín más que en el inicio de "La Otra", pero en verdad quiero asegurarme que sea lo suficientemente diferente para que la disfruten y se entretengan. Nos leemos. **

**Juliet: mi querida mosquetera, gracias por el apoyo de nuevo… a ver a ver en que nuevos líos se andan metiendo pequeñas… Cómo es eso que Tati se casa?, no están chiquitas todavía para eso… Y en que problema se metieron nuevamente para que Nancy este castigada?... En fin, espero que estén bien, que tú estés bien, que a Tati tenga un feliz matrimonio y que a Nancy le levanten el castigo pronto. Sé que están al pendiente, espero que disfrutes esta nueva historia y gracias por el apoyo. Kisses… y saludos par las tres.**

**Bere Moreno: bienvenida de nuevo, espero de verdad que te encante. **

**Maya Cullen Masen: bienvenida de nuevo guapisima… a ver… para que no me eches tanto de menos regrese rápido. Me alegra haber logrado intrigarte con este capítulo, que es muy distinto a la otra… Y bueno a ti no te gusta mucho la Alice metiche y entrometida… pues esta es diferente muy diferente… espero que la disfrutes igual que este Jasper sinvergüenza y sin escrúpulos. En cuanto a lo que va a pasar en la fiesta… pues ya veremos. Y te voy a complacer con un James bueno, pero Tanya pues como viste en este capítulo caprichosa, ladina, amoral y no muy buena la verdad. Espero la disfrutes. Nos leemos. Kisses**

**Renny Black: welcome on board… ****Gracias por la compañía nuevamente. Y si estos personajes y la historia es bastante diferente a "La Otra", creo que incluso un poco menos sufrida… pero veremos como se va desenvolviendo la trama. Igual que "La Otra" la historia nace de una escena que veremos bastante más adelante así que veremos como llegamos allá. Nos leemos… Kisses**

**Katiuska-swan: Bienvenida, espero que la disfrutes. Nos leemos. Kisses**

**Gabii: Bienvenida a "El Tatuaje", espero que la disfrutes tanto como "La Otra", nos leemos. **

**Joli cullen: espero que disfrutes mucho este Jasper malvado… nos leemos y bienvenida. Kisses.**

**Wawis Cullen: hola de nuevo cariño, revolvimos un poco las cosas para que sea bien diferente, y más que atraídos están un poco obsesionados, pero esta historia se basa precisamente en eso en las "obsesiones"…. espero que la disfrutes y saber que te pareció el nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses**

**Sabi07: bienvenida otra vez a mis locuras. Me alegra que aprobaras mi elección de malvados… jejejejeje… a mi también me hace falta "La Otra", pero ni modo, vamos a ver si nos vamos enamorando de "EL Tatuaje". Kisses.**

**Cremita: hola cariño, espero que resolvieras todas tus cosas. Me alegra contarte nuevamente entre mis compañeras de proyecto. Yo disfruto escribiendo y ustedes disfrutan leyendo. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo… xoxo **

**M.L.: Bienvenida a esta nueva locura que compartimos todos juntos, he visto tu historia y la tengo entre las que tengo por leer. Gracias por el link. Voy a estar al pendiente, espero que disfrutes "El Tatuaje"… nos leemos. **

**.Cullen: welcome… espero disfrutes el capitulo nuevo. Nos leemos. **

**Audreybaldacci: hola cariño, me alegra que lo apruebes. Estamos adentrándonos un poco más en los personajes, espero siga pareciéndote interesante. Nos leemos.**

**Mirgru: hola de nuevo, ya los extrañaba. Gracias por la fidelidad y el apoyo. Espero que disfrutes de esta nueva historia. Besos.**

**Glen santos: hello, bienvenida a una nueva historia, me alegra que te guste y espero cumplir con tus expectativas para este nuevo capítulo. Besos. **

**Fran Ktrin Black: hola cariño ya los extrañaba… me alegra que la apruebes. Este pobre Edward es más enredado que sufrido… y Alice y Jasper no tienen mucha bondad que se diga, espero la disfrutes. Besos. **

**Alexpattinson: hola Alexa, nos vemos de nuevo, me alegra que me acompañes en esta nueva aventura… Nos leemos, Kisses.**

**Xaviitaw Cullen: Vampiras Bienvenidas. Me alegra contar ustedes de nuevo. Nos leemos. Kisses**

**TechnologicCullenGirl: bienvenida a bordo, y me alegra que apruebes de mi selección de malvados para "El Tatuaje", espero que lo disfrutes. Kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Gracias por sus Alertas a: audreybaldacci, Bere Moreno, Black Angel Lilith, Car Cullen Stewar Pattinson, .Moreno, EdbEll CuLLen, Fran Cullen Mases, Fran Ktrin Black, Gimena cubas, Inkdestiny, joli cullen, Katiuska-swan, lizzycullenswan, M.L., Noe76, yasmin-cullen, YuliBar, yasmin-cullen. **

**Gracias por sus Alerts de Favoritos a: anekka, Bere Moreno, Black Ángel Lilita, .Cullen, Cerecita-Agridulce, cremita, dioda, EdbEll CuLLen, Fran Cullen Masen, gbyaln, Katiuska-swan, lunatico0030, M.L., marcelw, Maya Cullen Masen, Posesión and Obsesión, Reny Black, TecnologicCullenGirl.**

**Gracias… Gracias… Mil Gracias siempre.**

"**Ghandi said whatever you do in live Hill be insignificate, but is very important that you do it…"**

**Kisses**

**Nos leemos**

**BkPattz**


	3. Chapter 3: Ángel de las Alas Rotas

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial, y Summit.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**40°46′26″N 73°58′55″W, así rezaba el tatuaje en su cadera, eran esas las coordenadas del lugar donde hace siete años su vida cambio, ese lugar que cambio por completo la esencia de Bella Swan, ahora estudiante de periodismo y fotógrafa aficionada. Será ese tatuaje el que obsesione a Edward Cullen, estudiante de medicina y capital del equipo de fútbol de los Columbia Lions, ese tatuaje una de las pocas cosas que él recuerda de esa mujer con la que pasó la noche más maravillosa de su vida, esa mujer que está seguro es su alma gemela… aunque también siente que se está enamorando de la dulce Isabella Swan, ese ángel hermoso al que cuido con esmero en el hospital cuando cumplía su condena por conducir bajo los efectos de una droga desconocida, mientras ella luchaba por salir de ese profundo coma en la que estaba perdida. **_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 3: Ángel de las Alas Rotas :

Con su espalda desnuda contra el colchón y su acompañante enroscada en su cintura vagaba con su mirada perdida por el techo y esa maldita sensación de vacío no lograba desterrarse de su pecho… Un nuevo cuerpo, un nuevo revolcón, otra mujer que se desvivía por hacerlo sentir pasión, que en la cumbre del orgasmo le decía que lo amaba… como tantas otras, como tantas palabras vacías que no lograban que esa fibra de su ser cobrará vida. Sabía lo que Chelsea sentía por él… para nada era un secreto, tenía al menos un año repitiéndoselo y hasta hoy había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para mantenerse fuera de su cama, por lo que no entendía como había terminado allí, como había terminado envolviéndose entre sus sábanas, lo peor era que había arrojado leña a la hoguera de la obsesión de Chelsea y ahora tendría que hacerle daño, pero no podía dejarse envolver en una relación solo por complacerla y ganándose la infelicidad en el proceso… Además estaba su castaña, pensar en ella le produjo un sentimiento de dolor y profundo arrepentimiento, sentía que de alguna forma la engañaba y le era infiel aunque la idea era completamente ridícula, él no sabía quien era su ángel, no sabía cual era su nombre, no sabía hasta que grado de intimidad llegaba su relación con Swan… pero se sentía realmente mal, sentía que le había fallado a su niña y de alguna manera eso lo entristecía, porque sus necesidades tan humanas, tan de hombre, tan cavernícolas lo alejaban de aquel ser celestial, de esa dulce niña… se entristecía porque de ninguna forma un ser como él se merecía siquiera soñar con estar cerca de alguien como ella… Pero como deseaba sus labios, como deseaba pasar sus dedos por ese rostro perfecto, como deseaba ser él quien le regresara luz a esos ojitos tristes… como deseaba poder acercarse a ella.

_Que hiciste Cullen…. Que hiciste_, se repetía en su pensamiento una y otra vez. _Si antes no la merecías… pues ahora tendrás que hacer algo muy bueno solo por ganarte el derecho de dirigirle la palabra… Y lo peor de todo imbécil. –_ se decía así mismo . – _deshacerte de Chelsea va a ser casi tan difícil como quitarte de encima a Alice. _

- Uhhhmmmm. – ronroneo Chelsea sobre su pecho. – Una nueva ronda y te quedas a desayunar cielo?. – le pregunto mientras le besaba el pecho y acariciaba codiciosamente su cuerpo. -

- Lo siento Chels, pero no habrá próxima vez. – le dijo seriamente incómodo y empezando a removerse. -

- No tienes porque preocuparte amor. – le dijo ella con picardía. – las dos anteriores han sido estupendas. – añadió dándole un beso en la barbilla. –

- No Chelsea, no me refiero a que no habrá otra vez ahora, sino que esto no pasara de nuevo. – ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. -

- No digas eso Ed. – le dijo mientras besaba desesperadamente su pecho. – Yo te amo. – intentó besarlo pero él no lo permitió incorporándose en la cama. – Y se que tu también me amas mi cielo. – le dijo muy segura. – de no ser así no me habrías hecho el amor de la forma en la que me lo hiciste cariño, no te sigas engañando bebé. – intentaba convencerle aferrándose a su espalda mientras el sentado en la cama se vestía los boxers y acercaba el resto de su ropa. -

- Chels, entiéndelo, yo te estimo, siento por ti un gran cariño, pero solo cariño de amigos, lo único que siento por ti es amistad. – le dijo y se giro para encararla mientras se abrochaba los jeans. – eres fantástica, y la verdad la pase bien contigo, pero… cielos… – dijo mientras frustrado se apretaba el puente de la nariz. – Chelsea la razón por la que nunca antes quise hacerlo contigo es porque no te mereces ser una aventura de una noche… pero las cosas se dieron así. – le dijo. – se salieron de control.

- Yo tampoco quiero ser una aventura de una noche. – dijo ella saltándole al cuello con repentina alegría. – Yo te amo y quiero tener una relación contigo mi amor. -

- No Chelsea. – le dijo soltándole los brazos que tenía enroscados en el cuello. - no confundas esto… No confundas lo que paso aquí con amor, esto fue sexo… solo sexo… Yo no quiero una relación contigo… y tu claramente no estas enamorada de mi, solo estas obsesionada conmigo. – terminó de abotonarse la camisa y añadió. – Espero que puedas perdonarme cariño, y que encuentras a alguien que te ame como te mereces. – se acercó a ella, le beso en la frente, y comenzó su camino hacia la salida, cuando tenía ya su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, ella añadió. -

- Cielo, tú me amas, lo sé. – el se giró a verla y noto sobre el buró de ella, una foto de ellos, juntos, abrazados como si fueran una pareja… sacudió su cabeza, definitivamente esa mujer estaba mal, la foto era un claro montaje. Pero dada su obsesión por él se obligo a decir las palabras que no quería pronunciar, aquellas que sabía que le harían daño. -

- Chelsea, yo no te amo, esto fue claramente un error, fue solo sexo y nunca debió suceder…fue el simple calentón del momento. – le dijo, y se sintió mal porque no podía siquiera echarle la culpa al alcohol, solo habían sido él y su soberana estupidez. – Perdóname pero tanto tú como yo nos merecemos algo mejor…. Y definitivamente no eres tú lo que yo quiero – Dicho esto se acercó al buró, tomo la foto y salió de la recámara sin mirar atrás. De camino a la salida sacó la foto rompiéndola y dejando la mitad de Chelsea sobre el portarretratos abierto en la mesa del recibidor, llevándose consigo la mitad donde aparecía él. -

Salió de la casa de Chelsea más confundido que nunca, más desolado, más solo de lo que jamás pensó que se sentiría. Decidió conducir por la ciudad, eso generalmente lo ayudaba a espantar su soledad y su tortura, estaba buscando su ipod, necesitaba escuchar música relajante, pero mientras buscaba su carpeta de música clásica el ipod salto de su mano cayendo debajo de la silla del copiloto, se orillo a un lado del camino, coloco las luces de emergencia y una vez que detuvo el auto se agacho a recogerlo, cuando al fin lo alcanzó se incorporó lanzando una mirada a través de la ventana del copiloto y allí en unas escalinatas vio a una chica sentada, con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas, una ráfaga de viento soplo apartando ligeramente su cabello de su rostro, era su ángel… era ella, no podía verla bien, pero estaba seguro que era ella… Que hacía allí, que hacía sola y a esa hora. Sin poder evitarlo se bajo del carro acercándose a ella.

- Oye… estas bien?. – le dijo acercándose con cautela para no asustarla. Ella se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz, nunca le había hablado directamente, pero alcanzaba a escuchar esa aterciopelada voz a metros de distancia, era capaz de reconocerla en cualquier lugar. – Estas bien?. – insistió el apoyando su mano sobre su hombro provocando que ella diera un pequeño salto, y ambos se estremecieran ante el ligero contacto. - Shhhh…. No te asustes. – le insistió él con desesperación en la voz por no saber como consolarla. – Que te sucede?. -

- Yo… yo. – le dijo levantando el rostro y devolviéndole la mirada llena de lágrimas y de culpas. Negó con la cabeza, mientras él sin poder evitarlo acercó sus dedos lentamente a ella para secarle las lágrimas que escurrían por su cara, ella cerró los ojos embriagada por el calor de su tacto y la exquisita sensación de hormigueo que dejaba sus dedos allí por donde pasaban. -

- Ya no llores… - le dijo en un susurro, enternecido y entristecido por la imagen del ángel roto frente a sus ojos. – Los ángeles no lloran… shhhh… - intentaba consolarla. -

- Los ángeles no lloran, pero deberían cumplir con su destino… solo puedo aspirar a ser un ángel con las alas rotas. – dicho esto se levantó y salió corriendo, rogando que su torpeza no hiciera acto de presencia haciéndola caer por las escaleras.

Edward se quedó impactado, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, no esperaba esas palabras, cuando salió de su estado de estupor logró salir corriendo en la dirección por la que corrió la castaña pero no logró encontrarla. Por lo que regresó a su carro, apesadumbrado, triste por no poder ayudar al ángel, por no saber que le pasaba, con dolor por su tristeza, con la necesidad desgarradora de protegerla, de cuidarla, de borrar el dolor de su mirada… además de encontrarse terriblemente preocupado por saber si la hermosa castaña corría peligro por andar deambulando sola por las calles a esa hora de la madrugada… con ese terrible sentimiento de dolor y preocupación regreso hasta su casa, había dado varias vueltas a la manzana sin poder encontrarla. Ya nada podía hacer sino esperar verla mañana en algún rincón de la universidad con su cámara en mano.

Pero no… no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente, y si la castaña corría peligro, no podía ni siquiera pensar en que a su ángel le ocurriera algo malo… Dios… esperaba con todo su ser que estuviese bien, nunca había deseado tanto algo como en ese momento deseaba el bienestar de su niña, tomo el teléfono y antes de arrepentirse marcó el teléfono de Swan, tenía que saber de ella y tenía que saberlo esa misma noche… con las manos temblorosas y sin saber que iba a decirle a Jacob… espero porque le atendieran el teléfono, el teléfono repicó una vez… dos… tres veces… Edward apretaba con fuerza el puente de su nariz desesperado sin saber que hacer, sin poder hacer nada…

- Garret quédate tranquilo, ya James fue por ella. – dijo una mujer que atendió el teléfono sin mirar el identificador de llamadas o eso asumió Edward, seguro de que sería Ángela, la chica con la que salió Jacob de El Eclipse. -

- Ángela?. – preguntó dudoso, a lo que la chica se incorporó en la cama, cubriéndose bien con la sábana, como si él al otro lado de la línea pudiera verla. -

- Si, quien habla?. – le preguntó ella a su vez. -

- Soy Edward, Edward Cullen. – le dijo. – disculpa la hora, pero quisiera hablar con Jacob. – le dijo. -

- Él esta al teléfono conversando con su padre. – le contestó ella. –

- Es… es que… - tartamudeaba nervioso sin saber que decirle. – Estoy preocupado, es que vi a la amiga de Jake… - dijo sin saber como continuar. -

- Cuál amiga?. – le preguntó Ángela celosa y preocupada. -

- La castaña, la chica menudita, no muy alta, de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos chocolates. – Vaya… así que Bella no era invisible para Edward como ella creía, pensó Ángela, pero de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza. -

- Viste a Bella?. – le dijo. -

- A Bella?... – preguntó desconcertado, pero luego supuso que ese era el nombre de la castaña. - Si, la vi en el Lincoln Center, estaba llorando se veía muy triste y desolada, cuando me acerqué simplemente salió corriendo y no me permitió ayudarla. – le dijo el apesadumbrado, arrancando una sonrisa en el rostro de Ángela, quien estaba enternecida por la patente preocupación de Edward por su amiga.

- Ella está bien Edward, no te preocupes. Bella se refugió en un bar y llamó a James para que fuera por ella. – le contestó, pero eso no alivió su preocupación, se preocupaba horrores solo de pensarla, sola… indefensa… y en ese estado podría ser presa fácil de cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a ella con malas intenciones. -

- Como puede estar bien, si está en un bar sola y en esas condiciones?. – le dijo él, reclamándole lo que consideraba una falta de preocupación. -

- Esta en un bar de ambiente Edward. – Un bar de ambiente, uno de esos sitios en los que se reunían los homosexuales… vaya que su niña era inteligente y astuta pensó Edward, en un lugar así nadie se acercaría con malas intenciones, y si alguien lo hiciera, sobraría quien la viera en esas condiciones e intentara acercarse a ella para ayudarla, eso lo tranquilizó un poco. – No te preocupes más Edward… Bella esta bien. – aunque sinceramente el que Edward la encontrara en el Lincoln Center en esas condiciones le preocupaba enormemente. -

- Bien Ángela, entonces disculpa la hora y nos vemos. – le dijo Edward a modo de despedida, pero mordiéndose la lengua para no pedirle a Ángela que le diera noticias de su Ángel… de Bella… una sonrisa involuntaria surcó su rostro al darse cuenta de que ahora conocía el nombre del Ángel, y vaya que era un nombre perfecto para ella. -

- Edward… - dijo Ángela, intuyendo el deseo de Edward y a sabiendas de que no se lo iba a pedir directamente. – Yo te mando un mensaje cuando James y ella lleguen a casa.

- Gracias, te lo agradezco sinceramente. – al terminar la llamada se fue directo a la ducha, ese día había sido de locos y necesitaba quitarse un montón de cosas de encima… mientras el agua barría todas las cosas negativas y todas las preocupaciones de su cuerpo pensaba en como podía Ángela estar tan cómoda y preocupada con ese asunto de Bella, como podía comportarse así con esa chica, que según el entendía estaba relacionada con Jake… suspiró frustrado, la verdad no entendía mucho, pero esa relación de ellos lo tenía confundido, estaba molesto, porque no entendía como alguien le pudiera hacer a algo a alguien tan dulce como Bella… Bella su niña… su niña bonita, y con ese pensamiento se perdió momentáneamente en un ligero y corto sueño, pero soñando con su ángel.

Bella se encontraba mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, sentada en las escaleras frente a la puerta de su departamento, con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de su hermano Garret, en cuyos brazos se había derrumbado apenas había regresado en compañía de James. James era su fortaleza, su mejor amigo, su confidente, al que le contaba todas sus penas y sus alegrías, al que recurría siempre que necesitaba ayuda. Jacob era el que le daba fuerzas y la impulsaba a que a salir adelante, era su motor impulsor… Pero Garret… Garret era su consuelo, era el que le daba ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba, era el que había acudido a arroparla por las noches, a consolarle los llantos tras cada pesadilla, era el que la acompañaba al cementerio, al psicólogo, era la compañía que anhelaba cuando necesitaba estar sola.

- Shhh… princesita… ya paso. – le decía su hermano mientras acariciaba dulcemente su espalda. -

- Garret fue mi culpa… fue mi culpa. – Decía ella entre sollozos una y otra vez.-

- Claro que no cariño, lo sabes, tú no tuviste la culpa. – le decía mientras le dejaba dulces besos sobre su cabeza. – No llores más Isabella. – le decía. – ya esto lo habíamos superado pequeña, que paso?.

- No Garret… no… - le repetía. – Tienes que odiarme, tienes que odiarme. – decía mientras se mecía desesperada. -

- Suficiente Isabella, ni yo ni nadie tenemos que odiarte. – le dijo molesto y desesperado. -

- Papá me odia. – dijo ella en un murmullo. -

- Papá no te odia princesa. – le dijo. - Papá siempre esta pendiente de ti. -

- Desde que mamá murió papá no me mira igual Garret, ya no me da besos y tampoco me abraza. – le refutó. – Él es el único que esta bien, él me odia, me tiene que odiar por mi culpa murió mamá.

- No, Isabella… por Dios. – le decía frustrado, tenía que hacerle entender que Charlie no la odiaba, aunque no podía refutarle el hecho de que su padre se había distanciado emocionalmente de su hermana desde aquel incidente en el que murió su madre.

- Ya no aguanto más Garret… ya no puedo más. – le decía ella entre sus sollozos de dolor. -

- Por favor Isabella, no ves todo lo que nos estas haciendo. – le dijo. – No ves como sufrimos nosotros por verte así. – intentaba por todos los medios hacerla reaccionar. – por Dios princesa, crees que mamá se sentiría feliz de verte así. – Bella se tensó al instante cuando su hermano nombro a su madre. – Bella, mamá dio su vida por la tuya, para que vivieras, para que fuera feliz, lo menos que le debes por su sacrificio intentar superarte e intentar ser feliz. – le dijo en un intento por hacerla reaccionar, a lo que Isabella simplemente asintió, era mejor intentar llevar la fiesta en paz y llevar su cruz y su sufrimiento solo para ella, como había hecho en el último par de años… y que de no ser por esa noche regresaron las estúpidas pesadillas seguiría siendo así. -

- Garret estoy cansada. – le dijo. – quiero dormir. – le dio un beso en la mejilla. – perdóname haberlos asustado, y haberte sacado de tu casa en medio de la noche. -

- No te preocupes princesita. – le dijo él dándole un abrazo. – sabes que siempre estoy para ti… siempre pequeña, ahora a descansar que mañana tienes que ir a clases.

- Hasta mañana, hermanito. – le dijo mientras entraba en el apartamento. James cabeceaba sentando en el sofá, mientras Ángela y Jacob dormían acurrucados en el sillón. Bella se acercó a James, y suavemente acarició su mejilla. – James es hora de irse a la cama, siento mucho que interrumpieras tu cita con Victoria por mi culpa.

- No digas chorradas Princesita, tú estás primero que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. – le dijo dándole un cariñoso beso en la cabeza. – además sabes que Vicky no se fía de mi todavía, así que a la final solo iba a dejarla en la puerta, con suerte poder robarle un beso y ganarme un cachetón. – Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su hermano. – Bien princesita, a la cama, que estas no son horas de que las niñas pequeñas estén levantadas. Quieres que te arrope. – le dijo. -

- Nop… - le dijo ella negando con la cabeza. – no es necesario. – se acercó al sillón donde dormían Jacob y Ángela. – Bellos durmientes, mejor se levantan y se van para la camita. -

- Uhhhh… Bells estás bien?. – le preguntaba Jacob con la voz patosa por el sueño. -

- Si hermanito, ya estoy bien. – le dijo ella dejando un beso en su mejilla. – ahora a la cama. -

- Si vamos amor. – le dijo Ángela poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a Jacob, cuando alcanzó la puerta, se giro para poder darle su noticia a Isabella. – Por cierto Bella perdiste la apuesta. – y antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su cuarto, añadió. – Y deberías mandarle un mensaje a Edward Cullen, llamó muy preocupado por ti y le prometí que le mandaría un mensaje cuando llegaras a casa.

Edward Cullen llamó preocupado por ella… Edward Cullen, ese ángel escapado del cielo, ese que no sabía que ella existía había llamado preocupado por ella… a pesar del sufrimiento, de la tristeza, a pesar del dolor sentía como se calentaba una pedacito de su corazón, negó con la cabeza, no es que él sintiera nada especial por ella, seguro que lo había asustado cuando salió corriendo de esa manera, aunque él le había dicho _"Ángel"_ y una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en sus labios porque era así que ella lo llamaba a él… pero no, no podía albergar esperanzas, no existía la posibilidad que en este mundo, que en esta realidad, alguien tan maravilloso como Edward Cullen posara sus ojos en ella. Entró a su cuarto y tomó sus cosas para ir a tomar a una ducha… de regreso a su cama se encontró con una nota en su almohada, la nota tenía un número de teléfono y un mensaje de Ange

**Estaba realmente preocupado por ti… Aunque no quieras creerlo no le eres tan invisible, y esta claro que sabe que existes. Le prometí que le avisarías cuando llegaras a casa. No me hagas quedar mal cuñadita. **

**Te quiero**

**Ángela.**

Suspiró seguidas veces… no estaba segura. Buscó su teléfono y se quedó mirando la pantalla por unos segundos mientras decidía que hacer.

**Edward POV**

El estúpido y estridente despertador retumbaba como un montón de bombas de alta potencia en mi cabeza, había dado vueltas y vueltas en la cama toda la noche… estaba preocupado por mi Ángel, donde estaría?, estará bien?, que relación tiene con James para pedirle ayuda, cuando él se la había ofrecido?, por qué había salido corriendo?... y lo que más me atormentaba en este momento… porque lloraba como lloraba, porque sufría como sufría, que era todo eso de que "_Los Ángeles tienes que cumplir con su destino"_, y lo que más le impactaba era eso de que solo podía aspirar a ser un ángel con las alas rotas, porque había tanto dolor sus ojos… Dios esa mirada tan triste, como una niña tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan perfecta puede esconder tanto dolor… no lo entiendo. Que pasaba con Bella… inconscientemente sonreí, al menos sabía su nombre, ahora para mi tranquilidad, para mi paz mental necesitaba saber que tipo de relación tiene con Jacob y con James, y como entra Ángela en esa extraña ecuación.

Ángela… ayer prometió avisarme si Bella llegaba bien, pero no lo hizo, y si le paso algo?, y si se quedó con James?... No James se muere por Victoria, pero Victoria no le hace caso y Bella es demasiado hermosa para su propio bien, no… no... no lo creo, pero que tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto… Aghhhh…. Que frustrante, me voy a volver loco. Fui a la ducha, tenía que prepararme para ir a la universidad, aunque ciertamente no tenía ganas de hacerlo, no tenía ganas de ir al entrenamiento y ser amable con Swan, no tenía ganas de ir a clases, no tenía ganas de tropezarme con las tonterías de Alice, no tenía ganas de enfrentarme a la estupidez que cometí anoche con Chelsea… Dios como pude ser tan imbécil… no lo puedo creer. Pero tenía que hacer que se convenciera que lo de ayer fue un error, que no la quiero ni me interesa tener nada con ella… claro que si logrará que Alice entendiera también que no me acostaría con ella nunca, que no tendría ni siquiera sexo ocasional con ella y que no pensaba servirle de candidato para su deshago semestral, podría darme por satisfecho y convertir este en casi el mejor día de mi vida.

Mientras recogía mi reloj y la pulsera de cuero con el blasón de los Cullen que siempre llevó en la muñeca note la luz intermitente en mi teléfono, tenía un nuevo mensaje que no había visto, esperaba de todo corazón que no fuera un mensaje de Alice o de Chelsea, no sería la primera vez que tuviera que cambiar de número de teléfono por culpa de ese par de locas, el problema estaba en que el imbécil de Jasper siempre terminaba por darle mi nuevo número y la historia empezaba de nuevo. De no ser porque era mi mejor amigo desde que éramos unos niños ya lo había mandado a comer mierda y le habría partido la cara por andar metiéndose en lo que no le importa, eso además de la carbonería de permitirle a Alice tirarse a dos tipos distintos al año y de hacer él lo mismo, aunque en el caso de él siempre eran más de dos mujeres, solo que Alice no se enteraba o se hacía la desentendida, aunque siendo sincero no dudaba que ella hiciera lo mismo… se que al menos en la última pelea seria de Rosalie con el idiota de mi hermano, pasó por la cama de Emmett, eso estoy seguro va a traerle serios problemas al imbécil, no entiendo como no se le resiste a Alice… Alice… por Dios… Alice se crió con nosotros, es básicamente nuestra hermana, además… no entiendo que le ve… no entiendo el morbo.

Deje de lado mis cavilaciones y regresé mi atención al teléfono… también podría ser un mensaje de mi hermana que había salido muy temprano esta mañana, lo sé porque escuché sus pasos en el pasillo… y…y podía ser Ángela… esa posibilidad me emocionó realmente, por lo que no dilaté más el asunto del mensaje revisándolo de inmediato… No podía creerlo, me senté en la cama impactado mientras leía una y otra vez el mensaje que tenía frente a mis ojos…

**Disculpa por salir corriendo así… perdona si te asuste… y te agradezco sinceramente que te preocuparas por mí.**

**Gracias **

**El Ángel de las Alas Rotas**

Era un mensaje de ella… Era mi Ángel, fue Bella quien me mandó el mensaje… no Ángela, no Chelsea, no Alice… Fue mi Ángel, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mi rostro, pero inmediatamente una sensación de tristeza me invadió al leer nuevamente su mensaje y al darme cuenta de cómo había firmado _"Ángel de las Alas Rotas"_, no sabía como pero estaba decidido a curarle las alas y a enseñarle de nuevo a volar, a sonreír, a ser feliz… no importaba lo que costará, no importaba Swan… así tuviera que dejar el equipo, así tuviera que dejar de ser el capitán… esa posición por la que tanto había trabajado. Estaba decidido le devolveré las alas a mi ángel, sin importar nada ni nadie.

Baje corriendo las escaleras… pase corriendo por la cocina, por más prisa que tuviera nunca salía de casa sin saludar a mis padres…

- Buenos días papá. – dije entrando a la carrera a la cocina. -

- Buenos días Edward. – me dijo mi padre sonriendo frente a mis prisas. – dónde es el incendio Ed?. -

- En ninguna parte.- Me acerqué a mi mamá para darle un beso en la mejilla. – buenos días hermosa. – le dije. -

- Buenos días hijo. – me respondió. – Vas a sentarte a desayunar?. – preguntó enarcando una ceja al verme tomar una de las manzanas que estaba en la mesada. -

- No… se me hace tarde. – le mentí descaradamente y sé que lo notó. – Tengo una cirugía. – le dije cerca de la puerta. -

- Una cirugía?...- preguntó curioso mi padre.-

- Seguro tiene que reparar a su muñeca inflable papá. – decía Emmett que venia entrando a al cocina, inundando todo con su atronadora risa. Aunque ciertamente quería reparar a mi muñeca, quería reparar las alas de mi ángel. -

- Imbécil. – dije tras salir de la casa, hoy tenía ganas de caminar, era temprano, por lo que podía darme el lujo de caminar y tomar el metro y luego caminar otro poco más hasta la universidad.

Necesitaba sentir que me movía, necesitaba pensar, me subí al metro y dos estaciones más tarde la vi… mi ángel tomaba el metro para dirigirse a la universidad, mire la hora y me fije en el nombre de la estación, era la que se encontraba a dos cuadras de El Eclipse… otra cosa más que la acercaba a los hermanos Swan… hay algo que estoy pasando por alto y estoy empezando a sentirme realmente imbécil por no verlo. Quería acercarme a ella y preguntarle como estaba, pero la congestión del tren a esa hora de la mañana me lo impedía, me tocó conformarme con verla de lejos, parecía que ella no me había visto aún, sin embargo se mantenía mirando al piso y estaba levemente sonrojada… sonrojada?... valla… eso añadía un encanto especial a su clara inocencia, era tan difícil de ver hoy en día a una mujer de su edad con tanta dulzura, con tanta inocencia, eso hacía que su ángel fuera más especial. Desperté de pronto de mi ensueño cuando vi a Bella moverse, habíamos llegado a nuestra estación, ella salió a toda prisa y me toco salir corriendo para poder alcanzar.

- Bella… Bella. – le gritaba y ella parecía no escucharme, hasta que tropezó con… tropezó nada… con no sé que cosa y trastabillo, por suerte estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarla por la cintura y evitarle la caída. -

- Gracias. – dijo y ahora su sonrojo era realmente profundo.-

- No te preocupes Ángel. – le dije mirándola a los ojos, y por segundos me perdí en esos pozos de cálido chocolate, sin contar la sensación de bienestar y calor que sentía allí donde mi mano rozaba su piel. Ella me dio luego una mirada triste negando con la cabeza. -

- Yo no puedo ser un Ángel, Edward. - un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo en cuanto escuché mi nombre en sus labios, era maravilloso, nunca había sentido algo igual… pero ella conocía mi nombre.-

- Valla… sabes mi nombre. – le dije, con mi sonrisa torcida, esa que esperaba la tranquilizara y la ayudara a tenerme un poco más de confianza. – y yo que pretendía presentarme. – ella solo sonrío apenada. – Gracias por avisarme anoche que te encontrabas bien. – le dije en un susurro, no quería que se generarán chismes alrededor de ella. – Estaba muy preocupado por ti. -

- Yo… yo… - se encontraba realmente nerviosa por no encontrar que decirme y se veía absolutamente adorable, al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior, un gesto que despertó las más profundas pasiones y emociones en mí, sinceramente me provocaba ser yo quien mantuviera ese labio prisionero entre mis dientes, sin poder evitarlo acerque mi mano a su boca, liberando su labio de prisión y acariciándolo suavemente, me sentía en una burbuja, nunca me había sentido de tan bien, tan en paz, tan feliz. Me acercaba a ella, todo en ella era magnético y me empujaba a acercarme, estaba tan cerca de ella que sentía su dulce y calido aliento en mi boca, cuando de pronto se explotó mi burbuja. –

- Hermano, que tal te la pasaste con Chels anoche en su casa. – dijo Jasper, al tiempo que me daba un amistoso golpe en la espalada… Juró que en ese momento quería medio matarlo, y luego de dirigirle una mirada asesina acompañada de un gruñido, regrese mi atención a mi ángel que había salido corriendo. Cuando intenté ir tras ella el imbécil que tengo por mejor amigo me lo impidió. – Que haces hermano. – me miró con reproche al tiempo que le devolvía la mirada confundido. – si no quieres que los hermanos Swan te dejen sin dientes mejor dejas en paz a esa gatita. – y juro por Dios que la mirada lasciva que le dedicó a mi ángel provocó que quisiera matarlo en ese momento, sin embargo únicamente le di un fuerte empujón, antes de salir corriendo detrás mi niña. Logré ver a lo lejos como recogía un montón de cosas que se le habían caído al suelo, cuando me encontraba cerca de ella, me quedé prácticamente paralizado en mi sitio.

- Princesa, te estaba buscando. – le decía Jacob de forma cariñosa, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros y besando su cabeza… con un demonio, como ese imbécil se atreve a jugar así con mi ángel. Me hervía la sangre de rabia y de celos, cuando algo en el suelo… en el justo lugar donde Bella estaba agachada llamó mi atención, me acerqué y allí había una preciosísima foto del un atardecer en el Central Park, nunca había visto una foto tan maravillosa como esa, aún lado de la foto estaba impresa una firma que decía Bella, y bajo de esta unos pequeñísimos números y letras que no distinguía bien… de pronto recordé a Bella, ayer en el parque con su cámara en mano, esta debería ser una muestra de su trabajo… y la verdad es que mi ángel es increíblemente talentosa. Yo sinceramente amaba el Central Park, era por mucho uno de mis lugares favoritos en toda la ciudad, pero verlo a través de los ojos de Bella, verlo a través de su lente, verlo a través de su alma, lo convertía en un lugar mucho más especial. Recogí la foto y la guardé en mi cuaderno… al menos tenía una excusa para acercarme de nuevo a ella, le pediría que me vendiera la foto, puesto que no estoy dispuesto a deshacerme de ella, tenía el lugar perfecto para colocarla en mi recámara.

El día paso especialmente lento, estaba de salida del despacho del profesor de neuroanatomía y neurofisiología al que había ido a dejar un trabajo que teníamos pendiente cuando me encontré con Renata quien inmediatamente se colgó a mi cuello y tuve que hacer maromas para desprenderla de mi.

- Renata por favor. – le pedí mientras la alejaba por la cintura. -

- Uyyy… amor, que arisco. – me reclamo. – por tu actitud debo presumir que lo que dice Chelsea es verdad?. – preguntó.-

- Que demonios esta diciendo Chelsea. – No sabía porque, pero esto realmente no me estaba gustando nada. -

- Que ustedes son pareja, que va a ser tu acompañante en la fiesta de Jasper. – me dijo mientras recorría mi pecho con su dedo en un intento por ser seductora. – Y además me exigió que mantuviera mis manos lejos de su novio. – Oh Dios… quien me manda acostarme con esa loca… ni siquiera fue lo que esperaba, no pude quitarme a mi ángel de la cabeza en ningún momento. Tuve que recurrir a muchos de mis recuerdos y hacerlo básicamente en modo automático, aunque era algo que no pensaba en repetir por allí. A pesar de todo mi madre me había educado para ser un caballero y no pensaba defraudarla. -

- Eso no es verdad Renata. – le dije sabiendo que si le decía a Renata que Chelsea mentía, el chisme se propagaría más rápido que las historia que estaba inventando Chelsea. – La verdad es que estoy soltero, y no tengo nada con Chels y sinceramente no lo tendría. – le dije de una vez por todas, se que a Chelsea probablemente le haga daño ese comentario cuando llegue a sus oídos, pero la verdad es que no podía permitir que albergara ideas extrañas que alimentarán su obsesión, sabía a ciencia cierta que Chelsea sería un tremendo inconveniente apenas se me ocurriera mantener una relación seria. Y si pretendía acercarme a mi ángel tendría que deshacerme de ella de una vez por todas.

- Entonces estas libre para acompañarme a la fiesta de Jasper. – me dijo coqueta, acercando peligrosamente su cadera a mi cintura. -

- No Renata. – le dije. – Lo siento, pero siempre voy solo a la fiesta de Jasper, y no pienso que sea de manera distinta en esta oportunidad. – le dije sinceramente, aunque la verdad es que solo me pasaba por la fiesta un rato para no ofender a mi amigo y para compartir un rato con mis compañeros de equipo, una hora más tarde siempre me iba… aunque en honor a la verdad muchas veces me iba acompañado, pero otras tantas simplemente me iba a dormir… Este año sin embargo, esperaba encontrarme a mi ángel y poder acercarme un poco a ella. -

- Es una lástima. – me dijo acercándose a mi rostro. – si cambias de opinión me avisas. – me dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de mi labios y se fue. Este par de mujeres eran un fastidio, no se daban cuenta que no estoy interesado y por más que lo intentaran no pensaba cambia de opinión con respecto a ellas. Estaba casi llegando a los vestidores, para alistarme para el entrenamiento, cuando fui abordado por una de mis pesadillas.

- Como te atreviste a decirle a Renata que no teníamos nada. – me reclamó Chelsea, ok ok valla que Renata era rápida. -

- Porque es la verdad Chels – le respondí en un tono que dejaba en claro mi desagrado. -

- Es que acaso lo que paso ayer entre nosotros no significó nada para ti. – me reclamó con lágrimas en los ojos. La verdad es que no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero solo siendo sincero con ella la iba a mantener a raya. -

- Pues la verdad es que no. – le dije serio y disgustado. – ya te lo había dicho ayer, esperaba sinceramente no tener que repetirlo.

- Claro que no, estas mintiendo. – me dijo intentando colgarse a mi cuello, pero la esquivé limpiamente. –Tú me amas, me amas tanto como yo te amo. – me decía. -

- Yo no te amo, y lo de ayer fue una soberana estupidez que no pretendo que se repita. – le dije. – Y te agradecería sinceramente que no dijeras otras vez que nosotros tenemos una relación cuando eso no es cierto.

- Porque no quieres que se sepa. – me increpó. – Quién es la zorra a la que quieres tirarte y por la que no te conviene que se sepa que estamos juntos.

- Primero que nada, a quien me tire o me deje de tirar es mi problema, y para nada es asunto tuyo, porque no estamos juntos. Segundo no te permito llamar zorras a las mujeres que se relacionan conmigo cuando la única que se está comportando como una eres tú. – dicho esto me cruzó la cara de una cachetada, ella se sorprendió tanto como yo, puesto que llevo sus manos a su boca en un claro gesto de estar sorprendida y luego intento abrazarme. -

- Perdóname mi amor, yo no quise. – me decía nerviosa y entre sollozos sin lágrimas. – pero entiéndeme que me siento nerviosa porque no entiendo porque quieres esconder lo nuestro.

- Chelsea por el amor de Dios no existe lo nuestro… entiéndelo, no tengo ni quiero tener absolutamente nada contigo ni ahora, ni nunca. – le dije. -

- Edward estamos esperando por ti. – me gritó Jacob a lo lejos. -

- Tengo que irme. – le dije a Chelsea, al llegar al lado de Jake le agradecía la salvada, puesto faltaba media hora para el entrenamiento y a pesar de que estaba cabreado con él por lo que hacía con mi ángel, la verdad es que esta vez me había salvado. – Gracias hermano. – le dije dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. -

- Te la debía. – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Ángela me contó ayer que encontraste a Bella en el Lincoln Center y estabas preocupado por ella, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. – lo miré desconcertado, sinceramente no entendía que tipo de relación se traían estos, y no podía creer su descaro. -

- Jacob. – llamé su atención, era ahora o nunca. – Que tipo de relación tienes con Ángela?. – le pregunté a quema ropa, y el me miró extrañado. -

- La verdad es que hasta ayer éramos algo así como amigos con derecho. – eso de "amigos con derecho" me aterro, y me dolió de algún modo… sería posible que mi ángel fuera también una de sus "amigas con derecho"?, por que lo permitía?, ella se merecía mucho más que eso, cuantas amigas con derecho se podría permitir tener él. – pero desde ayer somos novios formales. – me dijo para después desviar la mirada, era incapaz de mantenerme la mirada, era como si le avergonzara verme a los ojos, pero no entendía el porque… pero de pronto algo hizo clic en mi cabeza… era por eso… era porque Jacob estaba formalmente con Ángela, que mi niña esta tan triste. -

- Entonces era por eso. – me encontré pensando en voz alta. -

- Era por eso que?. – me dijo extrañado. - De que demonios hablas Cullen.

- De Bella. – le dije… más bien le reclamé y me miró sorprendido por el tono de use para con él. – Bella estaba triste y estaba destrozada porque escogiste a Ángela.

- Que demonios… - dijo Jacob sin entender. -

- Lo que no entiendo es como puedes jugar con alguien tan dulce y tan hermoso como mi niña. – le dije si poder callar toda la frustración que tenía por dentro. -

- Ok ok … ahora si que me perdí Cullen. – me dijo. -

- Como puedes jugar con dos mujeres tan maravillosas. – le dije y juro que en ese momento Jacob palideció. -

- Que sabes de eso. – me dijo con la voz entrecortada. -

- Que le estas viendo la cara a las dos. – le dije frustrado. – mientras juegas al novio feliz con Ángela, tienes a la pobre de Bella sufriendo por ti imbécil. – le dije y el me miró con los ojos casi desencajados, antes de largarse en un profundo ataque de risa. – de que te ríes idiota. – le dije verdaderamente molesto. -

- Por Dios Edward, esto debe ser lo más divertido que me has dicho nunca. – de pronto sus risas cesaron y me miro serio, y enarcando una ceja. -

- Se puede saber que demonios te traer con mi hermana Cullen. – me dijo y esta vez fui yo quien se perdió. -

- Tu hermana?. – le pregunté más confundido de lo que había estado nunca. -

- Si mi hermana Edward… Que demonios te traes tú con Isabella. – me dijo y yo lo miraba sin entender nada. – No intentes engañarme Cullen. – me dijo con lo que juro era unas profundas ganas de golpearme, y por primera vez me iba a ganar unos buenos golpes sin saber porque. – Si Cullen, no me mires así, porque no estarías defendiendo a Bella tan vehementemente sino te trajeras algo con ella.

- Bella?... Isabella?. – le pregunté como un idiota. – De que hablas Swan?.

- Isabella Marie Swan Black… Bella… mi hermanita, te suena de algo. – me dijo y yo quedé en shock momentáneo, pero con un gran alivio sobre mis hombros. -

- Tu hermana?. Isabella Swan, tu hermana. – repetía como un idiota sin podérmelo creer, pero feliz, feliz, porque mi ángel no tenía nada con Swan… bueno si, pero para nada lo que yo creía… feliz porque no tendría que pasar sobre Jake para curarle las alas a mi ángel.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Un capítulo más cortito pero completamente Bella y Edward… y para complacerles un poco les puse medio capítulo de Edward POV… al menos ya nuestro Edward tienen en claro la relación de Bella con James y Jacob. También conocimos a Garret en este capítulo… que les pareció?, y ese asunto de Charlie?, sin contar la corta pero muy estorbosa participación de Jazz… **

**Como siempre gracias por el apoyo, y espero poder publicar esta vez sin problemas… ahora vamos a ver que podemos decir de los reviews de esta semana.**

**Joli cullen: pues si creo que aquí no todos son completamente buenos, y eso de Edward de irse con Chelsea no fue muy inteligente de su parte. **

**Sabi07: bien cariño, no sé si fue tan rápido como esperaba, pero por lo menos fue todo lo rápido que me permitió ff… espero disfrutes este capítulo. **

**Glen santos: espero que este también sea mejor de lo que esperabas y lo disfrutes más o igual. **

**Cullen-21-gladys: welcome on board. ****Pues si… este es nuestro toque diferente esta vez… una Alice y un Jasper muy malvados, y Jacob y Rosalie como mejores amigos y colegas. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo.**

**Fran Ktrin Black: ese trío Alice – Jasper – Tanya de verdad son de temer… no sé si sumar a Chelsea allí, pero es que la pobre es solo una obsesionada. Espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. Kisses. **

**Esme: hola Esmeralda, si… estos están un poco locos, pero creo que más es el ser unos niños mimados que siempre han tenido todo lo que quieren y no se pueden conformar con un no… nunca. Vamos a ver que tanto odio se ganan. **

**DarkWardObsession – Carolina: welcome honey… lo del principio quizás fue algo de signos de puntuación, ciertamente era Edward el que estaba en escena pero disgustado porque Jasper no le atendía la llamada y había sido lo suficientemente irresponsable como para no asistir al entrenamiento que era importantes para todos los del equipo… voy a procurar tener más cuidado con eso. 2° Edward no ata cabos porque no conoce a Bella, solo la había visto de lejos, de hecho hasta este capítulo no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, mucho menos su apellido. Y aunque en el Eclipse había escuchado que la hermana de los Swan se llamaba Isabella, no creo que a esa hora de la madrugrada y con todo lo que le pasaba por la mente se detuviera a pensar en que existía esa posibilidad. 3° En cuanto a lo que le paso a Bella… pues eso va a tardar un poquito todavía, pero en la fiesta vas a aclarar parte de tu duda. 4° Yo tampoco había visto una Alice mala y guarra (o perra), pero la verdad es que con toda la polémica que causaron los "malos" de "La Otra", pues pensé que podía sorprenderlos nuevamente, y aparentemente lo logre. Y este Jasper es un poco más caprichoso, lujurioso y algo malo, creo que va a hacer muchas cosas de las que definitivamente no vas a sentirte orgullosa. 5° Si… este Jacob aunque no es malo y no nos estorba en la historia Bella – Edward, es un imbécil, creo que no solo va a lograr que sufra la pobre de Lizzie, sino también va a lograr que la dulce Ángela sea muy desdichada, creo que es muy impulsivo y temperamental y toma las decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias. Vamos a ver como termina esa historia, pero definitivamente una buena lección para él debería incluir un golpe a su orgullo. Kisses, y espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. **

**Yasmin-cullen: bienvenida a este lado de la historia. Pues si ese par de locas son de temer, no respetan novias, no respetan compromisos ni familia. Espero disfrutes este capítulo que fue básicamente libre de Alice y Tanya, pero sin duda Jasper estorbo bastante… **

**Lizzy90: sweetie, lo de las fotos fue genial, espero que el muchacho no se nos asuste con eso de las quinientas ochenta y yo no se cuentas fotos que tiene ella de él… porque ya con locas obsesivas tenemos a Chelsea y Alice. Estos Alice y Jasper son divertidos a su madera, siempre han tenido ese toque, pero definitivamente la vena malvada les da algo especial. Espero disfrutes este nuevo. Kisses. **

**EdbEll CuLLen: que bueno que lo disfrutaste, espero lograr lo mismo con este. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Bere Moreno: bienvenida a esta nueva aventura y a este lado del cuento. Aquí tenemos básicamente catorce página de Bella – Edward. Para conocer los detalles de la muerte de mamá Swan falta aún un poco, pero definitivamente Bella estuvo en la escena del crimen. El capítulo pasado tardo más de lo previsto porque no podía publicar = (… Espero por lo menos dejarle un capítulo a la semana, por lo menos es mi intención. Kisses.**

**Mirgu: bienvenida ahora a "El Tatuaje", me alegra que disfrutes los detalles, de verdad mi intención es que puedan ir imaginando las escenas tal cual se desarrollan en mi cabeza, por eso pienso mucho en buscar la mejor forma de detallarles la posición de los cuerpo, la forma como se mueven por la escena, etc. El capítulo anterior tenía unas 16 páginas de word, este tiene un poco menos tiene 14, pero porque no quise involucrar demasiados personajes ni demasiadas emociones, dejándolo básicamente en un capítulo Bella-Edward. Espero disfrutes este igual. Kisses. **

**.Moreno: bienvenida a este lado de "El Tatuaje", todos tienen su detalle de conflicto, creo que además de ese trío Ángela-Jake-Lizzie, vamos a tener un enorme problema con Rosalie y Emmett, y sin contar los demás, también Victoria tiene sus secretos con la familia Hale, pero ya veremos más adelante. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. **

**Wawis Cullen: definitivamente es completamente diferente a "La Otra", son mucho más jóvenes y aunque también tienen sus dramas es un poco más ligera. Creo que todos lo caracteres son completamente distintos a los anteriores y están demasiado enrollados en su mundo y se pierden un poco. Aquí vimos un poco que significa para Bella cada uno de sus hermanos, cada uno de ellos tienen un rol importante en su vida… Jacob es el que más se esfuerza para que de una vez deje todo atrás, pero creo que solo lo va a conseguir cuando entienda la verdadera dimensión de lo que sucedió. Y Edward se siente solo, pero va a tener que aprender a dejar sus pantalones en su lugar. Ya vamos teniendo tímidos acercamientos de Bella y Edward, y al parecer vamos a tener reacciones de todos los tipos. Espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Cremita: si algo tarde, pero espero que lo disfrutaras. Es un poco enredada por estamos tejiendo demasiadas historias a la vez, tenemos esa historia que parece idílica entre Edward y Bella, esa de luchas de James con Victoria, o esa de amor pasional y fisico de Emmett y Rosalie, o la confusión de Jacob con respecto a Lizzie y Ángela, está la relación enfermiza de Alice y Jasper, las locuras de Tanya, el dolor de Charlie, los adultos también tienen historias un poco dramáticas y enrolladas, como eso del papá de Alice acostándose con Tanya y con la Sra. Hale, y los secretos de Vicky con respecto a la familia Hale, tenemos además las obsesiones de Chelsea y además Renata… eso hace que se enrede un poco, pero vamos a ver como vamos enredando y desenredando todo de forma perfecta y que lo disfruten tanto ustedes como yo. Todos se asombra con la Alice y el Jasper malvados, pero en verdad que un James, bueno tan bueno es un sorpresa. Espero disfrutes este capítulo. **

**Cammixu: bienvenida ahora a "El Tatuaje" cariño, te extrañábamos por estos lados. Veamos… para nada eres torpe, la verdad es más sabrocito leer los dos capítulos juntos, y como dices lo importante es que nos encontramos de nuevo, la verdad es que esta historia salió un poco antes de lo que pensaba… Y si es algo caótica al principio sobre todo porque es bastante diferente a nivel de relaciones… o por lo menos relaciones familiares… Eso de cuatro hermanos Swan (Garret/James/Jacob/Bella), además de Alice siendo hija única, malvada y prima de los Cullen, es algo un poco extraño, sobre todo con esa obsesión sexual que tiene con sus primos. Me alegra haberte sorprendido con eso de los malos, de hecho el capítulo se manejo un poco con todo ese enredo y ese misterio precisamente para que no adivinaran quien eran los malos hasta casi el final del dialogo y después que habían planeado y expuesto todas sus locuras. Y en definitiva ese par Alice y Tanya, espero sean más bichas de lo que han sido jamás… al menos Alice, porque con tantas Tanyas malas es un poco difícil. Te deje parte del capítulo con un POV Edward, espero haberte complacido. Nos leemos. No creo que la fiesta sea en el siguiente, pero seguramente dentro de dos capítulos estaremos bailando en el manicomio… perdón… en la Mansión Hale. Kisses. **

**Maya Cullen Masen: espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Son diferentes y tenemos un acercamiento de Bella y Edward, aunque Jasper lo hecho a perder, en cuanto a la fiesta en dos capítulos vamos a ver que pasa. En el anterior a Edward no le quedó demasiado claro que Bella era hermana de Jacob, pero al menos ya resolvimos ese inconveniente. Nos leemos. **

**Gracias también… ****por sus Alertas a: audreybaldacci, Bere Moreno, Black Angel Lilith, Car Cullen Stewar Pattinson, .Moreno, EdbEll CuLLen, Fran Cullen Mases, Fran Ktrin Black, Gimena cubas, Inkdestiny, joli cullen, Katiuska-swan, lizzycullenswan, M.L., Noe76, yasmin-cullen, YuliBar, yasmin-cullen, alexpattinson, cremita, Evelynmr. Ludwika Cullen, mirapau, TecnologicCullenGirl . **

**Gracias por sus Alerts de Favoritos a: anekka, Bere Moreno, Black Ángel Lilita, .Cullen, Cerecita-Agridulce, cremita, dioda, EdbEll CuLLen, Fran Cullen Masen, gbyaln, Katiuska-swan, lunatico0030, M.L., marcelw, Maya Cullen Masen, Posesión and Obsesión, Reny Black, TecnologicCullenGirl, Cammixu. Cullen-21-gladys, DarkWardObsession (Carolina), lizzy90, Wawis Cullen.**

**Gracias… Mil Gracias siempre. **

**Por cierto antes de despedirme, les cuento que terminé de leer "Agua para Elefantes", y me pareció genial, conmovedor, interesante y una gran historia de amor, espero no se pierdan la peli, pero que además cuando tengan oportunidad lean el libro. **

**Ya saben que hacer con sus limones… **

**Nos leemos. **

**Kisses. **

**BkPattz. **


	4. Chapter 4: Capitán o Bandido?

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial, y Summit.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**40°46′26″N 73°58′55″W, así rezaba el tatuaje en su cadera, eran esas las coordenadas del lugar donde hace siete años su vida cambio, ese lugar que cambio por completo la esencia de Bella Swan, ahora estudiante de periodismo y fotógrafa aficionada. Será ese tatuaje el que obsesione a Edward Cullen, estudiante de medicina y capital del equipo de fútbol de los Columbia Lions, ese tatuaje una de las pocas cosas que él recuerda de esa mujer con la que pasó la noche más maravillosa de su vida, esa mujer que está seguro es su alma gemela… aunque también siente que se está enamorando de la dulce Isabella Swan, ese ángel hermoso al que cuido con esmero en el hospital cuando cumplía su condena por conducir bajo los efectos de una droga desconocida, mientras ella luchaba por salir de ese profundo coma en la que estaba perdida. **_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 4: Capitán o Bandido:

Y por fin Edward Cullen entendió lo que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos…

- Si mi hermana Cullen. – le repitió Jacob. – Ahora será que me puedes decir que demonios te traes con mi hermanita. -

- Qué te traes tu con la mía Swan?. – le devolvió Edward la pelota, Jacob sin poder creer el estar en ese momento del otro lado del campo palideció brevemente. -

- Tengo novia Cullen, no te preocupes. – le dijo, aunque se sintió morir frente a esa verdad. -

- Soy soltero Swan, no te preocupes. – intentó Edward devolvérsela de nuevo. -

- No quiero que le hagan daño a mi hermana Edward. – dijo Jake negando. – y sinceramente no creo que puedas acercarte a mi hermana sin dañarla, al menos hasta que no te deshagas de la garrapata de Chelsea… porque aunque tu no quieras hacerle daño a Isabella, no creo que ella te suelte tan fácil. – ante esto Edward no pudo más que hacer una mueca de disgusto, su deseo era curar a su ángel, y para ello tenía que alejar todo lo que menguara su seguridad, su felicidad y su tranquilidad, y sin duda alguna Chelsea se había convertido en la piedra de su zapato, y estaba seguro que no dudaría un segundo en interponerse en cualquier relación que Edward se planteara, lo que hizo que deseara patearse mentalmente a si mismo y maldecir su estupidez una vez mas… todavía no alcanzaba a entender como había sido tan soberanamente estúpido para dejarse envolver y arrastrarse hasta la cama de esa mujer, que resultó ser más loca de lo que jamás imaginó. -

- Lo menos que quiero es hacerle daño a Bella. – le dijo sinceramente a su compañero, en una voz tan baja que Jacob casi dudo en haberlo escuchado. -

- Entonces que es exactamente lo que te traes con mi hermana Edward?.- le preguntó sinceramente interesado, al igual que James, sospechaba de la pequeña fascinación de la princesita Swan por Cullen, pero no estaba tan seguro, como lo estaba James, de que Edward fuera el indicado para devolverles a la antigua, feliz y vibrante Isabella. -

- Sinceramente no lo sé Jake. – y ante la mala cara de Jacob y antes de que empezara a protestar agregó. – espera…- le dijo para apaciguar un poco el espíritu asesino del hermano de su ángel. – la verdad es que no lo sé exactamente Jacob, pero si puedo asegurarte que todo en ella me llama a cuidarla, a protegerla. – negó en medio de un suspiro, mientras intentaba poner en palabras toda la confusión que tenía navegando en su cerebro, y se rascaba y jalaba el cabello sobre la nuca en señal inequívoca de su frustración. – de alguna forma tengo la necesidad de curarla… aunque no sé de que.

- Si pudieras curar a mi hermanita, tendrías eternamente mi gratitud y la de mis hermanos. – dijo Jacob girándose hacia los vestidores, sin ánimo de decir nada más. -

- Espera Jacob. – intentó detenerlo, pero apenas lo alcanzó y continúo caminando a su lado, ya que claramente este no tenía intención de detenerse. – Que le sucedió?. – preguntó. – porque Isabella cree que no tiene derecho a ser feliz. – le dijo y eso si logró que Jacob detuviera el paso, mirándolo asustado y preocupado. -

- De dónde demonios sacas eso Cullen?. – le preguntó preocupado porque su hermana, pensando que se estuvieran generando chismes sobre ella en la universidad. -

- Por algo que me dijo anoche. – dijo Edward perdido en los recuerdos de esos ojos inhumanamente tristes, de esas lágrimas surcando ese maravilloso y angelical rostro, del dolor infinito tatuado en cada expresión. -

- A qué te refieres?. – le preguntó con necesidad, sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos. -

- Ayer me dijo que los "Ángeles debían cumplir su destino" y que ella solo podía "aspirar a ser un ángel con las alas rotas". – Jacob se preocupó enormemente, debía hablar de ello con sus hermanos, no quería que Bella cometiera ninguna estupidez, a la final no sería la primera vez. – Que pasó con Bella?. – le preguntó con una desesperación en la voz que no le paso desapercibida a Swan. -

- Bella ha sufrido mucho por algo que le pasó cuando era niña, y que derivó en la muerte de mi madre. – le dijo Jacob sin querer entrar en detalles. – De alguna forma ella se culpa de la muerte de mamá. – dijo tras un largo suspiro. – y cree que debió ser ella quien muriera, porque a la final mamá salió herida al protegerla a ella. – Edward estaba prácticamente en shock, no conocía la historia, pero entendía que había sido algo que había marcado a Bella, pero todo parecía como si hubiese sido un accidente. -

- No conozco los hechos, pero estoy seguro que fue un accidente. – le dijo algo desesperado por el dolor de Bella, y por no saber como podía ayudarla. – debería tomar el sacrificio de su madre como un acto de amor, y no debería culparse por ello. -

- No te culparías tu Edward?. – le preguntó Jacob. – no te culparías de perder a tu madre?, de saber que no la verás más?, no te culparías porque tus hermanos no tendrían jamás a su madre a su lado?, no te culparías porque de alguna forma tu acciones derivaran en que tu padre perdiera para siempre al amor de su vida, y verlo consumirse en la soledad y la amargura días tras día?. – completó Jacob y Edward se dio cuenta que el sufriría la misma pena que Bella de estar en su lugar. – y sabes que es lo peor Edward. – le dijo Jacob completamente sumido en una tristeza similar a la de Edward en ese momento al ponerse en el lugar de Bella, pero en muchas formas peor, porque era él quien debía lidiar con la ausencia de su madre, con los cambios en su familia. Tras un suspiro añadió. – lo peor es que esa noche no solo perdimos a mamá, sino que ese día perdimos la alegría de nuestras vidas… porque nuestra princesita tenía una chispa tan especial y tan increíble que hacía que todos sonriéramos y nos llenáramos de alegría cuando ella entraba en la habitación, y al final de ese día esa luz se apago y no sabemos como demonios encenderla de nuevo… - y a Edward solo le quedó la sensación que ese era su nuevo propósito… encontrar eso que se había apagado y se había perdido dentro del corazón de Bella Swan. -

- Yo me culparía cada día de mi vida. – le dijo Edward sinceramente. – y creo que sería millones de veces peor que Bella. -

- Bella no podría estar peor. – le contradijo Jacob. – y creo sin temor a equivocarme al hablar en nombre de mis hermanos… que al menos Garret, James y yo, extrañamos más a Bella que a mamá. -

- Me hubiese encantando conocer a esa Bella que extrañan tanto. – dijo Edward, aunque sinceramente Bella lo tenía fascinado. – aunque esta Bella ciertamente tiene mucho encanto. – pensó en voz alta ganándose una dura mirada de parte de Jake. -

- Pero es por su poca seguridad en si misma, su decisión absoluta de no merecerse la felicidad. – dijo Jacob intentando ignorar al comentario anterior de Edward.- es eso por lo que me preocupa tanto que mi princesa sufra. – le dijo seria y sinceramente. – la más mínima decepción podría tener un fatal desenlace. – por fin puso en voz alta sus más profundos temores delante de alguien que no eran sus hermanos o Ángela y eso fue malditamente liberador. – no sabes todas las cosas que han pasado, pero muchas son increíblemente personales y solo Bella podría contártelas, si es que logras ganarte tu confianza. – le dijo él dándole a su vez un voto de confianza, esperando que el acercamiento entre Edward y su hermana no derivara en complicar la vida gris y desolada de su pequeña. -

- Eso quiere decir que no vas a dejarme sin dientes si me acercó a tu hermana?. – le preguntó Edward ligeramente esperanzado. -

- No… pero sin dudas tu papá tendrá problemas en reconocerte en el hospital si la haces derramar una sola lágrima Cullen. – le dijo en tono amenazante. -

- Perfectamente claro. – le dijo Edward mientras sacaba su ropa de entrenamiento de su locker y antes de cerrarlo y perderse por el pasillo agregó. – pero que me dejes acercarme a tu hermana no quiere decir que tienes luz verde para acercarte a la mía Swan. – le dijo, dejando a Jacob parado entre los bancos con una expresión de dolor y malestar.

Pasaron la hora del entrenamiento, faltaban dos días para el juego y habían decidido suspender la práctica de mañana, estaba todos demasiado ansiosos y se entrenaban con intensidad, tanto Edward como el entrenador estaban realmente preocupados por que tal intensidad derivara en una lesión indeseada, por lo que era mejor salvaguardar la integridad física del equipo, ya de por si tendrían un baja importante, ya que Jasper había decidido no aparecerse por el entrenamiento, y como ya lo había decidido Edward, le comunicó al entrenador su decisión de dejarlo en la banca, a lo que este aceptó sin ningún tipo de miramientos, Seth o Collin, dos chicos que generalmente estaban en la banca y que podían jugar en la misma posición de Jasper, habían demostrado mucho más entusiasmo y dedicación al equipo y merecían ser parte del equipo titular, por lo menos en el del juego del sábado. Se quedó tiempo adicional para poder dejar todo listo para el juego, ya luego tendría que darle la noticia a su amigo, solo esperaba no tener un discusión demasiado prolongada ya que no estaba de ánimo para ello.

De camino a las duchas Jacob se encontró a Lizzie Cullen recostada a la pared enfrente de los vestidos, intentó ignorarla y seguir su camino, no le provocaba particularmente recordarla feliz en brazos del tipo ese con el que se había encontrado ayer en El Eclipse.

- Oye no piensas saludarme. – le dijo ella corriendo a su encuentro y deteniéndolo por el brazo antes que se perdiera por la puerta del vestidor. –

- Pensé que estabas aquí por tu hermano. – dijo él soltándose de forma brusca de su agarre. –

- Jake que sucede?. – le preguntó ella entristecida por la evidente hostilidad de él hacia ella, y la verdad es que a él le dolía inmensamente verla en ese estado, por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y acariciarle la mejilla intentando alejar de su rostro ese rastro de dolor. -

- Podrías estar ahora con tu novio?. – le dijo él ahora con más dolor que hostilidad. -

- Qué novio Jacob?. – le preguntó ella confundida. – De que demonios estas hablando.

- Vamos Lizzie tu no eres de esa clase de chicas. - le dijo él con mirada entristecida y nostálgica. – Te vi ayer con él en El Eclipse, así que tienes que sacar de tu cabecita cualquier cosa que te estés figurando entre nosotros dos… Eres una chica dulce y la verdad me gustas mucho, pero no comparto. – le dijo él intentando dar la vuelta para irse, pero ella lo detuvo, besándolo… se quedó en blanco un segundo por la sorpresa, pero luego mando al demonio la razón, la sorpresa y todo lo demás y su cuerpo se entregó intensamente a responder ese beso como solo su alma lo exigía. Ya cuando a los dos les faltaba el aire, fue separándose poco a poco de ella, pero sin poder alejarse por completo, dejando su frente pegada a la suya. – Lizzie… Lizzie… esto no esta bien. – le dijo entre un profundo suspiro. -

- Jake tú también me gustas mucho. – le declaró ella feliz. - y yo no tengo novio. – le dijo, pero entonces la realidad le pegó a él de golpe… de pronto el podría haber mal interpretado ese abrazo en El Eclipse, quizás Elizabeth Cullen no tenía novio, pero él si la tenía, el tenía una novia, una chica maravillosa a la que estaba engañando y que no merecía que tener un novio tan soberanamente imbécil. Una novia increíble por la que tenía que dar marcha atrás a lo que acababa de ocurrir porque no quería ser el responsable de sus lágrimas y su sufrimiento. – Dios Jake no sabes todo lo que he esperado esto. – dijo de nuevo, para dejar un dulce beso en sus labios, mandado la conciencia de Jacob nuevamente de paseo. -

- Espera Lizzie… - le dijo. – quién era ese con quien estabas ayer en el Eclipse, quien era al que abrazabas feliz. – le reclamó sin tener derecho alguno de hacerlo. -

- Cuando llegué?. – le preguntó ella confundida. Porque a pesar que su mayor deseo era encontrarlo a él anoche en El Eclipse, la verdad es que no verlo la decepcionó profundamente. Ante la pregunta de ella, Jake asintió sin decir nada más por lo que ella se apresuró a aclarar el mal entendido, después de que Jacob le confesará que se sentía atraído por ella, pensaba hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para conseguirlo para ella. - Ese era Alec el novio de mi tío Félix. – le explicó ella divertida. -

- El novio de tu tío Félix…. Eso quiere decir….

- Que es Gay. – completó ella. – Si Jacob, Alec es la pareja de mi tío y es algo así como mi mejor amiga. – le contó ella divertida, y el sintió como si un meteorito cayera sobre su cuerpo, en ese preciso momento. Ese abrazo, las risas felices de Elizabeth había precipitado su respuesta, había conducido a que aceptara a Ángela formalmente como pareja, y ahora no tenía idea de que iba a hacer con todo esto tal y como se le venía encima. Un nuevo acercamiento de Lizzie intentando darle un nuevo beso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -

- Aún así Lizzie. – le dijo apartándose un poco, cosa que la hirió levemente y el pudo verlo enseguida en sus expresivo ojos. – Cariño no estés triste. – le dijo abrazándola sin evitarlo. – no creo que a tu hermano le haga feliz encontrarnos así. – le dijo inventándose la primera excusa que pasó por su mente y lo más alejada a la verdad que se le podía ocurrir. No quería ver de nuevo esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Lizzie, pero tampoco quería verlo en el rostro de Ángela, ahora si lo había jodido todo. -

- No me importa lo que tenga que decir Edward con respecto a esto. – le dijo ella colgándose feliz a su cuello.-

- Pero yo necesito estar bien para el juego del sábado y no podría si tu hermano me muele a palos. – le dijo, logrando de ella un mohín y un dulce beso. -

- Podemos vernos en secreto. – dijo ella sonriendo abiertamente como una niña de papi a la que se le ocurre una travesura. –

- Lizzie, yo no creo que sea buena idea. – le dijo él en un intento por ser honesto y no hundirse más en esta situación. -

- Jake no me digas eso. – le dijo ella acercándose nuevamente a él y mirándolo con intensidad. – yo siento por ti cosas que no he sentido nunca por nadie. – agregó mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo con algo que lo encendió enseguida, era la mezcla perfecta de lujuria, ternura y cariño. – Creo que… - suspiró profundamente. – puede que creas que es pronto… pero me estoy enamorando de ti. – le dijo a quema ropa. -

- Yo intentó con toda mis fuerzas alejar lo que siento por ti, pero no sé si me quedan fuerzas para lograrlo. – le confesó siendo él quien se arrojara ahora tomar desesperadamente sus labios. – Lizzie…. Yo… - le dijo confundido y arrepentido, pero no sabía como continuar. -

- No digas nada cariño. – le dijo ella dándole un rápido beso y alejándose de él. – Hablamos luego, mi hermano debe estar por aparecerse por ahí. – dicho eso salió corriendo por el pasillo y antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina de giró para decirle. – Nos vemos luego. – y finalmente salió de su campo de visión.

Un Jacob confundido y emocionado guió sus pies de forma automática hasta el interior del vestidor, iba por sus cosas para perderse un rato bajo la ducha, necesita poner orden sus ideas, pero lo cierto es que no creía que podría borrar rápidamente esa sonrisa boba que se había instalado en su rostro. Cuando abrió su locker para sacar sus cosas el tintineo continuo de la luz de su celular hizo que la curiosidad ganara ante el embotamiento del enamoramiento correspondido y tomo el teléfono en sus manos.

_**Olvide agradecerte por un maravilloso primer beso… Es cierto que siento cosas por ti que no he sentido por nadie, y en este momento soy increíblemente feliz por haberte dado mi primer beso. **_

_**Me muero por verte pronto**_

_**Lizzie...**_

Ahora un sentimiento de profundo orgullo se instaló en su pecho… Había sido él el primero que beso esos preciosos labios, había sido él el primero en degustar su sabor… Se preguntaba ahora cuando la sonrisa estúpida abandonaría su rostro, cuando se apresuraba a teclear la respuesta para Lizzie, notó que no era su único mensaje, y pensando que era otro de su niña loca se apresuro a revisarlo.

_**Cielo estoy preparando tu comida favorita. Nos vemos en tu departamento…**_

_**Te extraño…**_

_**Te Amo…**_

_**Ángela**_

El remordimiento pesado como una tonelada de ladrillos cayó sobre él… Dios Ángela… su Ángela… su novia… también fue él su primer beso, fue él el primer hombre y el único en su vida… como podría ser capaz de herirla de esa manera… Que iba a ser… como pudo ser tan imbécil… tuvo que haberle dejado las cosas claras a Lizzie, podía ser que ese tipo del Eclipse no fuera su novio, pero ciertamente él si tenía novia, una mujer fantástica que no se merecía para nada toda la porquería que él le estaba haciendo. Debía detener todo eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía que terminar lo que fuera que tenía con Elizabeth Cullen, antes de provocar más daño del que seguramente ya causaría… pero la sola idea de apartarse de ella y de sus recién descubiertos sentimientos le causaba un profundo y distinto dolor, no sabía si sería capaz de alejarse de lo que empezaba a sentir.

- Deja de golpearte la cabeza Swan. – le dijo Edward entrando a los vestidores, en su momento de profunda desesperación Jacob no se había percatado que se encontraba golpeando la cabeza contra su locker. – herido no vas a servirle al equipo pasado mañana. – le dijo en tono de broma, pero cuando el rostro de su compañero se volvió hacia él la expresión de su rostro hizo que se tensara de manera inmediata, saltando a la conclusión que era para él obvia… Isabella. – le paso algo a Bella?. – le preguntó acercándose a él desesperado. -

- Mi vida no solo gira en torno a Isabella, Cullen. – le gritó molesto azotando la puerta de su locker y saliendo sin mirar atrás rumbo a las duchas. -

- Ok. – dijo Edward completamente extrañado con la actitud de su compañero de equipo. Fue su turno de recoger sus cosas para poder ir a la ducha. Mientras los hacía revisó también su teléfono.

_**Lo siento amigo… emergencia familiar… **_

_**Sé que tendré que quedarme en la banca el sábado… sin problemas**_

_**Jasper**_

Algo en la actitud de Jasper no lo convencía pero lo dejo correr. Jasper se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, mientras que Alice lo hacía tras su pecho luego del intenso orgasmo que habían tenido.

- Edward debe estar molesto contigo. – le dijo ella luego de recobrar un poco la respiración. -

- Por la práctica?. – preguntó él, a lo que ella asentía, provocando que él se encogiera de hombros. – la verdad no me importa. – dijo luego de quitarla bruscamente de encima de él. – la verdad es que ese equipo me tiene algo cansado, sabes que si sigo ahí es porque quiero ser el capitán… no me gustó nada cuando tu primito me ganó la capitanía del equipo. – dijo con algo de resentimiento, como tampoco le gustaba la obsesión de su novia por Edward, como tampoco le gustaba que fuera también Edward la obsesión de Chelsea…. Chelsea… fue ella su primera novia, fue ella su primera mujer, fue ella la que le enseñó todo lo inimaginable sobre el sexo, fue con ella con quien se fumo su primer cigarro, con quien se fumó la primera marihuana, fue con ella con quien se tomó la primera botella de vodka, con quien probó la primera pastilla de éxtasis, su primera dosis de cocaína, su primera experiencia sado… fue ella su primera gran ilusión, fue ella su primera decepción, fue ella la primera mujer a la que había violado, ella su primera elegida tras empezar su relación con Alice… pensar en ella lo encendía enormemente, la lujuria se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó nuevamente sobre Alice, colocándola debajo de su cuerpo y embistiéndole con más fuerza y con más violencia de lo que lo había hecho nunca, aunque a juzgar por sus gritos y sus gemidos ella lo estaba disfrutando. Pero no era lo mismo que tener a Chelsea con él, ella tenía algo que lo hacía obsesionarse, al principio tenía esa dulce inocencia, esa vulnerabilidad y esa mirada triste que veía también en Bella Swan, y eso hacía de ella la elegida, y por lo que había visto esta tarde tenía que mantener al maldito de Cullen alejado de ella también, porque no pensaba permitir que esa gatita se le escapara de las garras… Ella sería para él como tener a una Chelsea virgen, esa que no pudo tener porque su padre se le adelantó. Pero por Isabella tendría que esperar hasta la fiesta, así que esta noche cuando despachara a Alice le haría una visita a su querida amiga Chelsea.

Así que esta noche tendría una cita de "estudios" con Chelsea, al menos podría quedarse tranquilo porque Alice no lo llamaría esa noche ya la había dejado más que satisfecha, y seguramente su padre estaría en la casa y la mantendría ocupada, total ya el viejo había tenido su ronda hoy, por lo que no saldría a buscar nada en la calle… No creía realmente que Demetri Cullen se atreviera a salir esta noche alejándose de la protección que con los Hale podría darle Alice, hoy seguramente Demetri estaría recluido en su casa esperando porque nadie de la familia Hale le hiciera una visita de cortesía, no después de que él mismo lo sacará de la cama de su hermana Tanya esa tarde.

Mientras su hermano se divertía con la estúpida de Alice… Tanya despotricaba en su cuarto, había planeado tener la tarde perfecta con Demetri… su mamá había salido a tirarse a quien sabe quien y su papá estaba trabajando en embaucar al viejo Aro Cullen, en un intento por hacerse de su fortuna… la estúpida de Rosalie, por supuesto estaría divirtiéndose con su Emmett, pero la dejaría disfrutar de él por ahora, esperaba que pronto podría terminar con esa relación y que Emmett estaría en su cama como siempre había anhelado, y estaba pensando en un plan perfecto… uno que haría que la misma Rosalie la apoyara y que fuera ella y no su hermana quien a la final ostentará el apellido Cullen, para convertirse en Tanya Cullen, la flamante esposa de Emmett Cullen, nunca había deseado casarse, pero era una idea que le rondaba en la cabeza desde que Emmett había puesto ese espléndido anillo en el dedo de su hermana, pero era ella a quien a la final llevaría el anillo que verdaderamente importaba… el aro de matrimonio, eso se lo había jurado esa misma mañana cuando mientras espiaba a su hermana y su prometido en la cama, este le había hablado de poner fecha para la boda después que la había hecho gozar las delicias de su cuerpo, y ella lo había visto y oído todo desde su escondite en el vestier de Rosalie. En ese mismo momento se dio cuenta que no le quedaba ya tiempo para poder seguir la lista al pie de la letra… ya la conseguiría después de casarse… aunque eso le pondría las cosas particularmente difíciles, porque con lo unida que era la familia Cullen, una vez que fuera reconocida como la mujer de Emmett le sería casi imposible tirarse a su cuñado y a su suegrito, aunque la dificultad solo lo hacía más atractivo y excitante, del modo que lo hacía apropiarse de la felicidad de su cursi y romántica hermana mayor.

La romántica Rosalie, ajena a las locuras orquestadas por su hermanita menor, a las traiciones que se formaba a su alrededor, salió emocionada al café que tenía pendiente con su mejor amigo, se moría de ganas de contarle sobre los recientes planes de boda y pedirle que fuera su madrina… sería algo completamente anormal, su madre pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se diera cuenta que era Jacob Swan la madrina de su hija en lo que seguramente Irina Denaly de Hale, quisiera se considerará como el evento del año en Nueva York, el enlace entre una Hale Denaly con un Cullen Volturi, porque para Irina Hale, el apellido Masen de Esme Cullen, no significaba nada, no tenía ningún aporte para su distinguida familia al provenir de una simple mesera londinense que se hizo hábilmente del corazón de Carlisle Cullen Volturi. Sonriendo amargamente imaginando como su madre se tomaría su boda para convertirlo en una pasarela de poder y alcurnia, tomó una decisión que la liberaría al final, una decisión que seguramente conseguiría que su familia la repudiara, pero lo único que lamentaba de todo eso era que tendría que alejarse de su hermanita… Tany… su muñequita. Pero había tomado una decisión y no pretendía echarse para atrás.

- Rubia te tardabas dos minutos más y me encontrabas en estado vegetal. – le bromeó Jacob quien no estaba de humor pero había escuchado a su amiga tan feliz por teléfono cuando lo llamó que no quiso estropearle su momento. -

- Me casó. – le gritó feliz lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo. -

- Felicidades Rubia, al fin amarraste al mastodonte. – dijo ganándose un golpe en el hombro de parte de su amiga. – pero ven. – le dijo invitándolo a sentarse. – cuéntame, cuando será el enlace del siglo. – le dijo el sin poder evitar seguir tomándole el pelo, la verdad es que estar con su amiga, la cual irradiaba alegría por cada poro del cuerpo, le hacía sentir algo de la alegría que había perdido después de leer el mensaje de Ángela y haber besado a Lizzie. -

- Emmett dijo que el tiempo que me llevará tener la boda de mis sueños, así que el fin de semana de acción de gracias, que tenemos unos días en libres en la universidad, pienso arrastrarme a mi prometido, a mi mejor amigo, mi hermanita y otros amigos cercanos hasta Las Vegas. – le dijo emocionada provocando que Jacob escupiera el café que estaba tomando. – Asco Jacob, no seas cerdo. – le reclamó ella limpiándose las salpicaduras del café que escupió su amigo. -

- Lo siento rubia, pero Las Vegas?. – le preguntó asombrado. – Acaso la princesa Hale no sueña con una boda de cuento de hadas. – le dijo él haciéndose eco de los sueños de Ángela, y no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor que no paso desapercibida a su amiga. -

- Ey ey… Jake que pasa… - le preguntó preocupada. – Y esa carita?. –

- Ahora no mi pasita rubia. – el tono de suplica de su voz hizo que ella dejara el tema por el momento. – cuéntame que es eso de casarse en Las Vegas?. No creo que eso haga feliz a Eleazar e Irina Hale. – le dijo. –

- Precisamente Jacob. – le dijo ella bajando la mirada. – Sabes que mis papás y mi hermano están un poco desorientados en la vida, y yo por mi misma no voy a poder alejarme de ellos. – le dijo ella algo entristecida. -

- Así que si te repudian, serían ellos los que se alejarían de ti sin dejarte alternativa. – le dijo Jake a su amiga entendiendo que ella solo estaba buscando una solución a su falta de valor. -

- Lo único que me duele es que me alejen de Tany. – dijo. Y Jacob no pudo evitar la mueca de disgusto, él había intentado en innumerables ocasiones abrirle los ojos a su amiga en cuanto a su hermana, esa niña dulce, tierna, amorosa y dedicada que Rosalie veía en Tanya no existía, y solo le quedaba rogar que esa pequeña arpía no hiciera nada por dañar a su amiga, ni por separarla de Emmett, porque algo le decía que era ese el objetivo de la pequeña Hale. -

- No te preocupes por Tanya. – le dijo él, sin ánimos para discutir también con su amiga, con todo lo que llevaba discutiéndose así mismo tenía más que suficiente. – ella va a estar bien, lo único que importa es que te preocupes por tu felicidad pasita rubia. – le dijo haciéndola reír con ese antiguo apodo que hace mucho no usaba. – sabes que te mereces ser feliz, así que solo preocúpate por ello. – ella asintió agradecida por sus palabras, que desterraban un poco las dudas que de pronto había comenzado a albergar. Apenas terminara su cita con Jake saldría a buscar a su prometido y planearía todo el asunto de Las Vegas… el problema sería convencer a Emmett de dejar a sus padres por fuera de la boda, ella no tenía nada en particular en contra de que sus suegros acudieran a la boda… todo lo contrario ella veía en Esme y Carlisle Cullen unos segundos padres, o al menos unos que le daban esa sensación de familia que no tenía con los suyos… pero estaba seguro que con lo correctos que eran iban a insistir en una boda que incluyera a toda la familia, impidiendo sin querer y sin saberlo la ansiada liberación que necesitaba de su familia. – Despierta… vas a soñar despierta con la boda desde ahora hasta el fin de semana de acción de gracias. – le preguntó ahora divertido sinceramente. – Si es así me avisas para desaparecer de tu radar mi muy estimada amiga.

- Que?... ni te atrevas Jacob Swan. – le dijo sobresaltada. – Eres mi madrina, así que te toca escuchar todas mis quejas de novia neurótica. – le dijo ella divertida, ganándose una carcajada de su amigo. -

- Madrina?... Yo… tu madrina. – le dijo, mientras ella asentía divertida y feliz. – Y como crees tu Rosalie Lillian Hale Denaly, que yo podré ponerme un vaporoso vestido color rosa para pararme a tu lado en el altar. – ella lo miro intensamente mordiéndose el labio, sin saber como pedir lo que quería. – Vamos suéltalo ya Hale. – le dijo el intuyendo que ella quería decirle algo. -

- La verdad es que quería preguntarte algo. – Respiró y tras un largo suspiro, enderezo los hombros, logrando verse más imponente y más hermosa de lo que, con un gesto seguro que denotaba superioridad, belleza y elegancia, y añadió. – Jacob William Swan Black. – le dijo usando su nombre completo como él había usado previamente el suyo. – como mi hermano adoptivo y mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, y en tu obligación de Hada Padrino, me harías el grandísimo honor de acompañarme hasta el altar y entregarme a mi novio/prometido/futuro esposo?. – le pidió, logrando que su amigo se emocionara profundamente. -

- El Honor es mío preciosa. – le dijo regalándole un profundo y sentido abrazo. – gracias por pensar en mí. Sabes que soy feliz si tú lo eres. Y te agradezco la confianza que depositas en mí para algo tan importante como acompañarte hasta tu felicidad – esa declaración de felicidad por el otro y amistad hizo que Rosalie recordara la cara de dolor y de tristeza de su amigo minutos antes. -

- Lobito…- le dijo, esperando que el apodo logrará ablandarlo un poco o por lo menos dejarlo con una actitud más abierta frente a lo que intuía era un tema incómodo para él. – como tu hermanita, mejor amiga y ahijadita mágica, puedes devolverme el voto de confianza y contarme que te tiene tan triste. -

- Rosalie este no es el momento. – le dijo serio, y la llamó Rosalie, así que la cosa era importante y definitivamente no quería hablar de ello. -

- Jake que sucede?. – le dijo ella tomando su mano sobre la mesa, intentando mostrarle su apoyo. -

- Soy un imbécil Rose. – le dijo apoyando repentinamente su cabeza sobre el brazo que tenía libre mostrándole a su amiga toda la desesperación que sentía en ese momento. -

- Eso lo sabemos lobito. – le dijo ella intentando aligerarlo de alguna forma. – pero porque en particular?. -

- Ángela es mi novia. – le dijo, y ella lo miró sin comprender. -

- Yo pensaba que estabas bien con Ángela, aunque últimamente sentía que las cosas se enfriaban. – le dijo intentando entender lo que pasaba con su amigo. – porque después de todos estos años, cuando parece que empiezas a perder el interés aceptas ser su novio. – le dijo.-

- Por imbécil pasita rubia. – le dijo completamente desesperanzado. -

- Pensé que la querías. – le dijo ella. -

- Y la quiero. – le dijo con vehemencia. – Te juro que la quiero… pero la verdad es que también me gusta otra. – le dijo lleno de culpas, pero sin darle nombres, aunque la verdad es que no hacía falta porque Rose sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. - Y…. y hoy la bese. – declaró. -

- Jake… - empezó a decir ella sin saber como continuar. – Yo… yo… estoy aquí para ti, soy tu amiga, te quiero y te apoyo. – le dijo. – pero no creo que ni tú, ni esa chica. – y ahora empezaba a preocuparse por su cuñada. – pero sobre todo Ángela… Ángela menos que nadie se merece que la engañes. – le dijo. Pasaron los dos un rato en silencio poniendo en orden sus ideas. – Ella… la otra chica sabe que tienes novia?. – le preguntó, a lo que el negó. – Por Dios Jake…- le dijo sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, atrapada entre lealtades. Atrapada entre la lealtad que le debía a su amigo, y la que le debía a su prometido, que la comprometía a proteger y cuidar a su cuñada de cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño.

- Lo voy a solucionar Rose. – le dijo, pero era más un intento de convencerse él que de convencer a su amiga. – Tengo que hacerlo. – sin poder soportar ahora ningún tipo de reproche, consejo o absolutamente nada de nadie, se levantó de la mesa, dejó el dinero de los café y la propina y tras darle un beso en el tope de la cabeza salió de la cafetería. Rosalie se quedó observando como su amigo salía, y negaba continuamente con la cabeza, lamentándose por todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que estarían en este momento atormentando el alma de su amigo. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar todo ese asunto Lizzie-Jake-Ángela de su cabeza y salió en búsqueda de su prometido para darle la fecha del matrimonio.

Mientras Rosalie Hale soñaba con bodas frente a un imitador de Elvis en una de las capillas de la ciudad del pecado. Otra radiante novia se probaba feliz su vestido.

- Dime cuñadita que opinas?. – le decía una entusiasmada Kate, la prometida de Garret Swan a Isabella.

- Es hermoso. – dijo esta soñadora y a la vez entristecida, al creer que soñarse la novia perfecta estaba prohibido para ella… a la final ella no merecía la felicidad plena, y solo la felicidad plena podría ser alcanzada si un día que pudiera vestir un vestido tan hermoso como ese para lucirlo frente a un Edward Cullen que la esperara en el altar. Pensar en Edward Cullen en un riguroso y perfecto traje negro, esperando por ella vestida de novia, frente al altar de una hermosa iglesia le arrancaba un profundo suspiro de anhelo. -

- Hay algo que la pequeña Swan no me ha contado?. – le pregunto su cuñada alzando una ceja. -

- Nada que valga la pena mencionar. – le respondió Bella entristecida por el recuerdo de la conversación que el amigo de Edward había iniciado con él, esa en la que se suponía que Edward había pasado la noche anterior en el departamento de una chica, y que por el tono que uso el otro, Edward no estuvo allí precisamente estudiando o jugando a los naipes.

- Porque esa carita Bella?. – le dijo su cuñada sentándose a su lado y tomando cariñosamente sus manos. -

- No es nada Kate. – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – porque mejor no vemos los complementos para ese precioso vestido. – dijo cambiando el tema radicalmente y empezando a dar vueltas por la tienda en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera enseñarle a Kate y desviar el tema de sus anhelos y sus sueños… porque eso era Edward Cullen para ella… un sueño y un anhelo demasiado lejanos para poder ser alcanzado.

- Terminaron señoritas. – les dijo James que venía a recogerlas, haciendo que Bella gimiera en frustración, esperaba con suerte que Kate no se le ocurriera mencionar sus suspiros de minutos antes, porque la verdad es que su adorado hermano se estaba empezando a poner pesado con eso de intentar ser celestino y con su certeza absoluta de que Edward se sentía tan intrigado y atraído por ella, como ella lo hacía por él. Algo completamente absurdo, algo completamente imposible. -

- Aún no hermanito. – le dijo acercándose a él y abrazándolo tiernamente, con esa constate necesidad de protección que siempre tenía cuando se encontraba cerca de sus hermanos. Esa misma necesidad de protección que sintió cuando el amigo de Edward se acercó a él esta mañana, porque fue eso… el miedo que el rubio le inspiró, la profunda desconfianza y el presentimiento de que ese era una ser diabólico lo que la hizo salir corriendo, y no la mención de que Edward pasara la noche con otra mujer, aunque no podía negar que eso le había dolido de alguna manera. Pero la verdad era que con Edward se sentía cómoda, segura y protegida, pero cuando ese otro, ese chico rubio con la mirada de hielo se acercó a ellos se sintió aterrada y necesitada de la protección de uno de sus hermanos, una que no creía que Edward pudiera darle, por tratarse de su amigo y su forma tan cómoda de interactuar con él sugerían que no había intuido el mal que había a su alrededor. – pensé que todavía estarías con Vicky?. – le dijo buscando conversación mientras Kate se cambiaba el vestido, y con una necesidad enorme de ocupar su mente para no perderse en sus pensamientos.

- Pues no, primero porque me hecho el refresco encima para enfriarme después que me calentara. – dijo James con una mueca de dolor que hizo reír a su hermana. – por lo que tuve que dejar la cita antes, y por supuesto cambiarme antes de pasar por ustedes. – completó.- y luego Victoria tenía que ir al hospital por sus prácticas de enfermería.

- Cuanto tiempo más vas a seguir tras ella?. – le preguntó Kate que venía saliendo de los probadores. -

- Hasta que me haga caso cuñadita. – le dijo el entusiasmado, esperanzado y completamente convencido que en algún momento tendría el si definitivo y absoluto de Victoria. -

- Pues suerte con eso cuñadito. – le dijo ella dándole una palmadita amigable sobre el hombro. – Y ahora que?. – preguntó refiriéndose a lo que tendrían que hacer. -

- Según las ordenes que recibí de papá Garret el mandón. – dijo James. – Debo llevarte a El Eclipse, para que puedan irse a su cita para ver lo del menú del banquete de bodas, y yo debo dejar a esta señorita en casa. – dijo dirigiéndose a Bella, pero no muy cómodo con la idea de que esa tarde su hermana tendría que regresar al Lincoln Center para mostrar los contactos de las fotos que había tomado el día anterior, y a juzgar por lo sucedido ayer estaba completamente preocupado. – De allí me voy a revisar una información de Derecho Civil que me mandó Emmett para el examen de mañana.

Emmett Cullen estaba completamente confundido con la decisión que había tomado su prometida, se encontraba sentado en la cama mirándola completamente absorto, después de que una emocionada Rosalie le había contado su decisión de casarse el fin de semana de acción de gracias en Las Vegas, y aunque no había nada en el mundo que deseara más que casarse con su diosa rubia, solo podía ver en su mente el dolor de su madre y la decepción de su padre por no tenerlo a él ni a sus hermanos sentados en la mesa el día de acción de gracias, y el sufrimiento que les causaría al dejarlos al margen de su boda, sin contar que tampoco lo acompañarían sus abuelos, esos que siempre han sido tan importantes en su vida.

- No… no… no. – decía negando continuamente. – Te amo cariño. – le dijo con intensidad. – Te amo, lo sabes?. – quiso asegurarse. – Pero no me pidas eso amor, no me pidas que deje sola la mesa de mi madre en acción de gracias, no me pidas que deje a mis padres fuera del día que se supone será el más feliz de mi vida.

- Y que hay de mi felicidad Emmett, que hay de mi necesidad de sentirme libre. – le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. – no se supone que ese tiene que ser el día más feliz de mi vida?... crees que va a serlo si mis padre o Jasper están cerca para marcarlo todo con su peculiaridad y sus tonterías?, no eres tu quien quiere sacarme de casa para que sea libre, para que sea feliz?.- se acercó a él y le acarició rostro intentando convencerle. – crees que podremos tener a mis padres alejados de la boda, si los tuyos están involucrados?. – Emmett la miró con dolor y le dijo con voz estrangulada. -

- No lo hagas mi diosa. – le dijo en un susurro. – No me hagas elegir entre tu felicidad y la felicidad de mi madre. – dicho esto ella lo miró con dolor, para ella la decisión debía ser obvia… Esme era una mujer bondadosa y aunque dolida les perdonaría haberla dejado al margen de la boda, entendía perfectamente lo del día de acción de gracias y podían ir el fin de semana siguiente a Las Vegas, le dolía que se negara, le dolía que creyera que era necesario escoger. -

- Creí que no tendrías necesidad de escoger. – con los ojos anegados de lágrimas salió a la carrera de la casa de los Cullen, sin prestar atención al desesperado llamado de Emmett. Dejándolo dolido y llorando tirado en su propia cama, mientras ella corría a refugiarse a la suya en la mansión del terror. Cuando las lágrimas y los sollozos se alejaran de su rostro y su garganta podría hablar con Jake, él sabría como calmarla, el podría ayudarle a encontrar una solución, aunque el dolor de no sentirse prioridad para Emmett se mantendría ahí por algún tiempo, y era ese no ser la prioridad de nada ni de nadie, una de las cosas que más le dolían de su disfuncional familia, a nadie le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella, en esa casa a nadie le importaba que sucedía con ella, solo Tany era su pequeño rayo de alegría. Entró azotando la puerta de la imponente mansión Hale, haciendo que Alice saltará del regazo del Jasper mientras se hacían arrumacos y se regalaban caricias en el salón.

- Que demonios te pasa ahora Rosalie. – le dijo Jasper molesto por la interrupción. -

- Nada que te importe. – le gritó mientras corría escaleras arriba. -

- De nuevo el imbécil de tu prometido?. – le pregunto con sarcasmo.

- Si sabes para que preguntas imbécil.- la respuesta de Rosalie, provocó una profunda alegría en el corazón de Tanya quien se encontraba a un lado de la escalera y estaba escuchando todo la conversación y Alice definitivamente le entraron unas enormes ganas de hacer una visita a la casa de sus tíos, a la final Jasper tendría su cita de estudios y no la estaría molestando ni siquiera por teléfono, pensaba emocionada Alice, mientras añadía imágenes de lo divertido que sería montársela con Emmett esa noche. Siempre había preferido a Edward, pero la verdad es que Emmett sabía lo que hacía en la cama, y eso tenía el añadido de joder un rato a la tonta de Rosalie, aunque sinceramente esperaba que esta no se enterara nunca. Al llegar a su cuarto sintió esa opresión que tanto conocía, esa que le oprimía el pecho de forma dolorosa, esa que provocaba que le faltara el aire… antes de empezar a hiperventilar, fue al cajón de su cómoda donde guardaba las bolsas de papel, y antes de intentar respirar en su interior marcó el número de su amigo. – Jake … ataque de pánico, …. mansión Hale,…. te necesito. – ese era el procedimiento que seguían cada vez que sucedía, generalmente eran Jacob o Emmett los receptores de esas llamadas, pero esa vez estaba más que claro que no podía recurrir a su prometido. –

- Jake que sucede?. – le preguntó Ángela preocupada a su novio quien había soltado el tenedor de golpe antes de llevárselo a la boca, tras recibir esa llamada. -

- Rosalie tiene un ataque de pánico, voy a buscarla. – dijo levantándose de la mesa, dejando un tierno beso en el tope de la cabeza de su novia y salió corriendo a buscarla al tiempo que se encontraba de frente con su hermana quien iba entrando, dejo un beso cariñoso en su frente antes de seguir. – Hola y Chao, ya regreso. – le dijo antes de desaparecer. -

- Que le paso a tu novio Weber?. – le preguntó Bella sentándose en el lugar de la mesa que dejó su hermano y comiéndose las papitas de su plato. – Te quedo buenísimo por cierto. – añadió con la boca llena. -

- Gracias. – le dijo ella si apartar la mirada de la puerta. -

- Y que le pasó a Jake?. – le insistió al no haber tenido ninguna respuesta. -

- Rosalie tuvo otro ataque de pánico fue a buscarla. – le dijo. -

- Emmett. – dijo simplemente. -

- Supongo. – Era lo normal, cuando era Jacob a quien recurría Rosalie, era por una de dos razones, o no quería preocupar a Emmett porque el asunto debería ser algo grave o porque la razón era el prometido de la rubia, aunque en esta oportunidad ambas chicas sospechaban que se trataba más de lo segundo que de lo primero.

Mientras Ángela recogía los restos de su interrumpida y extraña primera cena con su recién estrenado novia, Bella revisaba el carpeta que debía llevar para su reunión de esa tarde, la cual para tranquilidad de sus hermanos y la de ella misma cambió para un café cerca del Central Park… Y entonces lo recordó, desde esa mañana no encontraba la copia de una de sus fotos favoritas del Central Park. Buscó la foto original, esa que en si misma era muchísimo más hermosa que la copia, puesto que esta había sido revelada de forma tradicional y los colores eran sencillamente magníficos y espectaculares, mientras que la que no encontraba y que esa mañana se encontraba en su portafolios estaba impresa y fue digitalizada para agregarle su marca e incluirla en su portafolio de muestras de su trabajo.

- Ang, viste mi foto del Central Park. – Ángela la miró con gesto frustrado. -

- Cual?. – le preguntó su amiga. -

- La que guarde esta mañana en mi portafolio, mi mejor foto. – le decía mientras rebuscaba todos los papeles de su escritorio y de la casa. -

- Bella tienes casi tantas fotos del Central Park como fotos tienes de Edward Cullen. – le dijo Ángela intentando aclarar su punto. -

- La copia de esta foto. – le dijo Bella frustrada mostrándole la foto original, que tenía primorosamente colocada entre un marco de papel especial negro que potenciaba la belleza de la foto, y perfectamente protegido por una bolsa de acetato transparente, lista para ser enmarcada como la maravillosa obra de arte que era.-

- Esa?. – le dijo tomando la foto entre sus manos para admirarla mejor. – Es hermosa. – dijo apreciando el arte de su amiga. – Pero si tienes aquí la original que demonios te preocupa y que tanto buscas una copia. – le preguntó curiosa. -

- Busco la copia de la foto. – le explicó como si fuera obvio. – Esa es para mi portafolio. – le dijo mientras le quitaba a Ángela la foto original. – Esta es para un regalo. – dijo mientras sonreía enigmáticamente. Ángela la miró enarcando una ceja, pero no pudo preguntarle nada, porque su intento se vio interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Bella, quien corrió hasta su cuarto, huyendo de la tormenta de preguntas que derivarían de su confesión. Cuando alcanzó al fin su teléfono, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un mensaje.

_**Ángel… tengo algo que te pertenece. **_

Decía el mensaje de Edward que le había dejado una sonrisa boba en el rostro y una inmensa curiosidad.

_**De que se trata…**_

Su curiosidad pudo más que su vergüenza y su decisión de no ser feliz.

_**Mi Ángel resultó ser una gatita curiosa. **_– recibió ella en respuesta, y luego una foto de su fotografía del Central Park. – _**Eres increíblemente talentosa preciosa. – **_le dijo Edward a continuación provocando que a Bella se le acelerara aún más sus ya desbocados latidos.

_**Gracias. –**_ Le dijo ella simplemente. –

_**Estoy pidiendo rescate por ella. Que ofreces?. – **_Le contestó. –

No le dio tiempo a responderle cuando él agregó. – _**Aunque sinceramente me gustaría conservarla. –**_y su deseo logró emocionarla aún más. –

_**Tengo una mejor especialmente para ti. –**_ le escribió mientras corría lentamente los dedos sobre la foto que le había quitado a Ángela de las manos. Antes que él se negará y antes que ella perdiera el valor agregó. – _**Cuando y donde hacemos el intercambio mi bandido?**_

_**Bandido?. – **_respondió el aparentemente divertido. –

_**Si… eres un bandolero, un bandido secuestrador de fotos. – **_le respondió ella a su vez. –

_**Jajajajajaja… de acuerdo mi ángel… este bandido quiere saber dónde y cuándo?. –**_ insistió. Aunque eso de su ángel le calentaba el alma, y que a decir verdad es que eso la emocionaba como nunca nada lo había hecho, el echo era que se negaba a aceptarlo, se negaba a permitirse ilusionarse con ello.

_**El sábado después de que usted gane el juego capitán. - **_ le dijo ella y él sonrió divertido, bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres y su hermana, puesto que se encontraban todos sentados a la mesa.

_**En qué quedamos mi ángel… Bandido o capitán?. – **_le preguntó divertido.

_**Capitán del Equipo. – **_le respondió, dejándolo un poco desilusionado, pero no le dio tiempo si quiera mostrarlo en su expresión cuando entró otro mensaje. – _**Mi Bandido. –**_ la sonrisa en su rostro no podía ser más inmensa y más sincera.

- Edward piensas dejar ese teléfono y comer. – le reprendió su madre divertida y feliz por verlo sonreír tan sinceramente.

- Lo siento mamita. – dijo él mientras tecleaba el último mensaje que decía "me hace feliz el que pienses así, haremos el intercambio en el día y la hora señalada… Dulces sueños Mi Ángel". -

- Y bien Edward Anthony? . –le preguntó su madre alzando las cejas. – Con quien tanta mandadera de mensajes a la hora de la cena?. – le exigió en regaño más curiosa que enfadada. -

- Solo le mandaba mensajes a un Ángel mamá. – le dijo él divertido, feliz y un tanto emocionado. -

- El Ángel?. – saltó su madre emocionada y feliz en su asiento. – Te acercaste… sabes al menos su nombre?. – le preguntó, a lo que él asintió manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.-

- Alguien puede decirme que sucede aquí, que te traes y de que ángel hablan?. – preguntó Carlisle sin entender nada. -

- Papito no ves por la sonrisa tonta de mi hermanito. – le explicaba Lizzie divertida. Al ver que su padre no lo entendía añadió divertida. – El imperturbable e inconquistable corazón de mi hermano ha sido reclamado. – Carlisle miraba como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. – Papá por favor, no ves la sonrisa de tonto enamorado que tiene Eddie.

- No me digas Eddie. – le gruño molesto, pero a nadie le paso inadvertido que solo se quejó del odioso apodo y no por el hecho de que su hermana le dijera que estaba enamorado. -

- Si es por la tonta sonrisa. – le dijo Carlisle a su hija alzando las cejas ahora él en un gesto claramente especulativo. – entiendo que tu también estas enamorada. – la afirmación de su padre hizo que Elizabeth se atragantará con el jugo que tomaba, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de su madre y hermano. -

- Lizzie?. – le exigió Edward. -

- No es tu problema. – dijo mirando a su hermano severamente, y añadió dirigiéndose a su padre.- pero no te preocupes papito, cuando exista algo importante que decir serás el primero en saberlo. – le dijo lanzándole un beso. -

- Y hablando de tontos enamorados. – añadió Esme cambiando su alegre expresión por una preocupada igual que su tono. – Ustedes saben que pasó con su hermano y Rosalie esta tarde. – Ambos negaron. Todos en casa habían escuchado a Emmett llamando a Rosalie a gritos, mientras esta dejaba la casa echa un mar de lágrimas sin despedirse de nadie, también habían visto a Emmett destrozado en su cuarto y habían pasado por su cuarto llamándolo para una cena que se negó a asistir.

Mientras los Cullen sentados a la mesa especulaban y se preocupaban por el estado de Emmett, Alice estacionaba su impresionante porsche una cuadra más abajo de la casa de sus tíos y sacó de su cartera la copia de las llaves que tenía guardada desde la época en la que vivió por una temporada en esa casa, sabía por la hora que todos estarían en la mesa, y por como había llegado Rosalie y por como había salido minutos después acompañada por Jacob Swan sabía que Emmett estaría ahogándose en sus miserias encerrado en su cuarto, por lo que entró sigilosamente por la puerta de la cocina, subiendo al piso superior por la escalera de servicio y escabulléndose de forma silenciosa a la habitación de su primo. El cuarto, tal como lo esperaba estaba en completa penumbra. Se acercó a Emmett quien sollozaba casi en susurros y dormido sobre la cama, se acostó cerca de él, mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

- Shhhh…. Cariño…. Ya estoy aquí contigo. – le decía, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula suavemente con sus dedos. -

- Rose… - decía en murmullos, deseando que fuera su prometida, la dueña de esos dedos que le acariciaban el rostro. -

- No… soy yo… - le dijo, mientras susurraba a su oído. – soy yo que he venido a ayudarte a olvidar. – le dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, logrando que finalmente Emmett abriera los ojos y dirigiera su mirada hacia ella. -

- Alice. – dijo él asombrado, al tiempo que ella ahogaba su protesta con un beso, uno como los que ellos compartían, una beso intenso, pasional y profundo…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bien… todavía no he podido determinar quien es el peor de esta historia… Si Chelsea, Tanya, Jasper o Alice… Hasta Jacob tiene lo suyo, y Emmett también… pero ya irán juzgando y armando sus teams. **

**Espero que lo disfrutaran, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero mi inspiración parecía encontrarse descansando, pero creo que se consiguió algo bueno aquí. Espero saber a quien quedaron con ganas de matar, y mientras los espero vamos a lo nuestro… **

**Por cierto… lo de pasitas rubias, hace referencia a unos frutos secos que comemos algunas veces en nuestro país, se trata de uvas pasas blancas, que cuando están secas son de un leve color dorado o amarillo y es por ello que le dicen pasas rubias. **

**Gracias, mil gracias a todos, epecialmente: **

**Xavitaw de Cullen: (Mis Vampiras Favoritas), feliz que ya las historia les esté calando y la empiecen a disfrutar. La excusa por la falta del review anterior me parece perfecta, espero que sigan estudiando un montón y todo les salga bien. Nos seguimos leyendo. Un besito y espero disfruten este capítulo. **

**EdbEll CuLLen: Gracias como siempre, espero que también disfrutes este cariño, Nos leemos. **

**Juliet: Mi mosquetero, espero que esta semana no se hallan metido en líos. Siento mucho saber lo de tu papá, pero él se lo pierde, debes entender lo mucho que vales y salir adelante sin dejar que sus estupideces te afecten, halla él que se lo pierde, algún día se va a arrepentir… pero eso no es tan importante como lo es el que tu seas feliz y te realices en todos los aspectos de tu vida. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, y no andes diciendo que eres remensa, estoy segura que eres super inteligente, lo más seguro es que te de flojerita. Espero que todo este bien, besitos y saludos a Nancy y a Tatti… también para ti. Besos. Nos leemos. **

**Esme: hola cariño. Y si este Edward es algo ciego y despistado, entre el no haberse dado cuenta de la verdadera relación de los Swan y lo de acostarse con Chelsea fue como muchooooo…. Pero ni modo, por lo menos ya abrió los ojos. Y ciertamente esta historia es un poco más lenta, pero tiene mucho que ver con la forma que esta escrita, y además que aquí todo el mundo tienen lo suyo sin lugar a dudas. Nos leemos. Kisses**

**Mirgu: espero de verdad que disfrutes este tanto como los anteriores. Creo que hoy tienes más motivos para encabronarte con más personajes. Yo estoy meditando si molestarme más con Emmett o con Jacob, aún no lo decido. Nos leemos… Kisses. **

**Glen Santos: Que te pareció este?... Estas trío de locas van a sacarnos muchas malas vibras en esta historia. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Fran Ktrin Black: Chelesea es más oscura de lo que todos creíamos y tiene más que ver con el trío de locos de lo que pensábamos. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**DarkWardObsession – Carolina: lo bueno es que al menos Jacob se le ocurrió decirle al despistado de Edward cual era su relación con Bella, porque de seguir así llegaríamos al capítulo final y el hombre ni se entera. **

**Bella tiene más problemas de los que todos creen, sus heridas son increíblemente profundas y no va a estar fácil que deje todos sus traumas, es más esos son los que van a complicar su relación con Edward, la mujer se empeña en no ser feliz y contra eso es difícil de luchar. **

**Y si… todos queremos patear a Edward por su tonta decisión de enredarse en la cama de Chelsea, peor después de lo que descubrimos en este capítulo. **

**Emmett parece querer seguir siendo idiota, vamos a ver si saca a Alice de su cama esta vez, para ganarse un poquito de nuestra consideración. **

**Jasper además de estar increíblemente dañado, le tiene una envidia a Edward que no puede con ella… quien sabe si se enamora de Bella, la verdad es que no se si es capaz de querer a alguien. **

**Y lo de los hermanos, lo decidí al crear una Bella tan insegura y traumanda iba a necesitar de mucha protección y sensación de seguridad, y que mejor que sus hermanos. Además te confieso que yo también soy algo Anti Jacob, por lo que generalmente lo pongo en una postura donde no me estorbe con la relación entre Edward y Bella. **

**La fiesta se nos viene probablemente en el próximo capitulo y veremos si se salen con la suya nuestros malvados. **

**Espero sinceramente que disfrutaras de este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Joli cullen: indudablemente estúpido… esa mujer esta completamente loca, pero ya veremos como va la cosa. Aquí tuvimos otra dimensión de la depresión de Bella y poco a poco vamos a ir entendiendo cosas. Espero te guste. Nos leemos. Kisses**

**Cremita: espero que lo disfrutaras y nos leemos. Besos. **

**.Cullen: gracias por tu mensaje, espero disfrutes este también. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Lizzy90: creo que Chelsea es la más loca de todas. Poco a poco tenemos un tímido acercamiento entre este par. Espero te guste el capítulo. Nos leemos. Besos. **

**Yasmin-cullen: esta Alice es de lo peor, es normal que no te guste. Y no estoy muy segura que cambie, esta demasiado loca. Nos leemos. Espero lo disfrutes. Besitos.**

**Cammixu: Pronto tendremos la fiesta. Y si Chelsea esta loca, pero vamos con todo lo que hizo con Jasper?... Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. **

**Wawis Cullen: Chelsea esta completamente desequilibrada, y fue una tontería del tamaño del mundo, lo peor es que no tiene excusa porque ni borracho estaba el hombre. Creo que de no haberla encontrado como la encontró quizás no hubiese encontrado el valor de acercarse, pero al menos hubo un acercamiento. Hay muchas cosas involucradas en la muerte de Renee Swan, pero la culpa de Bella es algo intensa. Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Nos leemos. **

**Maya Cullen Masen: todas las parejas de esta historia tienen montones de embrollos, pero esperemos que se resuelvan, creo que la fiesta los va a impresionar, mas de uno va a salir peleado y sobre los planes veremos como van saliendo. Espero lo disfrutes. Nos leemos. **

**Gracias también por sus alerts y favoritos, esta vez le debo la lista porque no la he actualizado, pero no quise tardar más el capítulo. Espero lo disfruten. **

**Gracias… Mil Gracias Siempre… **

**Vivir la vida… para eso nacimos todos**

**Nos leemos**

**Kisses**

**BkPattz**


	5. Chapter 5: Los Calificativos de Edward

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial, y otras tantas a Summit. La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**40°46′26″N 73°58′55″W, así rezaba el tatuaje en su cadera, eran esas las coordenadas del lugar donde hace siete años su vida cambio, ese lugar que cambio por completo la esencia de Bella Swan, ahora estudiante de periodismo y fotógrafa aficionada. Será ese tatuaje el que obsesione a Edward Cullen, estudiante de medicina y capitán del equipo de fútbol de los Columbia Lions, ese tatuaje una de las pocas cosas que él recuerda de esa mujer con la que pasó la noche más maravillosa de su vida, esa mujer que está seguro es su alma gemela… aunque también siente que se está enamorando de la dulce Isabella Swan, ese ángel hermoso al que cuido con esmero en el hospital cuando cumplía su condena por conducir bajo los efectos de una droga desconocida, mientras ella luchaba por salir de ese profundo coma en la que estaba perdida. **_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 5: Los Calificativos de Edward:

Aun los Cullen se encontraban a la mesa, disfrutando de un exquisito pastel y de su acostumbrada tasa de café cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal rompió la feliz armonía del momento, solo opacada por la tristeza y el dolor de Emmett encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

- Te toca enana. – le dijo un muy divertido Edward a su hermana. -

- De acuerdo. – le dijo ella sacándole la lengua. – lo hago, solo porque si empezamos con lo de siempre se van a levantar papá o mamá y hoy quiero demostrarles quien de sus hijos los ama más. – y sin más se levanto apoyada por la divertida risa de su padre. -

- Yo también te amo pequeña. – le decía este mientras ella se perdía por la entrada del comedor en dirección a la puerta. Al abrir se impresionó un poco de ver quien encontró del otro lado. –

- Tanya?

- Hola Elizabeth. – saludó la chica dulcemente, y haciendo un gesto tímido y amable, al tiempo que añadió. – puedo entrar?… hace un poco de frío.

- Claro, perdona. – le dijo Lizzie apartándose para dejarla pasar.- En que puedo ayudarte?. -

- La verdad es que traigo esto para Emmett. – le dijo, mostrándole un sobre. – Es una carta que le mando Rosalie, más bien algo que escribió para su diario. – le dijo a Lizzie entre un dramático suspiro, y luego haciendo que su tono de voz sonara preocupado y entristecido, acompañadote unos ojos cristalinos al punto de las lágrimas. – Lleva toda la tarde llorando y muy triste, y siente que tiene que disculparse con Emmett pero tiene mucho miedo de que lo halla estropeara todo. – añadió con tanta dulzura que conmovió a Elizabeth. – a la final se quedó dormida después de tanto llorar… y la verdad es que a mi me duele muchísimo ver a mi hermanita así, y pensé que tal vez si Emmett leía esto… – dijo mostrando nuevamente el sobre. – consiga que la perdone y que ella este feliz de nuevo. – dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

- Bueno… la verdad es que Emmett no está en mejores condiciones y no hemos podido ayudarlo porque no ha querido decirnos que le sucede. – miró el rostro preocupado de Tanya, o al menos el que ella fingía bastante bien y luego fijó su mirada en el sobre que esta mantenía dando vueltas en sus dedos y que desprendía ligeros toques del perfume de Rose. – Mira, nosotros no nos hemos acercado porque nos pidió específicamente que lo dejáramos un rato solo, pero tú no estabas cuando la petición fue hecha… así que… subiendo a la escalera, última puerta de la derecha. – le indicó, señalándole la escalera y dándole libre acceso al pequeño demonio a su hogar. Lizzie regresó al comedor y les comentó a la familia sobre la inesperada visita, mientras una feliz y emocionada Tanya sentía que se encontraba más cerca de su objetivo escalón tras escalón.

Cuando al fin llegó al piso de arriba, su corazón latía como nunca en su pecho al imaginarse una cercana victoria, pero cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta, empezó a escuchar ruidos, sacó su teléfono, y puso la grabadora al reconocer la voz femenina que se salía por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Emmett. Cuando se acercó y enfoco su objetivo, vio a su cuñada sentada a horcajadas sobre Emmett, quitándose la camisa, y colocando ella misma las manos de su hombre sobre su pecho, en ese momento sintió como ardía de rabia, pero espero, esas imágenes sin lugar a dudas le convenían.

- Vamos cielo, no te hagas el de rogar. – le decía mientras rozaba su centro contra el sexo de él. – Siempre quieres cariño. – le decía besando su pecho y apretando el agarre de Emmett sobre sus senos. – Sabes que no es la primera vez ni la última. – le decía una muy excitada Alice. – Siempre es conmigo con quien alivias tu dolor… siempre ha sido en mi cuerpo donde has desahogado la frustración que te deja tu novia – le decía mientras mordía y jalaba con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja. -

- Alice por favor. – le decía él rogándole que se quitara, pero desde la perspectiva de Tanya y la del video, pareciera rogarle que intensificara sus caricias y sus movimientos. Su voz ronca por haber estado sollozando tantas horas se escuchaba como ronca por el deseo. Las manos de Emmett fueron a las caderas de Alice y esta intensificó sus movimientos sobre él. -

- Si… cariño… así como te gusta. – le dijo ella presa de la excitación como siempre que se acostaba con él. – más Emmett… más. – pero el intensificó su agarre sobre su cadera y se incorporó. Tanya adivinando lo que se venía apagó la cámara, y solo se quedó un segundo antes de ver si Emmett se desharía de esa golfa por si mismo o si ella tendría que intervenir para sacar a esa zorra de encima de su hombre.

- Quítate Alice. – le dije lanzándola bruscamente sobre el otro lado de la cama. -

- Amor quieres ponerte rudo. – le dijo ella intentando morder su pecho. – sabes que eso me pone a mil. – le dijo ronroneando. – y seguro que no puedes ser tan duro con la dulce de Rose, así que sé que te gustará mi vida. – intentó hacerse de nuevo con la situación, pero el la detuvo, colocándose sobre ella pero para inmovilizarla y no para lo que ella esperaba de él. -

- Alice, la última vez te dije que no volvería a suceder, ya bastante mal me he sentido por lo que hemos hecho, ahora que decidí que Rose será mi esposa no pienso seguir con toda esta basura. – le dijo. – así que te suplicó que termines de vestirte y te largues.

- Si no lo hago que vas a hacer. – le dijo ella desafiante. – le vas a decir a Jasper que su novia se mete eventualmente en tu cama, y tu te la follas. – le dijo con ironía. – Pero espera…. – le dijo haciendo un gesto dramático. – creo que se te olvida… primito, que mi novio es tu cuñado.-

- Se que no puedo decirle a Jasper, Alice. – le dijo con el odio que le inspiraba en ese momento ardiendo en su mirada. – no soy estúpido. – y sintiéndose poco hombre por lo que hacía y por verse obligado, al menos de momento por tener que esconderse tras sus padres añadió. – pero puedo hacer que mi familia suba en ese momento.

- No puedo creerlo. – le dijo Alice ahogando su risa contra el desnudo hombro de Emmett.- Dios cielo, tu tan hombre, tan machote, tan delicioso en la cama, pero tienes que esconderte tras las faldas de tu mamita para lograr que una mujer salga de entre tus sábanas. – le dijo. -

- Lárgate Alice. – le repitió. -

- No te soporto cuando estás en ese plan. – le replicó ella, y se acercó a él besándolo una vez mas. Cuando veía a Alice con intenciones de irse, Tanya se dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, se acercó cautelosa al comedor.

- Buenas noches. – dijo con timidez. -

- Tanya cariño. – se levantó Esme para saludarla con un dulce abrazo. – pudiste hablar con Emmett?. -

- No señora Cullen. – le dijo. – Estuve un rato tocando su puerta, pero como no me respondía abrí la puerta. – le decía a Esme mientras se sonrojaba dulce e inocentemente, mientras Edward y Carlisle se miraban preguntándose como diablos hacía para aparentar ser una niña buena. – pero él estaba dormido, y supuse que ha sufrido tanto como Rosie así que preferí dejarlo dormir, ya mañana mejor convenzo a mi hermanita de venir ella directamente. – dijo balanceándose ligeramente como una niña buena. Esa falsa inocencia lograba que Edward se perdiera nuevamente pensando en su ángel, ella si era tímida, ella si era inocente, ella si era buena, ella si era dulce, ella si era un ángel… y esperaba que fuera su ángel, ese pensamiento hizo que se instalará un sonrisa boba en su rostro que se ganó una mirada especulativa de su padre, y él se apresuró a negar, no podía siquiera pensar que alguien creyera que Tanya era su ángel sin tener la imperiosa necesidad de irse en vómitos, logrando con esa negación que Carlisle suspirara de alivio. -

- Te agradezco que intentes ayudar Tanya. – le dijo Esme, dándole un nuevo abrazo, mientras ella aprovechaba para mirar no tan inocentemente a Carlisle Cullen apoyada sobre el hombro de su mujer, Carlisle se estremeció visiblemente ante la notoria maldad de esa niña, aunque como padre le costaba creer que una chica tan joven pudiera estar tan perdida, conocía a Eleazar y lo estricto que era… al menos lo era con su vida, con su trabajo y con sus amigos, por lo que era de suponerse que sería igual en casa. Además que Rosalie era una chica completamente dulce y encantadora, no entendía como podía ser Tanya tan distinta a su hermana, aunque lo cierto es que las correrías sexuales de Irina Denaly no eran un secreto para nadie, por lo que es posible que de allí vinieran las desviaciones conductuales de la pequeña Hale.

- Se hace tarde Señora Cullen, así que mejor me marchó. – le dijo ella apretando cariñosamente el abrazo que Esme inocente y desinteresadamente le ofrecía. -

- Oh pequeña, pero es demasiado tarde. – le dijo. – Como llegaste hasta aquí?. -

- No se preocupe Señora Cullen, traje mi auto, esta aparcado afuera. – le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. -

- Esme cariño, solo Esme. – le dijo con dulzura. – la verdad me haces sentir más vieja de lo que soy. – añadió con una sonrisa girándose a ver a su esposo y guiñarle un ojo, mientras que Tanya le lanzaba una desdeñosa mirada. – Pero no puedes irte sola. – se giró hacia su hijo. – Ed, por favor puedes seguir con tu auto a Tany para asegurarte que llegue bien. - Edward estuvo por atragantarse con el resto del café que se llevaba a la boca, pero tras la mirada de su madre que no admitía negativas, se levanto asintiendo buscando las llaves de su carro en el bolsillo y señalándole a Tanya la salida. Al llegar a fuera y haciendo gala de la caballerosidad que siempre le habían inculcado en su casa y a pesar de que Tanya no la mereciera, abrió la puerta de carro para que ella entrará. Pero justo antes de entrar Tanya no podía perder la oportunidad de tenerle tan cerca y seductoramente pasó su dedo sobre su pecho mientras se acercaba al oído de Edward y le susurraba. -

- No tienes porque acompañarme hasta mi casa Edward. – se acercó un poco más. – Podemos ir a donde quieras y te aseguro que podría hacerte llegar al cielo cariño. -

- A ver… - le dijo el tomándola de las manos y apartándola de su lado. – cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo niñita… NO ME INTERESAS!. – tras soltarla bruscamente intento apartarla de su lado y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su carro, pero ella lo tomo de la mano jalándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo tomándolo completamente desprevenido. Una vez que lo tuvo pegado a su cuerpo se restregó descaradamente contra él. -

- No soy tan niña como piensas Eddie. – le dijo mordiéndole la oreja. Él se apartó de nuevo. -

- Podrás ser todo lo mujer que te de la gana muchachita, pero no me interesas. – le repitió. – Y no quiero insultarte así que no me toques más y déjame en paz. -

- Por ahora cariño. – le dijo ella mirándolo de forma desafiante. – pero puedes tener por seguro que vas a verte algún día en mi cama, y te juro que lo vas a disfrutar. – dicho esto se montó en su carro, bajó el vidrio y colocó su mejor cara de niña buena. – Y bien Edward, vas a acompañarme, la verdad es que me da mucho miedo andar por las calles a esta hora. – dijo bajando los ojos en un gesto inocente y una mirada tímida. -

- Por Dios Tanya que falsa eres. – le dijo él, mientras tomada dirección hacia su auto para seguirla a una distancia prudencia. Finalmente llegaron a los linderos de la mansión Hale y ella paro en su interior, Edward espero a las afueras a que ella dejara su auto y entrara en la casa, pero cuando estaba en la puerta recibió una llamada y regreso al auto. Edward espero por unos minutos mientras el auto de Tanya salía de nuevo de la mansión y tomaba vía contraría al camino que debía seguir él. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, ya había cumplido con su responsabilidad, acompañándola hasta su casa, lo que hiciera ella luego era su problema, así que dando la vuelta regreso.

Cuando llegó a su casa, pensó en ir directo a su habitación en el tercer piso, había remodelado el ático con permiso de sus padres, y tenía básicamente toda la planta para él, había costado mucho convencerlos, sobre todo por lo injusto que podía parecer con sus hermanos que él tuviera muchísimo más espacio que ellos, pero se arreglo cediéndole su habitación a Emmett para que colocará en el su gimnasio y dejándole su tarjeta de crédito a Lizzie un par de semana para que abarrotara su closet de zapatos nuevos. Sin embargo, antes de ir a perderse en su cama y pensar un rato en su ángel decidió pasarse por la habitación de su hermano.

Al entrar a la habitación de Emmett lo encontró con la mirada perdida en el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y sin camisa, además de con unos recientes arañazos en el pecho, sería posible que su hermano hubiese engañado a Rose y esa fuera la razón por la que se pelearon, pero al fijarse cuidadosamente los arañazos parecían recientes estaban lo suficientemente enrojecidos como para saber que eran de menos de una hora, de hecho la sangre todavía estaba bastante fresca aunque ya no sangraba. De pronto pensó en algo que le heló la sangre… Tanya… acaso su hermano y Tanya… No… No, no creía que su hermano fuera capaz de algo como eso, Tanya era la hermana de Rose, su hermana que era como su muñequita, a la que Rosalie amaba sobre todas las cosas, podía creer que la amaba incluso más que a ella misma y era capaz de sacrificar incluso hasta a Emmett con tal de ver a su bebita feliz.

- Emmett… estas bien. – le dijo tanteando la zona. Emmett fijó la vista en su hermano y tras un largo suspiro le respondió. -

- No Edward no estoy bien. – pero al fijarse que su hermano no dejaba de mirar su pecho descubierto con una mirada especulativa, siguió la dirección de sus ojos y vio aquello que tanto interesaba a Edward. - O por Dios… esa pequeña zorra. – dijo incorporándose y encendiendo la otra lámpara de noche, mientras se quejaba con un susurro lleno de reproche, arrepentimiento y dolor. -

- Emmett… no me digas… - le dijo. – Como pudiste hacerle esto a Rosalie?. – le preguntó a su hermano dolido y preocupado. -

- Yo no lo hice Edward. – le dijo el otro mirándolo con todo el tormento que albergaba su alma. – Esta vez no lo hice. – le dijo respirando con dificultad, aguantando frente a su hermano todo el dolor que amenazaba con salir desbordado por su pecho. – Te juro que esta vez me deshice de ella… apenas Alice empezó con sus tonterías, la saque de encima de mí y la eche. – le dijo a lo Edward abría los ojos sorprendido. -

- Alice?... – le preguntó asombrado. – Alice… cómo demonios?.- preguntó. -

- Alice tiene una llave. – le dijo resignado, Edward lo miró asombrado y cuando pensaba hacerle el reproche su hermano añadió. – No se la di yo Edward, no soy tan imbécil. – y ante la mirada de WTF de Edward continúo con la explicación. – la tiene de cuando vivió una temporada aquí Ed. – dijo. – Cuando se fue nadie le pidió la llaves de regreso, y aunque así fuera supongo que se hubiese hecho la loca para no regresarla. – le dijo ahora con la culpa reflejada en la cara. – sabes que ya en ese entonces… - suspiro. – nosotros eventualmente lo hacíamos. – le dijo sencillamente sin querer dar más explicaciones a su indecoroso, inapropiado e inexplicable comportamiento, Edward solo asintió dándole a entender que lo sabía. Pero de pronto algo de la situación llamo su atención. -

- Emmett hace cuanto Alice estuvo aquí?. – le preguntó completamente preocupado. -

- Se fue hace como media hora. – le dijo. -

- Media hora?. – cuarenta minutos?... treinta y cinco o cuarenta minutos era más o menos el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Tanya se había reunido con ellos en el comedor hasta que el había regresado de su tarea de escolta… Oh Dios… Tanya había dicho que Emmett dormía, pero en ese momento era cuando Alice estaba en la habitación de Emmett, y a juzgar por los rasguños la cosa se había puesto caliente antes de que su hermano se sacudiera a su prima… oh por Dios!... ahora estaba seguro que su hermano estaba metido en un enorme problema, puesto que no podía determinar cual de las dos era peor o más peligrosa para la relación de Emmett con Rose… Tanya o Alice?... Alice o Tanya?... Definitivamente Tanya, al fin y al cabo a Alice no le interesaba que se hiciera pública sus aventuras con Emmett… Pero Tanya?... solo para Rose era un secreto que Emmett era el objeto de los deseos y el capricho de la pequeña Hale, y ella sería la única que no creería que su "inocente" hermana sería capaz de todo para lograr lo que quiere, la certeza de que Tanya conocía de la aventura de Emmett con Alice, la sospecha puso a Edward completamente lívido, obligándolo a buscar apoyo en la cama. -

- Ed que sucede. – le dijo Emmett preocupado. – porque me preguntaste eso… porque estás así. -

- Emmett… Tanya lo sabe. – le dijo con un hilo de voz, mirando a su hermano completamente preocupado y aterrado por lo que sería de él si Rosalie se enteraba y daba por terminada de forma definitiva la relación. -

- Que es lo que sabe Tanya?. – dijo rehusándose a hacer suposiciones. -

- Emmett… no se cómo… no sé cuanto sabe ella. – le dijo sin saber como soltarle la bomba a su hermano. -

- Maldita sea Edward, habla de una vez. – le dijo desesperado por saber la verdad, por aclarar esas dudas que no quería aclarar, pero que era mejor saberlas. -

- Tanya llegó hace como una hora más o menos, diciendo que traía una carta o cualquier cosa que había escrito Rosalie para ti. – le dijo imprimiendo todo el escepticismo que sentía en cada palabra dicha. – Dijo que Rose estaba muy mal y que ella estaba preocupada y quería colaborar a mejorar las cosas. – tras tomar aire prosiguió. – tal fue su manifestación de ternura, inocencia y preocupación. – decía, mientras se veía interrumpido por su hermano que mascullaba una casi inaudible. -

- Falsa. – Edward asintió en señal de aprobación a las palabras de su hermano pero prosiguió. -

- Lizzie se conmovió y la dejó pasar. – le dijo y tras mirarlo añadió. – le indicó cual era tu habitación y la dejó subir sola. – ahora la palidez se había mudado al rostro de Emmett.- minutos más tarde Tanya bajo al comedor, dijo que había abierto la puerta y estabas dormido, que se veía que estabas sufriendo tanto como Rose y no quiso despertarte, dijo que era tarde y tenía que irse. – le dijo Edward a su hermano. – Mamá me hizo seguirla con el carro para asegurarse de que llegaba bien a su casa, como si ella corriera algún peligro en la calle, más bien pobre del que se atraviese en su camino. - reflexionó Edward. Miró a su hermano transmitiéndole así su preocupación y añadió. – acabo de regresar de dejarla a su casa, hace unos cuarenta minutos o poco menos que ella regresó al comedor. – le dijo finalmente. -

- Mierda… mierda, ella debió de llegar hasta aquí cuando… cuando… - se quedó atorado. – la verdad no quería decirlo. -

- Cuando Alice se ocupaba de hacerte eso. – le dijo señalando los rasguños. Emmett se sentó en la cama jalándose el cabello en señal de frustración, un gesto de familia que tenían tanto Edward como Carlisle. -

- Por Dios Edward. – le dijo. – No me quiero ni imaginar lo que va a hacer ese demonio con la información que posee. – Añadió un completamente desalentado Emmett.-

- Creo que el hecho de que sepas que ella lo sabe te da alguna ventaja hermano. –le dijo. – ahora tendrás que esperar a ver que sale de esa loca. – dicho esto se levanto dando una palmada amistosa sobre el hombro de su hermano y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer por el momento, era ahora trabajo de Emmett negociar con la loca de su cuñada y rezar porque todas sus estúpidas acciones no fueran repentinamente descubiertas por su prometida. -

Una vez en su cuarto tomó una ducha e intento alejar de su cabeza toda esa locura… los errores de Emmett, la maldad de Tanya, la completa falta de escrúpulos y de moral de Alice, todo… solo había una cosa quería mantener en su mente en esos pensamientos previos antes de dormir… los único que necesitaba se mantuviera en su mente era ella… su niña bonita, su ángel, y pensando en ella se perdió en la profundidad del sueño, uno del que regreso impetuosamente, una hora más tarde con el sonido lejano de su teléfono.

- Cullen. – respondió somnoliento y sin mirar el identificador de llamadas, no sabía porque había contestado esa llamada, generalmente no respondía llamadas a esa hora, ya que tendría suficiente cuando se recibiera de médico para que su sueño fuera interrumpido en mitad de la noche, pero la verdad es que desde que se había perdido el mensaje de su ángel se había prometido estar más al pendiente del teléfono. -

- Estabas dormido?. – preguntó ella completamente apenada y avergonzada. – Perdón… perdón. – le decía, mientras que el sueño desaparecía completamente del cuerpo de Edward ante la emoción y la incredulidad de quien escuchaba al otro lado de la línea. -

- Bella?. – dijo incorporándose de golpe en la cama, mientras despegaba el teléfono de su oreja y verificaba en la pantalla el nombre que identificaba el número de la llamada entrante. -

- Edward perdóname, no pensé en que estabas dormido. – decía ella nerviosa, mientras se mordía las uñas y paseaba por su habitación. – De verdad no lo pensé, perdóname… vuelve a dormir…. -

- Mi ángel espera… - dijo él intentando parar su monólogo, lograr que le prestará atención para así poder decirle que no pasaba nada, que estaba feliz por su llamada, aunque repentinamente le preocupó…. Le habría pasado algo. Al no tener respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea insistió…- Bella?... Bella?. – retiro una vez más el teléfono de su oído para verificar lo que ya sabía, su ángel había colgado la llamada. Sin perder más tiempo devolvió la llamada al teléfono de Bella, el cual sonaba y sonaba, vibrando y moviéndose sobre la cobija lila de su cama, mientras Bella no podía quitar su mirada del titilante nombre de Edward en la pantalla, abrazada a sus rodillas y con su barbilla sobre esta, sin poder apartar la mirada del teléfono, mientras repicaba sin moverse para atenderlo… una batalla de fortalezas se libraba dentro de ella, por una lado la parte que se moría de vergüenza por haber interrumpido el sueño de su Dios Griego, por el otro el deseo irrefrenable de atenderle la llamada y perderse en su melodiosa voz.

Edward estaba completamente frustrado porque Bella no le atendía. Tomó el teléfono y le envío un texto.

_**Ángel que sucede, atiéndeme por favor. **_

_**Me preocupaste enormemente, no me dejes sin escuchar tu voz. **_

_**Atte.- Bandido… **_

Eso al menos lograría arrancarle una sonrisa de su dulce rostro, y aunque él no podía verlo cumplió su cometido, puesto que una tonta sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Bella, mientras veía el teléfono en sus manos, el cual soltó inmediatamente sobresaltada cuando este comenzó a sonar de nuevo… Edward… se mordía las uñas… no quería atender, no quería hacerse ilusiones, ella no era el tipo de mujer que podría tener y sobrevivir una relación con Edward Cullen, si lo tenía y lo llegaba a perder de alguna forma sabía que el dolor sería insoportable, y si de algo tenía certeza es que en algún momento lo perdería.

De nuevo no atendió la llamada. Buscó nuevamente la agenda y esta vez fue otro número el que disco. Tras unos cuantos repiques alguien atendió.

- Maldita sea Cullen, que demonios quieres. – le dijo Jacob irritado desde el otro lado de la línea. – Espero que sea algo malditamente bueno porque estoy con Ángela y me estas interrumpiendo. – le dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de Ángela, para que su novia no resintiera más su peso por más tiempo del necesario. Había dejado a su amiga dormida en su cama después de muchas horas de llanto y una botella de vodka lamentándose de su estúpida idea y creyéndose nada importante para su prometido. Estaba emocionalmente exhausto y el cuerpo de su novia siempre había sido su mejor alivio -

- Jacob yo… yo necesito que me des el número de teléfono del departamento de tu hermana. – le dijo a quema ropa, y sin pensárselo demasiado para no echarse para atrás. -

- Para que demonios quieres el teléfono del departamento de mi hermana y a esta hora?. – le dijo molesto, mientras veía a su novia que rápidamente se ponía su camisa y de manera ágil le quitaba de la mano el teléfono. -

-Edward, soy yo Ángela. – le dijo. – a que debo la interrupción. – añadió entre molesta, sorprendida y curiosa. –

- Es que Bella me llamó. – le contó. – pero como me despertó me colgó y ahora no quiere atenderme… no sé porque… - le dijo entristecido. -

- Mi amiga es muy insegura y tímida Edward. – le explicó Ángela entre un suspiro. – la única manera que te atienda es que se vea obligada de alguna forma. – mientras hablaba Jacob la miraba anonadado mientras ella daba vueltas por su habitación, buscando algo… cuando encontró el cargado de su celular se giro hacia él y le guiñó un ojo, saliendo por la puerta. -

- Es por eso que quiero el teléfono del departamento. – le dijo Edward completamente ajeno de la interacción entre Ángela y Jacob.-

- Ya lo vamos a arreglar y me debes una grande por interrumpirnos. – le dijo ella. Finalmente entró en el cuarto de Bella sin tocar la puerta y vio a su amiga sentada en la cama mirando el teléfono con expresión anhelante y sacudiendo la cabeza se dirigió a ella. – Toma. – le dijo tendiéndole el cargado y el teléfono. – Es Edward. – Bella negó con la cabeza indicándole a su amiga que no quería atender. – Y le atiendes, porque por no atenderle el teléfono tu amigo nos interrumpió a tu hermano y a mí, y si no quieres escucharnos toda la noche, mejor agarras ese teléfono. – dicho esto salió del cuarto para encontrarse con una decepción que no esperaba al entrar en el suyo… Jacob estaba completa y profundamente dormido, la verdad es que Jacob sentía que le debía una grande a Cullen, porque de pronto buscar sentirse mejor haciéndole el amor a su novia ya no le parecía una brillante idea, y es que ella no se merecía que él además de pensar en otra se dedicara a tener sexo con ella, en lugar de darle todo lo que le había dado siempre. "Demonios, espero que por lo menos Bella lo pase bien", pensó Ángela, y resignada se metió en la cama para acurrucarse contra su novio. -

- Hola. – dijo Bella tímidamente.-

- Porque no me atendías mi ángel?. – le dijo molesto y preocupado. -

- Porque no quería que perdieras más sueño por mi culpa. – le dijo ella apenada. -

- Después de despertarme con tu hermosa voz, como me la niegas. – le dijo él. – el no escucharte y no saber porque me habías llamado era lo que iba a mantenerme despierto toda la noche preciosa. Estás bien?. – le preguntó preocupado y ella se conmovió enormemente por su preocupación. -

- Estoy bien. – le dijo y enseguida se mordió el labio. -

- Entonces llamabas solo para que te arrullara con mi hermosa voz. – le dijo él divertido. -

- No solo por eso. – y enseguida se golpeó por lo que acababa de admitir. -

- No solo por eso?. – le dijo él divertido y feliz. – entonces he de suponer que te parece hermosa mi voz. – añadió regalándole un poco de su hermosa risa. – pero no te preocupes princesa, ya no voy a molestarte con eso. -

- Te lo agradezco bandido. – le dijo ella casi en un susurro. -

- Entonces a que debo el placer y la alegría de tu llamada mi ángel. – le dijo. -

- Es que llegue muy feliz de mi reunión de trabajo y no tenía con quien compartirlo. – le dijo haciéndolo aún más feliz por querer compartir sus alegrías con él. -

- Y tus hermanos?. – preguntó él con la esperanza de haber sido su primera opción, pero sabía que no lo era, eso no le dolía, porque sabía que aún no era su primera opción… pero se aseguraría de serlo. -

- La verdad es que como pudiste comprobar por ti mismo, Jacob y Ángela estaban juntos… haciendo no… no quiero saber que. – dijo estremeciéndose y haciendo un ruido de asco que divirtió horrores a Edward. – pero con lo que se oía, estoy segura voy a tener de nuevo pesadillas esta noche, por lo menos serán diferente. – dijo ella en un tono de voz diferente, sombrío, triste… Pesadillas?... Edward se preocupó enseguida… tendría pesadillas recurrentes con eso que pasó hace años?... tendría que preguntarle a Jacob, y ver que podía hacer para alejar esas pesadillas de su ángel. Ella se dio cuenta de su desliz, y decidió seguir con su explicación para no darle tiempo a pedirle una explicación. – James está intentando convencer a Vicky, y ya le estropee su salida ayer, no podía hacerlo dos veces. -

- No no podías. – confirmó Edward divertido por la lógica de la chica. -

- Lo mismo pensé yo. – añadió. – y Garret… bueno Garret esta cenando con su prometida, y él ha sido como mi padre todo este tiempo, y creo que se merece descansar un rato de mí.- le dijo, su padre?... pensó Edward, porque Garret era "como su padre"… donde estaba su padre y porque no estaba para ella, él sabía que los Swan eran huérfanos de madre, pero su papá estaba vivo, era un muy reconocido abogado que incluso estaba en el gabinete de estado, el mismo lo había visto en la final del campeonato pasado y también en los juegos de tenis de James… pero sentía que era un tema delicado y si quería alargar la conversación con su ángel tenía que irse con cuidado. -

- Quieres decir que soy tu última opción. – le dijo intentando sonar ofendido pero sin lograrlo… pero antes que ella interpretará las cosas como no eran añadió. – Pero me alegra ser al menos una de tus opciones mi ángel… Así que cuéntame eso que te tiene tan feliz?. – le dijo acomodándose en la cama, preparado para una larga conversación.

- Bien… ayer hice unas fotos para la School of American Ballet y… - de pronto se vio interrumpida por Edward, que resultaba ser un parlanchín y una persona absolutamente deliciosa con la que compartir una buena conversación. -

- Espera tu eres la fotógrafo que le tomó las fotos a Lizzie?. – le preguntó emocionado y recordando la conversación que mantuvo con Lizzie la otra noche. –

- Sip. – dijo ella feliz y orgullosa. – y hoy le presente mi trabajo a la persona que me contrato… - dijo intentando mantener el suspenso. -

- Y que pasó princesa?. – le preguntó. -

- Y están completamente fascinados. – le dijo feliz y él se contagió inmediatamente de su felicidad. – Y me ofrecieron realizar las fotografías de todos sus eventos, sus promociones y todo. – le dijo ella feliz. -

- Cariño eso es maravilloso. – le dijo él orgulloso y feliz por ella. – Es genial, me encantaría que me mostrarás más de tus fotos, a juzgar por la que tengo secuestrada puedo estar seguro que tienes muchísimo talento. – le dijo, logrando que ella se sonrojara. -

- Espero poder enseñártelas algún día. – dijo ella, aunque obviamente no le podría mostrar que tan obsesionaba con él, así que tenía que dejar de lado toda su enorme carpeta de "los mejores momentos de Edward Cullen". -

- Entonces es un compromiso. – le dijo divertido. Algo de la conversión con su hermana vino a su mente. – Entonces la Señorita Swan… o mejor conocida entre todos los hombres solteros a los que tus hermanos se han dirigido de forma amenazante en la universidad, como "la princesita Swan". – le dijo divertido imaginándose todas las muecas que ella estaba en verdad haciendo y las cuales él estaba seguro la hacían ver adorable. – es una brillante estudiante de periodismo de la universidad de Columbia.

- Exactamente Señor o más bien Doctor Cullen. – le dijo ella divertida.- No sé si brillante, pero si estudiante de periodismo. – logrando que Edward volteara los ojos, desesperado ante la evidente falta de confianza en ella misma, pero ya sabía que con ella tendría que hacer gala de paciencia. -

- Eso es genial, así podré saber donde encontrarte. – le dijo él sintiéndose por momentos como un acosador, pero no le importó. -

- No es más sencillo que me preguntes. – le dijo intentando no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones con respecto a esa buena disposición de querer verla. -

- Pero como podría sorprenderte si no se como encontrarte. – le dijo él con un evidente puchero revelándose a través de su voz. -

- No me gustan las sorpresas Ed. – le dijo él y a pesar de la tristeza palpable en su voz, se sintió bien de que ella lo llamara Ed… se sintió mucho más cercano, mucho más intimo, se acercaba más a lo que él quería lograr con ella. -

- Bien… bien… ya iremos trabajando sobre eso ángel. – le dijo él dejándole espacio para que se sintiera cómoda pero advirtiéndole que no estaba dispuesto a ceder. - pero si está en mis manos todas y cada una de las sorpresas que pueda darte son para lograr una de esas hermosísimas sonrisas tuyas, mi ángel.

- Edward yo no soy un ángel. – le dijo ella triste. -

- Si lo eres, eres un ángel, eres hermosa, eres dulce, eres maravillosa, eres adorable, eres tierna, eres buena… así que para mi eres un ángel. – le dijo serio. – no me importa lo que tu creas… ni me importa el calificativo que creas merecer, para mi eres un ángel y eso no podrás cambiarlo aunque quieras. – declaró. – Y se lo advierto señorita Swan, no se esfuerce por hacerme creer lo contrario, porque eres mi ángel y no admito una rol diferente para ti. – le dijo con tanta pasión y vehemencia que el corazón de Bella latió con mucha más intensidad en su pecho. -

- Yo no estoy segura de merecer ese calificativo. – le dijo ella completamente triste. -

- Te lo mereces princesa, claro que te lo mereces. – le dijo él claramente molesto por la actitud de ella. – Eres mi ángel, y yo soy él único que puede decir si te mereces el calificativo que yo quiera ponerte o no.

- No quiero pelearme contigo Ed. – le dijo ella, asustada de que la maravillosa conversación que habían mantenido hasta ese momento terminara de esa forma. -

- Yo tampoco preciosa. – le dijo. – así que cuéntame cuando vas a mostrarme esas fotos. -

- Pues no lo sé. – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio de forma insegura. – Yo mañana tengo que hacer unas nuevas tomas, pero antes voy a reunirme con Lizzie para mostrarle las que le tome a ella y su grupo, creo que ella quiere hacerse un book o algo. – le dijo ella, esperando que el se tomará el comentario como una invitación abierta. -

- Uhm… - de pronto se le ocurrió acompañar a su hermanita mañana en la tarde en su cita con Bella y eso lo hizo sentirse condenadamente bien, era una excusa perfecta. - y dónde tienes que hacer las nuevas fotos?. -

- Es de otro de los grupos de Ballet, en el Lincoln Center. – dijo, pero enseguida el capto la inseguridad y el miedo en su voz. Y en ese momento Edward se perdió en un recuerdo de la noche anterior…

_**Flash Back…**_

_**- Isabella?. – preguntó Edward a su vez. - **_

_**- Isabella Swan Black. – dijo Jacob con orgullo. – Mi hermanita. – añadió. - **_

_**- O mejor conocida como la princesita Swan. – dijo Emmett. - **_

_**- Isabella es la fotógrafo que tomó las fotos de Lizzie en el Lincoln Center?. – preguntó Edward con sincera curiosidad. - **_

_**- Acabo de escuchar el nombre de Isabella y el Lincoln Center en la misma oración?. – preguntó James que venía llegando acompañado de Victoria, pero a pesar de feliz por la compañía se le veía de pronto más pálido que de costumbre y algo preocupado. - **_

_**- Si James, eso mismo. – le aclaró Ángela. -**_

_**- Explícame. – se dirigió James de forma severa a Jacob, Emmett y Edward observaban la escena detenidamente, no entendía demasiado… comprendían perfectamente los celos y el instinto de protección de los hermanos por las princesitas de la casa, pero lo que no entendía era que podría haber de peligroso para Isabella en el Lincoln Center o más específicamente en el escuela de Ballet para que James llegara a palidecer. - **_

_**- Estaba haciendo un trabajo para el que la contrato la escuela de ballet.- le respondió Jacob a su hermano. - **_

_**- Para la escuela de ballet. – repitió como si no pudiera creerlo. – y tú le conseguiste ese trabajo. – lo acusó directamente sin preguntar, Jake se limitó a encogerse de hombros. – Estas loco Jacob… como se te ocurre, como haces que Bella este allí, y encima sola. **_

_**- James… Isabella tiene que dejar el pasado, tiene que superar lo que paso de una vez por todas, y ya estoy harto de discutir esto contigo y con Garret, si siguen protegiéndola hasta de ella misma nunca tendremos a nuestra Isabella de regreso. – le dijo, pero James solo negaba una y otra vez preocupado. - **_

_**- James. – le llamó Ángela. – Jacob tiene razón, además tu mismo viste a Bella en la tarde, después de que llegó del Lincoln Center, te parece que estaba preocupada, destrozada, deprimida o cualquier cosa?. – le dijo. -**_

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

Isabella… Lincoln Center… Escuela de Ballet… preocupada?... destrozada?... deprimida?... la preocupación de James… el pasado de su Ángel… El Lincoln Center… El Lincoln Center… fue allí donde Edward la encontró llorando la otra noche…

_**Flash Back**_

_**- Ya no llores… - le dijo en un susurro, enternecido y entristecido por la imagen del ángel roto frente a sus ojos. – Los ángeles no lloran… shhhh… - intentaba consolarla. - **_

_**- Los ángeles no lloran, pero deberían cumplir con su destino… solo puedo aspirar a ser un ángel con las alas rotas. – dicho esto se levantó y salió corriendo. **_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

El Lincoln Center… ese lugar estaba asociado al pasado de Isabella, tenía que ser eso, por eso su tono de voz tan sombrío cuando dijo que tenía que hacer su trabajo en ese lugar a pesar de toda la alegría por su logro.

- Edward… te quedaste dormido. – la hermosa voz de su ángel lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. -

- No mi ángel. – le dijo rápidamente. – perdóname… A que hora tienes tu cita en el Lincoln Center?.

- Es a la hora en la que Elizabeth toma su clase. – le dijo ella, recordando que esa también sería la suya si no hubiese abandonado el Ballet después de la muerte de su madre. – Era lo que te estaba contando cuando te perdiste… Te decía que primero me tocó tomarle fotos al grupo de chicas de doce años que dirige Lizzie y que ahora me toca tomarle fotos al grupo profesional, en el que baila tu hermana. – le dijo mordiéndose el labio. – lo bueno es que ya la conozco a ella y no me voy a sentir tan… - no quiso continuar. -

- Tan qué… - insistió él. -

- Tan abrumada… tan sola – declaró ella finalmente. -

- El Lincoln Center tiene que ver con la razón de la tristeza que reflejan tus ojos?. – le preguntó él. -

- No quiero hablar de eso Edward. – le contestó ella, levantándose de golpe de la cama y a punto de ponerse a la defensiva. -

- No te preocupes mi ángel. – le dijo él un poco triste porque ella no confiara todavía en él, para contarle eso que sucedió en su pasado. - pero me gustaría que algún día pudieras confiar en mí, que algún día te apoyarás en mí y me dejaras apartar esa tristeza de ti.

- Por que?. – le preguntó ella con simpleza. -

- No lo sé Bella… no lo sé. – le dijo con sinceridad. – Solo sé que tengo una necesidad enorme de tenerte cerca y de quitar esa tristeza que ensombrece tus ojos, que apaga tu vida.

- Edward… yo te lo agradezco… pero yo no me merezco nada de eso. – le dijo ella emocionada y triste a la vez. -

- Ya te dije que esas decisiones son mías mi ángel no tuyas. – le dijo. – pero por lo pronto te informó que me auto invito a ver las fotos mañana con Lizzie, así que espero que no me eches cuando me veas llegar. – ya mañana le diría que también pensaba acompañarla al Lincoln Center, no pensaba dejarla sola, no pensaba quedarse cruzado de brazos mientras existía la posibilidad de que Bella sufriera tanto como lo había hecho ayer. -

- No pensaba echarte Ed. – le dijo. – Es más me alegro sinceramente que te auto invitaras. – añadió muy sonrojada aunque él no pudiera verla, y logrando que en el rostro de Edward se instalara una enorme sonrisa. Después de eso siguieron hablando hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Lo último que escucharon esa noche fue la risa relajada o las palabras del otro. -

- Buenas noches princesa, espero que tengas los más dulces sueños. – le susurró antes de cortar la llamada. – Espero al menos espantar tus pesadillas, aunque sea por esta noche.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador resonó en la cabeza de Bella, logrando que esta se levantara de un salto. Cuando el teléfono de Jacob rodó por el suelo recordó la larga conversación que mantuvo ayer con Edward y se sintió completamente feliz, aunque apenada por haberse quedado dormida, aunque nunca desde lo que sucedió con su madre había dormido tan bien como lo había hecho esa noche, la voz de Edward había sido el bálsamo perfecto contra las pesadillas que la torturaban cada noche de los últimos seis años. Recogió el teléfono de su hermano, para entregárselo mientras se dirigía al baño, pero al mirarlo algo llamó poderosamente su atención… Jake tenía al menos cuatro llamadas perdidas de alguien a quien tenía nombrada en su agenda como _Sweetie Cupcake_, quien sería esa… porque claramente no era Ángela… sería posible que su hermano estuviera engañando a su amiga… pensó, no podía ser… no podía creerlo, ellos tenían varios años de una relación sin nombre y hace poco se hicieron novios, no?... si Jake estuviese interesado en otra mujer no habría aceptado la proposición de Ang de formalizar la relación… o si?... Esperaba que esta situación contara con una perfecta y lógica explicación, porque no quería quedarse en medio de dos lealtades igualmente importante para ella. Salió de su habitación y de camino al baño se encontró a su hermano que veía como Ángela se perdía por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina después de recibir de su parte una juguetona nalgada, luciendo la camisa que él había usado la noche anterior y su ropa interior, mientras él se quedaba en la mitad del pasillo con los jeans desbrochados y el torso desnudo.

- Hermanita. – le dijo con evidente alegría, al verle el mejor semblante que le había visto en años, aún cuando este tuviera la sombra de una duda que él no sabía identificar. – te ves muy bien, buena noche?. – le preguntó alzando las cejas. -

- No salí de casa, solo hablé por teléfono. – y tras un profundo suspiro admitió. – y la verdad es que si dormí mejor que en mucho tiempo.

- Me alegro. – dijo en medio de un suspiro, aunque era feliz porque su hermanita parecía bastante bien el día de hoy, le molestaba tener que reconocer que James tenía razón y que quizás fuera Edward Cullen quien les devolviera a su campanita. - Mi teléfono!. – exclamó él en cuanto lo vio en la mano de su hermana. – Tengo que pagar rescate por el. – preguntó, logrando que Bella recordará su molestia con él. -

- No pero me debes una explicación. – le dijo seriamente y se fue para el baño, dejando el teléfono en manos de su hermano, él sin entender que sucedía buscó respuestas en el pequeño aparato que tenía en las manos… No podía ser… Bella había visto sus llamadas perdidas, Dios… todo se empezaba a complicar, tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Lizzie, y aunque no había guardado su número con su nombre, lo cierto es que su hermana sabía que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de alguien que tenía identificado con un apodo cariñoso y que no era su novia… No tenía ni idea de que decirle a su hermana, lo cierto es que tenía hasta esa noche, porque conociendo a la princesita Swan no se acercaría a hablarle de nada hasta que no se le pasará el que fuera su estado de ánimo en ese momento, así que Jacob Swan se vio obligado a moverse hasta la cocina para encontrarse con su novia, ya las cosas se habían puesto extrañas con ella anoche por quedarse dormido, así que le tocó darle una buena satisfacción esta mañana… Y la verdad es que en el mismo instante que se perdió en su cuerpo, se olvidó completamente de Elizabeth Cullen, y solo pudo concentrarse en la hermosa mujer que se entregaba a él en todas las formas posibles, en cuerpo y alma.

Por su parte Edward se levantó, feliz, se sentía cómodo, se sentía absolutamente bien consigo mismo, y no conseguía identificar ese vacío que sentía en su vida hace solo un par de días, cuando se movió en su cama para levantarse y vio su teléfono resbalar por la almohada entendió la causa de todo el cambio de sensaciones que experimentaba en su cuerpo… Bella Swan, el más dulce ángel de la ciudad de Nueva York, su niña bonita. Se levantó y tras la ducha, bajó a desayunar encontrándose en la cocina a su hermano Emmett, con cara de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, y la verdad no era para menos, no después de lo sucedido o más bien de la información que sospechaban que Tanya poseía.

- Hola hermano. – le dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro en señala de apoyo. – Vas a ir a la Universidad?. – le preguntó. -

- Si, pero solo si Rosalie no está en su casa. – le dijo, y luego miró a su hermano de forma significativa, dándole a entender que esperaba además encontrarse con Tanya y ver si esta exponía sus cartas frente a él. -

- Es mejor que arreglen las cosas de una vez. – le dijo su madre amorosamente. – no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que pierdan clases, pero creo que deben arreglar las cosas. Tú estás más calmado. – dijo pasando los dedos sobre el cabello de su hijo de forma cariñosa. – y estoy segura que después de dormir Rosie también debe estar más tranquila y podrán discutir con calma cualquiera que halla sido el inconveniente. – dijo también con un poco de ganas de averiguar que había causado la pelea entre su hijo y su prometida. -

- Mujer deja a tu hijo tranquilo. – le dijo Carlisle a Esme. – si el quisiera decirte porque se peleo con Rose, ya lo hubiese hecho. – le dijo, ganándose que su esposa le sacara la lengua de forma infantil y causando las risas divertidas de sus hijos, una que no llenó de alegría los tristes ojos de Emmett. En ese instante entraba a la cocina Lizzie aún con su pijama. -

- No vas a clases enana?. – le preguntó Edward, con segundas intenciones. -

- No tengo clases los viernes hermanito. – le dijo ella. Y a nadie le paso desapercibido el semblante decepcionado de Edward, pero lo dejaron pasar. El miró el reloj verificando la hora. -

- A que hora te reúnes con Bella para ver las fotos?. – le preguntó esperanzado de no llevarse otra decepción comprobando que la reunión se llevará a cabo en la mañana aprovechando que no tenían clases. -

- Cómo sabes eso?. – le dijo Elizabeth completamente extrañada. -

- Porque ella me lo contó y me dijo que podía acompañarte. – le dijo el encogiéndose de hombros. -

- Y porque querría yo que tu me acompañaras?. – le preguntó curiosa. -

- No seas egocéntrica hermanita, no me interesa acompañarte. – esa declaración hizo que su familia en pleno pusiera los ojos como platos… Un Edward Cullen no interesado en acompañar a su hermana… eso era algo difícilmente concebible en esta dimensión. – Lo que me interesa son las fotos de Bella. – y ante la mirada extrañada de su familia explicó. – Resulta que me convertí en un admirador de su trabajo y ella me dijo que podía acompañarte, para ver su nuevo trabajo. – sentenció. -

- Y cuando te contó eso?. – pregunto Lizzie quien sin tregua estaba satisfaciendo su curiosidad y la de los Cullen en pleno. -

- Anoche cuando hablamos por teléfono. – le dijo Edward. – pero ahora respóndeme Lizzie. – Le dijo impaciente. -

- A las dos y media, en el Via Quadronno. – le respondió. – Eso es…

- Muy cerca del Central Park. – le dijo. -

- Claro que lo conoces Ed. – le dijo su hermano. – tu conoces todo lo que este medianamente cerca del Central Park como la palma de tu mano, creo que pasas más tiempo allí que en tu propia habitación. – ante tal afirmación Edward solo se encogió de hombro. -

- Y luego de allí se van a la nueva toma de fotos en la escuela de Ballet, no es así?. – le preguntó Edward intentando verificar la información, Lizzie asintió con una sonrisa divertida de curiosidad y sospecha. – Por que no escogieron un café más cerca del Lincoln Center?. – le preguntó. -

- Bella dijo que necesitaba relajarse antes de enfrentarse a su elefante blanco. – le dijo ella, con un gesto de que no entendía que demonios quería decir Bella cuando le dijo eso… su Elefante Blanco?... solo podía suponer que lo decía porque para ella el Lincoln Center era descomunal emocionalmente hablando, y solo podía estar relacionado con sus temores… en muchas de sus visitas al Central Park, él la había visto, así que suponía que ese era también su lugar especial, por lo que seguramente quería estar relajada y calmada para poder enfrentarse a ese otro lugar al que tanto temía… estaba seguro que eso tenía que ver con su pasado, apenas tuviera un tiempo se pasaría por una hemeroteca a revisar los sucesos violentos o curiosos relacionados con el Lincoln Center de hace unos año atrás. – Sabes a que se refería?. – pregunto Elizabeth, segura de que su hermano tenía respuesta a eso que le causaba una enorme curiosidad. -

- La verdad no. – le dijo él, sin querer exponer sus sospechas y con ello el pasado doloroso de Bella. – No te importa que las acompañe a lo de la nueva sesión de fotografías. – le pregunto a su hermana, que lo miró alzando una ceja, pero negó con la cabeza. Todos seguían la conversación interesados, nunca habían visto a Edward en una actitud similar y la verdad les causaba curiosidad. -

- Hijo acaso esa chica es… - le preguntó su madre dejando la pregunta abierta, a lo que el solo la miro con una radiante sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros. -

- Esa chica que?. – preguntó Lizzie. -

- No seas metida hermanita. – le dijo. -

- Pues si no quieres que me meta no te permito acompañarme. – le dijo. –

- Ya me dijiste lo que necesitaba saber enana. – le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Dicho esto Edward salió de la casa, y al igual que había hecho ayer, caminó las cuadras que lo separaban de la parada de bus y luego a la estación del metro, aunque sabía que Elizabeth no tenía clases, y por tanto Isabella tampoco las tendría, sentía la pequeña esperanza de encontrársela por casualidad.

Y no se sintió defraudado, cuando dos estaciones después de haberse subido Isabella entraba al tren, y nuevamente se sorprendía mucho al verlo, pero luego de la sorpresa inicial le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa. El quiso acercarse a ella, pero la siguiente estación llegó increíblemente pronto, y un montón de nuevos pasajeros se apretujaron en el tren, haciendo imposible que se acercara a su ángel. Tomo su cuaderno y escribió en letras grandes

**Hola Princesa!. Pensé que no tenías clases… Pero me encanta verte! = )**

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, y sacó su cámara de su bolso para enseñársela.

**Vas a tomar nuevas fotos esta mañana? **

Ella negó con la cabeza, y él con una deslumbrante sonrisa le mostró una nueva página de su cuaderno con un enorme signo de interrogación. Ella simplemente negó entre risas, mientras intentaba sacar su cuaderno para responderle pero pronto llegaron a su estación, así que salió y a diferencia de la vez anterior en la que intentó huir de él, esta vez lo espero al lado de unas de las columnas cercanas a la escalera. Al verla esperando por él, la ya enorme sonrisa de Edward se acrecentó.

- Buenos días mi ángel. – le dijo feliz. – Entonces vas a responder a mi interrogante, antes de que me muera de curiosidad. – le dijo con total gesto dramático. -

- Dios no permita que sea la causante de tu muerte. – le dijo entre risas alegres que calentaron el corazón de Edward. - Pues tengo curso de fotografía Sr. Curioso. – le dijo ella riendo feliz, y él sintió alegría al saberse responsable de esa hermosa risa y de esa felicidad. Le contaba mientras caminaban hacia la universidad. -

- Pero si tú eres maravillosa. – le dijo. – Después de esa fantástica foto del Central Park, me declaro tu admirador. – adornó su comentario con una adorable sonrisa que ella no dudo en corresponder. -

- Gracias. – le dijo tímidamente. – pero la verdad es que… - de pronto se entristeció, y él se acercó muchísimo a ella intentando darle consuelo. – mi primera cámara me la regalo mi mamá, y siempre me alentó a ser la mejor… así que es por eso. – dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro; él se detuvo, deteniéndola a ella, mientras limpiaba esa lágrima con toda la ternura de la que era capaz. -

- Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti princesa. – le decía en voz baja. – Tienes un talento impresionante, y aún así te esfuerzas por mejorar… Vas a ser la mejor. – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa. – Tan buena, que estoy seguro terminarás viviendo de esto y no del periodismo. – añadió, dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla, él en ese momento necesitaba mucho más que eso, pero sabía que besarla la asustaría enormemente. Y necesitaba que ella confiara en él, necesitaba ayudarla a sanar, necesitaba tenerla sana y feliz, necesitaba tenerla segura y protegida, para que su niña pudiera ver lo maravillosa que era… ya después se ocuparía de regalarle todos esos besos que se moría por darle en ese momento. -

- Cómo esta tu hermano?. – le preguntó ella reanudando la marcha e intentando cambiar el tema, necesitaba urgentemente relajarse para no abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo con toda la necesidad que por él sentía en ese momento. -

- Mi hermano?. – le preguntó el extrañado. -

- Supongo… - al ver su rostro se arrepintió al instante. – lo siento, no debí…-

- No… No, Bella. – le dijo él. – No es nada de lo que te estas imaginando, lo que sucede es que nadie sabe lo que pasa con mi hermano, nadie que no sea de la familia, por eso me extraño, eso es todo ángel. No tiene que ver con otra cosa. – le explicó y ella se sintió un poco aliviada, pero necesitaba explicarle a su vez. -

- Es que cuando Rosalie se pone mal por algo relacionado con tu hermano llama a Jacob. – le explicó ella mordiéndose el labio de forma nerviosa, distrayendo completamente a Edward por un segundo. – Así que ella lo llamó ayer, y pasó la noche en casa de Jake, supongo que tu hermano estaba igual. – le contó. -

- Y viste a Rosalie?. – le preguntó preocupado por su cuñada, a lo que Bella asintió. – Cómo esta ella?. -

- La verdad estaba muy triste y lloraba mucho. – le dijo. – Cuando llegó a casa de Jacob estuvieron largo rato conversando en su cuarto y yo me tuve que ir …- le contaba. – por lo del trabajo, recuerdas?. – él asintió sonriendo por el orgullo que sentía por lo bien que le iba a su ángel con las fotos. – cuando regresé Jacob estaba en nuestro departamento. – hizo una mueca graciosísima y añadió. – No es que no pase muchas noches allí… solo que… esta vez fue porque le había dejado su cama a Rosalie, y no quería despertarla, así que bajo hasta nuestro departamento…

- Bajo a tu departamento?. – le preguntó un poco curioso. -

- Si… Jacob y James viven en el mismo edificio en el que vivimos Ángela y yo, nosotras somos amigas desde hace muchos años y ahora compañeras de piso. – le dijo ella, y él se emocionó. -

- Sabes que acabas de revelarme donde vives?. – le preguntó divertido. -

- Si… eso parece. – le dijo arrugando graciosamente la nariz. -

- No te preocupes. – le dijo acercándose para susurrarle al oído, gesto que le provoco a Bella un placentero escalofrío, y dándole un toquecito coqueto y cariñoso en esa pequeña nariz respingona.- No soy un psicópata, pero me has dado la oportunidad de regalarte muchas sorpresas. – Ella lo miró con verdadero pánico en los ojos lo que causó en Edward una auténtica carcajada. – Deja de preocuparte por las sorpresas Bella, te prometo que van a gustarte.

- En fin… como sea, pero si quieres hablar con tu cuñada. – le dijo cambiando de nuevo el tema, pensando que él no lo notaba, cuando la verdad es que lo dejaba correr con tal de hacerla sentir cómoda. – ella está en casa de Jake. – él la miro y recordó lo que le dijo su hermano en el desayuno. Pero antes de cualquier advertencia tenía que despedirse de su ángel, y aprovechó que se encontraban frente a su facultad. –

- Bien Ángel. – dijo tras un suspiro. – No me gusta despedirme de ti, pero tengo que irme a clases. – señaló el edificio tras de sí. – Nos vemos en el Vía Quadronno más tarde. – le guiñó un ojo, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida por lo rápido que había averiguado lo del lugar de encuentro, ella había estado esperando durante toda la conversación que él le preguntará sobre la reunión de la tarde, y sonrío feliz y satisfecha, cosa que alegró enormemente a Edward. Antes de que ella pudiera irse se acercó a ella, rozándole el brazo, con algo más que dulzura, y le pidió con vehemencia. – Princesa, cuando llegues a tu destino por favor mándeme un mensaje. – ella lo miró divertida, asombrada y hasta con un dejo de incredulidad en su mirada. – De verdad… necesito saber que estas bien. – ella solo asintió y tras recibir un nuevo beso en la mejilla por su parte siguió su camino. -

Edward sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, mientras veía como Bella se alejaba, y tecleaba un mensaje para su hermano.

**Hermano… Rosalie esta en casa de Jacob Swan. **

**Ed… **

El mensaje de Edward llegó al teléfono de su hermano, pero este lo ignoró, acababa de llegar a la mansión Hale, así que guardó el teléfono en bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, y se bajó del carro acercándose al timbre. Tocó y esperó impaciente a que le atendieran.

- Hola Em. – le dijo una melosa Tanya, que se emocionó enormemente al ver quien se encontraba tocando la puerta, había llegado hace apenas una hora de una noche no muy agradable con Demetri Cullen, y la verdad estaba necesitada de sexo como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba. En su casa no había nadie, Rosalie se había ido ayer con el perro de Swan, su madre estaría follándose a su amante de turno, su padre seguro buscando a quien embaucar con sus negocios o quizás seduciendo a una ingenua estúpida, probablemente contemporánea con ella o quizás menor… y Jasper… quien sabe, con la zorra de Alice no estaba, pero lo cierto es que no había llegado a dormir todavía.

- Necesito ver a Rosalie. – dijo él pasando por su lado e intentando ignorarla. -

- Espera. – le dijo ella tomándolo por el brazo. – Rosalie está en su recámara, pero ha estado muy mal desde que llegó de tu casa. – él la miró arqueando una ceja a la espera que la bomba le estallará en la cara. – Déjame entrar primero a ver si quiere recibirte. – le dijo ella, y él la miró completamente extrañado. Tanya entró al cuarto de su hermana mientras que Emmett esperaba en la puerta. – Puedes pasar Emmett. – le dijo Tanya desde el interior. Al entrar por la puerta Emmett se quedó de una pieza al ver a Tanya completamente desnuda en medio de la cama de su hermana, y una Rosalie completamente ausente de esa habitación. -

- Tanya que demonios es esto?. – le dijo él cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sabía perfectamente que en ese momento que había llegado el momento que esperaba desde anoche. -

- Cielo… esto es una invitación. – le dijo ella poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama y gateando hacía el extremo de la cama que se encontraba más cerca de donde él estaba de pie. -

- Te has vuelto loca niñita. – le replicó. -

- Uhmmm… vamos Em… tu bien sabes que siempre te he deseado. – le dijo ella, estirando su mano para pasar un dedo sobre su pecho. – pero lo más importante es que tu también me deseas. – intentó besarlo pero él se apartó, y ella hizo un molesto mohín. – Bien Amor… - le decía mientras le daba besos en el cuello y él iba apartándose paso a paso, tras quedar entre la puerta y ella. – podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. – le dijo. -

- Que quieres decir Tanya?. – ella se apartó de él para sacar su teléfono celular de entre sus ropas tiradas en el piso. Buscó el video y se lo mostró, mientras Emmett estaba completamente pálido, puesto que aunque claramente él no se había acostado anoche con Alice, lo cierto es que en el video no solo parecía que si había terminado liados, sino que claramente ambos confesaban que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales anteriormente. - Que quieres por ese video y por tu silencio?. – le dijo, se dio cuenta que la única forma de resolver eso era hablando con Rosalie y diciéndole la verdad, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo… no podía decirle antes de resolver el asunto pendiente de ayer. -

- Quiero que te acuestes conmigo. – le dijo acariciándolo.- quiero que me hagas tuya. – le dijo mordiéndole sensualmente la oreja, o eso intentó ella, porque la verdad es que ni Alice había causado tal repulsión en Emmett.-

- Por Dios Tanya, yo soy el prometido de Rosalie. – le dijo intentando hacerla razonar. – Y Rosalie es tu hermana… como eres capaz de hacerle esto, no sabes todo el daño que vas a provocarle. -

- No me interesa. – le espetó ella con rabia. – Debe ser el mismo dolor que yo soporté durante todos estos años mientras los veía follar, una y otra vez, deseando ser yo la mujer que estuviera entre tus brazos, deseando ser yo a la que le dieras todo ese placer, deseando ser yo esa mujer a la que le dices que la amas cuando llegas al orgasmo, queriendo ser yo a la que le pediste matrimonio y a la que convertirás en tu esposa. – le dijo intentando abrazarse a él, pero la empujó con rabia lanzándola sobre la cama. - Quieres ser rudo conmigo bebé. – le dijo. – Te aseguro que puedo hacer que lo disfrutes mucho. -

- Estas loca. – le dijo. – No me tendría sexo contigo nunca.

- Nunca es algo demasiado tiempo amor. – le dijo ella incorporándose y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – A ver cariño… tienes quince días para darme una respuesta de donde y cuando vas a hacerme el amor… de lo contrario este video y otra sorpresita va a llegar a manos de mí muy querida hermana. – dicho esto se levantó y le dejo un beso en los labios. Con la impresión que le causaron sus palabras Emmett se quedó inmóvil. Mientras ella jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa, y se apretaba a su cuerpo mientras susurraba contra su cuello, dándole pequeñas mordidas. - o prefieres que resolvamos este asunto de una vez…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bien… primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza del capítulo, pero ciertamente no tengo muchas excusas, que el no poder sentarme a escribir como es debido. Sé que muchos esperaban la fiesta en este capítulo, pero la verdad estaba inspirada y con tantos personajes hay muchas cosas que hacer y con tantos enredos hay demasiadas cosas que ir hilando antes de llegar a la fiesta… les recuerdo que la fiesta es una semana después del juego, y todavía no hemos llegado a él, pero luego del juego va a llegar la fiesta eso es seguro, por otro lado en la fiesta van a pasar muchas cosas y va es ser intenso. Pero a modo de disculpas les dejo un capítulo de 22 páginas de word que espero disfruten mucho, dejándoles además de regalo un nuevo acercamiento entre Edward y Bella. **

**Por otro lado quisiera saber si les gustaría que la fiesta fuera contada desde un POV en particular, por lo menos en la parte que interactúan nuestros protagonistas, o seguimos como estamos. Voy a intentar como siempre satisfacer sus peticiones. **

**Como siempre estoy enormemente agradecida por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos para con "El Tatuaje"… especialmente… **

**.Cullen: ****Hi sweetie… ****Si… de acuerdo contigo, Chels lo que esta es frita, la pobre se le fundió una tuerca, ahora la tríada del terror es de temer… aunque de estos considero que probablemente los peores son los hermanitos Hale. Espero que al igual que la sesión de mensajes disfrutes la llamada nocturna, no nos esperábamos que nuestra Bella se atreviera a llamar al Dios Griego en medio de la noche, a que no?. Vamos a ver que va a pasar más adelante con el triángulo amoroso de Lizzie-Jacob-Angela, la verdad es que no lo decido aún, pero ya tengo una idea. Emmett es un idiota, pero al menos esta vez sacó a Alice de su cama. Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que disfrutes de este capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Esme: hola cariño, creo que más de uno quisiera unirse a tu Team, pero creo que debemos excluir a la pobre Rose de esa Team Anti Hale. Bueno esta vez Emm no cayó en manos de Alice, pero quedó en manos de Tanya, y la verdad no sé que es peor… y si, esta Alice es bien sin vergüenza. En cuanto a los de Jacob, también creo que se va a terminar un Team busquemos un perrera para Jacob, porque la verdad es que su confusión va a terminar haciéndole daño a los tres. Y Garret y James tienen que dejar que Bella sufra un poco a ver si se recupera. Y espero que te guste la llamada de Bella-Ed. Y si… creo que en algún momento vas a querer matar a Ed, pero creo que más a Bella… pero ya veremos. La fiesta vamos a tener que esperarla pero estoy segura que voy a sorprenderles. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**EdbEll CuLLen: Hello… Gracias como siempre, espero que lo disfrutes. Cariños para ti.**

**Carolina (DarkWardObssesion): Hola guapa… Me alegra que lo disfrutarás, y espero que este consiga el mismo efecto… también tenemos un final pendiente con Emmett, ambos capítulos han terminado con la duda de si Emmett va a tomar la decisión correcta o no… y llevamos un acierto por parte del Oso, veremos que pasa ahora. Me alegra que todos hallan disfrutado de los mensajes de Ed y Bells por sms, y veremos que opinan de la s llamadas. Jejejejeje… creo que Lizzie no es muy popular, aunque hay quien la apoye, creo que vamos a terminar teniendo un team anti Lizzie y un team pro Lizzie. Creo que eres la presidenta del Anti Lizzie, además del Team Golpeemos a Jacob. Jasper es malvado, es mimado y es muy envidioso y la verdad él y Alice juran quererse, pero quien sabe. Lo cierto es que quitando su "refrescamiento" autorizado, todo lo demás lo hacen a escondidas, pero lo más acertado es que ellos se quieren a ellos mismos y ya.**

**En cuanto a que sean estos los malos de la historia fue una decisión muy pensada, quería darle un toque distinto a la historia, y quería que fuera muy distinta a mi primera historia "La Otra", en la que la malvada era Esme, y Emmett fue una especie de marioneta que hizo mucho daño a pesar que la historia y los lectores los perdonaron y lo reivindicaron… Emmett y Rose habían sido una opción para ser los malos, pero estaba segura que un Jasper y una Alice malvados y muy malvados los iba a sorprender más, y a juzgar por los reviews parece que fue así.**

**Jajajajaja… y lo tuyo con Jacob es que eres 100% Team Anti Jacob… pero lo cierto es que esa super relación de BFF de Jacob – Rosalie también ha sido un factor sorpresa de la historia, y aunque son incompatibles, tienen cosas en común como los autos, su repele natural por Edward y otras. En cuanto a Bella… por lo menos en la fiesta va a estar deslumbrante y en lo que respecta al dolor todavía va a haber un poco más para ella, pero va a ser más generado por ella misma que por terceros. Espero disfrutes el capítulo. Besos. **

**Lunatico0030: Bienvenidos Alejandro e Isabella. Gracias por el apoyo. Me encanta que les guste la historia. Me alegra que aprueben a mi selección del "malo" de la historia y disfruten de toda su maldad. Y como regalo de bienvenida les voy a responder directamente a su planteamiento, aún cuando no lo hago directamente… Si… Jasper se encapricha con Bella. Espero sigan disfrutando de "El Tatuaje"… Nos leemos. Besos. **

**Robsten-pattinson: bienvenida a "El Tatuaje"… Gracias por el apoyo, y si esta historia tiene un montón de malos, y realmente no se esperaban ver a una Alice como esta o a ese Jasper tan de lo último. Yo la verdad tampoco he leído demasiadas historias con una Alice malvada. Bella es una sufrida patológica en esta historia, el dolor y la culpa la hacen sabotearse su propia felicidad, la intención de Edward es hacerla feliz, vamos a ver como lo logra o si lo logra. En la fiesta van a pasar muchas cosas. Vamos a ver como salen. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. **

**Yasmin-cullen: Hello guapa. Gracias, espero que disfrutes este también, aunque tenemos muchos menos personajes esta vez. Nos leemos. Besos. **

**Glen Santos: Gracias, me alegra que te encantara. Estoy completamente de acuerdo Tanya es la peor. Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. Besos. **

**Lizzy90: ciertamente están todos locos, y si… Jasper es un violador… vamos a ver como termina todo el asunto con Bella, creo que el principal problema con él va a ser esa envidia tan grande que le tiene a Ed. Definitivamente este Edward es todo ternura y amor. Espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. Besos. **

**Joli Cullen: Si es un enredo, pero ya tenemos cada vez más acercamientos entre Edward y Bella, vamos a ver como seguimos con esto. Espero te guste este nuevo encuentro. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Wawis Cullen: Hola Cariño. Si, en esta historia tenemos un poco reestructuradas las familias, pero si quieres me mandas un mensaje o me lo dices en el próximo review y te mando la estructura de las familias para que se te haga más sencillo. **

**En cuanto a la familia Swan, es cierto que se ha usado a Jacob como hermano de Bella, pero también he visto unas pocas en las que Garret y James son sus hermanos, aunque por supuesto no todos a la vez. En cuanto a lo de James bueno, me pareció un contraste interesante tener una Victoria y un James bueno, frente a un Jasper y una Alice absolutamente malvados. Eso de Rosalie y Jacob BFF tampoco es muy común, pero si lo vemos bien también tienen un montón de cosas en común que podemos aprovechar. Me alegra que disfrutes de estos pequeños cambios. **

**Si creo que Jacob se va a estar preocupando por esta decisión durante un montón de tiempo, porque tomó una decisión sin pensar en la consecuencias, aunque la verdad es que quien sabe cual es la decisión errada, si la de formalizar la relación o si la que tiene que ver con Lizzie Cullen. Vamos a ver que se inventa para salir de esto. **

**Nuestra Rosalie de el tatuaje, mantiene un rasgo bastante común con casi todas las Rosalie y es un poco de egoismo, aunque sinceramente con todo esa locura que se vive en esa casa es normal que ella necesite alejarlos a todos de su vida, por su puesto que la reacción de ambos fue un poco desmedida, podían resolverlo todo si se escucharán y si vieran todas las opciones. **

**Cierto… Edward esta completamente ilusionado con Bella, pero también vamos a ver un Edward un poco confundido más adelante. Bella con Edward deja sacar un poco la chispa de su verdadera personalidad, pero llegará el momento que como lo ha hecho durante los últimos años, va a estar completamente dedicada a boicotearse la felicidad. El juego lo tendremos en el próximo capítulo igual que lo del café. Espero lo disfrutes. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Fran Ktrin Black: Hello honey… pues si estos son una total locura, infidelidades, violaciones, drogas, traiciones, engaños y pare usted de contar. Espero que igual que te encantó la conversión por sms, disfrutes igual de los encuentros de este capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Cammixu: Cariño, que tal?... Para mi la peor es Tanya, pero cada quien tendrá su punto de vista. Emmett quiso hacer las cosas bien aquí, pero como que no va bien la cosa. **

**Jasper es un completo cínico… es falso además, y hará cualquier cosa por intentar estar siempre por encima de Edward… esperemos que este se dé cuenta de lo que pasa. No sé si de verdad Jake va a decidir o van a decidir ellas por él. Me alegra que te guste como se tratan Ed y Bella. Espero disfrutes mucho este capítulo. Besitos. **

**Lizzycullenswan: bienvenida a este lado de "El Tatuaje". Me alegra que te guste la historia. Gracias por el apoyo. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Besos. **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: Bienvenida a "El Tatuaje" mi niña Alex, te extrañábamos por estos lados… Sip… estos Jasper y Alice son bastante diferentes y algo malvados… además tenemos que sumarle a Tanya, que es una ninfómana incontrolable que no le importa nada ni nadie. Espero que disfrutes esta nueva historia, nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Maya Cullen Masen: Hola guapa. Me alegra que te intrigue la historia. Ciertamente Bella lleva un dolor y una culpa que la hacen sabotearse a ella misma, y al menos tenemos un Edward que se ha propuesto regresarle al camino de la felicidad, solo falta ver que ella se lo permita.**

**Rosalie esta engañada por muchos, pero creo que por su hermana más que por nadie, ella piensa que Tanya es una dulce y pobre bebita cuando en verdad es todo lo contrario y quizás algo más. Esta vez Alice no cayó en manos de Alice, pero la perspectiva de que este en manos de Tanya es un poco peor. **

**Ese trío Lizzie – Jake – Ángela tendrán una buena cuota de dolor y batallas entre ellos. Y me alegra que disfrutes la relación de amistad entre Rose y Jacob. Lo de Jasper creo que es más un asunto de envidia de él hacia Edward que un verdadero amor a Chelsea, aunque sin duda ella fue su primer amor, y habría que ver que resulta de ese par. Bella debería seguir sus instintos más seguidos y olvidarse del remordimiento y la culpa y buscar la manera de vivir. Tenemos un poco más de interacción de Edward y Bella, pero como los demás van a tener que superar obstáculos que más que nada van a estar hecho por ellos mismos. Tenemos un nuevo y buen James. Ya vamos a ver como salen las cosas en la fiesta, pero te adelanto que la fiesta tiene un montón de cosas. Voy a ponerme este fin a leer tu historia y te cuento. Nos leemos. Besos.**

**Gracias por todos sus alerts y favoritos. **

**Gracias… Mil Gracias siempre**

**Por ustedes existe "El Tatuaje"**

**Si cambiamos los limones por frutillas… **

**Felices Pascuas… **

**Nos leemos… **

**Kisses**

**BkPattz**


	6. Chapter 6: Un paréntesis de sonrisas

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial, y Summit.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**40°46′26″N 73°58′55″W, así rezaba el tatuaje en su cadera, eran esas las coordenadas del lugar donde hace siete años su vida cambio, ese lugar que cambio por completo la esencia de Bella Swan, ahora estudiante de periodismo y fotógrafa aficionada. Será ese tatuaje el que obsesione a Edward Cullen, estudiante de medicina y capitán del equipo de fútbol de los Columbia Lions, ese tatuaje una de las pocas cosas que él recuerda de esa mujer con la que pasó la noche más maravillosa de su vida, esa mujer que está seguro es su alma gemela… aunque también siente que se está enamorando de la dulce Isabella Swan, ese ángel hermoso al que cuido con esmero en el hospital cuando cumplía su condena por conducir bajo los efectos de una droga desconocida, mientras ella luchaba por salir de ese profundo coma en la que estaba perdida. **_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Dedicatoria Especial: Este capítulo está dedicado a mi Hermosa Mamá, Gracias por todo siempre. Gracias por el amor, por la paciencia, por las enseñanzas, por el apoyo. Gracias siempre…. Te amo!**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 6: Un paréntesis de sonrisas…

Estaba tendido en la cama sobre su espalda, con su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso, contemplaba el techo pensando en todos los sucesos que acaban de ocurrir con su vida en las últimas horas… no podía creerlo, no podía creer que la había engañado a ella, la había engañado de nuevo, no podía creer que había engañado a la mujer que amaba, aquella que había traído luz a su vida, aquella que lo había ayudado a creer de nuevo en el amor, en la pasión, en la perfecta unión , aquella que se entregaba a él sin medidas, aquella que le daba todo lo que tenía, aquella a quien solo le reprochaba no haberle entregado su primera vez.

El cuerpo desnudo a su lado se removió con un leve quejido y un suave sollozo salió nuevamente de su garganta. Pensó que los llantos de ella cesarían después de la última discusión, después de que se había enterrado nuevamente en su cuerpo… pero que podía hacer. A pesar de haberla forzado a estar con él, a pesar de haberla forzado unas pocas veces más, como tantas otras en el pasado, no podía evitarlo, para él ella era una obsesión, para él ella era como aire… él la necesitaba, él la necesitaba siempre, había algo que ella le daba en cada entrega o en cada rechazo que hacía que él acudiera una y mil veces a ella, a pesar del dolor que le provocaba, a pesar de él amor que sentía por Alice. Esperaba que Chelsea le perdonará cada vez que la forzaba, esperaba que Alice le perdonará cada vez que la engañaba, pero el cuerpo de Chels era para él una drogra, una obsesión, que se veía incrementada por la obsesión de Chelsea por Edward, que se incrementaba porque ella deseaba a su amigo, porque ella lo quería, quería a Ed, y si había algo que Jasper Hale no podía soportar nunca es que de alguna manera alguien viera a Edward como superior a él. Es por ello que se había obsesionado con Bella Swan, es por ello que Bella Swan sería suya, porque él ya había notado el interés de su amigo por Isabella y él pensaba reclamar su cuerpo antes de que Edward pudiera llegar a reclamarlo como suyo, lo que ciertamente no le hacía gracia es que Alice tuviera a Edward esa noche, él no permitiría jamás que Edward pusiera un solo dedo sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, y ya había planeado que hacer. Los sollozos de Chelsea se incrementaron y se vio obligado a aferrarla contra su cuerpo e intentar consolarla, interrumpiendo así el hilo de su pensamiento.

- Shhh…. – le decía mientras acariciaba su espalda con cortos círculos. – Calma Chels. – le decía, acercándose al oído.- Perdóname cariño. – le dijo. – perdóname… sabes que te amo, de alguna manera te amo y te amaré siempre.

- No me amas. – le reclamó ella.-

- Te amo Chels. – le repitió.- de la misma forma en la que me amas tú. – le dijo. -

- No me amas, maldita sea Jasper. – le espetó.- Y yo no te amo. – se sentó en la cama haciendo una mueca por el dolor, todo su cuerpo estaba sumido en el dolor, después de la forma en la él la había tomado la noche anterior. La había tomado, la había forzado, obligado y llevado hasta límites insospechados, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso y adolorido, cada hueso resentido, eran múltiples y nada discretos los hematomas sobre su cadera allí donde sus manos había sido desmedidas con la presión ejercida, tenía las marcas de sus dedos en sus brazos y muñecas donde la había sujetado, los pezones sangrantes y enrojecidos, el cuello marcado y la mandíbula amoratada allí donde la había mordido con más fuerza de la necesaria. – Y esto. – le dijo ella mostrándole su cuerpo, logrando que él apartará avergonzado la mirada. – Esto… - le gritó ella obligándolo a mirarla de nuevo. – esto para nada es muestra de amor Jasper… Me violaste. – le acuso ahogada en llanto. -

- No digas eso preciosa. – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello retirándoselo del rostro, y ella apartaba la mirada, recordando como la había tratado de forma violenta desde que ella le tirara la puerta a la cara, no quería dejarlo entrar, no quería que él entrara porque sabía que por las buenas o por las malas terminarían en la cama, y ella no quería, ella no podía, ella quería a Edward, ella amaba a Edward y haría todo lo estuviese en sus manos para que Edward la quisiera a ella, la amara a ella, y que ella pudiera ser merecedora de su amor. – Nosotros siempre nos hemos llevado así, y sabías perfectamente que era en la cama donde íbamos a acabar apenas cruzara yo por esa puerta.

- Pero yo no quería. – le dijo ella con las lágrimas escurriéndose de nuevo por su rostro. – Yo amo a Edward, yo lo amo y no quería engañarlo. – le dijo, y ese "Yo Amo a Edward", encendió la ira de Jasper, quien la sujetó fuertemente por la barbilla. -

- Pero el no te ama pequeña zorra. – le dijo con desdén. – Sabes a quien quiere ahora?. – le dijo sosteniéndola fuertemente y sacudiéndola un poco. – Lo sabes?. – insistió mientras las lágrimas que silenciosas escurrían por el rostro de Chelsea ante la perspectiva de que Edward quisiera a otra que no fuera a ella. – Pues a Isabella Swan. – Ella lo miró sorprendida. – Y no tienes como competir con ella. – le dijo. – pero para que veas que te quiero, pienso quitarle su virginidad, así no podrá dársela a Edward eso te dará un poco de oportunidad. – le dijo mientras lamía el hueso de su mandíbula. Chelsea se tensó de inmediato, tenía que hacer algo pero no podía permitirlo. Las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por su rostro, él se las secó con inusitada ternura. - te amo cielo, y ya nos veremos otro día. – Había pasado un año desde la última vez que había pasado tiempo entreteniéndose en el cuerpo de Chelsea, pero mientras durará su obsesión por Edward, estaba seguro que no pasaría tanto tiempo ahora, a pesar del remordimiento, a pesar de la culpa, a pesar de engañar a Alice, pero rogaba que Alice nunca se enterará, y rogaba que Chelsea alguna vez lo perdonará. – Más pronto que la última vez cielo. – La beso fuertemente, a pesar de la negativa de ella logrando que un hilo de sangre escurriera por la comisura del labio de ella, cuando la mordió para que ella le diera acceso a su lengua. Una vez que se vistió salió de la habitación, pero cuando se encontraba ya en la puerta se giro hacia ella y dándole esa mirada que siempre la había aterrado le dijo. – Ya sabes cielo… boquita cerrada. – le guiño un ojo, y la dejó allí tirada en la cama.

De camino a casa Jasper pensaba una y otra vez en todo lo que había pasado, no podía creer como lograba descontrolarse de tal forma con Chelsea, pero así había sido siempre, por lo menos lo fue después que descubrió que Chels había sido amante de su padre, pero si veía en retrospectiva no se podía negar que siempre hubo muchísima pasión dentro de su relación, una pasión desmedida, una pasión que ninguno pudo nunca controlar, pero aparentemente Chels si había aprendido a controlar su pasión por él, y ese control lo encontraba en su obsesión por Edward, y maldito fuera Edward Cullen… no podía soportarlo, y terminó descargando su frustración una y otra vez golpeando el volante de su ferrari. Una vez frente a la mansión bajo del carro, necesitaba darse una baño, cada poro de su piel decía a gritos que había pasado toda una noche de sexo, rudo y duro… puro y satisfactorio sexo, de los más placenteros que había tenido en su vida, a pesar de todo, pero le tenía mucha fe a su próximo encuentro con Bella Swan, sabía que ese delicioso cuerpo, le iba a dar una experiencia como la que no esperaba alcanzar con ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera con Alice. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta se encontró a Emmett que venía de salida, como si el mismísimo diablo lo estuviese persiguiendo.

- Que carajo Emmett.- le dijo. – Cuál es la prisa, acaso te persigue el diablo?. – le preguntó divertido, y Emmett sintió que nada más certero para describir a la persona de la que venía huyendo. -

- Solo vine a ver a Rose. – le dijo sin humor de discutir con su cuñado. -

- Y no está me imagino. – le dijo en medio de una carcajada divertido por la cara de terror que tenía Emmett. – y por tu cara, supongo que Tany quiso aprovechar la situación. – le comentó y se divirtió horrores con la cara de espanto de Emmett.- cuñado no pongas esa cara, todo sabemos que es por ti por quien la pequeña Tanya moja sus bragas, solo la tontita de Rosalie no se da cuenta.

- Como sea. – replicó Emmett. – nada va a pasar entre Tanya y yo. – le dijo seguro. -

- Yo no estaría tan seguro Emmett. – le replicó. – no me extrañaría que Tanya use incluso a la ingenua de Rose para lograr su cometido. – le advirtió. – pero ese es tu problema y la verdad no me importa para nada.

- No te importa que alguna de tus hermanas salga herida?. – le preguntó Emmett con total incredulidad. –

- En absoluto. – le contestó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros, y luego añadió. – siempre que no me salpique me tiene sin cuidado. – le dijo y pasó por su lado para entrar a su casa, y antes de perderse por la puerta y aún de espaldas a él le dijo. – pero deberías preocuparte más por Rosalie cuñadito, no paso la noche en la casa, así que probablemente pasó la noche con el perro de Swan. – le comentó. – no sé como lo permites y como ingenuamente crees que lo que une a ese par es una inocente amistad, siempre dejando a tu blanca palomita en la boca del lobo. – dicho esto se perdió en el interior de la Mansión Hale.

Emmett sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a su auto, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, de dudas, de molestias, de problemas, el momento que había vivido minutos atrás cuando su cuñada, su cuñada menor de edad, lo había abordado completamente desnuda en el cuarto de su prometida, como lo había chantajeado y como lo había besado, se repetían una y otra vez en su mente como una mala película de terror. Cuando pudo despertar del shock, se sobrepuso a la repulsión de sentir los labios de Tanya sobre los suyos, la apartó de un empujón y se obligó a si mismo a salir de la casa del terror, dejando a Tanya desnuda y recordándole a gritos su amenaza sin preocuparse por quien pudiera escucharla.

Tomó el teléfono, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien y termino sacando a su hermano de clases. Sin embargo antes de hacer la llamada leyó el mensaje que más temprano le había mandado su hermano.

**Hermano… Rosalie esta en casa de Jacob Swan. **

**Ed… **

Que imbécil había sido, se golpeo la frente contra el volante del automóvil, si hubiese leído el mensaje antes… si… que idiota… Dios, por no detenerse unos minutos a leer el mensaje había vivido uno de los momentos más locos, más bizarros y sin duda uno de los que quisiera deshacerse en su vida… y lo peor es que no sabía que demonios iba a hacer, pero lo que si estaba seguro es que no pensaba acostarse con Tanya. Finalmente y tras un largo suspiro decidió deshogarse con su hermano antes de ir a buscar a su novia a casa de su mejor amigo, ese razonamiento trajo consigo las palabras de Jasper de hace unos minutos y por unos segundos la duda paso por su cabeza, pero con la misma rapidez que llegó a su mente, así mismo fueron desechados. Apretó el botón de llamada rápida y rogó porque su hermano atendiera la llamada.

El teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de Edward, y tras verificar que se trataba de su hermano, salió disimuladamente de su clase de anatomía. Apenas llegó al pasillo se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y atendió mientras se alejaba por el largo corredor.

- Hola Em. – le dijo. – Todo bien?... Recibiste mi mensaje. – le preguntó. -

- Lo recibí Ed. – le contestó. – pero lo vi demasiado tarde, ya me había metido en la boca del infierno. – le dijo, y el tono de voz alarmado, desesperado y desesperanzado de su hermano le llamó poderosamente la atención. -

- Que pasó hermano?. – le dijo. – El pequeño demonio sabe algo?. - le preguntó preocupado y angustiado. -

- Más que eso hermano. – le dijo, y tras un suspiro soltó. – Tiene un video, y desde esa perspectiva pareciera que estaba disfrutando del encuentro con Alice, y por supuesto que no tiene la parte en la que me quité a la loca de encima y la rechacé. – le dijo. -

- Dios… no podía ser peor. – le contestó Edward a su hermano, preocupado y completamente solidarizado con su dolor, o con el próximo y profundo dolor que sufriría en cuanto Rosalie se enterara. -

- Claro que puede ser peor Ed. – le respondió su hermano amargamente. – porque además de lo horrible del video de alguna forma ambos admitimos haber tenido relaciones previas y sostenidas a lo largo del tiempo… y… - suspiro, porque sabía que venía la parte más complicada, la que más odiaba, y sabía que quizás nadie pudiera ayudarle, pero al final él solo se había metido en ese problema. -

- Acaso ya le mostró el video a alguien?. – le preguntó Edward interrumpiendo a su hermano. -

- No aún no. – le respondió. Edward quedó completamente extrañado de que Tanya no hubiese hecho uso de la información que tenía para separar a Rosalie y Emmett. -

- Cómo que todavía no. – le dijo Edward. – Yo pensaba que con una información tan poderosa como esa no iba a perder tiempo en mostrársela a Rose. -

- La verdad es que la esta usando de otra forma, un poco más perversa.- le respondió Emmett.-

- Otra forma?. – le preguntó. – Acaso te está chantajeando?.

- Si. – respondió secamente Emmett, quien ya para ese momento se encontraba completamente exhausto emocionalmente. -

- Que quiere el demonio por el video?. – le preguntó. – quizás podamos conseguirlo. – le dijo. -

- No podemos Edward. – le dijo. – No puedo darle lo que me pide. – completó. -

- Es a ti a quien quiere, no es así?. – le preguntó adivinando la respuesta en el tono de su hermano. -

- Tengo quince días de plazo para decirle cuando y donde voy a acostarme con ella. – le contestó en un tono de voz plano y sin emociones. – De lo contrario va a mostrarle el video a Rosalie.

- Si te digo la verdad. – le dijo Edward tras un profundo suspiro. – lo va a hacer igual aun cuando te acuestes con ella. – le dijo. – esa chiquilla es completamente loca, ninfómana, y perversa. - compartió sus reflexiones con su hermano. – si cedes a lo que te pide se va a inventar una forma de hacerle llegar el video a su hermana, o lo que es peor, conseguir que Rosalie los encuentre juntos en pleno acto. – le contó. -

- La verdad es que también yo lo creo. – contestó. -

- Que piensas hacer hermano?.

- No tengo la más mínima idea Edward. – le dijo.- Pero lo cierto es que tengo que buscar el valor en los próximos quince días para hablar con Rosalie y decirle todo, con suerte se va a dar cuenta de la clase de hermana que tiene. -

- Esperemos que así sea hermano. – le dijo. -

- Bien, regresa a clases Edward. – le dije Emmett. – yo voy a casa de Swan a por mi mujer. – dijo con un tono posesivo y celoso que momentáneamente le extraño tanto a él como a su hermano, y cortó la llamada. -

Se fue a su clase, esperando ansioso que las horas pasaran de prisa y poder encontrar un poco de paz en compañía de su ángel. Eran cerca de la una y media cuando salió, pasaba por la cafetería buscando su teléfono con intenciones de contactarse con su hermana y dirigirse juntos hacia el punto de encuentro con Bella. Aunque antes de hablarle a su hermana no pudo resistir a la tentación de comunicarse con su ángel.

**Preciosa lista para nuestro encuentro. **

**Bandido.**

Le escribió seguro de que la firma de su mensaje le arrancaría al menos un suave sonrisa a esos apetecibles y adorables labios. Y como ocurría en el último par de días la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

**Acabo de salir del taller de fotografía, voy camino al Central Park, necesito relajarme un poco antes de la sesión de la tarde.**

Le dijo, y él se sintió un poco entristecido de que ella no recurriera a él, o no le diera la oportunidad de acompañarla.

**Pensé que podía ayudarte con eso gatita… = ( … Rompiste mi corazón. – **le replicó el de inmediato y la respuesta no tardo en llegar.

**No fue mi intención Bandido. – **inmediatamente logró que él sonriera cuando recordó cuando ella le explicó que él era el capitán del equipo de fut de la universidad, pero que era "su bandido". - ** solo que sé que la sesión de la tarde puede ponerse difícil, y quería relajarme un poco disparando fotos contra uno de mis dos objetivos favoritos. – **le dijo e inmediatamente despertó su curiosidad.

**Supongo que el Central Park es uno de tus objetivos favoritos, además creo que logra relajarte. – **Le contó. – **Puedes decirme cuál es el otro?. – **Le pregunto muy curioso.

Tu… Quiso ella contestarle pero no se atrevió. – **Algún día te las mostraré, pero creo que vas a pensar que soy una obsesiva acosadora. –** le contó. –

**Uhhhh… un secreto oscuro princesa?… Quien diría que Bella Swan tiene un lado perverso. – **le dijo. –** Realmente espero que sea un delicioso lado perverso. – **Se jugó un poco con ella. –

**Jajajajajajaja. – **le escribió ella, aunque si pudiera verla, podría ver que estaba completamente sonrojada. – **Espero que te lo tomes con el mismo humor cuando lo descubras. – **le dijo ella con un ruego oculto entre sus letras. – **Sin embargo creo que va a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que las veas… si es que llegas a verlas.**

**En fin mi ángel. – **le dijo. – **Entiendo que no voy a lograr sacarte más información sobre tu perverso objetivo oculto, así que mejor a lo que vamos. – **Le contaba. - ** Voy a comunicarme con mi hermana y nos vemos en el Central Park (También es mi lugar favorito), y de allí nos vamos juntos. Te parece?. – **le preguntó. –

**De acuerdo. – **Tecleó rápidamente, no quería arrepentirse luego, de compartir con ellos ese lugar que tanta paz le proporcionaba. – **donde nos encontramos?. – **le preguntó. –

**Que te parece si nos vemos en el mismo lugar desde el que tomaste esa hermosa foto, que aún espera que pagues rescate por ella. – **Le dijo divertido. –

**Como sabes cual es el lugar exacto?. – **Le preguntó ella algo perpleja, ya que la foto había sido tomada desde su lugar favorito del parque, uno que estaba más bien apartado y que no era muy común entre los visitantes. –

**Creeme que lo sé preciosa. – **Le dijo muy seguro. –**Nos vemos en veinte minutos. Besos. **

Giro hacia la cafetería, tenía intenciones de comprarse una botella de agua mientras se comunicaba con su hermana, cuando estaba por entrar se encontró a su hermana, y la vio hablando con Ángela… Ángela, acaso no era ella la novia de Jacob Swan, el chico del que Lizzie estaba interesada según su opinión. Ángela por su parte no había estado menos impactada que Edward, cuando Elizabeth Cullen se había acercado a ella.

- Hola… - Le dijo Elizabeth Cullen a Ángela cuando la encontró en la cafetería. – Ángela, cierto?. La compañera de piso de Isabella Swan? – le preguntó. -

- Si, y tu eres Elizabeth Cullen, la cuñada de Rosalie. – le respondió Ángela. -

- La misma. – le respondió Lizzie. – Oye, será que puedes decirme donde puedo encontrar a Jacob?. – esa pregunta logró que Ángela se tensara completamente. -

- Para que lo buscas?. – preguntó de forma brusca, y su actitud defensiva asombro un poco a Elizabeth. -

- Quería preguntarle por Isabella?. – Le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros esperando que su respuesta fuera convincente. - Lo llame pero no me contestó?. – le dijo inocentemente. -

- Podrías simplemente llamar a Isabella. – le dijo seca, luego mirar el reloj añadió. – Bella debió salir de su taller hace media hora. En cuanto a Jacob le diré que lo llamabas para preguntarle por Bella ahora que lo vea para comer. – dicho esto se marchó dejando a una perpleja Elizabeth Cullen en la mitad de la cafetería.

Al constatar que Ángela se iba molesta y su hermana se quedaba perpleja en medio de la cafetería, Edward se acercó.

- Hola Lizzie. – le dijo tanteándo la situación, pero por ahora decidió cambiar el tema. – Te estaba buscando… Isabella nos espera en el Central Park.

- Por que el Central Park, si quedamos en vernos en el Vía Quadronno?. – le preguntó ella un poco molesta intentando quitarse la frustración con su hermano. -

- Si, pero acabo de hablar con Bella, y quede con ella de vernos en el Central Park en 20 minutos. – le dijo él, mirándola de forma suspicaz. -

- Dentro de 20 minutos?. – dijo ella consultando el reloj, intentando saber si tenía tiempo de encontrar a Jacob antes de su "almuerzo" con Ángela, si es que esta estaba diciendo la verdad, cosa que ella no creía, puesto que se negaba a que Ángela Weber fuera del estilo de Jake. -

- Si tienes algo que hacer yo me adelanto y luego nos alcanzas. – le dijo Edward enarcando una ceja y sin entender completamente lo que sucedía. -

- No… no te preocupes. – le dijo frunciendo el seño y un poco la boca, no tenía porque preocuparse… Jake no podía tener nada con Ángela, así que seguramente lo de ella era una bravuconada, seguro se sentía sobreprotectora con Jacob, sabía que era amiga de toda la vida de Isabella Swan, y seguramente conocería a Jacob desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás incluso esté secretamente enamorada de él, pero no tenía que angustiarse por ello… Jacob había reconocido que sentía cosas por ella, así que no tenía que preocuparle Ángela, más tarde cuando lo llamara le preguntaría y caso resuelto. – Nos vamos. – le dijo de forma brusca su hermano. -

- Así trataste también a Angy. – le preguntó su hermano, sin poder resistir más su curiosidad. – Porque si lo hiciste, entonces no me extraña que saliera de esa forma de la cafetería. -

- Angy?... Angy?. – le preguntó molesta porque su hermano mostrará tanta confianza con esa. – Acaso es tu amiga para que la llames de esa forma?. – le pregunto, mientras seguían caminando. -

- Es la pareja de uno de mis compañeros de equipo. – le dijo el defendiéndose. – Así que coincidimos eventualmente. – Elizabeth se detuvo en seco. – Además que últimamente me ha ayudado mucho con algo importante para mí… así que si… empiezo a considerarla como una buena amiga. – le explicaba él deteniéndose también, pero su hermana se había quedado algunas palabras atrás en la conversación que estaban teniendo. -

- Pareja de uno de tus compañeros de equipo?. – preguntó intentando imaginarse quien sería el novio de Ángela, y sorprendida de que ella tenga novio, a su juicio Ángela era más bien simplona y aburrida, ni siquiera tenía mucho estilo. -

- Si… ella es la novia de Jacob Swan. – le dijo y fue como si le lanzara una cubeta de agua helada a Elizabeth. -

- Jacob no tiene novia. – le dijo ella segura. – Además Jake es uno de los solteros más cotizados de la universidad, si tuviese novia todo el mundo hablaría de ello. Y yo no he escuchado nada. – dijo ella inventándose hechos inexistentes para no aceptar lo que le decía su hermano. -

- No necesito escucharlo de todo el mundo en la universidad. – le dijo Edward completamente seguro. – cuando lo escuche de él mismo. – le dijo dándole una estocada a los pensamientos de Elizabeth, quien tuvo que seguir inventándose excusas. -

- Estás seguro?. – le dijo. – Cómo te lo dijo?.

- Claro que estoy seguro. – le contestó. – Me lo dijo precisamente cuando le dije que se mantuviera alejado de ti. – le dijo haciendo que Elizabeth respirara de nuevo. –

- Entonces fue eso. – le dijo más calmada. – seguro lo hizo para que te tranquilizarás, sabe como te pones de hermano celoso.

- No, no lo hizo por tranquilizarme. – le dijo su hermano. -

- Claro que si. – le dijo. – Seguramente tú le dirías lo mismo si Jacob sacara su lado celoso y te pidiera que te alejarás de Isabella.

- En lo absoluto. – le replicó Edward. -

- Ay… por favor Edward. – le dijo. – Preferirías enfrentarte a tu compañero de equipo y tu amigo. – le dijo ella intentando convencerse más ella misma que a él. -

- Estas equivocada cariño. – le dijo él, y se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba sinceramente interesada en Jacob, tal y como él había estado sospechando, así que decidió que le debía la verdad, antes que se enamorara, se encaprichará o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera hacer a su hermana. – Yo le pedí a Jacob que se alejará de ti, y el simplemente me dijo "tengo novia Cullen, no te preocupes", luego cuando me devolvió el golpe, simplemente le respondí "soy soltero Swan, no te preocupes". – le dijo. – Porque como lo habrás notado hermanita estoy interesado en Bella, y no pienso echarme para atrás si alguno de sus hermanos "me lo sugiere". – le dijo convencido dejando a su hermana es shock. -

- Me alegró por ti cariño. – le dijo abrazando a su hermano, puesto que sabía que ese sentimiento que comenzaba a albergar por Bella Swan sería genial para él. – Pero en lo que se refiere a Jacob, no creo que tenga novia. – le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. -

- Así de interesada estas en él, para no aceptar que él esta con otra. – le dijo a su hermana. -

- No estoy interesada en Swan. – le mintió a su hermano y prosiguió su camino. Edward entendió que ella no iba a decir más nada sobre el asunto así que siguió caminando a su lado, y solo añadió. -

- Quizás debas preguntárselo directamente a él cariño.

Cuando llegaron al Central Park Edward condujo su hermana al lugar donde debería encontrarse con Bella.

- Estas seguro que es por aquí. – le decía Elizabeth, ya cansada de dar vueltas y entrando por lugares del parque que ni sabía que existían, aún cuando había vivido en Nueva York toda su vida. -

- Conozco mejor este parque que la casa Elizabeth, así que si, es por aquí. – le dijo, cuando vio a Bella sentada contra de un árbol, adivinó que ese era el lugar exacto desde el cual había tomado la foto que él tenía en su poder, estaba recostada con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, se veía absolutamente sublime, perfecta, increíblemente.- Hermosa. – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. -

- Decías algo hermanito. – le dijo una divertida Elizabeth que lo había escuchado perfectamente, y pesar de todas las tribulaciones en su mente, agradeció la distracción que le ofrecía su hermano y no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarlo. -

- No decía nada. – le dijo un completamente sonrojado Edward, avergonzado, no podía creer que había manifestado sus pensamientos en voz alta… no porque fuera una mentira ni mucho menos, pero sabía que si cometía ese desliz con Isabella, entonces su relación retrocedería varios pasos. -

- Entonces porque te sonrojas cariño. – le dijo. -

- Estas mal Elizabeth, deberías mandar a ajustar la formula de tus lentes. – le dijo serio. -

- Yo no uso lentes. – le dijo enfurruñada como una niña pequeña. -

- Cariño, sé perfectamente que usas lentes de contacto desde hace un par de años. – le contó. – le rogaste a mamá para que no te comprara lentes de montura porque no querías que Emmett o yo nos riéramos de ti. – le dijo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa, demostrándole a su hermana que era conocedor de su secreto. – Pero supongo que no querías ver "simplona" o "aburrida". – y sus palabras enfurecieron completamente a Lizzie, ya que ella había a Ángela simplona y aburrida, y eran esos su argumentos para considerar que no era posible que fuera pareja de Jake. -

- Como demonios lo sabes?. – le preguntó para desviar sus pensamientos, pero su pregunto salió mas fuerte y molesta de lo que pretendía cuando ya estaban cerca de Bella quien se sobresaltó por escucharlos tan cerca y no haberlos sentido antes. -

- Hola Bella. – le dijo Edward a Bella, perdiéndose en esos profundos pozos chocolates que tenía por ojos y olvidándose completamente de la pregunta que le había hecho su hermana. -

- Hola Ed. – le dijo ella completamente enganchada en los brillantes ojos verdes de él. Elizabeth a ese punto se sentía completamente desplazada así que le tocó carraspear fuertemente para atraer la atención de los tórtolos. -

- Entonces yo estoy pintada en la pared. – dijo ella causando el inmediato sonrojo de Isabella… no puede ser, los dos están igual de embobados pensó Lizzie. -

- Hola Lizzie. – dijo Bella poniéndose de pie, y haciendo gala de su legendaria torpeza estuvo a punto de dar de morros en el piso cuando Edward la atajo por la cintura y pegándola a él logró evitar que ella cayera, lo que los asombró a ambos fue esa sensación de paz y pertenencia que sintieron estando tan cerca, y más los sorprendió la sensación de vacío que sintieron al separarse. – Gracias Edward. – le dijo ella completamente apenada.

- No te preocupes preciosa, este caballero andante esta presto a ayudarte siempre.- le dijo guiñándole el ojo, y Bella se mordía el labio tímidamente, mientras Edward se hacía de todo su autocontrol para no encargarse de aprisionar él mismo ese labio entre sus dientes, contra sus labios… y Lizzie… Elizabeth Cullen se sentía definitivamente como un mal tercio dentro de toda esa situación, estaba más que claro que estaba sobrando. Así que decidió intervenir. -

- Entonces que les parece si vamos a comer y vemos esas fotos Bella. – dijo sin ninguna delicadeza. -

- Que corta nota hermanita. – le dijo Edward haciendo uso de su mejor sarcasmo. -

- Es que me muero por ver mis fotos de nuevo, sé que con los arreglos quedaron geniales. – le dijo Lizzie, parándose en las puntas de sus pies y balanceándose ligeramente como una niña pequeña, ganándose las risas de Edward y Bella. -

- Es posible cariño, pero si están geniales es por el talento de la fotógrafo y no por la modelo. – le dijo él guiñándole traviesamente un ojo a Bella, feliz al lograr su objetivo, un dulce sonrojo en el rostro de ángel de su niña. -

- Creo que es hora de irnos, así comemos algo, vemos las fotos. – dijo tímidamente. – y luego… - tras un suspiro completo. – luego nos vamos al elefante blanco.

- Seguro que puedes hacerlo princesa. – le dijo acercándose a ella sin poder evitar sentirse protector. – Yo quiero acompañarte… si me lo permites?. – le dijo suavemente. – Me gustaría ser tu apoyo. – Ella miró toda la sinceridad y la devoción en sus ojos y solo asintió sintiéndose agradecida de no tener que enfrentarse sola a ese lugar, la vez anterior pensó que lo había superado, pero la verdad es que después de que regresaron las pesadillas, después de que esa tristeza, esa soledad y ese dolor la hicieron regresar y derrumbarse de nuevo en esas escalinatas donde volvieron los recuerdos, donde volvió el dolor, donde le parecía oler de nuevo la sangre de su madre bañando y tiñendo de rojo cada centímetro de esos escalones donde Edward la había encontrado sentada… Y agradeció, agradeció a ese ángel del cielo, estar a su lado hacía que se sintiera protegida y eso le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse a ese lugar de nuevo.

Se dirigieron en un cómodo silencio hasta el Vía Quadronno, al menos lo era para Edward y Bella, ya que Lizzie llevaba su mente divida entre la información que sobre Jacob le había dado Edward y la cual se negaba a creer, y lo incomoda que se sentía entre Bella y Edward, ellos simplemente caminaban uno al lado del otro, como si se complementaran, observando las mismas cosas, disfrutando las mismas cosas, viéndose el uno al otro cuando pensaban que el otro estaba distraído y no lo notaba, coqueteándose, tocándose o rozándose los brazos, los dedos, las manos "accidentalmente", y lo más curioso es como se ajustaban el uno al otro… y eso desesperaba a Lizzie, la verdad es que hasta le daba un poco de envidia, ya no solo se sentía fuera de lugar, sino que deseaba estar en el lugar de su hermano y su… y su amiga… o eso suponía ella.

Cuando llegaron al Vía Quadronno disfrutaron de una buena comida, charlaron y rieron un poco, la verdad es que para ser tan tímida Elizabeth encontró a Isabella realmente simpática, y por lo poco que había conocido de ella el otro día durante la sesión de fotos y luego en su casa, donde ella previamente había visto las fotos, solo que ahora Bella le estaba enseñando las modificaciones, montajes y las impresiones que había armado para su book, creería que Bella se sentiría algo incómoda o fuera de lugar en compañía de Edward, pero se la veía totalmente cómoda y relajada… era como si necesitara a Edward para sentirse completa.

- Woow… Bella esta es genial. – le dijo girando la foto que tenía en su mano para que su hermano la viera. Era una foto a blanco y negro de Elizabeth parada en puntas de pies, con sus manos en una perfecta extensión, su barbilla dirigida hacia sus manos y los ojos dulcemente cerrados, lo más impresionante de todo era su expresión lucía llena de paz y tranquilidad, y resaltaba en la foto el azul turquesa de las zapatillas y las tiras que se enredaban a lo largo de sus piernas, el único color en la foto era el de las zapatillas que Lizzie llevaba ese día, creando en todo el conjunto una imagen perfectamente armoniosa y hermosa. -

- Es preciosa gatita. – le dijo Edward, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara inmediatamente ante la cara de sorpresa de Lizzie frente al mote cariñoso que su hermano le había dado. -

- No es para tanto. – le dijo. – Cualquiera con un buen programa lo habría logrado. – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia a los comentarios que sobre la foto hacían tanto Edward, como Elizabeth. -

- No me refería a los efectos, princesa. – agrego Edward mirándola directamente a los ojos, intentando que Bella creyera como lo creía él que era increíblemente talentosa. – que ciertamente debo decir que están geniales, lo decía porque lograste captar una luz especial en este demonio. – dijo apuntando a su hermana. – Haces que todos los rasgos de Lizz se vean armoniosos y perfectos… Lizzie es perfectamente hermosa, pero esta foto tiene una luz tan particular, tiene una dulzura impresionante. Y debes estar increíblemente orgullosa de tu trabajo.

- Gracias. – Dijo Bella sin apartar sus ojos de los de Edward, y el simplemente le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, agradecido a su vez de que ella confiara y aceptara aquello que él le estaba diciendo. -

- Creo que mamá le va a encantar. – le dijo. – Crees que podemos hacerla para ponerla en un cuadro para el salón de música de la casa. -

- Ese salón lo compartimos todos Lizzie. –le dijo Edward. – Que te hace creer que queremos una foto tuya allí?. – le preguntó. -

- Claro que la quieren. – le dijo ella segura. – Yo soy la princesita de la casa, soy la consentida de mi papito hermoso. – dijo divertida encogiéndose de hombros. – Además tendrás en la sala de música, justo frente a tu piano, una foto de tu hermanita adorada, tomada por la siempre talentosa Bella Swan, Bella incluso podría firmarla. – le dijo. –así podrás recordarla siempre. – le dijo. -

- Siempre la recuerdo. – le dijo. – no necesito una foto, aunque de tener alguna preferiría una de ella, aunque las tomadas por ella son geniales. – dijo él pícaro y juguetón. -

- Pues tendrás que conformarte con estas fotos o la foto que tienes del Central. – le dijo Bella. – Yo no quedó bien en las fotos, mi trabajo y obligación es estar detrás de las cámaras y no frente a ella. – le dijo. –

- Que tonterías dices Bella. – le dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla. – Eres absolutamente hermosa, como un bello y dulce ángel, te aseguro que opacarías a cualquier modelo. – ella se sonrojo y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, ya él le había dicho cosas como esas al teléfono o por mensajes, pero tenerlo frente a ella diciéndole eso, mientras la rozaba suavemente y la miraba a los ojos como si su mundo dependiera de ella la hacía emocionarse enormemente y la hacía sentirse increíblemente culpable al vivir una vida, una ilusión y una emoción que no le correspondían, que no le pertenecían. –

Elizabeth ya estaba algo aburrida de ver esos dos tontear así que se disculpó y se fue hasta el tocador. Cuando estaba por salir, decidió resolver las dudas que en su cabeza se hacía sobre Jacob Swan, y así estaba un poco más de tiempo lejos del par de enamorados que había dejado en la mesa. Llamó al teléfono de Jacob pero este no le atendió, llamó una vez más y la llamada fue descolgada y enseguida le cortaron sin decirle nada. Furiosa recordando las palabras de Ángela, sobre la comida con Jake, le volvió a marcar, esta vez la llamada fue desviada a la conquistadora. Estaba furiosa, y tenía que calmarse antes de salir del baño y enfrentarse a Edward y Bella, cuando estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta para salir recibió un mensaje de Jacob.

**- Cariño porque tanta insistencia. – **le escribió. – **Estas bien?. – **le preguntó. -

- **Estoy bien Jake. –** le dijo ella y a riesgo de parecer una novia celosa añadió. – **Porque no me respondes la llamada… muy ocupado?. -**

- **Lo siento. –**le dijo. – **Estoy comiendo con mi hermano Garret y su prometida. –** le dijo la verdad a medias, puesto que ciertamente él y Ángela se encontraban a unas calles de allí almorzando con Kate y Garret. -

- **Perdona no quise interrumpir. – **le dijo ella apenada por no confiar en él, pero las palabras de su hermano resonaban constantemente en su cabeza. – **Lo que sucede es que oí algo en la universidad y me gustaría que me dijeras si es verdad.- **

**- Que escuchaste. – **le dijo él temiéndose lo peor. -

- **Escuché que tienes una relación con Ángela Weber?. – **le soltó a quema ropa, y se mantuvo aguantando la respiración esperando su respuesta.-

**- Éramos algo así como amigos con beneficios. – **le dijo él para empezar a darle una respuesta, sin estar muy seguro de que quisiera darle la respuesta completa y correcta. -

- **Eran?.** – le escribió ella debatiéndose entre la desesperanza y la emoción. – **Ya no lo son?. – **preguntó completamente atormentada. -

- **No, ya no lo somos. – **le dijo él sin atreverse a decirle hasta que punto había cambiado esa relación. Sin embargo si Lizzie le preguntaba, él se lo diría, aunque en verdad se sentía mal de no decírselo cara a cara. -

- **Te creo. – **le dijo ella feliz por haber confiado en él.

Y en ese momento él se quedo completamente mudo y pálido, por suerte se había disculpado para ir al baño, por un momento se angustió porque pensó que todo se terminaría de una vez por todas, pero el que ella no siguiera con su interrogatorio y que él fuera completamente incapaz de decirle la verdad lo asustaba más porque estaba perfectamente seguro de todo el daño que iba a causar. Ella sin embargo salía del baño feliz, ya entendía a Ángela Weber, cualquiera que hubiese tenido a Jacob y lo hubiese perdido tendría que estar amargada y desesperada y odiando a cualquier mujer que pudiera acercarse a él.

Cuando salió del baño encontró que su hermano e Isabella continuaban con su animada conversación y sus tímidos coqueteos, al menos tímidos por parte de ella. Llegó la hora de irse y todos se levantaron de la mesa, sin embargo la expresión y el lenguaje corporal de Bella sufrió una importante transformación, su cuerpo se tensó, sus ojos se entristecieron se apagaron, se opacaron. Edward inmediatamente lo noto y se acercó a ella, al sentirlo cerca ella se tranquilizo un poco, sin embargo, esa parca tranquilidad se fue transformando poco a poco hasta en una creciente angustia, sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar frío, como su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse con ese nudo imposible de tragar, las conocidas mariposas en su estómago.

A medida que comenzaban a subir las escalinatas su corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza, la respiración se hacía más pesada, Edward reconoció inmediatamente el sitio, se acercó a ella y frotando suavemente su espalda se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

- Shhhh. – le decía. – tranquila princesa, estoy aquí contigo. – le dijo imprimiendo en sus palabras toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz. – Yo estoy aquí para ti gatito, te voy a proteger hasta de ti misma si es necesario. – dicho esto le regaló una mirada que la lleno de consuelo y de cariño, ella suspiro profundamente y asintió dándole a entender que aceptaba su apoyo. -

- Gracia Edward. – le susurró. Y ambos entraron a la Amercian School of Ballet, siguiendo a Lizzie Cullen que se había adelantado a ellos. Se identificaron en la recepción, Edward no tuvo ningún problema porque ya Isabella había anunciado que se presentaría con algún acompañante, después de la crisis anterior supuso que alguno de sus sobre protectores hermanos insistiría en acompañarla. Pero por suerte James fue llamado por su padre para una reunión de trabajo y Jacob convenció a Garret de ir a almorzar con él y Ángela, sin embargo, y sin saber porque Bella había decidido no contradecir la información que había ofrecido en primer termino.

Empezaron su travesía por pasillos y salones, y Edward estaba cada vez más asombrado y curioso por la habilidad y la fluidez con la que se movía Bella por casa uno de los pasillos, era como si ella estuviese acostumbrada a pasearse por esos pasillos, era como si de algún modo ella hubiese hecho ese recorrido una y mil veces.

- Conoces bien este lugar?. – le preguntó ella queriendo buscar un poco de información. -

- Solía venir mucho cuando era una niña. – le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. -

- Estudiaste aquí?. – le dijo el interesado e intentando imaginarla a ella en lugar de a su hermana en esa maravillosas fotos que habían visto en la tarde. -

- Si… - le dijo ella y tras un suspiro y una repentina decisión de empezar a confiar en él añadió. – pero también venía mucho con mi madre. – le dijo. -

- Tu madre?. – le preguntó él interesado y feliz porque ella empezaba a compartir cosas de su pasado con él. De ese pasado que le dolía, ese pasado que tenía tanto que ver con ese lugar. -

- Si. – le dijo ella con algo de dificultad. – mi madre era bailarina, y enseñaba ballet en esta escuela. – le respondió. -

- Seguro era tan maravillosa como tú. – le dijo, y con una sonrisa enternecedora agrego. – consigo perfectamente imaginarte caminando por aquí, como una pequeña niñita dulce y feliz, con su hermoso cabello castaño recogido en un rígido moño, con un tutú azul oscuro, tus zapatillas enredadas por tus pequeños tobillos, y ese brillo especial en esos hermosos ojos chocolates… quizá hasta una sonrisa con falta de alguno de los dientes delanteros, y estrujándose nerviosamente las manos antes de una presentación. – le dijo él emocionado con la perfecta imagen que se formaba por su cabeza. Por su parte una solitaria lágrima corría por el rostro de Bella, porque precisamente ese era uno de los más antiguos recuerdos que poseía, esa imagen tal como la pintaba Edward, caminando por el pasillo de la mano de su madre, mientras esta feliz iba tarareando Claro de Luna de Debussy. – Lo siento gatita. – le dijo. – no quería hacerte llorar o entristecerte. – él a su vez se sentía dolido y desolado por haberla hecho llorar.

Se acercó a ella, le secó esa lágrima que corría por su mejilla, y lentamente se fue acercando a ella como empujado por una fuerza magnética que no lograba descifrar. Y poco a poco sus labios fueron llamándolo y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se posaron dulcemente sobre los de ella, el beso fue dulce, fue emotivo, fue lleno de sentimientos, de ganas, el sabor de sus labios estaba por enloquecerlo, era el sabor más dulce que había probado en su vida, su textura la más suave que jamás había sentido, sentía tanta paz, sentía tanta tranquilidad y tantas emociones recorriendo su cuerpo, se sentía en casa, se sentía vivo, se sentía como si empezara a respirar por primera vez.

Por su parte Bella se sentía flotando, se sentía más feliz de lo que se había sentido jamás en su vida, ese beso fue único, fue maravilloso, fue verdadero, tenía tantos sentimientos que la hacían sentirse completamente abrumada. Estaba completamente eufórica, su corazón latía en una necesidad absoluta y desbocada de demostrarle que estaba viva, que ella a pesar de que sentía que no lo merecía estaba viva, ella que vivía una vida de prestado estaba feliz, estaba emocionada, estaba sintiendo. Probar sus labios fue como respirar después de haber pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, fue como refrescarse después de una travesía por el desierto, fue ciento de veces mejor de lo que había soñado, de lo que había imaginado.

Mientras los dos respiraban, haciendo que su aliento se colara por los labios del otro de lo cerca que aún se encontraban, mientras se miraban a los ojos con infinita ternura, Edward decidió acortar de nuevo la distancia y sin decir nada más repetir el maravilloso beso que habían compartido antes. Cuando más disfrutaban el beso, y cuando un Edward más osado y más confiado se decidía a profundizar el beso, el carraspeo inoportuno de Elizabeth Swan y un par de sus compañeras que ya se habían cambiado y venía por el pasillo los hizo separarse.

- Princesa yo… - le decía Edward, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su labio inferior con su pulgar en un intento de explicarle todo lo que había sido para él ese beso. Pero ella lo detuvo. -

- Después Edward. – le dijo, bajando tímidamente la mirada. – Vinimos hasta acá para que pudiera hacer mi trabajo. – ella quería evitarse esa conversación, no quería que él le dijera que había sido un impulso sin importancia. – No quiero que piensen que soy irresponsable. – le dijo para afianzar su punto y evitar que él insistiera. -

- De acuerdo mi ángel. – le dijo dándole una dulce sonrisa. – Después hablamos de esto. -

Sin decir una sola palabra más siguieron a Elizabeth y a sus compañeras a la sala donde se ejecutaría el ensayo, Bella instalo las luces y el equipo que ya había sido dejada allí por su hermano Jacob esa mañana, Edward se encontraba absorto y fascinado con su trabajo, se concentraba totalmente con lo que estaba haciendo y se veía… Feliz… él la había visto sonreír en un par de ocasiones y su sonrisa se le antojaba como la más maravillosa que había tenido el goce de ver, pero nunca la había visto feliz y relajada como la veía en ese momento, aunque casi podría asegurar que el motivo era que se sentía perfectamente cómoda con lo que hacía en ese momento, le emocionaba pensar que el fantástico beso que había compartido tenía mucho que ver con esa felicidad, porque era la misma que él sentía en ese momento, porque estaba seguro que también su rostro reflejaba esa misma felicidad.

El problema es que en ese momento estaba completamente confundido, no sabía como iban a seguir las cosas de ahora en adelante, tenía claro que estaba más que interesado en probar sus labios una y muchas veces más, pero como seguir… que era lo que venía ahora. Sabía que pedirle que fuera su novia probablemente la aterraría y que se negaría rotundamente con esa loca idea que tiene dentro de su cabeza de que no merece ser feliz. Quizás podría intentar con pedirle primero una cita…eso podría funcionar. Pero si no hacía algo ella sentiría y se convencería de que para él ese maravilloso beso no había significado absolutamente nada, y cierto era que no había una mentira más grande que esa.

Estaba ansioso porque la sesión de fotos culminará, ansiaba sobre todo poder acercarse a ella en un espacio sin tener veinte personas alrededor, entre bailarinas, profesores y curiosos… Por suerte Bella amaba tanto la fotografía que podía concentrarse plenamente en lo que hacía, logrando que la magia fluyera a plenitud. Edward se sentía más que feliz puesto que no solo estaba haciéndole compañía a su ángel, sino que también le resultaba de utilidad, estaba sentado frente a la lapto de Bella, la cual esta conectada a su cámara e iba viendo cada foto que esta tomaba, verificando las tomas que deberían repetirse, habían muchas imágenes que le cautivaban, eran sublimes, eran completamente hermosas y armoniosas, estaba confirmando lo que ya sabía su niña era increíble, era totalmente asombrosa, y verla trabajar era un completo deleite. Cada tanto Isabella se acercaba a él y verificaba el progreso de su trabajo, y muchas veces coincidió con Edward en la escogencia de sus imágenes favoritas, y él terminaba feliz por la sonrisa que ella le regalaba cada vez que coincidían. Al fin término la sesión y Edward estaba más que dispuesto a acompañar a Bella hasta su casa, pero sus ilusiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando se apareció Garret Swan a recoger a su princesa.

- Princesa lista para irnos. – entró Garret a la sala sacando una enorme sonrisa a su hermanita. -

- Papito oso. – le gritó ella emocionada el mote con el que lo llamaba, y ante eso Garret se emocionó, hacia demasiado tiempo que Bella no se dirigía a él con ese nombre… no desde la última vez que tuvo una de sus crisis… no desde la última vez que consideró que no merecía seguir viviendo. A Edward sin embargo el apodo se le hacía de lo más extraño y cada vez estaba más seguro de que pasaba algo entre su princesa y Charle Swan, tanto para que fuera su hermano mayor quien desplazara a su padre en sus obligaciones y en su cariño. Garret dentro de su alegría monitoreo la información, ya habían hablados sus hermanos y él sobre el interés de Edward en Bella, y el de su hermana en el cobrizo, al que descubrió mirando a su hermano con una sentimiento que casi rayaba en la adoración, y adivinando que era él el motivo de la aparente felicidad de su Tinkerbell no pudo más que dirigirle una mirada con el ferviente agradecimiento que le otorgaba en ese momento.

- Entonces ya esta todo listo?.- le preguntó Garret. – Estás bien?. – No pudo evitar sus preocupaciones ganándose un resoplido de Bella y que esta pusiera los ojos en blanco. -

- Estoy lista para irnos, y si estoy bien deja de preocuparte. – dicho esto se acercó a Edward. – Ed… gracias. – le dijo regalándole un sincera sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos siempre tristes y logrado que el corazón de Edward se calentará con solo mirar lo hermosos que se tornaba su rostro con esa sincera y deslumbrante sonrisa, más hermosa de lo que ya era. Si él siempre la había considerado un ángel, después de verla sonreír de esa forma lo confirmaba. -

-No tienes que agradecerme nada ángel. – le dijo acariciando su mejilla. – Sabes que siempre estaré para ti. – agregó. – Me gustaría poder salir contigo esta noche. – le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos, y ella adivino en su dulce expresión que él sinceramente quería pasar tiempo con ella, y era lo que más quería, pero no podía ser egoísta… así que mordiéndose el labio para no permitir que las palabras que se morían por salir de su boca fueran pronunciadas se limitó a negar con la cabeza. La expresión de Edward se entristeció automáticamente llenándolo de preguntas e inseguridades.- No!, no, que gatita?. – le dijo desesperanzado y entristecido, ella inmediatamente lo vio y se apresuro a consolarlo. –

- No Ed, no es nada de lo que estas imaginando.- le dijo mientras intentaba alisar el fruncido de su ceño con el dedo. – No podemos ser egoístas Sr. Capitán. – le dijo, y él le devolvió la mirada completamente confundido. – Por Dios!. – le dijo divertida. – Quien te escogió de capitán si eres incapaz de recordar tus reglas, como eres el capitán si no recuerdas que estas a la víspera del primer juego de la temporada. – le dijo entre risas y él al entender su negativa se unió a las suaves risas de sus ángel. -

- Podemos hacer una excepción. – le dijo él con expresión de niño pequeño a punto de cometer una travesura.-

- Eso si que no. – le dijo ella seria. – Es norma del capitán Cullen y de su entrenador, que sus jugadores no se trasnochan, no beben alcohol y comen completamente saludable antes de cada juego. Así que como el Sr. Capitán tiene que asumir sus responsabilidades y tiene que dar el ejemplo, se va ahora mismo para su casa a cumplir con sus condiciones. – le dijo ella en actitud de mamá regañona. -

- Si mamá. – le dijo él totalmente divertido y cuadrándose ante ella dándole un saludo militar. -

- Ponte serio Cullen, y a tu casa. – le dijo ella divertida. Él se acercó a ella dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura del labio, luego ella lo sorprendió acercándose a su oído le susurró dulcemente. –

- Y nada de mensajes ni llamadas de madrugada. – le advirtió aunque estaba segura que lo extrañaría enormemente. -

- Tenemos que hablar del beso de hace un rato. – le devolvió el la jugada acercándose a su oído, ella inmediatamente se tensó y él dejo un delicado beso en el lóbulo de su oreja, a riesgo de que Garret Swan le partiera la cara, como el hermano celoso que era, pero en ese momento no le importó. – Pero para que no te hagas ideas raras en la cabeza… necesito que sepas que fue el mejor beso de mi vida. – dicho esto dejo un rápido beso en su mejilla y salió de allí prácticamente corriendo, sin poder constatar la risa divertida de Garret que no se había perdido nada de la situación y que veía como su hermana distraída e ilusionada se llevaba la mano a la mejilla, allí donde Edward la había besado. Y por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre Garret soltaba tranquilo el aire contenido en los pulmones, con la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían y que tal como lo creía James, quizás fuera Edward Cullen quien les devolviera a su dulce y alegre niña, aunque estaba seguro que eso se llevaría un montón de tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bien… creo que esta vez nos pasamos de tiempo, pero la verdad la semana pasada no pude sentarme a escribir demasiado. Aquí les dejo hoy este capítulo, en principio pensé alargarlo hasta el juego, pero creo que hemos tenidos demasiados finales de capítulos dramáticos y abruptos en los últimos, así que quise mantener este final un poco más dulce. **

**El capítulo que se nos viene esta lleno de sorpresas, y la historia comienza a dar sus primeros giros importantes, ya que nos toca el juego y la fiesta. Siiiiii!, por fin la tan esperada fiesta… veremos que sale de ella.**

**Como siempre gracias a todos por su apoyo, mil gracias siempre. Y ahora a lo que vamos: **

**Tata xoxo: bienvenida a bordo Tatiana, gracias por apoyar esta mi nueva aventura, me alegra que te guste, y la idea de los cambios es precisamente para que la sientan diferente y refrescante. Espero disfrutes del nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses**

**Esme: La buena Esme, como estas cariño?... Me alegra que te "encantara" el capítulo, creo que por consenso casi todos amaron la llamada de Edward y Bella, la verdad es que tienen una relación algo tierna, al menos por ahora. Tanya es de lo peor, pero yo creo que el más malvado es Jasper… vamos a ver… Creo que este capítulo mantendrá tu odio hacia Jacob, tuvo la oportunidad de salir del problema y no la uso. El próximo capítulo pasaran muchas cosas, entre ellas la decisión de Emmett y el desenlace del ese rollo, al menos en parte. Gracias a ti por acompañarme en esta locura. Kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Robsten-Pattinson: Me encanta que te guste la manera y la pareja de Bella y Edward, la verdad es que son tiernos y el le muestra un montón de paciencia, lo cierto es que las inseguridades de ella son cosa seria… ya veremos que se va sucediendo pero te adelanto que igual paciencia tendrá que tener ella con él más adelante en la historia. Espero que no te halla asustado demasiado el inicio de capítulo pensando que Emmett acepto la propuesta indecorosa y el chantaje de su cuñadita. Para Rose su hermanita es su bebita y Emmett le va a costar un poquito convencerla de lo contrario. Alice… Alice… no sé… Alice es caprichosa y no tiene escrúpulos, pero aún no es tan mala como Tanya y Jasper aunque no dudo que llegue hacerlo. La fiesta será el próximo capítulo, así que te hago extensiva la invitación. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Alexpattinson: Alexa… esta vez esperaron un montón… Lo siento, pero era el cumpleaños n° 2 de mi sobrinita, y no pude escribir. Pero espero poder compensarte con este capítulo. Y si Tanya es una persona y Alice es otra. Tanya Hale quien es la Hermana de Jasper y Rosalie. Y Alice Cullen es la prima de Edward, Emmett y Elizabeth, además de que es la novia de Jasper. Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Kisses. **

**Glen Santos: Hola, hola… me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. En "La Otra" todo el drama se lo llevaban Edward y Bella, así que aquí toco compartir con los demás, pero definitivamente hace que la historia sea mucho más compleja. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Kisses. **

**Cammixu: Hola, hola… Gracias!... de verdad me encanta que valores mis comentarios, creo que si ustedes se toman el tiempo de decirme lo que piensan, yo también tengo la obligación de hacerlo con ustedes, y además lo hace divertidísimo porque genero lazos afectivos, y hablo de ustedes con mis amigas como si las conociera y de hecho me preocupo cuando se desaparecen… jejejejeje…. Pero son loqueras mías. **

**Si… Tanya es peor, porque Alice se acuesta con Emmett por "diversión", pero la perversidad de Tanya no tiene nombre, lo bueno es que en este fic esa energía perversa la dirige Tanya contra Rosalie y Emmett y no contra Edward y Bella; ya ellos tendrán su cuota de drama.**

**Creo que el que Emmett se quiera tomar unos días para decidir que hacer no va a obrar en su favor sino todo lo contrario. Y definitivamente cuando se destape todo el rollo es claro que Rosalie y Emmett van a sufrir por igual. **

**La historia Jacob-Lizzie-Ángela no la tengo muy decidida aún… voy dejando que me guíe el instinto y sus comentarios, aunque claramente él con sus indecisiones va a causar mucho daño en esas mujeres a las que tanto quiere. **

**Eso de los apodos, creo que fue una vieja costumbre que quedó de "La Otra", pero la verdad se me hace dulce que él le diga "mi ángel", y la trate como una princesa con tanta dulzura. **

**Creo que por la naturaleza de la fiesta y la cantidad de sucesos la voy a escribir desde un punto de vista general. Aunque hay una parte que se va a escribir desde el POV de Bella porque necesito mantener la identidad de alguien en secreto (así que aquí tienen una adelanto) y veremos lo demás en el proceso. Espero disfrutes este tanto como los anteriores. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Bere Moreno: Definitivamente son un par de loquitas, y están para encerrarlas en un manicomio pero en la antártica para que no se puedan escapar. La idea con los personajes es hacerlos un poco diferente, y Rosalie no es tan débil, simplemente ama con locura a su hermana, ella esta segura que es una niña buena e inocente incapaz de hacer nada. Emmett, creo que a Emmett lo sobrepasa la situación y no sabe que hacer. Edward definitivamente es un encanto. Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando, nos leemos. Y como en la otra hay muchos secretos, y cosas ocultas, pero se van a ir develando poco a poco. Kisses**

**Wawis Cullen: Espero que te ayudara la estructura de la familias que te envíe, sino te llegó por favor avísame para enviártelo de nuevo. **

**La verdad es que Edward intenta ir con paso seguro, intenta hacer que Bella se sienta cómoda y segura a su lado. Ya pronto Edward conocerá a la chica del tatuaje, y te adelanto que si Bella es su "Ángel", la chica del tatuaje será su "Fantasma" y eso le va a dejar la cabeza hecho un lío a Edward, y si lo entiendes perfectamente, aunque la verdad es que Edward solo va a ver al fantasma una única vez (pero shhhh…. Es un secreto ; ) )**

**Si Emmett se metió en un enredo de película, pero la verdad es que él solito se lo busco, si bien es cierto el no tiene la culpa de que Tanya se obsesioné con él, si se metió solito en el enredo con Alice. Por eso mismo que dices de la relación entre Rosalie y Tanya… es que Emmett se ve más que amarrado, porque va a estar bien complicado cambiar la imagen que Rose tiene de su dulce Tany. **

**Lo de Bella y Jacob pues quedará para luego, en el próximo capítulo, pero la verdad es que la situación de Bella es difícil, porque se va a ver entre su hermano y su "mejor-casi hermana" amiga. Jacob en definitiva está demasiado enredado y con sus enredos solo va a causar dolor y sufrimiento… yo la verdad a veces dudo de que él este enamorado de ninguna de las dos. Veremos que pasa con esos tres. **

**Nos leemos, Kisses.**

**EdbEll CuLLen: Gracias. Espero lo sigas disfrutando. Kisses. **

**Carolina (DarkWardObssesion): Esta vez me he quedado un poquito mas corta, fueron solo 19 páginas de word…casi todas de pura dulzura, si quitamos los problemas de Emmett, la indecisión de Jacob y la parte oscura de Jasper. **

**Como todas amaron la llamada decidí hacer este capítulo, porque de hecho pensaba escribir el juego y la fiesta, pero antes de los sucesos que se vienen a continuación creo que hacía falta un poquito de azúcar. **

**Cierto que eres una de las retractoras de Lizzie y Jacob, pero como dije más arriba esa historia no está bien definida y me voy llevando por la inspiración del momento y sus reacciones hacia ellos. De hecho en este capítulo se ve una Lizzie más caprichosa, un poco más odiosa que la que había ido conociendo hasta ahora. Y como no Señora presidenta, mucha de esa actitud tiene tu clara influencia. Y en cuanto a eso de que no sabe lo de la novia de Jake es porque primero solo llevan dos días como novios oficiales, y segundo ella solo cree lo que quiere creer. Ella claramente no considera que Ángela sea del "tipo" de Jacob, por lo tanto no se preocupa por ella y no la ve como rival. **

**Esme es toda una madraza, y como buena madre es dulce y preocupada. Ella como Rosalie ve en Tanya a una dulce niña, y ciertamente no ve al verdadero demonio que hay tras ella. **

**Completamente de acuerdo en eso de que Emmett se metió solo en esa situación… al menos en lo referente con Alice, puesto que ciertamente no tiene la culpa de la obsesión de la pequeña Tanya. **

**Veremos que pasa en la fiesta con esos tres, me gustaría contarte más pero cualquier cosa que diga al respecto revelará muchas cosas de la historia, y quiero que se asombren. **

**En cuanto a los POV de la fiesta, voy a escribirla desde un punto de vista general, hay una parte que se va a hacer desde el POV de Bella, porque necesito mantener la identidad de alguien en secreto, ya a la final creo que voy a incluir un POV de Edward para cerrar el capítulo. Y lo de Jasper, me parece interesante, pero no si sea apropiado manejarlo para el capítulo de la fiesta. Ya en este capítulo pareciera que ya expone demasiado de él y de su maldad, pero estoy considerando, al leer tu revew… que más adelante podría escribir un outtake desde el POV de Jasper, incluyendo un flashback de la fiesta. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Kisses. **

**Yasmin-cullen: que bueno que te encantara. Si Tanya es loca, creo que a ella solo le importa ella misma y nadie más. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. Besos. **

**.Cullen: aquí jugamos un poco con los personajes y con lo que estamos acostumbrados y le di un poco de drama a todos, y creo que a esta Rosalie le toco su buena cuota de dolor, veremos como termina todo para ella. Emmett creo que esta pagando con creces lo inmaduro que fue en su adolescencia y su jumento más temprana. Tanya creo que es medio ninfómana, y aunque Alice es perversa, me parece que Tanya le gana. Jasper es la maldad personificada. Y la historia de Bella y Edward es muy dulce, y aún en sus momentos difíciles se van a llenar de ese sentimiento. Espero disfrutes el capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Lizzy90: Es una dulzura la verdad, y Bella es un poco inmadura. Emmett esta atrapado entre su pasado y la obsesión de una loca, y Alice tampoco esta muy cuerda. Jacob no le gusta a muchos creo que su indecisión causa daño y se la causa a él más que a nadie. Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Kisses.**

**Joli cullen: Me alegra que lo apruebes y lo disfrutes. Espero te encante también este capítulo. Kisses. **

**Fran Ktrin Black: Hola Fran, espero que este capítulo te parezca igual de bueno y me gane de nuevo tu perdón por la tardanza. Seguimos logrando con este que Edward siga dando babysteps con Bella… y no sé si la Elizabeth de este capítulo te sigue causando pena. Espero lo disfrutes. Besos. **

**Ginegine: bienvenida a "El Tatuaje" cariño, te extrañábamos por estos lados. Espero que tu trabajo este más aliviado y que puedas disfrutar de esta nueva locura. La verdad es que todos los personajes son bastante complejos y todos tienen su propia historia llena de dramas, locuras y alegrías. Espero al igual que tú no enloquecer. Que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Kisses. **

**Lunatico0030: Bella-Jasper?... no son mis favoritos pero respetos los gustos de cada quien, aunque siendo sincera juntar a esta Bella con este Jasper, da un poquito de grima. Jejejejeje… Tanya se esta ganando el odio de todos a pulso. Y pobre Ángela, ella es solo una víctima de las indecisiones de Jacob. Pero en fin… Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Maya Cullen Masen: Hola cariño, nos encontramos en un nuevo capítulo que espero te guste tanto con lo anterior. Vamos poco a poco con tu review…**

**Sabía que te iba a gustar la relación que están teniendo Bella y Edward, y estoy segura que la próxima semana, después de que leas el próximo capítulo me vas a querer medio matar pero ese es el meollo de la historia y no puedo hacer nada. Aquí tenemos más mensajitos entre Bella y Edward y un poco más de "tímido coqueteo". Para que respires tranquila no habrán grandes rupturas, de pronto cortas separaciones o algunas discusiones, pero se van a mantener relativamente juntos, lo que si te advierto es que a pesar de ello las cosas no van a ser así como un camino libre de obstáculos tampoco. Pero ciertamente estoy completamente de acuerdo en que ellos se necesitan. **

**Rosalie pronto se va a enterar de la "verdad" pero tendríamos que ver como cada uno de ellos maneja la situación y a quien termina creyéndole ella a la final. Emmett ya ha caído demasiado en las redes de Alice, y si quiere casarse con Rosalie es hora de que se ponga serio, aunque parece que es demasiado tarde. Lamentó que te decepcionara que Emmett no cayera en las redes de Alice, pero eso sería enredarme demasiado y ya todo es lo suficientemente complejo, sobre todo las cosas que van a suceder en la fiesta que van a ser muchas y variadas. Vamos a ver que se le ocurre a Tanya para tener a Emmett en su cama, y en su vida, porque no olvidemos que la intención de Tanya es convertirse en la próxima Señora de Emmett Cullen. **

**Jacob definitivamente no sabe que quiere y en el camino va hacerle daño a las dos chicas que el cree querer. Y para nada se justifica sus actitudes. Aunque creo que Lizzie no se merece que Jacob la engañe bajo ningún concepto, tampoco me parece una blanca paloma, y todavía no sé que va a pasar con ese trío, la verdad lo voy decidiendo sobre la marcha. **

**Y sobre Jasper y Alice, aunque parezca mentira ellos están enamorados, y relamente son tal para cual. Creo que Edward va a reconocer la verdadera naturaleza de Jasper a golpe y garrote, pero no nos queda de otra, así es la vida. Y en la historia ya existe alguien que va a proteger a Bella de Jasper. **

**Espero disfrutaras del encuentro entre Bella y Edward en el Central Park, durante el almuerzo y luego en la School. Ángela es una gran amiga de Bella, y se va a convertir también en amiga de Edward. En cuanto a lo del juego, ya Edward había decidido dejar a Jasper en la banca, así que deseo cumplido. **

**En cuanto a James y Victoria, ella esta librando sus propios fantasmas, cuando los resuelva va a dejar a James acercarse más a ella. Espero disfrutes este capítulo porque en el siguiente vas a querer cortarme la cabeza. Kisses. **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: jejejejejeje… no niña Alex, no habías dejado review. Si los Swan son una dulzura. Y Tania la loca no tiene compón, Emmett ciertamente esta recogiendo los frutos de su propia cosecha. También amo este Edward es muy dulce. Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Kisses.**

**Ya ahora gracias a todos por sus reviews y alertas. De verdad les agradezco, porque ustedes son el motor de esta historia. **

**Feliz Día de las Madres a aquellas que tengan hijos porque hacen una labro maravillosa. A las que todavía no tengas hijos y a los chicos de "El Tatuaje" felicidades a sus Madres y espero que todos pasen un feliz domingo. Aprovecho para dedicarle a este capítulo a mi hermosa mamita, que siempre me ha apoyado tanto en esta locura, como con "La Otra". **

_**Para terminar están todos formalmente invitados a la fiesta de inicio de curso de la Universidad de Collumbia, a celebrarse en el próximo capítulo en la Mansión Hale. **_

**Si la vida te da limones… Mejor la convertimos en un rico postre o cóctel para agasajar a nuestra madres. **

**Gracias… Mil Gracias siempre.**

**Kisses**

**BkPattz.**


	7. Chapter 7: Solo por esta Noche

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial, y Summit.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**40°46′26″N 73°58′55″W, así rezaba el tatuaje en su cadera, eran esas las coordenadas del lugar donde hace siete años su vida cambio, ese lugar que cambio por completo la esencia de Bella Swan, ahora estudiante de periodismo y fotógrafa aficionada. Será ese tatuaje el que obsesione a Edward Cullen, estudiante de medicina y capitán del equipo de fútbol de los Columbia Lions, ese tatuaje una de las pocas cosas que él recuerda de esa mujer con la que pasó la noche más maravillosa de su vida, esa mujer que está seguro es su alma gemela… aunque también siente que se está enamorando de la dulce Isabella Swan, ese ángel hermoso al que cuido con esmero en el hospital cuando cumplía su condena por conducir bajo los efectos de una droga desconocida, mientras ella luchaba por salir de ese profundo coma en la que estaba perdida. **_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Antes de empezar… me disculpo por el retraso producto de falta de inspiración, tiempo, sueño atrasado y una larga lista de etcéteras, pero sin intento de justificarme… aún espero compensárselos con esté capítulo de 32 páginas de Word… Se que muchos esperan la fiesta con ansias, pero solo las ultimas páginas de esta nueva entregan están dedicadas a la llegada a la fiesta… cuando apareció la inspiración, se me antojo que era hora de empezar a mostrarle el principio de algunos de los muchos secretos que acompañaran esta historia y que ya eran necesarios, y descubrí que habían montones de cosas que tratar en esa semana previa a la fiesta…

Hoy tenemos un poco de todo: Celos, Reconciliaciones, Peleas, Confusiones, Deportes, Triunfos, Alejamientos, Enfrentamientos, Amenazas, Personajes Secretos, Intrigas… Pero sobre todo Esperanza… Espero lo disfruten…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 7: Solo por esta noche…

Bella se sentía como en las nubes mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a su piso, se sentía tan feliz, que un sentimiento de culpa inmenso pujaba en su subconsciente para apoderarse de ella… todo el día había sido completamente perfecto, la compañía, las palabras dulces, los halagos, el beso… el beso… un suspiro involuntario brotó de lo más profundo de su pecho logrando que Garret se girara divertido para ver a su pequeña hermana.

- Uhmmm…. Tengo que preocuparme por ese Cullen, Sweetie Bear. – le dijo dándole un pequeño empujón cariñoso. -

- No creo que tengas que sacar tus celos Papá Oso. – le dijo ella, cambiando inmediatamente la expresión por un más triste, más sombría, más desolada… ese cambio tan drástico logró que Garret se detuviera en seco en la mitad de la escalara, solo a medio piso para llegar, y obligando a su pequeña hermana a detenerse a su lado. -

- Eso qué significa?. – le preguntó mirándola seriamente. – que no tengo que preocuparme porque el tipo es un buen partido serio y responsable, y que te va a tratar como la princesa que eres?... o a que te refieres?. -

- A que no tienes porque preocuparte, porque un tipo como Edward no puede estar interesado en alguien como yo… o no por demasiado tiempo – le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. -

- Y cómo es alguien como tú?. – le dijo su hermano un poco desesperado, aunque pensándolo bien estos cambios de humor de Bella eran un alivio y una variante interesante en la siempre triste y depresiva actitud de su hermanita desde la muerte de su madre, y el más que nadie sabía que había muchas cosas ocultas en ese suceso y tenía la esperanza de descubrir pronto algo que le permitiera a Bella desterrar los miedos y las culpas.

- Si Garret… Alguien como yo. – dijo ella en un susurro. – Alguien roto. – le dijo y antes de que su hermano pudiera decirle algo más Bella corrió escaleras arriba con la intención de encerrarse en su cuarto, a la espera de que su hermano llamara a James y poder derrumbarse mientras él no intentaba animarla como lo hacían los demás, lo bueno de pasar sus depresiones con James… era que él solo la dejaba ser. -

Pero las intenciones de Bella se quedaron completamente olvidadas cuando al abrir la puerta con Garret pegado a su espalda esperando a cerrar para el respectivo regaño y el acostumbrado discurso de "por Dios Bella, tienes que salir adelante y vivir", que siempre le daba. Bella amaba a su hermano, ella amaba a su papá oso y eso era lo que un papá hacia, aconsejar, regañar, guiar… eso era lo que Garret hacía para ella y así lo aceptaba y lo agradecía, y lo amaba por eso… sobre todo desde que su papá se apartó de ella mal llegar del velorio de su madre, obligando a su hermano Garret a asumir el rol de padre, Garret quien con apenas 20 años, debió de preocuparse por ver que sus heridas sanaran, por llevarla al psicólogo, por darle todo aquello que era obligación de Charlie Swan. Pero lo que detuvo tanto a Isabella como a Garret, no fueron las cavilaciones que cada uno mantenía durante los escasos metros recorridos desde que ella se escurrió del regaño seguro que ya Garret tenía en la punta de la lengua, no fue esa relación de hermana/hija – hermano/padre… lo que detuvo a los dos hermanos Swan de continuar su pequeña acostumbrada discusión de los últimos seis años, fue ver a un tercer Swan recostado en el sofá, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el regazo de su novia, intentando detener la hemorragia de su nariz y con un notorio golpe sobre el pómulo izquierdo, mientras el otro hermano sentado con su "amiga especial" en la silla de enfrente solo negaba divertido ante la situación presenciada.

- Se puede saber que demonios te pasó Jacob Swan?. – le dijo Garret, quien con tanto hacer de "papá" con su hermanita pequeña, le quedó la costumbre con sus hermanos, aunque estos no se dejaban y que para ellos si existía una papá Charlie que se ocupaba no solo de sus necesidades económicas como lo hacía con Isabella, sino que también se preocupaba por su bienestar… para ellos Charlie Swan si se comportaba como su padre. -

- Lo que pasó es que tuvo un encuentro cercano y de primera mano con el puño de Emmett Cullen. – le dijo un divertido James que no paraba de reírse de la desventura de su hermano pequeño, mientras Victoria lo reprendía cariñosamente. Isabella la observo por un momento y le hubiese gustado quedarse unos minutos y dedicarse a pensar sobre el porque ella no aceptaba a su hermano cuando estaba claramente enamorada de él. Pero la situación no permitía en ese momento ningún tipo de distracción, al menos no hasta entender que había pasado entre Emmett y Jacob. - Cielo sin violencia. – le dijo aún más divertido James, acercándose a Victoria para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, mientras ella se removía nerviosa y apenada. -

- Vamos James déjate de esas cosas.- le dijo Victoria en reprimenda. -

- Será que pueden decirnos que pasó?. – insistió Garret. – No se supone que tú y Emmett, son muy buenos amigos?. – le preguntó a Jacob, quien no pudo responder porque se vio interrumpido nuevamente por su hermano. -

- El problema es que nuestro hermanito no es amigo de Emmett, sino que es el "BFF". – dijo haciendo una graciosísima voz de niña fresa. – de su novia Rosalie. – y con ello logró que todos rieran… a excepción de Jacob que lo miraba con ganas de golpearlo a su hermano. -

- Si pero aún no responden la pregunta de Garret. – replicó Isabella ya desesperada por saber que había pasado entre su hermano y el novio de su amiga, que resultaba ser el hermano de… de… su amigo, si su amigo… podría decirse.

- Bien…- dijo Jacob incorporándose, al parecer había dejado de sangrar y todos los Swan daban gracias a Dios por eso, porque sabían perfectamente como se ponía Bella con la sangre… y tras un profundo suspiro Jacob rememoró lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás. – Cuando llegué a casa después del almuerzo, Ang y yo subimos al departamento y …

_Minutos Antes en el piso de Jacob y James Swan… _

Jacob y Ángela llegaban del almuerzo con Garret y Kate. Ángela parloteaba contenta sobre todos los preparativos de la boda, y lo feliz que estaba de que Kate la tomara en cuenta, mientras que Jacob tenía sus pensamientos perdidos en la conversación que había mantenido con Lizzie por mensaje y como no había tenido el valor suficiente de admitir la verdad y decirle que tenía una relación con Ángela, que ella le gustaba muchísimo y que sentía cosas especiales por ella, pero que también estaba Ángela, que también sentía cosas especiales por ella. Un suspiro y el gesto de dolor y arrepentimiento que no pudo reprimir en su rostro, alertaron a Ángela que algo le sucedía, así que apenas traspasaron la puerta.

- Que sucede cariño?. – le preguntó acercándose a él de forma cariñosa y acariciándole la mejilla dulcemente, con todo ese amor y esa devoción que ella le dedicaba todo el tiempo.- Estas preocupado?. – añadió intentando alisar su seño fruncido. -

- No es nada Áng. – le dijo. – Solo estoy preocupado por Rose. – le mintió, como últimamente solía hacer. -

- Pues entonces anda a verla cielo. – le dijo colocándolo en la dirección de la puerta de su habitación. En cuento entraron a la habitación Rosalie continuaba acostada, ya no lloraba y tampoco dormía, solo tenía la mirada perdida.

- Cariño que sucede?. – le dijo Jacob acariciando suavemente el cabello de la rubia, mientras ella se giraba a verlo. -

- No ha venido Jake. – le decía ella en un susurro. – Tampoco me ha llamado. – dijo nuevamente. – Y Tanya me dijo que tampoco ha pasado por casa buscándome. – dijo ella conteniendo un sollozo. -

- No llores más Rosalie. – le dijo. – Como sabes que él no está igual que tu y está esperando por ti. – le explicó. – Claramente no lo has ido a buscar, porque no te has levantado de esta cama, y supongo que tu orgullo tampoco te ha permitido llamarlo. – le dijo él, a lo que ella negaba dándole la razón. – Tampoco has comido, no es cierto?. – ella negó suavemente. Mientras ellos mantenía esa extraña y confidente conversación, Ángela se movía por la habitación y luego de recolectar algunas cosas se acercó a Rose. -

- Anda Rose. – le dijo extendiéndole un par de bóxers nuevos de Jacob y una franelilla blanca. – Son nuevos, porque no vas y te das un baño para que te despejes, mientras yo te preparo una sopa para que comas. – ella le miró sonriéndole agradecida. -

- Gracias cielo. – le dijo Jacob a su novia. – Eres muy dulce. – le dio un suave beso, y él a su vez tomó ropa, girándose a su novia le dijo. – mientras tu preparas esa maravillosa sopa tuya que me hará sentarme a comer de nuevo, yo voy a tomar una ducha en el baño del pasillo. - Tras darle un dulce beso salió para el baño, mientras Ángela salió para la cocina.

Mientras Jacob estaba en la ducha pensaba en como su mente estaba hecha un lío, dividida todo el tiempo entre Ángela y Lizzie, entre Lizzie y Ángela… solo los pensamientos que le dedicaba a su familia y a Rosalie hacía que pensará en otras cosas, y la verdad es que tenía que dejarlos de lado, mañana sería el juego, y además del equipo que era algo sumamente importante para él, también estaba la universidad, la cual no podía descuidar por un lío de faldas. El bajar su promedio sería algo que disgustaría a Charles Swan a niveles insospechados, y eso era algo que el no quería lidiar en su momento, suficiente tenía con las continuas discusiones que tanto sus hermanos como él mantenía con su padre por su evidente falta de interés en la necesidad emocionales de su hermana, concentrándose únicamente en cumplir con las obligaciones económicas que tenía como padre… Pero la distracción de pensar en su padre solo duro unos segundos, regresando nuevamente al asunto que ocupaba su mente todo el tiempo…

Una vez más llegó a la conclusión que tenía que poner remedio a esa situación, y la solución obvia era decirle a Elizabeth la verdad, en definitiva Ángela le había dedicado años de su vida, lo amaba de una manera profunda e incondicional, le daba ternura, le daba paz, le daba cariño, amor, adoración, le daba también pasión, y si algo agradecía de su confusión es que cuando estaba con Ángela en la cama, nada relacionado con Lizzie pasaba por su cuerpo y su cabeza, y en ese perfecto momento de pasión conseguía entregarse a su novia en cuerpo y alma como siempre lo había hecho. Claro que no podía asegurar que lo mismo no le sucediera con Elizabeth, pero lo mejor sería no intentarlo porque eso si lo complicaría todo y lo convertiría decididamente en un hombre infiel, que no era como si estuviese exento de eso, pensando y queriendo de alguna forma a dos mujeres a al mimo tiempo.

Pero como podía hacer para mantenerse alejado de ellas, no solo porque ambas eran mujeres hermosas, maravillosas y especiales, sino que ambas tenían un cuerpo como para morirse. Ángela era la típica niña tímida, con su forma de ser sencilla, con sus lentes que le daban ese aspecto intelectual y tierno, pero cuando se arreglaban para salir juntos esa chica tímida se convertía en una mujer increíblemente despampanante, y eso sin contar lo que se mantenía oculto debajo de esas ropas sencillas y envuelto siempre en sexys conjuntos de lencería… Ángela tenía un cuerpo espectacular… era una mujer increíblemente hermosa, y muy sensual… Pero estaba también Lizzie, con ese cuerpo de bailarina, con esas delicadas formas, siempre hermosa, siempre bien arreglada, sexy… no quería siquiera imaginar que había debajo de esas caras prendas con las que vestía su cuerpo. Esos pensamientos comenzaron a hacer estrago en el cuerpo de Jacob, cuando empezó a imaginar a ambos cuerpos entre sus brazos, a ambas chicas tocándolo, acariciándolo, recorriéndolo con las puntas de sus dedos suaves.

Sin darse cuenta estaba completamente duro, y le toco ayudarse de su mano para poder desahogarse mientras pensaba tanto en Ángela como en Elizabeth, imaginándolas dándole esas atenciones que tanto necesitaba su cuerpo. Una vez satisfechos sus instintos más primarios decidió salir de la ducha, con más sentimiento de culpa del que había pensado tener… sentía que su imaginación, sus manos y las reacciones de su cuerpo habían mancillado y dañado de alguna forma a esas dos chicas dulces y hermosas que lo querían, y a las que él quería también en alguna forma. Salió del baño con los jeans desabrochados, sin camisa y secándose el cabello con la toalla, con esa expresión de sexo gracias a los acontecimientos anteriores. Estaba casi llegando a la cocina cuando el timbre de la puerta lo hizo devolverse sobre sus pasos, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Emmett Cullen del otro lado, con un mirada bastante desesperada y con una cara que no le envidiaba mucho a la que le había visto a su amiga.

- Dónde demonios está mi mujer?. – preguntó Emmett en un tono no muy agradable, filtrando todo el dolor, todo el miedo y los celos que tanto Tanya como Jasper habían sembrado en él. Esos celos que habían revivido al ver a Jacob, quien claramente salía de la ducha, puesto aún tenía el cabello mojado, la toalla en la mano, el torso desnudo… y con una expresión de… de sexo… si … de sexo, y eso estaba alterando los ya descompuestos nervios de Emmett.-

- Después de pasar el día entero en la cama, estoy lista para comer lobito. – dijo Rosalie, saliendo de la habitación de Jacob. -

- Pues ya era hora Pasita Rubia. – le dijo él guiñándole un ojo, e ignorando el tono rudo y demandante del prometido de su amiga. Emmett se encontraba completamente en shock ante la visión de su prometida, vistiendo no más que unos boxers y una franelilla blanca que evidentemente no le pertenecían a Swan, haciendo que Emmett se le salieran los ojos de la impresión, pasando súbitamente de la lujuria a la ira infinita… y fue la furia que le hizo estallar en ese instante. -

- ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?. – Bramó Emmett entrando en el departamento hecho una furia. - Es eso lo que hacen cuando vienes a "estudiar" con tu amigo Rosalie Hale. – le gritó, mientras ella lo miraba sin entender a que venía eso. – Eres un desgraciado, como dices que eres mi amigo. – le gritó Emmett a Jake empujándolo fuertemente. – como no adiviné que lo que te viene a ti bien son eso de amigas con derecho a roce. – Le gritó. -

- Que te pasa imbécil?. – le grito Jacob a su vez empujándolo, mientras Ángela en la puerta de la cocina no conseguía moverse por la impresión. -

- Que me pasa… que me pasa. – bramó Emmett. – Lo que me pasa es que te voy a enseñar a no tirarte a mi mujer. – le dijo soltándole un puño en la cara a Jacob, que le dejó inmediatamente un marca en el rostro. -

- Detente. – le gritaba Rosalie, entre lágrimas. – por favor Emmett, déjalo. – el ruego de Rosalie, sacó más a Emmett de sus casillas, si es que eso era posible. Por lo que termino levantando a Jacob a la fuerza. Jacob sin intentar mediar palabras con Emmett puesto que no era posible le lanzó a su vez un golpe atinándole en el ojo, cuando Emmett medio ciego se lo devolvió dándole de lleno a Jake en la nariz. -

- Basta ya. – le grito Ángela que salía de su estupor, al verla Emmett dejo su puño en el aire. Y miraba a Ángela sin entender que pasaba. -

- Que pasa aquí?. – le dijo dejándose caer por la pared y quedando en el suelo. Mientras Rosalie lo miraba asustada llorando, desde el otro lado del salón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sollozando quedamente. – Que pasa aquí?. – dijo nuevamente en un susurro, mientras, que Jacob se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano la sangre que escurría por la nariz y Ángela se regresaba a la cocina por dos paños con hielo, y un pañuelo mojado. Le pasó un paño con hielo a Emmett, para que se lo colocara sobre el ojo morado, que no tenía un buen aspecto, mientras se sentaba en el suelo para ayudar a su novio. -

- Pues es obvio que lo malentendiste todo. – le dijo ella mirándolo directamente invitándolo a desafiarla. Pero él negando la dejó hablar. – Rosalie vino ayer, a buscar el consuelo de su amigo, y después de que hablaron Jacob la dejó durmiendo en su cama, mientras bajo a mi departamento a compartir la mía.

- Pero Rose… - dijo intentando justificarse. -

- Estaba saliendo del cuarto de Jacob. – le dijo ella. – porque he estado encerrada allí desde que llegue anoche, llorando por ti imbécil. – le reclamó. – Recién ahora Ángela y Jake me convencieron de tomar un baño y comer algo. – le explicaba a ella pero sin acercarse a él. – y lo de la ropa… pues no tengo ningún cambio aquí. – le dijo de forma dura. – pero sinceramente debería porque con lo mucho que peleamos tu y yo, pues la verdad es que paso mucho tiempo aquí. – le dijo ella amargamente. Él se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella lentamente. -

- Cariño, perdóname. – le decía suavemente, mientras se acercaba a ella. – yo… yo soy un imbécil. – él estaba cerca de ella, y la abrazó. Ella no lo rechazó aunque sintió que debía hacerlo porque él había dudado de su amor… porque había lastimado a su amigo - Amor lo siento. – le dijo. – perdóname. – le contaba. – soy un imbécil. – mientras ello parecían estar en su momento de reconciliación Jacob fue por una camisa a su recámara y él y Ángela salieron del departamento. -

_Ya de regreso en el Departamento de Ángela y Bella… y al momento presente _

- Y eso fue lo que pasó. – concluyó Jacob su relato, mientras Garret y Bella asentían al comprenderlo todo al fin. – Y sinceramente supongo que tendré que quedarme exilado aquí y mañana quemar las sábanas de mi cama.

- Bueno al menos tu amiga se reconcilió con su novio y tú podrás volver a tu departamento mañana. – le dijo Bella con un estremecimiento que se ganó la risa de todos. -

- La verdad lo necesitaba esta noche. – replicó Jacob. Y al ver a su novia con las cejas alzadas de forma interrogante agregó. – Porque se me va a hacer muy complicado dormir contigo sin tocarte y mañana tengo juego. – le dijo odiando las reglas de Edward, como siempre las odiaba cuando tenía a Ángela en la misma cama, aunque no estaba completamente seguro… pero ciertamente lo sucedido en la ducha era "romper" las reglas o al menos echarle mano a ello de alguna forma. -

- Son las reglas de Edward. – dijo Bella. – Y él es el capitán así que es lo mejor para el equipo. – dijo ella defendiéndolo, causando miradas cómplices entre sus hermanos. – y otra de las reglas es dormirse temprano. Así que Jacob y Ángela a la cama, pero amarrando las manitos tras la espalda. – le dijo apuntándolos con el dedo de forma acusadora. – Vicky, creo que vas a tener que adoptar a James, al menos que quiera regresar a tu casa y escuchar los ruidos de la reconciliación de Emmett y Rosalie. – el estremecimiento de James fue más profundo y la carcajada que provocó fue más estridente que la que consiguió Isabella en su momento. – Aunque si quieres puedes quedarte en el sofá de mi habitación. – le dijo. -

- No gracias hermanita. – le dijo James levantándose rápidamente y arrastrando a Victoria con él, tras dejarle un beso en la frente a su hermana, dejando a todos riendo en la sala. -

- Y tu, papá oso. – le dijo a su hermano señalándolo con un dedo. – a casa con su hermosa prometida. -

- Y quien te nombro a ti asistente de Cullen?. – le dijo Jacob divertido a su hermana. -

- A juzgar por lo que vi entre ellos esta tarde, no sé si sea el de asistente, el cargo que le entregó Cullen. – le dijo Garret divertido, logrando que Bella se encendiera como un bombillo y emprendiera la retirada a la carrera a su habitación antes de que el interrogatorio empezara. -

- Los quiero. – les gritó antes de cerrar la puerta y tirarse sobre la cama, con un sonrisa boba adornando su rostro mientras recordaba el dulce beso que había compartido con Edward. Decidió salir de su embrujo… decidió también dejarlo estar por una noche y no atormentarse por lo pronto de aquello que merecía o no, dejo de atormentarse por querer vivir un poco… así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar una ducha e intentar dormir un poco, esperaba que las pesadillas no regresaran, las últimas dos noches Edward las había alejado de alguna forma, pero esa noche ella misma se había negado la posibilidad de que su voz la arrullara o que sus mensajes la trasladaran a un mejor lugar… a uno más feliz.

Cuando salió de la ducha, buscó si pijama favorito, una vieja camiseta gris, llena de agujeritos y se metió en la cama, no sin antes darle un vistazo a la foto que pensaba regalarle mañana a Edward. No es que él no la hubiese visto, puesto que se trataba de la foto original, de la que había salido esa que él tenía en su poder, solo que aquella estaba arreglada y digitalizada, y le faltaba mucho del encanto, de la luz, de la esencia que tenía la que ella sostenía en sus manos y de la cual se sentía completamente orgullosa, era su favorita… solía tener un top five de sus fotos favoritas… y esa era en definitiva una de ellas. Antes de dormir miró su teléfono, esperaba que Edward le hubiese mandado un mensaje aún cuando le había pedido específicamente que no lo hiciera… pero que se podía hacer… era humana y las esperanzas no podían morir, no del todo aunque ella se empeñara férreamente en que sucediera… Ella tenía esperanzas… tenía esperanzas de que sus hermanos se rindieran con ella, como lo había hecho su padre. Tenía la esperanza de que milagrosamente pudiera descubrir algo que la hiciera creer que aquel incidente no había sido culpa suya, que su madre no había muerto en su lugar, que su madre no había muerto por salvarla… tenía la esperanza de encontrar una razón que le devolviera la esperanza de vivir, que le devolvieran las ganas de vestir de nuevo unas mallas, ponerse sus medias y sus zapatillas y poder pararse de puntas otra vez… Tenía la esperanza de ser ese Ángel que Edward Cullen proclamaba que era, tenía la esperanza de sanar sus alas y poder volar nuevamente. Y allí estaba, tal y como ella esperaba que estuviera… un mensaje de Edward…

_**Se que estoy rompiendo las reglas de Mamá Isabella…**_

_**Pero no me puedes pedir que me quede dormido sin desearte antes buenas noches y dulces sueños princesa… **_

_**Así que… **_

_**Dulces sueños gatita… **_

_**Buenas noches princesa…**_

_**Edward.**_

_**Pd: No he podido de dejar de pensar en ti mi Ángel. **_

_**Pd1: Revisa el mensaje en la contestadora… ya que no vas a poder contar con mí "hermosa voz" espero poder alejar con ello las pesadillas… **_

La curiosidad la estaba matando… así como la alegría y las esperanzas renovadas que tan fieramente intentaba no sentir, porque creía no merecerlas… así que sin poder evitarlo, tomó el teléfono y en efecto tenía una llamada perdida de Edward y un mensaje de voz… sin perder más tiempo oyó su mensaje pensando en encontrar en el la encantadora voz de Edward… pero lo que llegaba hasta sus oídos eran las suaves notas de un piano… en un armonía hermosa y perfecta, era lo más dulce que había escuchado y estaba completamente fascinada, sin embargo mucho más pronto de lo que hubiese esperado, y por su puesto mucho antes de lo que quería se terminó el tiempo del mensaje, y con ello quedó abruptamente cortada la hermosa melodía. Rompiendo sus propias reglas, tomó el teléfono y le respondió a Edward…

_**Es hermosa… **_

_**Muchas gracias, espero que algún día me digas quien es el compositor para poder tener el placer de escucharla completa. **_

_**Dulces sueños mi Bandido… **_

_**Mañana le espera la gloria Capitán Cullen. **_

Edward sonrío satisfecho al leer el mensaje que había recibido de su ángel. Mañana después del juego le diría quien era el compositor de esa melodía… o mejor aún esperaría a poder tener alguna cita con ella e interpretarle su melodía… no podía ocultársela, no podía negársela porque le pertenecía, porque ella la había inspirado, porque había sido su dulzura la musa de su creación.

La mañana siguiente fue una locura en la casa de Bella y Ángela. Bella se despertó muy temprano con las energías renovadas, paso por la cocina, quería prepararle un buen desayuno tanto a Jacob como a Ángela, ya que hoy era día de competencias en la universidad, así que en un par de horas comenzarían los juegos de Tenis entre el equipo de la universidad, contra jugadores de la universidad de Cornell en el que por su puesto participaría James, quien se perdería el juego de Jacob ya que los juegos de Tenis se desarrollarían durante todo el día. Isabella había decidido acompañar a su hermano James en el primer juego y luego del medio día se marcharía para presenciar el juego de Edward y Jacob, así no se tropezaría con Charlie Swan quien le había informado a sus hijos que solo se pasaría a ver uno de los juegos de James, que a Jacob lo llamaría más tarde para cenar juntos y felicitarle por el juego, puesto estaba seguro que serían los vencedores del encuentro.

Por otro lado Ángela, estaba muy desanimada, en la tarde tendría que participar en las pruebas del equipo de natación, las competencias en esa disciplina estaban fijadas para dentro de tres semanas, pero hoy tendría que realizar unas pruebas importantes para determinar su posición en el equipo, para determinar los tiempos, y las disciplinas. Había pensado faltar a las pruebas para poder acompañar y apoyar a Jacob en el juego, pero si no asistía corría el riesgo de perder su puesto en el equipo, y la verdad es que nadar la hacía sentirse completamente libre y feliz, la sensación de estar en el agua solo era comparable a la que sentía en brazos de su novio. Algo que la irritaba incluso más que no poder apoyar a su hombre en el juego, era no poder marcarlo como suyo y solo de imaginar al montón de mujeres desesperadas que se lanzaban como moscas sobre miel sobre los miembros del equipo sentía escalofríos, y más si se detenía a pensar que los más cotizados eran Jacob y Edward, ya que no solo eran los más atractivos a juicio de la mayoría de la población femenina de la universidad, sino también eran reconocidos por ser solteros y ricos también … y la verdad es que aunque Jacob ya no era soltero, esta sería su primer juego desde que tiene novia oficial, y habían transcurridos tan pocos días que casi nadie se había enterado de la relación que mantenían, ayudado en gran parte que sus horarios no había coincidido, y entre eso y los entrenamientos no se había visto en el campus, ni una sola vez desde que estaban juntos.

Después de un agradable desayuno Bella fue a recoger sus cosas, entre ellas los lentes para su cámara puesto que pensaba tomar fotografías tanto para el juego de Tenis de James, como en el juego de Fútbol de Edward y Jacob. Al salir de la habitación se encontró Jacob en la puerta del cuarto de su amiga mientras se despedían, puesto que como era costumbre y otra de las reglas de Edward, era estar muy temprano en el campo el día del juego, así un poco de ejercicio ligero para no sobre cargar el cuerpo, pero manteniendo un buen nivel físico, además Edward usaba parte del presupuesto del equipo y contrataba un servicio de catering que se encargaba de que el desayuno o el almuerzo, según fuera el caso, previo al juego fuera ligero, nutritivo y saludable, cosa que por supuesto molestaba enormemente a Jacob y su voraz apetito.

- No quiero que te vallas. – le decía Ángela a su novio, mientras se encontraba abrazada a su cintura, con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, y él besaba su cabello dulcemente. -

- Lo sé cariño. – le dijo. – pero tengo que marcharme. – se apartó un poco para poder verla y beso su seño fruncido, tratando de que se relajara. - Por qué estas triste?. – le dijo cuando vio sus ojos empeñados por ese sentimiento que él no quería que se instalara en ella, pero que sabía que se lo proporcionaría en un grado mucho superior al de no poder asistir a un simple juego de fútbol. -

- Por que yo quería estar contigo?. – le dijo ella con un adorable puchero, que logró que el la besara suavemente sin poder evitarlo, sumergiéndose en las sensaciones que ella le regalaba tan francamente. -

- Amor. – le dijo el suavemente acariciando su rostro dulcemente. – No estés así. – le dijo. – yo también quería estar contigo durante tus pruebas, para darte todo mi apoyo y ser el primero en felicitarte, cuando se constate que has mejorado tus propios tiempos y cuando tengas asegurado tu lugar en el equipo. – le dijo y tras un suspiro añadió. – pero lamentablemente no podrá ser. – y tras darle un beso. – pero te prometo que cuando terminé el juego iremos a donde tu quieras, y nos desquitamos las ganas que se nos quedaron desde anoche por culpa de Cullen. -

- El capitán Cullen hace lo mejor para el equipo. – le dijo Bella, haciéndose notar. -

- Que te da Edward para que lo defiendas sobre tu propio hermano. – le preguntó Jacob a su hermana logrando que esta se pusiera roja como una grana, tras recordar el beso que habían compartido el día de ayer. -

- Edward es solo mi… mi amigo. – dijo ella tartamudeando un poco. – Éxito amiga. – le dijo acercándose a Ángela y dándole un abrazo, quitando para ello a Jacob del medio. – Voy a intentar pasar por las piscinas entre el juego de James y el de Jacob. -

- Y cuando vas a comer Isabella?. – le reclamó su amiga. -

- Te prometo que me compro un sándwich y me lo como de camino. – le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y dirigiéndose a la salida. -

- Espérame. – le gritó Jacob. – yo también voy de salida. – dijo. – tengo que subir a mi departamento a ver si todavía esta en pie. – dijo estremeciéndose ligeramente.- tengo que recoger mis cosas para irme. – mientras decía eso tocaba su aún hinchado y enrojecido pómulo, quizás recordando el golpe que recibió de Emmett el día de ayer. Besó a su novia intensamente una vez más antes de salir, y alcanzó a su hermana que lo esperaba en el pasillo. – Bien Tinkerbell, nos vemos en un rato. -

- Jacob espera. – le dijo Bella, sin estar muy segura si ese era el momento de enfrentar a su hermano al asunto del mensaje, no quería que se molestara y que su desempeño en el juego se viera afectado por su culpa. -

- Sucede algo Bells?. – le dijo el preocupado. -

- Yo… Yo… - le dijo sin saber como abordar el tema. -

- Bella. – le dijo en medio de un carcajada. – sé que eres un poco insegura y tímida, pero lo de tartamuda lo descubrí hoy. –

- No seas imbécil Jacob. – le dijo golpeándolo en el brazo. – lo que quiero decir es que… - inspiró profundamente y continuo. – supongo que no es el momento… pero quiero saber quien es _Sweetie Cupcake?. -_ Jacob quedó impresionado por la pregunta de su hermana pero pudo recomponerse antes de que su estado de shock fuera demasiado evidente. -

- Dónde escuchaste ese absurdo nombre Belly Bells?. – le preguntó él intentando disimular toda la revolución de emociones que tenía en su interior. -

- El otro día cuando tenía tu teléfono en mi cuarto tenías cuatro llamadas de alguien, que estaba guardado en tu agenda como Sweetie Cupcake. – le dijo ella mirándolo, esperando de corazón que su hermano le diera una respuesta que la tranquilizara, no quería tener que poner a prueba su fidelidad tanto hacia su hermano como a su mejor amiga… así que cruzaba los dedos para que su hermano tuviera una excelente excusa. -

- Ayyy… Bells. – le dijo en tono cansado, buscando su teléfono en el bolsillo, viendo la agenda telefónica. – Dios… Si… tienes razón Bella, aquí esta. – le dijo mirando la pantalla y girándolo para mostrárselo. – Bien Bell… esto es algo que me sucede a menudo… sabes que hay muchas chicas detrás de mi en la universidad. -

- Pero tú tienes novia. – saltó Isabella enseguida. -

- Claro cariño. – le dijo él intentando ser convincente. – Pero la mayoría no lo sabe, porque recuerda que tenemos poco tiempo juntos y casi nadie en la universidad lo sabe aún. – y por el momento eso era un alivio para él. -

- Y qué tiene eso que ver con las llamadas?. – le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, mirando de forma desconfiada a su hermano. -

- Bueno Belly. – le dijo él en tono conciliador. – sabes que yo soy muy desordenado y dejo mis cosas por todos lados, y además cuando estoy en el taller tengo que dejar mis cosas en un locker, es muy común encontrarme notas, o que ciertas chicas graben sus números en mi teléfono sin que yo lo sepa… casi siempre me doy por enterado cuando me llaman, y veo esos nombres con los que guardan sus números en mi agenda. – le dijo, y tras un suspiro añadió. – Deberías ver los nombres que graban en mi teléfono. – inmediatamente borró el número. – no te preocupes pequeña, mira listo. – le mostró el teléfono. – esa chica esta fuera… - luego de pensar un segundo añadió. – No tienes idea de cuan a menudo nos pasa a estas cosas… pregúntale a Edward. – y la sola mención de su amigo hizo que el corazón de Bella punzara de dolor y celos. – no solo eso Bella, las chicas nos esperan en los vestidores, se nos lanzan encima por el pasillo. – Después de un profundo suspiro, se decidió a seguir la corazonada de James con respecto a Bella y Edward y añadió. – Eso estaba convirtiendo a Edward en un ermitaño. – le contó. – Él estaba con las chicas con las que se salía o se acostaba, solo por estar, y eran muy pocas… a las mayoría las rechazaba… Él odia toda esa atención que le da su físico, su inteligencia y su posición, nosotros no somos los mejores amigos o buenos amigos, pero si amigos, además de compañero de equipo, y muchas veces hablamos de esas cosas, y además tenemos la misma experiencia con el acoso de las chicas, a diferencia de que Ángela, siempre ha sido mi cable a tierra y me ha ayudado a mantener el equilibrio y no perderme… Pero a Edward eso solo lo hace sentir perdido y desamparado. – le dijo Jacob sinceramente, a una Bella que se había quedado impresionada por todo lo que le decía su hermano, y la hacía olvidarse completamente del asunto que los había ocupado hasta hace unos minutos antes.- Edward está tan necesitado de ser rescatado como tú… - le dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla y ofrecerle el consuelo que él sabía que su hermana estaba necesitando. – Él cree que necesita salvarte, pero no se da cuenta que tú eres quien le salva. – dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su departamento, mientras que Bella cuando regresaba de sus pensamientos, se puso en movimiento, decidió que tenía tiempo de pasar por el Central Park, antes de llegar al juego de su hermano.

Mientras tanto Jacob ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su apartamento, y guardando nuevamente el número de Lizzie, que ya se sabía de memoria en su teléfono. Sin poder evitarlo su mente volvía a lo mismo de siempre, tenía un montón de ideas confusas... Ángela… Lizzie… Bella y Edward… La verdad… sus sentimientos… su Pasita Rubia…, Dios… esperaba que su rubia amiga no estuviese desnuda en su cama, necesitaba buscar sus cosas, y no quería ver a su amiga en situaciones comprometedoras con su novio, solo de pensarlo sentía que se le retorcía el estómago. Dio unos toques ligeros a la puerta, y su rubia amiga salió con cuidado del cuarto, vestida con la camisa de Emmett Cullen vestía el día de ayer, todavía con rastros de sangre, tanto de él como de el propio Jacob, quien torció severamente el gesto al verla.

- Buenos días lobito. – le dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla.-

- Veo que las cosas se solucionaron con el troglodita, pasita. – le dijo él, con un extraño tono que ni él reconoció. -

- Si. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa, que él no pudo evitar corresponder. – Decidimos invitar a su familia y a nuestros amigos a Las Vegas un fin de semana después de las fiestas de Acción de Gracia y vamos a celebrar la Boda, solo vamos a decirles que se trata de una boda el día que se realice, así mi familia queda por fuera, pero él puede compartir con sus padres. – Jacob no pudo evitar el gesto de desagrado. -

- Entonces te casas?. – le preguntó. -

- Si!. – Saltó ella emocionada guindándose en un abrazo a su amigo, pero intentando controlar su euforia para no despertar a su prometido que seguía dormido con las sábanas enredadas en su desnudo cuerpo, en la cama de su amigo. -

- Estas segura?. – le preguntó el serio. -

- Si Jake. – le dijo ella acariciando su rostro allí donde estaba golpeando, siendo su toque ligero, con apenas la punta de sus dedos no queriendo lastimarlo. Jacob se apartó siseando bajo su toque. – Lo siento, no quería lastimarte lobito… y… - Rosalie no sabía como seguir. – Emmett siente mucho todo esto, en serio. - le dijo. – Sabes que él no es así… pero no sé… porque él tampoco es celoso. – dijo ella. – No entiendo que le sucedió. -

- Si tú lo dices. – le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto, pero no quería que su amiga viera su disgusto. - Puedo pasar por mis cosas?. – le preguntó. -

- Dame unos minutos. – le dijo. – Voy a decirle a Emmett que pase al baño y mientras recoges tus cosas. – Ya con la mano en la manilla de la puerta, se giro hacia su amigo. – No hay problema con que Emmett use tu ducha?. – le preguntó. -

- Rose… ya usó mi cama, mis sábanas y quien sabe que más… - le dijo estremeciéndose. - Pero no quiero saberlo. – dijo resignado ante el rostro de felicidad de su amiga. -

Rose entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama de su amigo, donde aún dormía su prometido. Se reclinó suavemente sobre él para despertarlo suavemente.

- Amor… amor… - le decía entre besos, repartidos dulcemente por su rostro. – Despierta cariño.

- Estas aquí. – le dijo él despertando, con la voz pastosa y la mirada somnolienta. Le regaló una dulce sonrisa. – Estas aquí y no eres un sueño. – le dijo nuevamente acariciando su rostro y acercándose a ella dándole un dulce beso, pero a medida que transcurría el beso y que las amenazas de Tanya se abrían paso por su recién despertado cerebro se fue desesperado, haciendo el beso más demandante, más fiero, más forzado… lleno de todo el miedo que tenía de perder a Rosalie, la noche anterior después de lo pasado con Jacob no podía añadirle más leña al fuego… después de intentar hacer que Rose le perdonará la estupidez de golpear a su mejor amigo, de haber sido tan grosero y acusarla de serle infiel, cuando el maldito infiel de esa relación era él… No había podido ser capaz de decirle toda la verdad a Rose y acabar con ese infierno, además que siendo sinceros después de ese comportamiento como podría aspirar que su dulce novia entendiera que su hermana era la arpía que todos conocían y reconocían, pero que ella era incapaz de ver. -

- Emm… cielo, detente. – le dijo ella, intentando detenerle cuando él en su desesperación por sentirla cerca… por sentirla suya, empezó a acariciarla a conciencia. – Cariño, Jacob necesita entrar a buscar sus cosas. – le cortó ella, y las semillas de los celos que había plantado Jasper estaban comenzando a arraigar, por lo que Emmett soltó un bufido molesto y se levantó recogiendo su ropa y saliendo en dirección al baño. – Que demonios te sucede?. – le preguntó ella agarrándolo del brazo antes de que entrará. -

- Nada cariño. – le dijo él tras respirar profundamente. – No me hagas caso…. Es que me dejaste con las ganas. – intentó excusarse pero a sabiendas de que ese argumento no daría demasiados resultados, ya que eso nunca había sido un problema entre ellos. -

- Cariño… - le dijo ella dándole un beso en la barbilla. – es su habitación, es su casa. – le recordó. – Ya Jake fue lo suficientemente amable cuidando de mí, y dejando su casa para dormir en otro lugar para que nosotros pudiéramos conversar y reconciliarnos. – después de darle un beso lo miró intensamente. -

- Tienes razón. – le dijo, dándole un beso. – Lo siento.

Emmett entró en el baño, y Rosalie le dio entrada a su amigo, quien entró sin siquiera darle una mirada a la cama, no quería saber que había sucedido allí, así que tomó todas sus cosas a prisa, y al pasar al lado de su amiga se detuvo para tomar su cabeza con su mano y dejarle un beso en la frente.

- Espero que no te equivoques cariño. – le dejo otro beso, cargado de una preocupación que venía de un repentino presentimiento de que su amiga sufriría mucho. – Suerte en las pruebas, sé que eres la mejor mi pasita. – se iba a retirar cuando ella le tomó de la mano y lo abrazó fuertemente. -

- Gracias siempre Jake. – le dio un beso en la mejilla. – sé que vas a ganar el juego, te invitaría a celebrar, pero sabes que el juego de Baseball de Emmett es después de el juego de ustedes.

Jacob se retiró dejando a su amiga sola, ella se quedó un minuto mirando el lugar por donde se había ido su amigo… después de unos segundos mirando simplemente la puerta, con la mente completamente en blanco se giro para entrar en el baño tras su prometido. Jacob por su parte bajo las escaleras del edificio sumamente apurado… Quería llegar a la universidad, le urgía entrar al campo, empezar el juego… había descubierto que mientras corría detrás del balón no pensaba más que en un único objetivo… ganar el juego, no pensaba en nada más que en eso… No pensaba en Ángela, no pensaba en Lizzie, ni la indeferencia de su padre hacia su hermana, no pensaba en Bella y sus depresiones, no pensaba en Edward intentando colarse en el corazón de su hermana, no pensaba en la muerte de su madre y en eso que no lograba recordar de días antes de que su madre muriera pero que le causaba todavía algunas eventuales pesadillas que no entendía y luego no recordaba, no pensaba en Rosalie, no pensaba en la boda de Rosalie, no pensaba en Tanya y su ninfómana obsesión por Emmett y James… cuando estaba corriendo detrás del balón simplemente solo pensaba en el equipo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo daba gracias a Dios por las estúpidas normas de Edward.

Llegó al entrenamiento y no encontró al capitán, no había llegado… sin embargo eso no le importó, ya Collin y Seth, los miembros más jóvenes del equipo estaban allí, era su primer juego, y Edward y el entrenador les iban a dar la oportunidad de entrar un tiempo cada uno, para suplir la falta de Jasper, que se iba a quedar de castigo en la banca. Aunque conociendo al prepotente rubio, lo más seguro es que no se presentará ni siquiera al juego. La verdad no entendía como Edward seguía siendo su amigo, es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que Jasper deseaba todo lo que él tenía, que no era su amigo, y que más que nada lo envidiaba. Pero la verdad es que ese era problema de Edward y él no pensaba en preocuparse además por eso… ya tenía suficiente con las cosas que lo atormentaba.

Lo que sí le daba era una enorme curiosidad por saber donde se encontraba el Capitán Cullen, por lo general él siempre estaba en el campo desde muy temprano, su necesidad de controlar que todo saliera bien era casi obsesiva, todos sus compañeros le gastaban bromas diciéndole que antes de cada juego el Capitán verificaba el mismo y con una regla el tamaño de cada una de las hojas del césped del campo, pero lo cierto era, que el Capitán Cullen verificaba personalmente el estado de las redes de la portería y que las pelotas estuviesen infladas correctamente, así como el estado de los tacos de sus jugadores, sin contar que se ocupaba de que comieran y bebieran cosas saludables. Era completamente extraño no verlo por ahí dando vueltas con su carpeta en la mano señalando cosas y preguntándole a cada uno que llegaba que había desayunado, a que hora se había acostado y verificando sus tacos.

Pero la verdad es que Edward, impulsado por una necesidad desconocida se pasó por el Central Park antes de ir al juego, empezó a caminar por sus lugares favoritos del parque cuando de pronto se encontró en ese lugar donde ayer se reunió con su hermana y Bella Swan. Estaba distraído, sentado allí contra el árbol en el que el día de ayer estuvo recostada Bella, mirando a la nada, cuando de pronto sintió su presencia, y se giró hacia ella en el momento justo de verla disparar una fotografía en su dirección.

- Soy también uno de tus objetivos gatita?. – le dijo él divertido mientras se incorporaba y acercándose a ella, para saludarla. -

- Cualquier cosa puede ser un objetivo para una cámara de fotos. – Le replicó ella, cuando en verdad quería decirle que era él el favorito de los objetivos que captaba con su cámara. – Así que nos seas engreído Cullen.

- Tan feo soy que no te gusta fotografiarme mi ángel?. – le preguntó él con un adorable puchero mientras jalaba suavemente la trenza de su cabello, que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, y que le daba un aspecto completamente adorable. -

- Sabes que eres imposiblemente atractivo Edward. – le dijo ella, dándole la vuelta a la cámara digital para que él pudiera ver la foto, y la verdad es que era impresionante. Era una muy buena foto de él, y no se podía negar que el resultado de la fotografía no era por su aspecto físico, sino por el extraordinario talento de Bella. -

- Así que no solo te parece hermosa mi voz sino que yo te parezco atractivo?. – le dijo él jugando con ella. -

- Edward por favor. – le dijo ella completamente sonrojada mordiéndose el labio. -

- No hagas eso. – le dijo él, mientras liberaba el labio con sus dedos y se acercó para susurrarle. – Por tu bien y por el mío… no hagas eso. – le repitió dejando entrever todo lo que la deseaba. Bella se estremeció un poco ante el deseo que él manifestaba… le estremecía su propio deseo… le estremecía el miedo y los recuerdos. -

- No debería estar en el campo Capitán Cullen. – le dijo ella desesperada por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. -

- Tienes razón. – le dijo el tras un suspiro. – pero la verdad es que necesitaba pasar por aquí antes… no me preguntes, solo necesite venir aquí.- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Vas a ir al juego. – Le dijo en el mismo tono de voz que estaba usando antes pero un poco más dulce. -

- Si Ed. – Le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio de nuevo. -

- Bella… Bella. – le dijo él negando. – Te lo advertí.- dicho esto soltó su labio inferior y lo capturo él entre sus labios, dándole un dulce y prolongado beso. Cuando ya no pudieron continuar. – ya sé que vine a buscar.- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. – mi amuleto para la buena suerte. – le dijo dándole un nuevo beso. Y se dispuso a marcharse. – Nos vemos en el juego Mi Ángel, recuerda que tienes que pagar un rescate. – dicho esto se marchó dichoso y agradecido por haber ido hasta allí. -

El día fue de lo más intenso. Isabella pasó de los juegos de tenis, en los que por fortuna solo coincidió con Kate y Garret, por lo que no se cruzó con su padre. De allí las competencias de natación, donde llegó a tiempo para ver parte de las pruebas de Rosalie, y las de su amiga Ángela. Hasta el momento todos habían sido exitosos. James había ganado los dos juegos en el que los había visto participar, Rosalie mantuvo su puesto de capitana, pero los tiempos de Ángela fueron increíbles y aseguró su puesto en el equipo. El único que lucía realmente extraño era Emmett, quien se mantuvo durante todas las pruebas de natación perdido en sus pensamientos, la cara de angustia y la sensación de tristeza y dolor que se desprendían de él era totalmente abrumante para Isabella. Ella por lo general estaba acostumbrada a esas sensaciones en su propio cuerpo, solo había reconocido esa energía devastadora y dolorosa en Victoria, por lo que estaba segura que algo había en su pasado que le resultaba increíblemente doloroso y que no podía superar, como ella no podía superar sus culpas. También lo había sentido en una chica de la universidad, con la que solía cruzarse eventualmente, pero que no sabía bien quien era, solo que era otra de las continuas admiradoras de Edward, y de pronto un sentimiento de dolorosa posesión se extendió en su pecho. Pero lo cierto es que esas emociones tan intensas, tan dolorosas solo las había visto en ellas tres, pero el dolor de Emmett le resultaba angustiante, porque estaba acompañado de un sentimiento de derrota tal que ni la desesperanza de Isabella, y de Victoria juntas podría compararse… quizás ni siquiera si se sumaban a la de la chica de la universidad podrían acercarse al sentimiento derrotista de Emmett.

El juego de fútbol fue todo un éxito… fue por demás interesante, con un cerrado resultado tres a dos, ambos equipos terminaron el primer tiempo empatados a uno. Por los Columbia Lion´s anotaron los dos primeros goles Jacob y Edward, siendo que en el ultimo minuto una espectacular jugada de Seth uno de los chicos nuevos, ubico perfectamente el balón en los pies de Edward, después de dejar atrás a gran parte de la defensa de los Big Red de la Universidad de Cornell, marcando Edward así el tercer tanto que le dio el triunfo al equipo. Bella consiguió una perfecta y hermosísima fotografía de Edward, quien justo al momento de celebrar el gol se había girado para mirarla directamente, y perderse por momentos en ella, quien lo miraba a través de la lente de su cámara, logrando una imagen que a su ver era perfecta y sublime… seguramente le gustaría a Ed, y ella se encargaría de mostrársela en cuanto pudiera acercarse a él después del juego.

Una vez terminado el juego Edward salió disparado a donde estaba Bella, quería saber donde lo esperaría, estaba más feliz por salir con ella que por el resultado del juego, que por haber sido su potente disparo el que le diera la victoria a su equipo. Si tuviera que escoger su momento favorito, sería sin duda esos segundos posteriores a su segundo tanto, el haber conseguido a Bella entre los espectadores, ver que ella lo observaba a través de la lente de la cámara y la mejor parte de todas, la sonrisa deslumbrante que le regaló su ángel cuando bajo la cámara, alzó la mirada y se perdió en sus ojos, hasta que los empujones de sus compañeros le hicieron notar que debía regresar el juego. Estaba muy cerca de Bella, quien ya se acercaba a él sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio de esa forma en la que se volvía loco, cuando de pronto un cuerpo se impacto contra el suyo enredando sus brazos en su cuello y estampando un beso apasionado que no respondió en ningún momento, cuando logró separarse de la chica, a la que todavía no le había dedicado la suficiente atención para saber quien era, puesto que todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en la reacción de su princesa, de quien solo veía su espalda, ya que se apartaba de él corriendo, y Edward no solo sintió dolor sino esa soledad que lo atormentaba días atrás y que estaba completamente desterrado desde el día que su ángel se había cruzado en su vida. Se giró repentinamente para enfrentar al culpable de su repentino sufrimiento y de la profunda desdicha de su ángel.

- QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO. – Le gritó. – Maldita sea Chelsea, porque demonios hiciste eso?. – le preguntó completamente molesto, pero si querer seguir gritando puesto que ya montones de curiosos se giraban hacia ellos. -

- Cielo que pasa contigo. – le dijo haciéndole un cariño en el brazo. – Vine apoyarte amor, y que quería felicitarte por tu desempeño. – Se acercó peligrosamente a él para intentar besarlo de nuevo, pero Edward estaba vez reaccionó a tiempo. -

- Chelsea yo no tengo, ni quiero tener nada contigo. – le dijo. – Acaso no lo entiendes.

- Lo único que entiendo es que te amo Edward. – Le dijo ella vehementemente y aprovechó que Edward miraba a su alrededor para fijar su vista en que Jasper siguiera en el mismo lugar que ocupaba desde hace unos minutos, y para su alivió él seguía allí. La mirada que le dio luego de escuchar la declaración que le hiciera a Edward hizo que un escalofría recorriera su espalda, a sabiendas de lo que le esperaría en sus manos esa noche tan pronto Jasper pudiera deshacerse de Alice.

Edward estaba desesperado, tenía que encontrar a su ángel, tenía que contarle que él no tenía nada que ver con Chelsea, ella tenía que entenderle, tenía que decirle que ese asunto con Chelsea fue la estupidez de una noche. Sin embargo cuando estaba apartándose para comenzar su búsqueda por los alrededores, la mano de Chelsea le retuvo con fuerza.

- Vamos a celebrar cielo. – le ronroneo al oído. -

- Chelsea, vete a la mierda a celebrar con quien te de la perra gana, pero conmigo no. – le dijo molesto. Ella se acercó a él y le susurró al oído. – Por tu bien Edward… y por el bien de Isabella Swan, aléjate de ella. – Edward se quedó libido ante la declaración que le hacía. -

- Estas amenazando a Isabella?. – le preguntó él completamente alarmado, esperaba que la obsesión de Chelsea por él la llevara a perseguirlo por meses, pero de allí a ser una amenaza para aquella con quien él quisiera estar… eso ya era otra cosa. Ella dirigió una mirada de nuevo a Jasper para ver que se estaba alejando en dirección a los estacionamientos, puesto que él no necesitaba ir a las duchas puesto no había jugado. -

- Yo… no… ehhhh… - tras pensarlo brevemente añadió. – Si. – le dijo tras un largo suspiro. – Eres mío Edward Cullen, y nadie toca lo que es mío. – le dijo y se acercó a él para dejar un beso en su mejilla. Edward la tomó bruscamente por los brazos y la sacudió un poco. -

- Cuidado con hacerle algo a Bella, porque no respondo. – le dijo con voz queda, pero afilada. -

- Entonces Edward, si quieres a Bella sana y salva aléjate de ella. – lo miro con una mirada de suplica que Edward no pudo identificar y añadió. – Por el bien de Isabella… no te acerques a ella.

Dicho esto Chelsea salió corriendo desesperada, no sabía que más hacer, había visto como Jasper la miraba mientras estaba conversando con Edward, y sabía que por la violencia y la locura de su mirada esa noche sería brutalmente duro con ella, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo temió, más de lo que lo había temido nunca, y se sintió sola y desvastada, porque fue su engaño, fue su infidelidad lo que había convertido a Jasper en el monstruo que era. Ella había despertado el monstruo dormido en su interior, desterrando al buen y dulce Jasper. Caminaba hacia el estacionamiento aterrada porque Jasper ya se hubiese deshecho de Alice y la estuviese acechando. Cuando por fin alcanzó su auto se apresuró a buscar las llaves cuando repentinamente sintió una mano en su hombro sobresaltándola por completo.

- Shhhh…. Cálmate no soy Jasper. – Chelsea se giró completamente sorprendida al escuchar la chica que le hablaba, cuando por fin pudo verla bien reconoció a una chica de la universidad a la que había visto en varias oportunidades tanto en el Campus, como en algún café o Bar. Pero como sabía de Jasper. – No me mires así. – le dijo. – Yo… yo sé de lo que es capaz de hacer. – le dijo, Chelsea estaba completamente asombrada. - Vi lo que hiciste. – le dijo la chica acercándose un poco a ella y suplicándole con la mirada que confiara en ella. – También vi como te miraba Jasper, y ya había escuchado muchos rumores, y luego la forma en la que te apartaste de Edward. – ella la miro encogiéndose de hombros. – nos es difícil de adivinar a quien le temes.

- Tu… tu… cómo la sabes?. – le preguntó Chelsea asustada. – Acaso tú…

- Yo no fui su victima, si esa es tu pregunta. – le dijo la otra desolada. – Pero alguien muy querido por mí lo fue. – dijo secándose las traicioneras lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro. -

- Y ella… - le dijo Chelsea preocupada. – Ella está bien?. – preguntó temerosa por la respuesta de la hermosa mujer frente a ella. -

- Ella está donde Jasper no puede hacer daño. – le dijo completamente fría y carente de emoción. – Pero acabo de entender perfectamente la situación y pretendo ayudarte. – le dijo. – Ven dejemos tu auto aquí, lo más sensato es que no pases la noche en ningún lugar donde pueda encontrarte. – Chelsea la miró por un instante temiendo que fuera una trampa. – Confía en mí. – le dijo ella cuando vio la duda en sus ojos. – Te aseguro que podemos lograr lo que quieres sin dañar a nadie. – Chelsea la miró sonriendo esperanzada, completamente consciente de que solo lograría parte de aquello que quería, pero ella no merecía aquello que ansiaba, al final fue ella quien soltó las cadenas del monstruo. Así que aceptó la ayuda que le prestaba la desconocida y se fue con ella. -

Mientras Chelsea se ponía a salvo confiando ciegamente en esa misteriosa chica, Edward recorría nuevamente todos los alrededores del campo buscando a su ángel, se encontraba desesperado, estaba desolado. Mientras buscaba a Isabella, alguien llamó su atención.

- Hermanito!. - le gritó a Edward. – Supe que ganaron… Felicidades!. – cuando pensaba en abrazarlo se detuvo es seco. – Asco Edward porque no te has duchado aún. – le dijo y se detuvo de pronto al ver la mirada triste de su hermano. – Eyyy… que te pasa… Ganaron Edward, porque tan triste. – le preguntó. -

- No me importa el maldito juego. – le dijo amargamente sorprendiendo a Elizabeth, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, puesto que no pudo asistir al juego porque tenía que dar clases a su grupo y suplir a otra de las profesoras. Su cara de preocupación y desconcierto detuvieron un poco a Edward. – Lo siento Lizzie, pero es que estoy buscando a Bella y no la encuentro. – le dijo. -

- Isabella?. – le preguntó Lizzie, y de pronto recordó haberla visto, se dio cuenta entonces que algo había sucedido entre ellos, puesto que ella cargaba la misma cara de dolor y desolación que tenía Edward en ese momento. – Yo acabo de ver a Isabella. – le dijo haciendo un gesto apuntando detrás de ella. -

- La viste?. – le preguntó él algo esperanzado. -

- Si la vi. – le repitió ella. – Pero que paso entre ustedes Edward, porque es que Bella tiene la misma expresión de desolación y tristeza que tienes tú. – esa declaración logró que Edward se sintiera peor por ser el causante de otro dolor en la vida de Bella, ya su princesa había sufrido lo suficiente, y él se había prometido defenderla, cuidarla, regresarle la alegría, no ser una nueva fuente de sufrimiento. -

- Un mal entendido Lizzie. – Le dijo tras un profundo suspiro. – Solo un mal entendido. – Repitió y levantó su mirada para ver la de su hermana. – Dónde Lizzie?. – le preguntó. –Dónde viste a Bella?. -

- Ella estaba entrando al vagón del metro del que yo me baje Ed. – le dijo ella. -

- Entonces se fue?. – preguntó perdiendo la esperanza de aclarar aquel asunto lo antes posible.-

- Si Ed. – le dijo Lizzie. – Lo mejor será que vallas a las duchas y luego la buscas si eso es lo que quiere. -

Edward salió camino a las duchas y cuando llegó a su casillero encontró a Jacob caminando como un león enjaulado de un lugar a otro hablando por teléfono, cuando lo vio se despidió de su interlocutor y colgó la llamada.

- Cullen que demonios le hiciste a mi hermana?. – le preguntó Jacob molesto. -

- No fui yo… bueno si, mi culpa fue acostarme con Chelsea antes de siquiera acercarme a tu hermana, esa es mi culpa. – le dijo. -

- Chelsea. – escupió Jacob con amargura. – Maldita sea Cullen, ya te dije que esa loca te traería problemas. – de pronto golpeo su casillero sacando su frustración. – Pero por que carajo tiene que meter a mi hermanita en su locura. – preguntó golpeando nuevamente el casillero. -

- Que se yo Jacob. – Le dijo. – Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla. – le suplicó. – Necesito hablarle. -

- Déjala. – le dijo Jacob. -

- No puedo Jake. – le suplicó. – no puedo dejarlo con ella y lo sabes. – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con todo el dolor que sentía. -

- Déjala. . – le repitió Jacob mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza. – Déjala por hoy… Deja que todas las locuras que van a pasar por su cabeza pasen, deja que refunda en su "yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz", "yo vivo una vida de prestado"… deja que llegue a ello, como la noche que la encontraste en el Lincoln Center, deja que todas sus dudas invadan su cabeza para que comiences nuevamente a sacarlas todas Edward. – le confió. – Esa será la única manera… supongo que una conversación que tuvimos esta mañana va a influenciar en tu favor. – le repetía mientras Edward negaba desesperado. – Déjala que se atormente hoy para que puedas ser su salvavidas, es la única forma en la que te va a dejar acercarte de nuevo Edward… vas a tener que empezar de cero con ella, y esta vez no va a hacer tan fácil.

- No voy a poder hacer eso. – le dijo Edward. -

- Si vas a poder… haz de cuenta que esta fue la noche que la encontraste en el Lincoln Center y vuelve sobre tus pasos Cullen. – se levantó para irse, pero antes de se giró para entregarla a Edward un sobre. – Ella dejó esto para ti. – Dicho esto se fue. -

Edward se encontraba completamente nervioso, lo que le había dicho Jacob tenía sentido en cierto modo, si lo veías desde el punto de vista retorcido de las culpas de Bella, pero la estupidez de Chelsea lo hizo retroceder con Bella hasta el infinito. Con dedos temblorosos abrió el sobre de contenía una carpeta y sobre esta una nota. Tomo primero la nota y la leyó mientras su pecho se oprimía fuertemente…

No te preocupes Edward, 

Te voy ahorrar la decisión entre salir conmigo o con tu novia… Así que espero que te diviertas con ella esta noche.

No te sientas culpable, entiendo perfectamente. Aún así lo prometido es deuda, y aquí te dejo el rescate de la foto. Pero me gustaría que conservaras ambas. 

Nos vemos luego. 

Felicidades por el juego Capitán, lo hizo usted excelente. 

Disfruta mucho la celebración y la velada. 

El Ángel de las Alas Rotas_… _

- Por Dios mi Ángel. – dijo Edward, hablándole a la nota como si con ello, consiguiera que Bella lo escuchara. – No entiendes nada princesa. – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que ya corrían por su rostro. Abrió la carpeta y en ella encontró una foto, era en apariencia la misma que había recogido del piso, en apariencia puesto que esta era la original, sin retoques, era increíble, la luz, los colores… todo en esa imagen era perfecta, le daba tanta paz, casi tanta como la que conseguía allí en aquel lugar o como la que encontraba cerca de su ángel.

Se levantó decidido, tenía que solucionar las cosas con su ángel. Abrió su locker para tomar las cosas y poder dirigirse a la ducha. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Isabella, por su puesto no le atendió el teléfono, así que le mandó un mensaje…

_**Princesa… por favor necesito hablar contigo**_

_**Mi Ángel, necesito que entiendas que entre Chelsea y yo no existe nada.**_

_**No puedo negarte que pasó algo entre nosotros… una sola noche, que fue mi mayor estupidez… y fue antes que me atreviera a hablarte. **_

_**Gatita, por favor… necesito que estemos bien, necesito que estés bien. **_

_**Si no estamos bien, yo no puedo estar bien. **_

Envío ese mensaje, y sin esperar que le diera respuesta, le envió un segundo mensaje.

_**Sé que necesitas espacio y tiempo… y estoy dispuesto a dártelo**_

_**Pero por favor princesa… por mi paz mental, te suplicó que al menos me digas como estas, necesito saber que estas bien, que estas a salvo… a salvo incluso de ti misma.**_

_**Mi Ángel, necesito saber que estas bien, por favor no me niegues eso… te lo suplicó.**_

_**Tu Bandido…**_

_**Tu Edward.**_

El dolor que sintió Bella al leer el dolor de Edward en cada una de sus letras era mucho mayor del que ya sentía. Ella lo sabía, ella le creía, ella entendía perfectamente que esa mujer formaba parte de su pasado, lo sabía desde que la vio abalanzarse sobre él, sabía que era una de esas de las que hablaba Jacob esa misma mañana, pero ella no podía seguir arriesgándose. Ella ya había jugado demasiado con el destino, ella había disfrutado demasiado de esos días robándoselos a su sentencia, ella no podía ser feliz, ella no podía disfrutar, ella vivía una vida de prestado, era su mamá quien tenía que ser feliz, era su mamá quien tendría que estar viviendo, ella había desobedecido a su mamá y por culpa de su desobediencia su madre había perdido la vida… Acaso su madre no le había dicho una y un millón de veces que no se acercará a extraños, acaso su mamá no le había dicho que era peligroso hablar con extraños, permitir que personas que no conocía tuvieran contacto con ella… pero que había hecho ella… se había acercado, se había preocupado, había hecho contacto.

Con sus dedos temblorosos se secaba las lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro, le dolía mucho separarse de Edward… tenía que existir otra solución, pero es que estar cerca de él así fuera como amigos le proporcionaba una felicidad inmensa, esa felicidad que no le estaba permitida. El destino había aparecido en la forma de esa hermosa chica que se había abalanzado sobre Edward para recordarle que no podía ser feliz, que ella no tenía ese derecho… pero esos momentos de dicha los iba a pagar con creces con el dolor que le produciría estar lejos de él, el recordar sus besos sin poder repetirlos, el recordar su dulce voz al teléfono. Pero lo que no contaba era con el dolor de Edward… con su sufrimiento, ella podía ser infeliz, se lo merecía. Pero él?... Acaso él merecía la infelicidad?, acaso él se merecía "no estar bien"?... cuando era él un hombre bueno, considerado y atento. Debía ir contra su condena e intentar encontrar su felicidad, para que Edward pudiera vivir la suya.

- Mamita… - dijo acariciando la lápida de su madre. – Mamita, porque no estas aquí… porque pasó todo esto. – le preguntaba dolida a su madre, en la que veía en esa fría piedra. – estaría muy mal si intento ser feliz. -

- Sabes que eso es lo que ella quiere Bells. – le dijo James acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuertemente.- Ella necesita que tu seas feliz para que ella pueda descansar en paz. Tu necesitas ser feliz. -

- Isabella no necesita nada. – le dijo su padre duramente acercándose a ellos. – Ella me quitó a mi Reneé, a la Reneé que fue mi esposa, a la Reneé que me amaba. – Dijo Charles Swan mirando a su hija con rencor. -

- Cállate. – le dijo James. Mientras miraba preocupado a su hermana completamente pálida y dolida, pero sin mover un solo músculo. Volvía a perderse nuevamente en su mundo en ese estado tan parecido a una catatonia, sabía que como otras tantas veces ese estado desencadenaría en un día de largos lloros y sollozos y otros días más de tristeza profunda hasta regresar a ser la Isabella de hace unos días… pero nunca la Isabella que se fue de la mano con su madre, rogaba al menos que esta vez no hubiese un intento por acabarlo todo como otras tantas. -

- Respétame James Cameron Swan. – le espetó con rudeza. -

- Sabes que te amo y te respeto papá, pero cuando tratas así a Isabella no se merece nada de mí Señor Swan. – dicho esto se levantó del suelo intentando levantar a Isabella con él, cuando los gritos de Garret le informaron que la ayuda venía en camino. -

- Isabella. – gritaba Garret mientras se acercaba. Ayudó a James a levantarla y la tomó en sus brazos. – Que demonios le hiciste ahora Charles. -

- Maldita sea Garret no me tutees que soy tu padre.- le dijo rojo de ira. -

- De acuerdo papá. – le dijo Garret entre dientes. – Espero que tengas una buena noche después de lo que le hiciste a tu hija. – le dijo.- Seguramente mi madre estaría encantada de cómo tratas a su bebita. – Dicho esto salió del Cementerio dejando a Charles Swan solo con su dolor, con su rabia y con sus culpas. Con esa inmensa culpa de sacar su frustración, su dolor y su desengaño y haciendo pagar por ello a quien menos culpa tenía del pasado. -

Ambos hermanos había acudido al cementerio luego de que hablaran con un preocupado Jacob que les había contado lo sucedido con Edward y Bella, y como ella le contaba a su hermano que ella sabía que Edward tenía un interés sincero por ella, y que ella sabía que él no tenía nada con esa chica que lo había besado, contrario a lo que le decía a Cullen en esa nota, pero que no podía seguir con eso porque estaba siendo feliz y ella no lo merecía. Los tres hermanos Swan habían entendido perfectamente que eso era solo un retroceso en varios meses de visible mejorías, sobre todo desde que había cruzado su destino con el de Edward Cullen. Jacob se había quedado en la universidad porque tenía que deshacerse de Lizzie para poder acercarse a buscar a su novia. Por suerte no le costó mucho puesto que Elizabeth había visto a Isabella y entendía que él necesitaba estar con su hermana, aunque ella tuvo que disimular lo mucho que le molestó que él se fuera, ella había planeado la perfecta primera cita para poder celebrar con Jacob, y esperaba terminar esa cita con el desayuno o por lo menos a muy altas horas de la noche y preferiblemente entre sus sábanas, pero no hizo nada que alertara a Jake de su molestia y decidió que también su hermano necesitaba de ella así que se marcho a casa.

Garret Swan acostó suavemente a Bella en su cama, desde que él y James la habían sacado del cementerio no había llorado una sola lágrima más, de su garganta no se había emitido ningún nuevo sollozo, ningún nuevo sonido… necesitaban urgentemente algo que la hiciera reaccionar… Eso de sentarse allí durante horas y días esperando a que empezara a llorar desesperadamente después de días sin dormir y sin comer, para luego sollozar hasta desvanecerse de cansancio lo habían vivido muchas veces y estaban decididos a que esta vez fuera diferente.

Edward Cullen lloraba su rabia en el regazo de su madre, que lo consolaba en el silencio en él que se habían sumido luego de que él le contara todo lo que había sucedido, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. El nombre de Bella en la pantalla lo hizo pegar un salto de donde estaba sentado y se levantó…

- Bella… Bella, cariño estas bien?. – le preguntó. -

- Buenas noches Edward. – le dijo la persona al otro lado del teléfono dejando a Edward sorprendido. – Soy Garret. -

- Garret. – esa información no tranquilizó a Edward, sino que tuvo exactamente el efecto contrario. – Le pasa algo a Isabella?… por favor dime que ella está bien. – le suplicó. -

- La verdad Edward es que necesito que vengas al departamento de Bella. – le dijo y tras ello le contó a Edward el estado en que se encontraba Isabella, como ya había sucedido en el pasado, y como iba evolucionando hasta volver a la "normalidad". Le dijo también que le había llevado a ese estado, no quería que Edward se sintiera culpable y no quisiera ver a Bella. -

Lo que más disgustaba a Edward era saber que esta vez no solo había sido la estupidez de Chelsea la que la había llevado a ese estado, sino también su absurdo padre… no conseguía entender como Charles Swan le podía hacerle eso a un ángel como su pequeña princesa, así que se encontró golpeando contra el volante de su carro una y otra vez su frustración… Lo que si entendía Edward era que aunque lograra sacar a Bella de ese estado inicial de su crisis, su relación con ella había retrocedido demasiados pasos para su gusto particular. Sabía que en cuanto Bella regresara a un estado de conciencia normal tendría que respetar ese espacio que le había prometido y acercarse a ella de nuevo poco a poco, paso a paso.

Pronto llego al departamento y una muy visiblemente preocupada Ángela le abrió la puerta y lo acercó hasta la habitación de Bella. Verla acostada en la cama, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan indefensa, hizo que su corazón se saltara un par de latidos. Los hermanos Swan se encontraban en la habitación, todos preocupados, todos desesperados, todos desolados… todos con la misma preocupación pintada en la cara. Edward los miro y los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, ellos respondieron de igual modo… Edward se acercó a Bella, que miraba un punto fijo la blanca pared. Toda la habitación era blanca, con vectores negros, simulando delgados carretes de fotografía. Tenía hermosas fotos enmarcadas en la pared, toda la habitación era el perfecto reflejo de la personalidad de Bella, por lo menos esa que el estaba conociendo, esa que él quería. Miró a sus hermanos pidiendo permiso y ellos asintieron en señal de acuerdo y salieron en silencio dejándolo solo en la habitación. Si se acercaba a ella y le gritaba que se fuera, que la dejara en paz habría logrado su cometido, pero algo le decía que las cosas no serían así de sencillas. Se acercó a la cama y se acercó a ella, acariciándole dulcemente el cabello.

- Princesa… estoy aquí contigo. – le dijo intentando que ella lo mirara, que diera alguna señal de que la estaba escuchando, pero Bella ni siquiera se movía, seguía con la mirada perdida. – Gatito necesito que estés bien, necesito que regreses de allí donde estas. – Edward terminó sacándose los zapatos y acostándose a su lado, recostándose contra su espalda y atrayéndola hacia su pecho, terminando en la cama detrás de ella y rodeándole la cintura con su brazo. – Estoy aquí contigo mi ángel… Necesito que vuelvas de ese lugar donde te escondes. – le acariciaba dulcemente. – mi ángel necesito que estés bien princesa… necesito que regreses conmigo… Nadie te culpa cariño, nadie te culpa de nada y tú tienes derecho a vivir a ser feliz, nadie tiene derecho a decirte lo contrario. – seguía con sus caricias y sus palabras dulces. – Princesa, tu mamá quiere que seas feliz, ella necesita que seas feliz, tus hermanos… yo te necesito feliz princesa. – ya comenzaba a desesperarse y el no conseguir que regresara y que reaccionara le dolían enormemente, al punto que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. – Cariño, por favor, necesitamos que regreses… Tienes que estar aquí con nosotros, como estamos para ti. Reacciona Bella, lucha por ser feliz… Yo también te necesito, necesito que luches para que yo pueda ser feliz. – dijo con la voz rota. -

- No Edward… yo no puedo hacerte feliz. – le dijo ella entre sollozos. – Yo tengo las alas rotas Edward… tu felicidad no puede depender de mi. –Y con esto se largo a llorar en los brazos de él. Sus hermanos apiñados tras la puerta suspiraron tranquilos, esa parte de la crisis había durado menos de tres horas, nunca habían podido traerla de regreso tan pronto, y Jacob y Garret entendía que el resultado hubiese sido más rápido de haber escuchado antes a James y haber llamado a Edward desde el momento mismo que había pisado el departamento. Esa reacción despertó en los hermanos la esperanza de tener a su hermana de pronto junto a ellos.

Isabella lloró… lloró por muchas horas en los brazos de Edward, mientras este la mecía dulcemente dejándola que se desahogara. De pronto se le ocurrió que podría tararearle su nana para lograr que se tranquilizara. Comenzó a tararear la nana de Bella, quien poco a poco fue cesando las lágrimas.

- Edward… Gracias. – le dijo. Tras un suspiro añadió. – Necesito estar bien. – y luego de un momento añadió. – Necesito estar bien conmigo, para que pueda estar bien para ti. – le dijo en un susurro. Edward inmediatamente entendió que ella necesitaba espacio, y él se lo daría por algunos días. -

- Esta bien mi Ángel.- le dijo triste pero esperanzado por la promesa implícita en su última declaración. – Ahora todo va a estar bien. – le dijo. – Solo déjame pasar esta noche aquí, déjame asegurarme de mantener a raya tus pesadillas, permite que cuando me salga de este cuarto pueda estar tranquilo porque estas bien. – aún pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y Bella seguía temblando por el llanto bajo sus brazos. – Todo esta bien princesa. – le dijo besando suavemente su cabeza. – Todo esta bien. – Repitió él, mientras comenzaba de nuevo a cantarle su nana, logrando que Bella poco a poco fuera calmando su llanto y quedándose dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó triste pero tranquila, había pasado una noche tranquila, sin pesadillas, el haber pasado la noche en los brazos de Edward, le había otorgado la seguridad y la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Sabía que Edward ya se había marchado, una hora antes de levantó despacio de la cama y después de decirle que la estaría esperando pero que no se tardara demasiado, después de decirle lo mucho que la necesitaba, se levantó y se fue, después de besar suavemente sus labios. Edward no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que le había costado a ella no responderle a ese beso, de lo mucho que le había costado no abalanzarse él y besarlo como le provocaba hacerlo, lo mucho que le costaba simular que seguía dormida, pero ella no podía hacer nada por él como le había dicho Jacob, sino hacía nada por ella primero.

Despacio se levanto de la cama y entró en la ducha. Se vistió con ropa deportiva y salió a la sala donde se encontró a sus hermanos sentados a la mesa tomando el desayuno, a juzgar por las bolsas de dormir en el pasillo frente a su puerta, entendió que sus hermanos habían pasado como siempre la noche cerca de ella, ellos estaban allí para ella en cada crisis, en cada necesidad. Cuando la escucharon carraspear débilmente cerca de ellos, los tres hermanos en pleno y sus acompañantes se giraron sorprendidos, nunca Bella se había recuperado tan rápido de una de sus crisis, y ellos sabían exactamente que era lo que había hecho la diferencia. Cuando Bella regresó a su habitación tenía un mensaje de Edward…

_**Te prometí darte espacio princesa, y es exactamente eso lo que pienso hacer. Pero necesito que al menos una vez al día me digas como estás… De verdad necesito que me hagas esa promesa mi ángel… Y también voy a necesitar otra… prométeme que todo volverá a ser como antes… **_

_**Te espero mi ángel**_

_**Tu Edward. **_

Bella sonrió entristecida, puesto que no sabía si podía prometerle que pronto estaría bien para él, primero iba a tener que encontrar una razón, algo que le dijera que estaba equivocada, que merecía vivir esa vida que le había robado a su mamá, y no sabía cuanto tiempo podía tardar eso… Pero estaba segura que el hecho de estar buscando ese motivo ya era un adelanto, ya era algo importante, era un paso, un logro. Así que tomo el teléfono y complació a Edward.

_**Estoy bien Ed… me estoy buscando. Necesito encontrarme, para poder así acudir a un estudiante de medicina que conocí hace poco en las escaleras del Lincoln Center para que me cure las alas rotas. **_

_**Tú Ángel de las Alas rotas. **_

A Edward siempre lo entristecía leerle o escucharle decir eso de "Ángel de las Alas rotas", pero al menos ahora se comprometía a permitirle que la curara, solo esperaba en el fondo de su alma que no se tardara mucho en encontrarse. Así que así fue pasando la semana Edward viendo a Bella desde lejos en el tren, escribiéndole mensajes a lo lejos en su cuaderno, arrancándole pequeñas sonrisas que poco a poco fueron iluminando de nuevo sus ojos, esos que se veían más opacos que nunca por las profundas ojeras que cada día se notaban más. Claramente se daba cuenta que las pesadillas estaban de regreso, así se lo hizo saber Ángela. Edward había tomado por costumbre tomarse un café cada mañana con Ángela y ella le contaba como estaban las cosas, y la verdad se estaba convirtiendo en una buena amiga.

El miércoles después de que Bella llevara tres días de horribles pesadillas, Edward le entregó a Ángela un CD en el que había grabado la nana de Bella, esperaba que como aquella noche que ella pasó en sus brazos la nana mantuviera alejada las pesadillas. Y para alegría de Edward, de todos los hermanos Swan, de Ángela e incluso de la propia Bella, la nana dio el resultado esperado. Bella cumplía su promesa y todos los días le enviaba un mensaje a Edward donde le decía que estaba bien, con los días fueron alargándose, ya que le contaba algo de lo que había hecho y él iba aceptando esperanzado cada cambio.

Chelsea había podido evadirse de Jasper, en parte ayudada por su nueva amiga, y por otro lado porque Jasper y Alice estaban demasiado ocupados dando los detalles finales a la fiesta. Jasper había destrozado toda su habitación de impotencia, la primera noche que había buscado a Chelsea por todos lados y no la había encontrado. Por suerte en la mañana siguiente cuando salió de una de las habitaciones de invitados en la que le toco pasar la noche se encontró con Carmen, la amiga de Tanya, así que no tardo en arrastrarla a su habitación, la verdad es que la niñita se le había insinuado más veces de las que podía contar, pero hasta ese momento, que estaba frustrado y excitado no le había prestado demasiada atención, así que la arrastró hasta su cama, el comprobar que Carmen era virgen le había quitado todo el mal humor que le había dejado Chelsea, y la verdad es que Alice lo había mantenido demasiado ocupado en todos los sentidos, y se había comprometido con Carmen en repetir la experiencia, así que ya tenía un nuevo desahogo.

Tanya por su parte pasó la semana acosando a Emmett, por teléfono y apareciéndose en todos los sitios en los que Emmett no la esperaba. Tanya comenzaba a desesperarse por las evasivas del mayor de los Cullen, y estaba empezando a expirar el plazo que le había dado a Emmett. Por su parte Emmett Cullen no había encontrado el valor de confesarle todo el asunto a Rosalie, quien estaba como en las nubes preparando los detalles de su boda secreta, y enloqueciendo a Jacob, quien a cada minuto que pasaba le enfurecía más todo ese asunto de la boda Cullen-Hale.

Jacob, paso la semana entre desayunando con Lizzie y almorzando con Ángela, aprovechando la diferencia y lo poco que coincidían los horarios de los tres. Había logrado convencerse y convencer a Lizzie que podía verse pero sin etiquetar su relación, él tenía muchas cosas que pensar esos días como para preocuparse por el estatus y nombre de una relación, Elizabeth no lo entendía, pero lo aceptaba con tal de estar con él. Lo que empezaba a desesperarla era que solo compartía desayunos con Jacob, por lo que no había tenido demasiada oportunidad de acercarse a él íntimamente; pero para resolver ese pequeño inconveniente había planeado aparecerse en la fiesta de los Hale con un muy sexy vestido y seducir a Jacob Swan. Ángela por su parte se encontraba más que feliz, Jacob había pasado en su cama todos los días de esa semana, entendía perfectamente que Jake necesitaba estar cerca de su hermana, pero eso no había impedido que se portará completamente atento cariñoso con ella, los celos y las dudas que había sentido cuando Elizabeth Cullen había preguntado por él en días pasado se había diluido entre los besos y las caricias de Jacob.

Garret paso la semana entre los preparativos de la boda, la guerra con Charlie y sus investigaciones acerca de las últimas semanas de vida de su madre, tenía el presentimiento que había algo más en la muerte de su madre, que era la responsable de la amargura de Charles Swan y con ella su reacción ante Isabella. Lo bien que Bella había manejado su última crisis le había dado a Garret la esperanza de que Cullen les devolviera a su tinkerbell. James de todos los hermanos Swan era el que mejor había pasado la semana, Victoria estaba cada vez más cariñosa con él y se iba abriendo poco a poco, parecía estar acercándose a una relación sincera, como la que él esperaba, y lo cierto es que eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Victoria iba encontrando su paz, esa paz que solo iba a lograr con la venganza, y eso lograba mantenerla emocionada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pasaron así los días hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de la fiesta. La más espectacular fiesta del semestre, y la que todo el campus esperaba.

- Por qué demonios tengo que ir a la fiesta?. – refunfuñaba Isabella, mientras veía en el espejo como su amiga se empeñaba en acomodar sus rizos castaño en una hermosa y sexy cascada de rizos.

- Porque perdiste una apuesta mi querida cuñada. – Le decía Ángela, quien sin escuchar ni una sola palabra de las quejas de su amiga seguía concentrada en su trabajo. -

- Si, pero yo ya conozco a Edward, así que esto ya no tiene sentido. – Le dijo ella refunfuñando cual niña pequeña. -

- Es posible. – le dijo Ángela encogiéndose de hombros. – pero la verdad es que desde el juego te has alejado… y si mal no recuerdo, la apuesta era que asistirías a la próxima fiesta, vestida y maquillada por mí y te acercarías a bailar con Edward Cullen. – le dijo. – porque si la verdad hacemos memoria y cuenta hace unos días cuando empezaste tu relación semivirtual con Edward "tu Dios Griego" Cullen, fue porque él se acercó a ti… no precisamente porque tu te acercarás… así que mi querida Gallineta Swan la apuesta sigue en pie. – Eso y que Ángela le había prometido a Edward que haría lo imposible porque Isabella fuera a esa fiesta. -

Mientras Isabella se rendía a la lógica de su amiga, tomo una decisión definitiva y clara de lo que pensaba a hacer esa noche, si después de eso quedaba destinada al dolor y el sufrimiento que se merecía entonces lo aceptaría con gusto, porque nadie le quitaría sus recuerdos, y quizás pudiera rescatar algunos resquicios de una relación que le diera algo de luz dentro de la oscuridad, pero permitiendo que cumpliera así el castigo al que estaba destinada.

Edward terminaba de arreglarse, asistir a otra fiesta en la fastuosa mansión Hale, sinceramente se le hacía poco atractivo como siempre, en las fiestas en casa de su amigo abundaban las drogas, el alcohol y los excesos, que no eran particularmente del agrado de Edward, sin embargo su amigo siempre decía que eso era cosa de los invitados, y que ni él ni nadie relacionado a su familia o su grupo cercano de amigos consumía las drogas que libremente circulaban por toda la casa… y aunque ciertamente aquello se le antojaba como una absurda mentira nunca había tenido motivos por los que desconfiar de su amigo, y esa no sería la primera vez. Esperaba eso sí no verse envuelto en la tontería esa de los "elegidos" de Jasper y Alice, se le hacía inconcebible que amándose como decían que se amaban pudieran tener ese tipo de relación, en la que se daban permiso para engañarse dos veces al año, y a escondidas el uno del otro tenían montones de aventuras… Jasper con Jessica, la mejor amiga de Alice y con cualquiera que se le ofreciera, sobre todo esa chica… aquella de primer año con la que pasó tanto tiempo el año pasado, una que estudiaba economía y que miraba a Jasper como si de un Dios se tratase… aquella que de pronto había desaparecido y que nadie sabía donde se encontraba. En cuanto a Alice… Alice no llevaba mejor su relación, puesto que no conforme con sus dos descargas anuales, no perdía el tiempo en intentar seducirlo o meterse en la cama de su hermano, cada vez que Rosalie y él discutían, lo cual a pesar de lo mucho que se amaban era bastante a menudo.

Solo rogaba que él no se convirtiera en el objeto de deseo de Alice esta noche… y le rogaba a todos los cielos que no fuera su Ángel el nuevo objetivo de Jasper, de solo pensarlo un sentimiento de desesperación y dolor se instalaban en su cuerpo… Recordaba la forma en la que Jasper la había mirado y se había expresado de ella días atrás y el deseo violento de Edward de hacerlo retirar lo dicho y lo pensado a golpes. No creía que su amigo fuera capaz de hacer nada de aquello, puesto él sabía lo mucho que le gustaba la princesita de los Swan, y para él Jasper era como su hermano.

Aparto, sin embargo, todo esos pensamiento para concentrarse en el deseo de que su Ángel asistiera a la fiesta, necesitaba verla, poder acercarse a ella. Verla de lejos en el Central Park o en el tren del metro ya no le era suficiente. Los mensajes eran cada vez más extensos, y ya le atendía algunas llamadas. Sobre todo aquella que le hizo el miércoles en la noche y que hacía a Edward sonreír de solo recordarlo.

_Flash Back _

_Edward estaba sentado en el sofá del estudio revisando unos antiguos tomos de cardiología que tenía su padre en su despacho para terminar un trabajo pendiente, cuando de pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans… Pensó en dejarlo sonar, pero la verdad es que tenía la esperanza de que fuera Ángela con noticias acerca del regalo que le había enviado a Isabella. Básicamente saltó de alegría al ver que la llamada era desde el teléfono celular de Bella… sin embargo aquello no quería decir nada, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar el miedo que había sentido cuando al atender una llamada del teléfono de Isabella se encontró a Garret Swan del otro lado de la línea diciéndole que su princesa no se encontraba bien. _

_- Edward Cullen. – dijo a modo de saludo, con todo el formalismo del que fue capaz al no saber que se iba a encontrar del otro lado de la línea.- _

_- A que se debe tanta formalidad Capitán. – le dijo ella desde el otro lado de la línea preocupada de que estuviese molesto con ella, por como había manejado las cosas. Ciertamente él le había prometido tiempo pero con el pasar de los días, hasta ella había pensado que había sido una idea increíblemente estupidez.- Estás molesto Ed?. - … conmigo… quería añadir pero no se atrevió. - _

_- QUE?.- Gritó el exaltado al entender como se había tomado ella su contestación. – No princesa… por Dios. – Le respondió desesperado porque ella le creyera. – Gatito yo nunca podría molestarme contigo Mi Ángel… solo… solo si decides que no me quieres más cerca de ti. – y después de un suspiro añadió. – y aún así no me molestaría… simplemente me sumergiría en un estado de profunda tristeza, hasta que llegaras a mi rescate. – le dijo, y ella pensó que si se mereciera ser feliz jamás… jamás lo dejaría ir. _

_- Entonces no estás molesto conmigo?. – se atrevió a preguntar.- _

_- Por supuesto que no princesa. – le dijo. – como se te ocurre?... De hecho soy feliz de que me llamaras. – le contestó con sinceridad. – empezaba a desesperarme porque no había recibido tu mensaje del día de hoy. - _

_- Lo siento. – contestó ella completamente apenada y él casi podría apostar que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, ese que él se moría por atrapar de nuevo entre los suyos. -_

_- No… nada de sentirlo. – le dijo. – Tienes que hacer todo aquello que necesites para que estés mejor… yo estoy para ayudarte y complacerte. Y a que debo el placer de escuchar tu hermosa voz. - _

_- Así que mi voz te parece hermosa?. – le dijo ella devolviéndolo lo que él mismo le había dicho días atrás. - _

_- Tu voz me parece canto de ángeles, está más allá de ser hermosa y tatúa una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro cada vez que te escucho. – ella sostuvo la respiración por un instante, y quiso que todo eso fuera en verdad posible. – pero quitando de que me has regalado el perfecto placer de escucharte, he de suponer que esta llamada tiene un propósito… aunque. – agregó aunque no estaba seguro si era lo más correcto hacerlo. – Aunque… me encantaría que me llamaras solo porque quieres escudarme… que me llamaras solo porque si y ya. _

_- Yo quiero escucharte.- le dijo. – pero tienes razón… esta llamada tiene un propósito. – y ella se sintió mal por decepcionarle llamándolo por algo completamente diferente a lo que él esperaba que fuera. – Quería darte las gracias por el CD que me enviaste con esa hermosa melodía. – suspiró al recordar la dulzura de las notas que le regalaba ese pequeño circulo plateado, esas notas que ella asociaba con su olor, con su calor y con la seguridad que sentía solo en sus brazos. - _

_- Es una canción de cuna gatita. – le dijo él. – esperaba que te ayudarán a dormir mejor. – le dijo él sencillamente.- _

_- Malvados chismosos. – masculló ella poniéndose a pensar en la tortura a la que sometería al chismoso que le fue con el cuento a Edward. - _

_- Las únicas chismosas son tus ojeras princesa.- le dijo él no queriendo delatar ni a Ángela, ni a Jacob, ni a James y tampoco a Garret, todos ellos lo habían tenido al tanto del insomnio y de las pesadillas de Bella. – No necesito que nadie me diga que las pesadillas han regresado cuando tu cara me lo grita desde lejos. _

_- Uhhhmmm… Bien. – dijo ella sin saber que más decir. – Estoy segura que eso ayudara. – le dijo ella. – Esa melodía me hace recordarte y tu me haces sentir segura. _

_Fin flash back_

Esa declaración había sido una completa alegría para Edward, un regreso a la esperanza que estaba empezando a perder, con respecto le permitiera acercarse de nuevo a ella, que ella le permitiera ayudarle a sanar sus alas. Con esa certeza de que sería capaz de sanar las alas de su precioso ángel salió en dirección de la mansión Hale. Nada más entrar se respiraba el ambiente de alegría. Podía ver a Tanya de una lado con una de sus amigas coqueteando con Seth y con Collin, los chicos de primeros que eran los nuevos miembros del equipo de fútbol, ya se acercaría a ellos para advertirles sobre ese par de arpías, Rosalie acaba de bajar del brazo de Emmett, su hermano se veía completamente nervioso y preocupado, porque no podía negarse el brillo malévolo de la princesita del mal Hale al verlo. En otra parte del gran salón se encontraba Alice, pero no miraba a Emmett, sino que lo miraba a él con una mirada diabólicamente esperanzada, no sabía lo que se proponía pero no iba a servirle de víctima, así que no se acercaría a ella en ningún momento durante esa noche.

- Dichosos los ojos que lo ven en esta casa, pareciera que la última vez te echaron los perros hermano. – le dijo su amigo acercándose a él con dos vasos en la mano. – Toma amigo brindemos por el reencuentro. – le dijo él acercándole a Edward un vaso de cerveza. – Desde que persigues los huesos de la Princesita Swan, no tienes tiempo para lo amigos. – le dijo. -

- No seas melodramático Jasper. – le dijo él.- Almorzamos hace dos días. – le recordó. -

- Pero ni tu sombra ha aparecido por las tardes en el café del campus o en el Eclipse, y por aquí muchísimo menos. – le reclamó. -

- Y encontrarme con Chelsea… no gracias. – dijo fingiendo un estremecimiento y apurando parte de su cerveza bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper, y de Alice desde el lado contrario del salón. -

- Nadie sabe donde anda metida Chelsea. – le dijo Jasper con algo de rencor en la voz, que Edward no conseguía descifrar. -

- Acaso no ha ido a la universidad?. – le preguntó curiosos y nervioso por lo que pudiera estar ella tramando en contra de su Ángel. -

- Va a clases pero después desaparece y nadie da con ella. – dijo él molesto por todas las horas perdidas buscándola sin poder encontrarla… Pero estaba seguro que ya la encontraría, entonces Chelsea tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. -

Edward simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo. Alice y Jasper esperaban tranquilamente, había decidido darles el contenido de las pastillas a él y a Isabella de poco a poco, no quería que estuvieran demasiados idos o dormidos como para que no pudiera pasar aquello que esperaban que sucediera.

Edward la sintió de inmediato, supo sin siquiera verla que su Ángel había llegado, giro su mirada a la puerta dejando a Jasper hablando solo. Se quedó absolutamente impactado al ver a Bella en la puerta, llevaba un hermoso y cortisimo vestido azul media noche que dejaba ver sus largas, cremosas y bien formadas piernas, coronadas por unos espectaculares zapatos de tacón alto color fucsia que le quedaban de muerte… la verdad es que su ángel era una adorable creación del cielo con el cuerpo de una Diosa del Olimpo, su maquillaje solo hacía resaltar su belleza natural, y su cabello caía en una perfecta cascada de rizos por su espalda.

- Perfectamente hermosa. – susurró Edward embelezado por la belleza de su princesa, mientras que Jasper ya se relamía en la lujuria. -

- Es muy sexy tu princesita, amigo. – le dijo codeándolo. – A ver si aprendes a compartir.

- Nunca. – le dijo con una voz tan cargada de resentimiento e ira, que hasta Jasper se sorprendió… incluso no podía negar que lo sorprendió. En ese instante Edward sintió un ligero mareo, cerro los ojos un momento para controlarlo. Alice sonrío desde su ubicación. Finalmente Edward consiguió controlarse abrió lentamente los ojos y su mirada se perdió en la de Bella. -

Bella se acercó lentamente a él, aunque lo cierto es que no le hacía nada de gracia verlo en compañía de Jasper, tampoco le gustaba la fría maldad que adivinaba en la mirada del rubio, y siendo sinceros el barrido de lujuria que le dio no le provocó más que unas náuseas desesperadas que tuvo que controlar a través de su respiración. Una vez que alcanzó a Edward se deslizó lentamente a su lado entrelazando sus dedos, buscando la seguridad que solo conseguía de la protección de sus brazos, haciéndolo completamente feliz, y clavando una daga en la infinita envidia que Jasper sentía por su amigo.

- Edward. – le dijo acercándose más a él y dejando un beso en su mejilla que hizo que Edward sonriera como tonto. – Jasper. – dijo dirigiéndole a este último un seco asentimiento de cabeza, que le hizo saber a Jasper que las cosas con ella estarían un poco difícil y quizás tendrían que ponerse un poco violentas, mientras que ella se pegaba más al cuerpo de Edward, aferrándose a él como si se tratara de su tabla de salvación. -

- Bella… Bienvenida a mi humilde morada. – dijo en un tono cálido intentando ser galante y guiñándole un ojo. -

- Isabella. – le dijo ella de forma cortante.- mi nombre es Isabella, solo mis amigos me dicen Bella. – su tono y su actitud confundieron a Edward, pero se sintió orgullosa de cómo se enfrentaba ella a su amigo, era claro que su amigo la hacía sentir incómoda, él sin duda lo estaba con las miradas mal disimuladas que le daba Jasper y ya lo estaba haciendo perder la calma. -

- Bien.. Isabella. – concedió el finalmente. – Espero que estés a gusto. – le señalo el trago. – Supongo que esto es demasiado fuerte para ti, pero he dispuesto que se sirvan algunos sumos, me gusta que todos mis invitados estén cómodos y sé que muchas niñas como tu no toman alcohol. – dicho esto los dejo solo. Edward agradeció la ausencia de su amigo, y se acercó a Bella aumentando la presión de sus manos entrelazadas y acercándose a su oído le susurro. -

- Estas hermosa nena. – le dijo, desplegando una sensualidad que nunca había usado con ella, era como si en ese momento estuviese completamente dispuesto a seducirla. – Eres un ángel… una Diosa, mi Bella. – añadió dándole un beso en la mejilla. -

En ese momento Carmen se acercó a ellos, colocó la bandeja que traía en una mano y con la otra tomó un vaso de sumo que le entregó a Bella y una nueva cerveza para Edward. Les dio una amable sonrisa y siguió dirigiéndose a los invitados sirviendo el resto de las bebidas, entregándole también un trago especial a Alice.

- Por ti princesa. – le dijo Edward a Bella chocando el vaso de su cerveza, con el del sumo de ella. -

- No Edward… - le corrigió. – Brindemos por la vieja Isabella. – le dijo mirándolo decidida a los ojos. – Ed… Esta noche… solo por esta noche quiero ser aquella en la que me hubiese convertido si mi madre siguiera con vida y a mi lado. – dejo un dulce beso en los labios de Edward, le regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa. Edward estaba completamente impactado por el beso, por la actitud, pero sobre todo por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Isabella. -

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bien… por aquí se queda este asunto por este capítulo… Si ya sé… Hay un pedido por mi cabeza, primero por tardarme tanto con los últimos tres o cuatro capítulos, y segundo por dejar el asunto hasta aquí… Pero vamos, siendo honesto, les deje un buen rato de lectura con este capítulo, y espero de corazón que halla sido un rato de buena lectura, y que el resultado compense el tiempo que han esperado. **

**El capítulo estuvo bien cargado de muchas cosas, apareció un Charlie Swan, que resulta ser un padre comprensivo solo con sus hijos varones, un Charlie Swan con muchas cosas que lo atormentan. Tenemos a Garret con sus sospechas, Jacob con sus culpas y ese recuerdo olvidado, Victoria con su venganza, los verdaderos intereses de Chelsea, nuestro personaje oculto, Alice y Jasper, Tanya, Jasper y Carmen, Lizzie y Jacob, Jacob y Ángela, Jacob y Rosalie, Emmett con sus culpas, Bella con sus traumas, Edward con su necesidad, fotos, peleas, reconciliaciones, competencias, triunfos y desengaños, y finalmente fueron servidos los tragos… Espero que para el próximo capítulo tengan su música, preparen sus tequeños y disfruten de la fiesta completa… **

**Espero que con este capítulo se preparen y disfruten de la fiesta de los Hale.**

**Tengo una propuesta, al igual que con "La Otra"… quien adivine la identidad de nuestro personaje secreto, tendrá derecho a preguntarme cualquier cosa de la trama y sugerir el POV de su preferencia… **

**Ahora vamos a lo que nos compete… **

**EdbEll CuLLen:**

**Gracias por todo siempre… Kisses. Nos leemos. Espero que lo disfrutes. **

**Glen Santos****: **

**cariño espero que disfrutes este en la misma medida. Besos. **

**Alexpattinson****:**

**Que te pareció esta vez?... espero que siguas disfrutando de los apodos y la historia. Ese Jasper es de armas tomar y definitivamente de temer… Y Si claro que te mencioné y espero mencionarte siempre. Besos. Gracias por el apoyo. **

**Esme****: **

**La buena Esme, gracias a ti por el apoyo. Hoy tenemos menos Jasper pero igual de malo y temido que siempre. Jejejejejeje… Rose no es adoptada, pero es la extraña y delicada flor entre los cardos. Y en cuanto a Jacob… Pareciera que las cosas van a complicársele más, pero así están saliendo las cosas. Y la parejita… pues encontró un bache en el camino, pero ya veremos como seguimos. Espero disfrutes esta entrega como las anteriores. Kisses. **

**Haruhi23****: **

**Welcome on board. Gracias por el apoyo, y sinceramente me encanta que estés disfrutando con esta historia. Uno de los grandes problemas de Jasper es precisamente la envidia que le tiene a Edward, a nivel completamente general. Estoy completamente convencida que si a Edward le envolviera con Irina Hale (la madre de Jasper en esta historia), sería hasta capaz de cometer incesto. **

**Jasper es malo, tienen un monstruo interior demasiado afianzado y no creo que enamorarse de Bella lo hará cambiar, y una vez más aunque nadie me crea voy a defender el hecho de que Jasper está sinceramente enamorado de Alice. **

**Me alegra que disfrutes de este Edward, y su paciencia con esta Bella tan insegura. Jacob creo que esta demasiado complicado con todas sus emociones y todo lo que siente. **

**Y en cuanto a Ali, Tany y Chels… pues que te puedo decir… a veces las cosas no son tan así como aparentan… Jejejejeje ; ) … Gracias de nuevo. Espero lo disfrutes. Nos leeemos. Kisses. **

**Robsten-pattinson:**

**Espero que este capítulo sea un buen sustituto del anterior y lo disfrutes en igual medida. El Edward y la Bella del capítulo anterior parece que retrocedieron bastante y avanzaron otro poco en este capítulo, pero era necesario los acontecimientos para todo lo que va a resultar de la fiesta. **

**Tanya es el resultado del ambiente en el que vive. Creo que si Rosalie no se encuentra afectada es porque se ha creado una burbuja a su alrededor y no se permite ver más allá de lo que tiene frente a las narices, y eso en definitiva no es para nada saludable. Y en cuanto a Jasper y sus acciones el día de la fiesta ya están en marcha y no solo en los vasos de Bella y Edward. **

**Cammixu:**

**Cariño como has estado, ya les extrañaba a todos. Espero que esta vez tengas igual mil cosas que decir, porque disfruto mucho de sus comentarios. Lo he dicho y lo repito… son ustedes los que le dieron vida a "La Otra"… son ustedes quienes le dan vida a "El Tatuaje", y yo estoy más que agradecida por ello. **

**Jasper ha hecho muchas cosas de las que no debería sentirse muy orgulloso, viola, traiciona, manipula, miente, daña… y tiene en su haber más victimas, algunas más dispuestas que otras. En cuanto a como inició el capítulo anterior supongo que muchos pensarían que ese que estaba allí en esa cama lleno de remordimientos y de culpas era Emmett, pero la verdad es que no ha caído aún. La relación de Jasper con Chelsea es anterior a la obsesión de ella por Edward. Chelsea fue la primera novia de Jasper, fue su primera mujer y su primer muchas cosas. El hecho de que ahora Chelsea "ame" a Edward, logra que Jasper sea más violento con ella, y no es que antes no lo halla sido, solo que ahora lo es más. Y ciertamente él ama a Alice… así como dices ellos son tan para cual, y desde esa igualdad se aman a pesar de todo lo que hacen… porque si algo es seguro es que Jasper, jamás haría con Alice lo que le hace a Chels o a otras. **

**Creo que las acciones de Emmett en este capítulo lo alejaron bastante de la verdad, después de cómo atacó al mejor amigo de Rose, no va a poder a venir a soltar la bomba de Tanya porque no le van a creer… ya el plazo se le esta acabando y va a tener que tomar una decisión, la fiesta va a ser para él una bomba de tiempo, se verá entonces si le estalla en las manos o no. **

**Elizabeth … Elizabeth… lo que pasó con ella fue un poco dejar que algún personaje de la historia se guíe por sus comentarios, la verdad aunque muchos quieren que Jacob termine su relación con Ángela para quedarse con ella, otros han manifestado lo contrario y han visto dejos de la personalidad de Lizzie como una niña caprichosa, y creo que me terminó cautivando la idea de explorar esa línea. El resultado fue que se me ocurrió que la historia de esos tres va a sufrir un giro bastante inesperado que se entreve muy sutilmente en este capítulo y que espero deje a todos impactados. Cierto es que la forma en la que Elizabeth se expresó de Ángela fue completamente despreciable y fuera de lugar, pero no creo que mejore ahora que cree que Ángela es una despechada que perdió el interés de Jacob. **

**En cuanto a la pareja central de la historia, pues… vivieron montones de emociones en este capítulo. Hubo nuevos besos, pero retrocedieron varios pasos, que más que por Chelsea fueron por la propia inseguridad de Bella… pero así están las cosas. Este Edward es definitivamente adorable, pero no esta exento y todavía cometerá sus errores. **

**Vendrá un fantasma a poner el mundo de Edward cabeza… y tendremos personajes que vamos a mantener en secreto. En este capítulo les di nada más la bienvenida a la fiesta, pero la verdad es que creo que me precipité un poco pensando que podía poner toda la fiesta en este capítulo, cuando era necesario aclarar muchas cosas. Espero que a pesar de la falta de la fiesta completa disfrutaran igual del capitulo. Estamos ya en la Mansión Hale. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Tata XOXO: **

**Esta fiesta no se si será una fiesta, pero ciertamente será un dramón, así que de pronto te interesa más. Aunque te agradezco la excepción. Me alegra que disfrutes como se desarrolla el fic… aunque si te soy sincera es bastante agotador escribirlo así, tengo demasiadas cosas de las que estar pendiente, demasiados detalles y circunstancias que considerar pero creo que va valiendo la pena. **

**Gracias por tus saludos a tu mamita, y espero la tuya la pasara bien en su día. Besos y Gracias. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. **

**Lunatico0030:**

**Jajajajajaj … de acuerdo no te gusta Ángela y Emmett te parece… tonto?... me alegra que disfrutes de los demás personajes, aunque no se como va a quedar eso de Jacob-Lizzie. Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Besos. **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson:**

**La niña Alex… hacía falta lo dulce, pero este Edward casi siempre es dulce, o por lo menos hasta ahora. Las actitudes de él hacia ella son de completa dulzura. Jacob se esta enredando cada vez más, al igual que Emmett, y todo por no querer enfrentar las cosas con la verdad. Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Kisses.**

**.Cullen:**

**Me alegra que disfrutaras los besos, pero esta vez nos encontramos con un pequeño bache, pero ya veremos como salen las cosas. Jasper va a por todo en la fiesta, vamos a ver como les va. Y Emmett por sus celos y su estupidez no le ha podido decir nada a Rosalie… aún. Y el problema de Jasper no solo con Edward sino con el mundo es su completo sentimiento de superioridad, no soporta que nada ni nadie sea visto como "mejor" que él en ningún aspecto de su vida, la amistad de ellos viene desde la infancia, así que Jasper siempre se ha visto un poco a la sombra de Edward, y simplemente no lo soporta. Espero disfrutes esta nueva entrega. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Lizzy90: **

**Espero que este lo disfrutes igual. Jejejejeje creo que todas queremos un Edward así… por lo menos a como ha sido hasta hora, es todo un dulce. **

**Jacob esta más confundido de lo que él mismo quiere admitir, y claro esta que tanto Ángela como Elizabeth van a sufrir y no va a haber vuelta atrás. Estoy completamente de acuerdo en que Jasper es un pobre tipo, sin ningún tipo de moral, ni de espíritu, malo, oscuro y condenado a la soledad y el sufrimiento. **

**Gracias por tus comentarios de la historia y su desarrollo, espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Wawis Cullen: **

**Hola Cariño, Jasper definitivamente ha perdido todo sentido de moralidad, de bondad y creo que incluso de felicidad en su vida. Vive una falsa alegría rodeado de lujos y excesos, sin permitir que se haga algo distinto a su voluntad, con un complejo de superioridad tan intenso que solo procura esconder lo inseguro e inferior que se siente frente a Edward. Evidentemente quiere todo lo que tiene Edward… al sentirse inferior que él y para poder demostrar al mundo que es superior (una pequeña paradoja) tiene que quitarle a Edward todo aquello que quiere y que lo hace feliz y admirada hacia los demás. **

**Ciertamente Tanya va a hacer lo que sea que este en sus manos para tener a Emmett, no en vano es la hermana de Jasper y ambos son bastante parecidos, aunque por razones diferentes. A Jasper algunas cosas de su pasado lo marcaron, haciendo que el monstruo de su interior despertara… el caso de Tanya es diferente, fue algo así como crecer rodeada de una casa de perversión, que si no afecto a Rosalie, es porque ella tenía que vivir en una burbuja, y estar intentando todo el tiempo ocultar cosas de ellas la hacía estar un poco ajena a lo que pasaba cerca de ella. Todo ello por supuesto no exime de culpas a Emmett, que si bien la maldad y la perversión de Tanya no tiene límites, el hecho de que Emmett le fuera infiel a Rosalie con Alice, es responsabilidad exclusiva de el propio Emmett. **

**Los hermanos Swan están empeñados en traer de regreso a esa Bella que tanto añoran, y la verdad es que aunque Bella se empeñe en boicotear su relación con Edward no puede negar la atracción que existe ni los sentimientos. Jacob por su parte esta jugando un juego peligroso en el que muchos saldrán dañados, pero que tendrá sin lugar a dudas un final inesperado. **

**Nos leemos… kisses. **

**Joli Cullen:**

**Que tal te va… encantada a claro tu duda… aunque sé que muchos no me creen, la verdad es que Jasper está enamorado de Alice, lo que sucede es que al ser Chelsea la primera en muchas cosas de su vida no se ha podido desprender de ella, además que de cierta forma el la maltrata al sentirla responsable del monstruo en el que se a convertido, pero tampoco la aleja, porque cree que teniendo a Chelsea cerca rescata un poco de la bondad o del alma que existió en su interior. Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Besos. **

**: **

**Bienvenida a este lado de "El Tatuaje", la verdad es que muchos comparten tu opinión, es bastante difícil hacerse a la idea de un Jasper y una Alice, sobre todo en el caso de Alice, pero la idea de cuando reestructure las familias y los personajes fue intentar hacer algo distinto, y es por ello que decidí que esta vez fueran ellos los malos. En mi anterior historia los malos eran Esme y Emmett, aunque Emmett era más bien un títere en las manos de su madre, pero ciertamente causó más o menos el mismo impacto o incluso más. **

**Me encanta que lo disfrutes. Espero te guste este capítulo. Besos. **

**Fran Ktrin Black:**

**Gracias por el apoyo… la verdad hay personajes bastante oscuros, y Jasper es bastante malévolo, pero la idea es tener ideas diferentes y fics que todos podamos disfrutar. Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. Kisses. **

**Ginegine:**

**Hey, que tal todo?. .. Este Edward es una ternura… pero ciertamente la mayoría de los Edward´s de twilight fanfiction están para comérselos, más si los visualizas como Robert Pattinson. Jasper es definitivamente un desequilibrado, y creo que Chelsea se mueve entre su obsesión y un sentimiento de culpa similar al de Bella. Espero saber que opinas de este capítulo. Nos leemos. **

**Guacha: **

**Guacha… Guachita… Guacha… Vaya… Te extrañábamos por estos lados, pero tenía la certeza de que por allí aparecerías tarde o temprano, y que mejor ahora que estamos empezando con lo bueno o cuando las cosas empiezan a hacer honor al nombre de la historia, así que bienvenida de nuevo, esta vez a "El Tatuaje"… **

**No importa si tardaste en llegar, lo importante es que llegaste, y tuviste seis capítulos corridos para leer la historia y hacerte una idea de los personajes, de cómo están constituidos esta vez… que es muy distinta a "La Otra", la familia de Bella es bastante extensa y las relaciones son un poco diferente, aunque en su mayoría conservan la estructura original. **

**Eso de cómo me he inventado esa cuerda de locos… creo que nació como "La Otra", se me ocurrió una escena, de allí nació el nombre, decidí quienes iban a ser los menos buenos está vez, decidí esta vez que sería más fácil estructurar al menos las familias, y después cuando empecé a escribir las ideas fueron surgiendo y tengo archivos llenos de notas que se me ocurren en el camino, introduzco algunas cosas que entreveo en sus reviews etc… la verdad es que no tengo ni fucking idea de donde salieron estos locos… jajajajajaja… pero en fin. **

**Definitivamente este Jasper es un personaje bastante oscuro, con muchos complejos, con muchos problemas, y que no se mide en tener lo que quiere cuando lo quiere. El resto de la familia Hale, a excepción de Rosalie no es muy diferente, todos toman lo que quieren de la vida, de las circunstancias y de las personas. Y terminan además envolviéndose con gente poco adecuada que son tan malo o peores que ellos… como Jasper con Alice, o Tanya con Demetri Cullen (el suegro de Jasper). El hecho de ser un violador consumado hace que todo sea el peor de las tendencias oscuras de Jasper. **

**Tienes razón con que esta historia tiene definitivamente un poco de todo, sobre todo relaciones bizarras, infidelidades, maldad, perversión, y un largo etcétera, y como siempre adivinas, es verdad que algunos de esos personajes que nombras tienen cosas ocultas o aunque no todas ellas. **

**Se que Rosalie es tu favorita de siempre, pero no te parece que esta es como demasiado ingenua?, aunque si te soy sincera cuando escribía este capítulo en particular decidí un final un poco diferente para ella, y creo que les sorprenderá… aunque seguro que no a ti, porque antes de que lleguemos allá lo vas a adivinar. Es evidente que va a sufrir por culpa de Emmett, y Emmett va a sufrir por culpa de su estupidez, pero era lógico a la final no hay nada oculto entre cielo y tierra, y evidentemente tampoco en esta historia. **

**Bella como siempre es un buen personaje, pero definitivamente las inseguridades y las culpas van a llevarla a boicotear su propia felicidad, y sus impulsos o por lo menos al principio solo van a lograr potenciar sus inseguridades. Y sip… aparentemente eso de los intercambios de mensajes y llamadas entre Bella y Edward se me da bien, porque la mayoría las aprueban… creo que es porque pienso que a veces es más fácil expresarte por esa vía con alguien que te gusta, sobre todo si sé es tímido o si demasiado inseguro como en el caso de Isabella. **

**Ciertamente este Edward fue un despistado con eso de no darse cuenta de quien era Bella, pero ciertamente a él no le parecía tan obvio, y aunque iba a defenderlo diciendo que ya no era más despistado es mentira… y terminará siendo el Rey del Despiste, de allí vendrá toda su confusión futura, y lo de "Mi Ángel"… creo que me quedo la maña de la historia anterior.**

**Tan bien concuerdo que en algún sentido Garret le robó el tradicional puesto que ocupa Emmett, pero la verdad no fue planeado, solo fue surgiendo. Como verás este capítulo fue bastante extenso, la recobrada inspiración hizo que tardará más de lo esperado para poder pasar la semana antes de la fiesta y si seguí escribiendo más de la fiesta pues no actualizaría todavía, y pensé que preferirían la actualización, los POV y como se va a desarrollar lo vamos viendo en el próximo capítulo… Así que llegaste a tiempísimo para los tequeños y las salchichitas. **

**Un placer contar contigo nuevamente, espero lo disfrutes. Besos**

**Maya Cullen Masen: **

**Maya… vamos en este capítulo me vas a odiar un poquito pero solo fue un bachecito, pero te aconsejo que te prepares porque en el próximo vas a pedir mi cabeza en bandeja de plata… tal cual Salomé pidió la cabeza de Juan Bautista (Y eso que mi mami se llama Salomé, pero ella nunca pide mi cabeza porque no me portó tan mal… a su juicio, ya veremos en el tuyo que tal). **

**Me alegra muchísimo que te encantara el capítulo anterior, sé que eres una de las que mas iban a disfrutar del beso de Edward y Bella, y el capítulo fue dulce y calmado desde el punto de vista de Bella y Edward, y fue moviéndose en intensidad con otras parejas, y hay cosas algo oscuras como lo sucedido con Jasper y Chelsea. **

**Ciertamente Jasper no tienen calificación, ni clasificación, ni definición, es aberrante las cosas que hace, y creo que sus obsesiones, sus prejuicios, sus inseguridad y sus complejos son abrumantes, y aterradores. En algún momento tiene Edward que darse cuenta de la situación y ya parece por lo menos darse cuenta de que Bella le teme y que el comportamiento de Jasper hacia a Bella no es el mas indicado, y ya va sintiéndose incómodo en su presencia. **

**Emmett tendrá su cuota de sufrimiento, de hecho ya lo esta haciendo, se siente atrapado, desesperanzado y prácticamente tiene sentenciada su relación. Y cuando Rosalie sepa la verdad, pues ya se vera como va a reaccionar, pero lo que no creo es que esté demasiado cerca el momento que se de cuenta que la dulce Tanya, no es tan dulce. **

**Jacob – Ángela – Lizzie son un punto y a parte, creo que todos van a terminar sufriendo, pero cada vez parecen enredarse más… habrá que ver como se maneja Jacob en la fiesta. Tus deseos fueron cumplidos y Ángela se está convirtiendo en una incondicional de Edward. **

**Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo… Kisses**

**Pd: Leí tu historia, pero cuando lo hice no tuve oportunidad de dejarte un review, así que en algún momento de estos entro para dejarte mi mensajito.**

**Angie Cullen Hale: **

**Bienvenida a esta parte de "El Tatuaje"… Gracias por el apoyo. En este capítulo tenemos la mesa servida para la fiesta, pero la verdad es que la preparación de camino para la fiesta duro más de lo que tenía previsto, pero igual espero lo disfrutes. Completamente de acuerdo en eso de que Emmett se merece unos buenos golpes. Nos leemos Kisses. **

*** De verdad Gracias a todos por el apoyo, como siempre … Gracias mil gracias siempre, gracias por sus Reviews, gracias por sus alerts, no pongo la lista de los alerts porque no he podido actualizar la lista mi internet está un poco fastidiosa. Pero se los agradezco de corazón. **

**En el próximo capítulo que espero de verdad sea la siguiente semana tenemos algo de lemmons o un acercamiento más intimo. **

**Ya saben…**

**Si la Vida les da limones, pues pidan la sal y el tequila y disfrútenla… Eso sí… nada de ponerla nada a las bebidas de los demás. **

**Nos leemos**

**Kisses**

**Se les quiere**

**BkPattz**


	8. Chapter 8: Mi Ángel Mi Fantasma

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial, y Summit.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Aprovecho, con el permiso de ustedes de dedicarle este capítulo a mi hermosa Mamá por su cumpleaños este 09 de Junio… Love you mom!

*** También voy a dedicar este capítulo a .Cullen, que cumplió años el 19 de mayo, cuando se publicó el capítulo anterior. Gracias por considerar mi trabajo como una alegría en tu cumpleaños. Me alegra que te guste la historia y aprecies mi trabajo de la forma que lo hacen, igual que todos aquellos que se embarcaron con nosotras en esta historia. Gracias y Happy B-day!

Bienvenidos a la fiesta en la casa de los locos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 8: Mi Ángel… Mi Fantasma. **

Sin decir más Bella se convirtió de pronto en una mujer avasalladora, Edward se sentía plenamente eufórico, después de un par de sorbos más a su cerveza, no podía determinar si su euforia repentina era producto de las emociones que le despertaba la mujer fuerte, decidida y lanzada que estaba a su lado, o solo era producto del trago que tenía en sus manos. Una parte de él, perdida en lo más profundo de su razón le quería hacer ver que no era normal encontrarse en el estado de desinhibición y alegría plena en el que se encontraba con apenas dos cervezas, siempre había tenido una excelente resistencia al alcohol y muy pocas veces se había visto en una situación en la que este dominara sus pensamientos o sus acciones… así que no podrían hacerlo dos simples cervezas, con eso en mente y pese a lo que le gritaba el sentido común empujo ese pensamiento al fondo de su cerebro, convenciéndose que toda esa efervescencia era producto de la cautivadora mujer que se encontraba prendida de su brazo, que le bromeaba y le coqueteaba abiertamente, y allí perdiéndose en la sensualidad del ligero toque de ella en su brazo batallaba también con esa parte de él, que extrañaba a otra mujer… aquella que era dulce, aquella que era tímida y se sonrojaba frente a sus avances, aquella que le regalaba miradas tiernas y lindas sonrisas, aquel pequeño ángel castaño que se había robado su corazón peleaba por ganarle en su mente a esa diosa castaña decidida y burbujeante, abiertamente sexual, que reclamaba su atención desde que había cruzado por la puerta pidiéndole que solo le diera esa noche para ser aquello que debía haber sido.

Y era en medio de la bruma del alcohol, en medio de la bruma de la euforia que Edward NO podía conciliar que el Ángel y la Diosa, eran dos caras de la misma moneda. Por su parte Bella había decidido pasar una noche a la antigua, ya mañana regresaría a su dolor y a sus culpas, ya mañana podría decidir si buscar nuevas formas de sufrimiento para poder pagar sus pecados, mientras continuaba gozando de la presencia de Edward en su vida… Pensaba y repasaba distintas formas en su mente para poder purgar sus culpas, una forma de dolor o de penitencia que le permitiera pagar el haber cambiado de lugar con su madre en la lista de la muerte y poder mantener de alguna forma esa relación hasta que él la quisiera en su vida. Ella… al menos por esa noche estaba decidida a burlarse una vez más de ella misma, cada trago de su jugo la envolvía en una marea intoxicante que la ayudaban en su propósito de lograr lo propuesto esa noche, estaba decida por lo menos en ese momento a olvidarse de su madre, olvidarse de la muerte, olvidarse del reproche de Charlie, olvidarse de sus recuerdos, olvidarse de su dolor y olvidar la culpa.

Se encontraban allí cada uno librando su propia batalla, uno al lado del otro, juntos, con un brazo entrelazado al del otro, cerca, muy cerca, observándolo todo sin observar nada, siendo completamente inconsciente que estaban siendo observados desde tres diferentes puntos de la habitación.

Alice desde su lugar no perdía detalle de los movimientos de Edward, mientras nerviosa se carcomía porque este no se había movido ni un centímetro de al lado de la castaña, haciendo más difícil su tarea de llevárselo a la cama, tenía que idear una forma de separarlos pronto. No podían acercarse a ellos juntos y el tiempo que corría se volvía en su contra mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su trago, esperando el momento oportuno de llevarse a Edward a la habitación secreta de Eleazar Hale, aquella que conoció de manos de Jasper, y a la cual había soñado llevar a Edward… o a Edward y Jasper a la vez, aunque estaba segura que su novio no lo permitiría, aunque cuando ella había aceptado usar esa habitación que escondía los más oscuros secretos de suegro, con su novio y su amiga Jessica, él disfrutó a lo grande de la idea de dominar y ser dominado casi al mismo tiempo, disfrutó como nunca haciendo de Jessica su sumisa, y siendo sumiso para ella. Jasper no tenía ni idea de que Alice pensaba llevarse al objeto de su obsesión a la habitación oscura de los Hale, había tenido que pasar veinte minutos de rodillas frente a su suegro satisfaciéndolo oralmente para que le permitiera usar la habitación sin decirle nada a Jasper y para que una vez que saliera de ella le entregará el video de lo allí sucedido. La famosa habitación estaba conectada a una serie de cámaras que se activaban al abrir la puerta y grababan todo lo sucedido en esta… si alguna de esas grabaciones se perdía podía ser el fin de muchos, empezando por Eleazar Hale, su esposa, Jasper e incluso ella misma. Alice suspiro profundamente dándole un trago más a su bebida bajo la mirada satisfecha de su novio, al otro lado de la sala.

Jasper divida su atención entre su amigo y su elegida, quienes conversaban amenamente, sonriéndose y diciéndose cosas al oído, y por otro lado observaba atentamente a su novia, esperaba que terminara el trago completo, no necesitaba que Alice se sintiera somnolienta y mareada, necesitaba que estuviese completamente dormida, ya Peter y Carmen se encargarían de ella, dejándola en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Una vez que la droga surtiera efecto en Edward, Carmen se encargaría de él, y una vez terminado el asunto le daría algo para dormirlo y dejarlo en la cama con Alice… esperaba que la simulación sirviera para que su novia dejara la estúpida obsesión con su primo de una vez por todas, ya le había funcionado otras veces el truco cuando no estaba de acuerdo con los elegidos de Alice pero todas aquellas veces ella se creía que estaba lo suficientemente ebria, pero el que deseara tanto a Edward iba a hacerla más cuidadosa esa noche, pero el no iba a permitir que su amigo tocara ni un solo centímetro de la piel de su mujer. En cuanto a Bella, pensaba llevarla al cuarto secreto de su padre, iba a disfrutar particularmente de su estancia allí, pero más disfrutaría haciéndole llegar el video de su aventura a su amigo, porque ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Edward se había enamorado de la princesita de los Swan. Alice soltó el vaso sobre el mueble más próximo y salió hasta donde se encontraba él. Jasper se tensó al instante, sabía que no había pasado tiempo suficiente para que se hubiese terminado todo el contenido del vaso. Mientras que el vaso de Alice se perdía en manos de alguien con intereses particulares en la fiesta, otros ojos femeninos, ocultos tras la rendija del closet de los abrigos en una discreta esquina, no perdía detalle de la feliz pareja que se perdían en su mirada de enamorados, ni en las dos diabólicas mentes que se iban acercando el uno al otro. Alice hacía su recorrido hacia su novio pasando por la sala.

A las afueras de la Mansión Hale, Jacob Swan hacía prisionero el cuerpo de su dulce novia, enfundando en un muy sensual vestido contra la puerta de su carro, presionando su cuerpo y devorando sus labios intensamente, una vez que le aire se hizo estrictamente necesario, se separo de ella para dejarle respira mientras dejaba dulces besos por su cuello. Esta tranquilos porque Elizabeth le había dicho triste y apenada que no podría acompañarlo a la fiesta de inicio de curso de los Hale, porque se había comprometido en asistir a una fiesta con el novio de su tío al que le servía de tapadera, para alejar los rumores sobre ellos. Aunque su tío estuviese dispuesto a gritar su relación a los cuatro vientos, la verdad es que su novio no lo estaba tanto, sobre todo proviniendo de una familia conservadora y seriamente católica, y con una importante homofobia y mucho dinero e influencias para destruir a Félix Masen. Pero lo cierto era que con la consentida de la casa Cullen, una cosa era lo que había dicho, y otra diferente lo que hacía, ya que cuando Jacob levantó la cabeza del cuello de su novia, logró ver a Lizzie perdiéndose en el interior de la mansión Hale, ciertamente le había mentido y no sabía cual era el motivo, pero no se quedaría para averiguarlo.

- Cielo, porque no vamos a casa y vemos como ese espléndido vestido decora el suelo de tu habitación o la mía?. – mientras la apretaba contra si y lamía sensualmente la parte de atrás del lóbulo de su oreja y la mordía suavemente. Ángela ahogo un gemido que hizo sonreír presuntuosamente a Jacob. -

- No podemos cariño. – le dijo ella en un susurro ahogado por la excitación. –

- Porque no podemos?. – Le preguntó él obligándola a rozarse contra su erección, sabía que era jugar sucio con su bien dispuesta novia, pero no podía arriesgarse a quedarse mucho allí y terminar con Elizabeth y Ángela en la misma habitación, no tenía ningún tipo de relación formal con Lizzie, no como la que tenía con Ángela, pero aún así habían estado tonteando lo suficiente para la chica se hiciera serias ilusiones.- Claro que podemos cariño, es más se que lo estas deseando cielo, puedo oler tu excitación desde aquí. – presionó. –

- Y Bella?. – Le preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada, mientras lo besaba lentamente y poder ahogar contra los labios de su novio el vergonzoso gemido que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. –

- Bella está con Cullen. – musitó aún contra sus labios. – y en todo caso James está al llegar, solo fue a buscar a Victoria. – le dijo intentando tranquilizarla. – Ahora le mando un mensaje diciéndole que nos marchamos y que a él le toca hacer de niñero con nuestra princesita. –

- Jake ni que te preocupara o molestara hacerle de niñero con la princesa Swan. – le dijo ella indicándole lo obvio, pero sin poder negar el caudal de deseo que se reflejaban en sus oscuros ojos. –

- Me preocupa y me molesta cuando nuestro "mejor amigo" está a punto de quedar de marcado de por vida, por la presión que hace contra las costuras de mi pantalón. – le dijo él insinuante. –

- Entonces mejor nos vamos antes de que rompas las costuras de tu pantalón. – le dijo ella de pronto acalorada y con prisa por salir de allí. –

Le abrió la puerta del carro, mientras daba la vuelta a la puerta tomó su teléfono para textearle a su hermano, pero antes se quedó de piedra, tenía un par de mensajes de Lizzie en su teléfono.

_**Cariño, me puede escapar de mi compromiso, regalándole a mi tío una romántica cena en un hotel a las afueras con habitación incluida para él y su novio, así que me puse un muy sexy vestido para ti.**_

Jacob se le cortó la respiración, y se apresuró a leer el siguiente…

_**Me encantaría que esta fuera nuestra noche.**_

_**Te espero, cuando llegues si quieres me escribes y me escapo contigo…**_

_**Toda la noche…**_

_**Lizzie.**_

Se quedó parado mirando a la nada, sin saber que hacer, abrió uno de sus mensajes, pensando si responderle algo a Lizzie o escribirle simplemente a James para que se ocupara de su hermana. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos intentando tomar una decisión cuando de pronto, la voz de su novia lo saco de sus pensamientos. Ángela se encontraba inclinada sobre el asiento del conductor desde su posición, regalándole una hermosa vista de su escote.

- Cielo, pensé que no querías poner más presión de las costuras sobre nuestro "mejor amigo". – le dijo ella con un tono de voz tan sexy que su amigo que se había pasmado tras los mensajes de Lizzie recobró su estado de excitación clamando a gritos por el sensual cuerpo de la tímida Ángela Webber. –

- Claro cielo. – le dijo él, enviando rápidamente un texto a su hermano, pidiéndole pasar a recoger a su hermanita, y acto seguido apago su celular, el esfuerzo de Ángela por verse increíblemente hermosa para él no iba a quedar sin recompensa, por lo que no podía permitir más interrupciones de Elizabeth por esa noche. –

Elizabeth no llegó a entrar del todo a la mansión Hale, puesto que Jane, una de sus amigas le dijo que Jacob había dejado a Isabella y acaba de irse. No mencionó a Ángela Webber ni su relación con Jacob, porque al igual que todo el campus asumió que ella sabía que él estaba ocupando y que estaba buscando simplemente saciar su capricho de niña mimada, como lo hacía ella misma o muchas de sus amigas y compañeras. Por lo que molesta y decepcionada intentó llamarlo sin encontrar respuesta a sus llamadas y terminó por irse sola a casa.

Mientras tanto Alice que bailaba sensualmente con su novio, no perdían detalle de Edward y Bella al otro lado del salón, sentía cada vez el cuerpo más pesado, los sentidos más lentos.

- Jasper que me diste. – le acusó. –

- Nada cielo. – le mintió. – es la primera vez que estoy contigo en toda la noche princesa. – le dijo besándola ferozmente. – Uhhhmmmm... cielo pareces una gatita remolona, quieres descasar un rato en mi cama, mientras beso cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. – le dijo sensualmente, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. –

- Edward y Bella. – le dijo una balbuceante Alice. –

- Todavía van a tardar a llegar al estado que queremos cielo. – le dijo. – Tenemos tiempo. – le mintió de nuevo, pero la verdad es que Alice casi ya no podía tenerse en pie, así que acepto la opción que le ofrecía Jasper, además que desde anoche no habían estado juntos y se le antojaba enormemente. –

Sin embargo la disposición de Alice no pudo llegar muy lejos, porque apenas entre besos y caricias desesperadas había llegado al piso de arriba cuando calló profundamente dormida en los brazos de su novio, Jasper la sostuvo fácilmente y silbo, dándole a Peter la señal que esperaba. Peter se acercó rápidamente a ellos tomando a Alice de los brazos de su primo echándosela al hombro.

- No te preocupes Jasper sé que tengo que hacer. – le dijo y salió de allí con Alice. -

- No toques a mi mujer Peter, porque te mató. – lo amenazó con un tono filoso y aterrador, y completamente serio. Peter se estremeció lentamente mientras seguía avanzando. Al tiempo que Jasper se perdía escaleras abajo; Peter dejó a Alice en la cama de su novio y la esposo al dosel, no podía quedarse, no podía quedarse en el cuarto de su primo con la mujer a la que siempre había deseado a su merced.

Desde que el juego de Alice y Jasper había comenzado, Peter había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para convertirse en el elegido de Alice, sabía que esa era la única forma de tener a su pequeña duende en su cama… Él que la amaba como nunca Jasper podría amarla, él la amaba sin ese amor enfermizo, dañino y lleno de excesos que le tenía su primo, pero ella no lo entendía, ella ni siquiera lo veía, para ella él no era nada, él no era nadie, y había momentos en los que simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Antes que Jasper llegará al salón para seguir vigilando a Edward y Bella, esperando por el momento exacto para llevarse a Bella a la sala de su padre, fue arrastrado hacia el interior del despacho de Eleazar Hale, donde unas dispuestas Jessica y Carmen lo esperaban en ropa interior, controló su reloj… aún tenía tiempo, así que decidió que podía divertirse un poco con lo que ese par de zorras le ofrecían, sin duda contribuiría a bajar un poco su ansiedad, necesitaba estar centrado para su encuentro con la princesita Swan, necesitaba tenerla gritando bajo suyo toda la noche, mientras más grande fuera su goce con ella, mayor sería el sufrimiento de Edward cuando viera el video.

Mientras tanto Bella llevada por un impulso completamente desconocido, arrastraba a un sorprendido Edward a la improvisada pista de baile mientras comenzaba sensuales movimientos que empezaban a jugar con la cordura de Edward, que estaba en un estado de euforia tal que estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho en abalanzarse lujuriosamente sobre la hermosa castaña que en ese momento se movía sinuosamente contra su cuerpo.

- Nena no sigas por esa vía. – le decía él ronroneando suavemente a su oído. – Uhmmm, mi Diosa, no hagas que me abalance sobre ti y luego salgas huyendo de mi de nuevo. – no pudo resistirse a morderle el cuello, se había prometido así mismo ir despacio con ella, pero esta mujer que bailaba con él en ese momento no era su dulce ángel, era una sensual diosa que destilaba sexo por cada poro de su perfecto cuerpo. -

- Y si quiero precisamente eso Edward. – le dijo girándose hacia él y dándole un beso tan sensual que si fuera solo alcohol lo que viajara a torrenciales por las venas de Edward se hubiese evaporado ya en ese mismo momento, el problema era que para ese entonces la mayor parte de la sangre de Edward se acumulaba en esa parte de su cuerpo que se moría por las atenciones de la sensualísima mujer que devoraba su boca. -

- Estas segura mi Diosa?. – le preguntó él. -

- Lo quiero todo contigo esta noche cariño, sin dudas, quiero ser feliz. – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con determinación para quitarle todas las dudas. – Quiero que tú me hagas feliz. – le dijo besándolo como nunca lo había besado, al punto que quedar mareados de pasión y excitación pura. -

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano de su Diosa y la arrastró escaleras arriba, a una habitación en la que sabía que nunca serían interrumpidos ni molestados, el solía quedarse allí cuando en otro tiempo pasaba más a menudo por la casa de los Hale, era la antigua habitación de una de las abuelitas, que estaba preparada en la casa, pero que no se usaba, puesto la señora vivía en de retiro en una condominio en la Florida acompañada por su enfermera personal.

Apenas alcanzaron la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada de golpe, con premura le quitó a su Diosa el segundo vaso de jugo que Carmen les había dado cuando sirvió la ultima ronda antes de salir detrás de Jasper como un perito faldero. Edward no entendía como esa niña estaba tan prendada de Jasper como para seguirlo a todos lados, sobre todo cuando Jasper iba escaleras arriba devorando el cuello de su novia y acariciando todo su cuerpo con libidinosa lujuria… Pero la verdad es que si Carmen era como Tanya y sospechaba que sí, no le debía importar demasiado la idea de compartir a Jasper con su novia y con las demás.

Pero una vez que dejó los vasos en la mesa, y se giró para encarar a su Diosa todos los pensamientos sobre Carmen, sobre Tanya, sobre Jasper, sobre si estaba ebrio o no, sobre que tenía que ser cuidadoso, romántico y tierno con esa sensual mujer que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, con su espalda pegada a la pared, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo con una clara invitación se fueron claramente al diablo, así que perdiendo todo pensamiento coherente y sin saber como acortó los pasos que la separaban de él, y tomándola fuertemente por la cintura, la pegó a él y la estampó fuertemente contra la pared atacando directamente su labios.

El beso fue intenso, pasional, tanto como aquel con el que ella lo convenció de llegar hasta allí, solo que fue subiendo de intensidad, más y más, mientras que sus manos recorrían ávidas sus cuerpos, parecía que el estar tan pegados como estaban no les resultaba para nada suficiente y necesitaban más y más el uno del otro. Entre jadeos y gemidos en busca de aire y excitación, los labios de Edward fueron bajando lentamente por el cuello de su chica, logrando que dulces y suaves gemidos se escaparan por sus labios encendiéndolo cada vez más. Sin saber como o de donde salía esa nueva excitación ella aumentaba el volumen y la intensidad de sus gemidos, restregándose contra él de una forma inocente y sensual que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Sin poder esperar a probar cada centímetro de la dulce piel de esa mujer que lo estaba quemando más de lo que nunca se había sentido arder, la separo de la pared dejándola despacio sobre la enorme cama, mientras dejaba nuevamente un apasionado beso en esos labios que tanto lo tentaban. Repentinamente cuando la imperiosa necesidad de respirar se hacía más que necesaria. Se separó de ella para perderse en sus obres castañas, necesitaba estar seguro que ella lo deseaba como él a ella.

Pero lo único que encontró en esa que para él siempre era una dulce mirada, fue fuego, pasión, determinación, hambre y lujuria… por él, por su cuerpo, por todo lo que podía darle. Así que sin más comenzó a besarla. A besarla lenta y concienzudamente, se hundió de nuevo en su boca, regalándole un beso que resumía perfectamente la pasión y la ternura que ella conseguía inspirarle. Cuando se separaron ella le devolvía la mirada brillante, expectante, completamente excitada. Con sus manos y sus labios fue lentamente dibujando la línea de su mandíbula, su clavícula, regalándole además dulces y suaves caricias con su nariz. Sus dedos pasearon suavemente por sus costados hasta llegar a la cremallera de su vestido el cual fue bajando lentamente por su lado, besando suave y dulcemente cada milímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Los pequeños gemidos de ella, eran más como sollozos de puro placer, ruegos mudos de que le diera mucho más de aquello que la encendía y hacía aumentar la humedad que claramente traspasaba su ropa interior. Hundida en todo ese erótico placer, logró dirigir sus manos a la camisa de él desabrochándola botón a botón, deleitándose con toda la perfección que iba encontrando a su paso, mientras lo acariciaba lentamente con la punta de sus dedos, logrando que él cerrarlos ojos, complemente absorto en el placer que su suave toque proporcionaba en su piel, incendiando todo bajo su toque, cuando se vio libre de la camisa y mientras ella intentaba torpemente deshacerse de la hebilla y por tanto de sus pantalones, él se separo lentamente de ella, haciéndola que ella lo mirara con esa mezcla de desaprobación y curiosidad que solo en ese momento podía darle. Le regaló entonces una de esas torcidas sonrisas que sabía que ella adoraba, pero que además lograba que mojara aún más la bragas y tras unos lentos movimientos simulando un baile erótico mientras la miraba con fuego en los ojos, sin dejarla de mirarla se despojó de los pantalones, los zapatos y las medias, pero conservó esos boxers negros que le quedaban de infarto y que eran capaces de detenerle la respiración a cualquiera.

Lentamente él se arrastró sobre la cama, mientras ella se lo comía con la mirada, y suavemente tomando el vestido ya desabrochado de su Diosa lo arrastró por su cuerpo, dejándolo totalmente asombrado al ver a la chica de la que estaba completamente prendando, semi desnuda ante él, vistiendo solo lencería de encaje azul oscuro, completamente sexy, totalmente sensual. Su cuerpo era maravilloso, muchísimo más hermoso, muchísimo más perfecto de lo que jamás soñó.

- Preciosa… eres increíblemente hermosa. – le dijo lentamente. – te juro que eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca. – siguió, sin poder evitarlo, perdiéndose nuevamente en su piel. Lentamente soltó el brassier, la mujer que realmente era salió momentáneamente a flote haciéndola taparse con timidez, él la miró a los ojos, disfrutando de su rubor, reconociendo en ese instante a esa mujer a la que amaba, a su dulce princesa, y dejó las dudas al fondo de su cerebro. – Mi Diosa hermosa. – le dijo devorándole la boca, recorriendo su cuerpo con lánguidos besos, dulces y ligeros que iban marcando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Con apasionados besos recorrió cada poro de sus dulces senos, se esforzó particularmente en ellos, los disfrutó, los amasó, acarició y beso sin cesar. Los gemidos de ella era ya bastante audibles, lo que hacía que su pecho se llenara de gozo, al hacer gozar a su pequeña, con una de sus manos tuvo que aprisionar su cadera, porque los movimientos de su chica contra su muy excitado miembro comenzaban hacer estragos, y él no quería terminar antes de que la fiesta comenzara, estaban tan calientes que sentía la humedad traspasar la ropa interior de ella y la de él… esas piezas comenzaban a ser estorbosas. Más aún cuando los besos apasionados e intensivos en los senos de ella, consiguieron que ella se viniera en el más delicioso de los orgasmos, haciendo que el olor de su excitación y la humedad cercana a su cuerpo se intensificarán de forma dulce y totalmente ardiente, logrando que la poca cordura y autocontrol del cuerpo de Edward se esfumará totalmente.

Sin poder evitarlo, llevo tu mano a la tira de la braga que descansaba sobre su cadera y la rompió salvajemente arrancando esa pieza de la ropa de ella, quedándose completamente estático. Allí bajo la ropa interior de su Diosa, bajo la tira que acababa de romper estaba escondido un tatuaje, una serie de números y símbolos aparentemente matemáticos se reflejaban sobre su piel, él lo leyó con cuidado, lo acarició con pericia, beso cada número, cada símbolo. Después de montones de besos levantó la mirada y la miró con una sonrisa torcida.

- Así que… preciosa… eres una niña traviesa. – le dijo él sensualmente, no solo llevaba un muy sexy tatuaje en la cadera, sino una hermosa tobillera que era el complemento perfecto para los despampanantes zapatos y las hermosas y torneadas piernas. – porque no me lo habías contado. – le dijo soplando suavemente sobre el tatuaje logrando que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera con ese suave contacto. -

- Nadie lo ha visto excepto tú y el tatuador. – le dijo ella lentamente, presa de la excitación que castigaba su cuerpo, así había sido según ella suponía. -

- Debo sentirme afortunado. – le replicó él dejando un nuevo beso sobre el sexy tatuaje, mientras sus manos se perdían entre sus piernas comenzando lentamente a acariciar suavemente los labios inferiores extendiendo su humedad. -

- Uhhhmmmm. – gimió ella sin poder evitarlo. – lo eres cariño. – le dijo.- claro que lo eres. -

- Y qué significa?. – le preguntó él, aumentando la presión de sus caricias, pero sin llegar al punto que ella más necesitaba. -

- No es tiempo de interrogatorios. – dijo ella completamente excitada. -

- Pero yo quiero saber. – dijo mientras el lamía lentamente su centro, logrando que ella arqueara su espalda de pudo placer. -

- Yo quiero muchas cosas Edward y no me las estas dando. – le replicó ella impaciente. Él rió dejando que entre su risa escapará un poco de su aliento que chocó directamente contra el muy excitado cuerpo de ellas haciéndola retorcerse de placer.-

- Vamos mi niña traviesa yo quiero saber. – le dijo él dándole ahora una pequeña mordida, y para este momento ella estaba completamente frustrada necesitando mucho más de lo que él le estaba dando. -

- Son unas coordenadas. – le dijo ella, con la voz entrecortadas. – son las coordenadas del lugar donde mataron a mi mamá Ed. – le dijo ella. – así que no quiero hablar más de ello, solo quiero olvidar… - le dijo mirándolo intensamente. – solo quiero sentir… Solo quiero sentirte. – le dijo, y él vio la resolución de su mirada, y dejó el tema hundiéndose en su centro, lamiendo, mordiendo todo a su paso, con sus dedos le dio placer. Sabía que probablemente era su primera vez y tenía que hacerlo todo más fácil para su Diosa, la llevó nuevamente al paraíso con sus caricias y sus besos, cuando todavía ella se encontraba perdida en los placeres del orgasmo se incorporó entrando en ella de una sola vez, su fuerte estocada se llevó la barrera de su virginidad, y ella se tensó bajo su cuerpo momentáneamente. Él recorrió su dulce cuerpo con besos y caricias haciéndola olvidar el dolor y la incomodidad, se mantuvo quieto un momento y cuando ella lo miró nuevamente con los ojos cargados de una nueva ola de lujuria y deseo lo invitó a moverse nuevamente dentro de ella.

Las embestidas profundas no se dejaron esperar, los gemidos llenaban la habitación, se recorrían mutuamente, se acariciaban, se besaban sin dejar un momento de moverse, cuando finalmente alcanzaron el climax juntos. Edward nunca había tenido una experiencia tan maravillosa. Tan sensual, tan erótica. Estaba seguro que esa experiencia conseguida con la sexy Diosa que lo miraba con los ojos expectantes, brillantes era más que sexo, habían hecho el amor, habían tocado sus almas con y en las manos de otros.

- Preciosa… eres preciosa, maravillosa. – le decía él entre beso y beso. Sintiendo su deseo renovarse sin haber salido dentro de ella. Así que una vez listos de nuevo, empezaron las nuevas embestidas, los gemidos las caricias, y los susurros. -

- Te Amo Edward. – Le dijo ella cuando nuevamente alcanzó un nuevo orgasmo. Él la miró a los ojos regalándome en esa mirada todos sus sentimientos, y la beso, la beso como nunca la había besado, con todo el amor que había recién descubierto por ella. Le estuvo regalando perezosos besos por el rostro, por el cuello, hasta que ella en un suspiro se dejó llevar en brazos del sueño laxo y satisfecho. Él por su parte se encontraba satisfecho, se encontraba feliz y completamente sediento por lo que terminó empujándose todo el jugo que quedaba en el vaso de ella y se entregó al sueño, pegado al cuerpo de su Diosa castaña. -

Tras la puerta, aquella que cuidaba de ellos apoyaba la cabeza dejando que una lagrima resbalará por su rostro, nunca tendría eso, nunca él podría darle lo que le daba a ella, nunca él podría amarla como la amaba a ella, y eso era lo que más deseaba, pero ahora que se había convertido en eso que era, y no podía hacer nada por separarlos, y no podía estar más confundida.

Jasper salía de la biblioteca, alisando las arrugas de su camisa y arreglando los botones, mientras dejaba a las dos zorras que acaba de tirarse arreglando el desastre que se montaron en la biblioteca, pero la verdad es que si hacer un trío con Jessica y Alice siempre lo había excitado, tenía que decir que Carmen se las traía, había sido una experiencia renovadora y refrescante. Estaba pensando que quizás el siguiente fin de semana que Alice se iba con su familia a Paris por las vacaciones de Acción de Gracia llevaría a ese par a la Sala Secreta y la pasarían de lo mejor, cuando llegó al salón lo recorrió con la mirada buscando a su amigo y su próxima victima… Dio varias vueltas alrededor y no los encontraba. Maldita sea, para donde se fueron… Esperaba seriamente que no hubiesen dejado la mansión. Gruño de frustración y se maldijo mil veces y maldijo a las zorras que lo habían arrastrado hasta la biblioteca. Vio a Peter a un lado del salón y se acercó a él.

- Dónde están?. – le preguntó amargamente a su primo.-

- Están arriba, subieron hace un buen rato ya. – le dijo. Y al ver el rostro de ira contenida de Jasper añadió. – Y la verdad iban bien cariñositos. – le dijo con una risa irónica. -

- Maldito seas, porque demonios no me avisaste. – le reclamó. -

- Lo intenté. – le dijo. – Fui a buscarte a la biblioteca, la puerta estaba cerrada. – le decía, mientras Jasper recordaba lo sucedido. – Toque la puerta, pero…

- Te grite que te fueras al infierno a follarte al diablo y que no me molestarás. – dijo Jasper, repitiéndolo que le había contestado al impertinente que había tocado la puerta mientras se masturbaba viendo como se la montaba Jessica y Carmen. Peter rió pensando que no podía irse al infierno a follarse al diablo, porque estaba encerrado en la biblioteca y no le apetecía especialmente follárselo a él, aunque que bien si podría hacerlo con su apetecible novia. - Imbécil debías de haber insistido esto era importante. – le gritó. – Donde están?. – Peter se sonrío de forma malévola y simplemente alzó sus hombros en señal de que no sabía. -

Jasper se lanzó escaleras arriba, iba como endemoniado abriendo a golpe puerta tras puerta, cortándole el rollo a varias parejas a su paso, estaba cerca de su habitación la cual pensaba saltarse cuando los gritos en su interior lo alertaron, cuando entró apenas podía creer la escena. Su novia sobre la cama, las esposas que debieron sujetar sus muñecas estaba abiertas, se encontraba solo con su ropa interior. Su cuñado Emmett estaba tirado en el suelo como si hubiese caído de espaldas con el pantalón desabrochado y casi en sus tobillos, Rosalie de pie frente a él, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos, abrazando fuertemente a Tanya quien sollozaba contra su hermana.

- Que demonios sucede aquí?. – preguntó con la voz preocupada y acerada. La última vez que había visto a Emmett y Rosalie estaba haciéndose arrumacos en el jardín trasero sin intención alguna de participar en la fiesta, así que no entendía como demonios estaba pasando eso que sus ojos veían. -

- QUE SUCEDE… COMO QUE SUCEDE. – gritaba Rosalie fuera de sí apartándose de su hermana menor. – SUCEDE QUE ESTE MALDITO TRAIDOR. – decía mientras apuntaba a Emmett. – ESTE… SE ACUESTA CON TU PUTA NOVIA. -

- Rosalie, cariño por favor. – le rogaba desde el suelo. -

- Cariño nada… eres un traidor Emmett. – le dijo. -

- Que quieres decir. – preguntó Jasper, paseando su mirada entre todos los presentes en su habitación. -

- ACASO NO LO VES. – gritó Rosalie, y esta vez sus gritos o quizás fue la voz de Jasper, los que lograron despertar a Alice, quien en medio de la confusión del sueño y estando recién despertada se incorporó en la cama. -

- Que es esa gritería?. – dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza, sobándose la cabeza de la pesada resaca que le había dejado lo que fuera que había tomado. -

- Maldita zorra. – le gritó Rosalie tomándola por el cabello y sacándola de la cama. Una confundida Alice logró soltarse de ella, pero de una cachetada de la rubia hizo que tropezara y terminara en el suelo, Rosalie pensaba tomarla nuevamente por el cabello pero Jasper se lo impidió. -

- Que demonios haces con mi novia Rose?. – le dijo serio.-

- Que hago con tu novia?... como te atreves a defenderla imbécil?. – le preguntó a su hermano quien la miró levantando una ceja de forma interrogante. -

- No tengo tiempo para escenitas de celos Rosalie. – Le dijo poniendo de pie a su novia. – Es imposible que Alice estuviese haciendo nada con Emmett. – le explicaba a su hermana. – Yo mismo subí a Alice estábamos a punto de hacerlo y se quedó profundamente dormida, así que realmente dudo que hiciera algo con el imbécil de tu novio. – durante la pelea ya Emmett se había incorporado y arreglado a su ropa. -

- Osita por favor tenemos que hablar… no sé que pasó. – intentaba explicarle. – cuando, cuando tomé el último trago que nos llevaron al jardín, me sentí muy mal y aproveché que habías ido al baño para ir yo también, y lo siguiente que pasó fue que… - se quedó mudo porque no sabía si era conveniente decirle que en medio del mareo estaba en el baño, cuando Tanya había entrado y aprovechándose de su estado, pero como pudo la separó de su cuerpo y tras llegar al pasillo no supo nada más… todo se volvió negro y solo los gritos de Rosalie lo despertaron y cuando entendió la situación salto de la cama, cayendo en el proceso y fue cuando noto que ni sus pantalones ni su ropa interior estaban donde debían. -

- No me mientas. – le gritó. – Y porque Tanya estaba aquí contigo, pensabas tirarte a mi hermanita también?.

- NO… NO… No, Te lo juro Rosalie, yo no entré a esta habitación por mi propia voluntad. – le dijo él. -

- Claro que no lo hiciste. – le espetó ella con amargura. -

- Rosalie, escúchame. – le dijo Tanya en su mejor voz de niña buena y por un momento Emmett pensó que Tanya se había arrepentido e iba a salvarlo, total quedaba una semana, el plazo no había vencido. Por su parte Jasper no tenía ni idea de lo que se sucedía, pero estaba seguro que su hermanita iba a dar un paso seguro aquello que tanto anhelaba… a Emmett, así que se sonrió maliciosamente, negando divertido al no poder entender como Rosalie podía ser tan ingenua. – Perdóname hermanita. – le dijo llorando amargamente. – Yo… yo estoy enamorada de Emmett. – Rosalie la miró impresionada. – Él siempre ha tratado de seducirme, tratándome con cariño, mandándome regalos… Yo… Yo. – decía ella entre sollozos. – Yo… intenté que no me conquistará porque no quiero meterme en su relación. – le contaba ella mientras Rosalie la arrastraba a la cama intentando calmarla, mientras le regalaba miradas de odio a Emmett quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. – Pero yo…estaba aquí para rogarle que no te engañara, que no te hiciera daño como me lo hacía a mí, estando contigo… estando con ella. - le decía entre lágrimas de dolor. – Yo sé que te engaña… y te pido perdón por no habértelo dicho antes. – le decía a su hermana envuelta en llanto. - Yo fui a casa de los Cullen el día que te peleaste con Emmett.- le contaba entre sollozos entrecortados. – Yo no quería que tú sufrieras, ya suficiente sufro yo por él. – le decía ella mirándolo de reojo. – Pero cuando llegue a su cuarto… yo lo vi con ella. – dijo apuntando a Alice, e inmediatamente Jasper se giró a verla desconfiado, algo en la mirada de su novia le decía que su perversa pequeña hermana no mentía del todo y la sangre empezaba a hervir en su cuerpo. -

- No inventes estupideces enana. – le espetó Jasper con dureza. -

- No inventó nada. – le dijo ella. – Tu me crees verdad Rosalie?. – Rosalie la miraba con dudas, no sabía si creerle o si creer a su prometido. Pero ella lo había visto, ella había visto a Emmett en la cama de su hermano, con su cuñada Alice y en una situación verdaderamente comprometida, lo que no conseguía creer del todo era que su novio hubiese intentando seducir a su hermanita, seguramente había sido una ilusión adolescente. Seguro Tanya había malinterpretado todo y se creía enamorada de ese chico, dulce, atractivo y atento, y confiaba en que solo era una enamoramiento infantil, porque a la final Emmett era una constante en sus vidas. Pero lo que vio a continuación puso todas sus dudas a favor de Tanya. Su hermanita había sacado del bolsillo de su vestido su teléfono celular y les había mostrado a ella y a su hermano un video en el que Emmett y Alice claramente estaban teniendo sexo. – Ahora me crees Rosie. – Le dijo a Rosalie con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. -

- No quiero volver a verte nunca más. – le dijo quitándose el anillo y tirándoselo en la cara, tomó a su hermana por la mano y se marchó a su recámara. -

Jasper sin poder evitarlo tomó a Emmett por la solapa de la camisa y lo levantó ya que este con el peso de la culpa, del dolor, de la vergüenza se había dejado caer por la pared, no podía decir nada, que podía decirle a Rosalie, como podría arreglar esta pesadilla. Sin mediar palabra Jasper lo tomó violentamente y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez. Emmett no opuso resistencia y se dejó hacer, Alice del otro lado de la habitación no sabía si intervenir, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era demasiado.

- Jasper vas a matarlo. – le dijo suavemente, colocando una mano sobre el antebrazo de Jasper. -

- Y a ti que demonios te importa que lo mate pequeña zorra. – le espetó a su novia, con rabia. -

- Me importas tú. – le dijo ella. – si lo matas que demonios vas a hacer, porque no es como si mataras a un mendigo, es un Cullen maldita sea. – le insistió. -

- PETER… PETER… MALDITA SEA APARECE DE UNA VEZ. – Peter entró con cautela en la habitación, confirmando las sospechas de Jasper de que se había mantenido

cerca como siempre. - SACA A ESTA BASURA DE AQUÍ, QUE NADIE LO VEA.- una vez que Peter sacó a Emmett de la habitación. Se giró estampando un puño contra la pared, tenía que drenar a su rabia, no podía hacerlo contra Alice, no como le gustaría hacerlo. Se giró hacia ella y la miró con todo el dolor y la rabia que tenía en su cuerpo y tomándola por los brazos la lanzó violentamente contra la cama. – Y tú te quedas allí hasta que vuelva. – tras decirle eso, salió de la habitación cerrando con llave y dejándola encerrada. –

- Jasper… Maldita sea, ABREME LA PUERTA.- Gritaba ella desesperada desde el otro lado de la puerta, dando golpes continuos. – ABRE… Jasper no puedes dejarme aquí… - le pidió. Maldito sea pensó, y mil veces maldita la pequeña zorra de Tanya, ella si que se las iba a pagar, por su culpa, Jasper estaba molesto con ella, se iba a perder su noche con Edward, y además no iba a poder meter en su cama nunca más a Emmett… eso sin contar la que se iba a armar en casa si la estúpida mojigata de Rosalie se le ocurría hablar ahora… - Maldita… Maldita enana. – había desperdiciado su tiempo con su asqueroso suegro para nada. -

Al tiempo que se abría la caja de pandora con Emmett y Alice semidesnudos en la cama de Jasper, otra pareja completamente desnuda y en una cama prestada habían sucumbido ante el cansancio de su cuerpo producto de la pasión, habían sucumbido ante las espesas brumas en su cerebro producto de la droga, había sucumbido a la extenuación del espíritu por la explosión de sus emociones. Bella comenzaba a removerse incómoda bajo la sabana, el olor de su cuerpo, el calor proveniente de su piel eran claros indicios de que no había imaginado aquellos maravillosos momentos que había vivido previamente con él, con el hombre al que había estado mirando de lejos, a aquel que fotografiaba en secreto, aquel que le robaba el sueño, le regalaba sonrisas, le daba alegrías en su vida que no le estaban permitidas, aquel que alejaba las pesadillas. Se incorporó aún un poco mareada, no tenía la certeza pero presentía que de alguna forma alguien había colocado algo en sus bebidas, a pesar de estar completamente plena y feliz con todo lo sucedido con Edward, sabía que su desinhibición y su comportamiento desvergonzado de esa noche estaban más allá de su determinación de vivir un día como debía haber vivido si el pasado no la hubiese marcado. En esos vasos hubo algo más, al menos agradecía que lo pasado pasó con él, con Edward, con su chico especial, con el amor de su vida, con aquel con el que sentía que se estaba completamente segura y feliz, aunque no lo mereciera. Pero en ese momento a pesar de la excitación, a pesar del goce, a pesar de los momentos de felicidad plena, llegaba la culpa, la culpa, el dolor y la vergüenza, el miedo, y de nuevo la culpa.

Se incorporó un poco, sonrojándose ante su figura desnuda en la cama al lado de la suya, lo observó con cuidado… tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan único, y al menos momentos antes tan suyo. Lo acarició con cuidado y un suspiro salió de sus labios.

- Te amo mi Ángel.- dijo el sumido entre sueños. – Realmente te quiero mi Diosa. – una silenciosa lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Bella, no entendía como pero aquella creación perfecta sentía por ella lo mismo que sentía ella por él, o al menos eso creía de momento. Tenía que buscar una forma de poder estar con él y vivir con sus culpas y su castigo. Tenía que encontrar una forma de poder purgar sus culpas, permaneciendo a su lado y sin destruirlos a los dos en el proceso. Se inclinó sobre Edward, y lentamente dejó un dulce beso en sus labios.

- Quizás todo sería más sencillo si no alcanzaras a recordar esto mi amor. – lo beso de nuevo con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se levanto con cuidado y se vistió para salir de allí antes de que su ángel despertara. Escondió su ropa interior rasgada en el bolsillo de su vestido. Con los zapatos en la mano salió al pasillo. La sombra en la esquina se apresuró rápidamente a enviar un mensaje de texto.

_**Isabella se quedó sola y sin protector. Necesito ayuda. **_

El sonido del mensaje alertó a Victoria que se encontraba cómodamente recostada en el pecho de James, no sabía como pero una vez que comenzó a planear su venganza contra los Hale, sus reticencias contra su pretendiente desaparecieron y esa noche acepto sus sentimientos por él, y se entregó en cuerpo y alma.

- Cariño espera, deja ese teléfono. – le dijo él acercándola de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, feliz, pleno. -

- Es importante James por favor, además deberías revisar el tuyo, hace horas que suena un mensaje. – dicho esto se dispuso a leer su mensaje y se puso completamente nerviosa, sabía que si Isabella se encontraba sola, Jasper tendría más oportunidades de alcanzar su objetivo. -

- Mierda. – masculló James, incorporándose de una salto de la cama y vistiéndose a toda prisa. - Vamos Victoria, por favor arreglate rápido. – la apuró. -

- Que demonios sucede?. – le preguntó ella. -

- Que el imbécil de Jacob dejó sola a Bella en la fiesta. – le dijo preocupado. – tengo que asegurarme que esté bien. - tomó su celular y marcó a toda prisa el número de su hermana. -

El sonido del celular de Isabella, alertó a Jasper que se encontraba por bajar la escalera, se giro a ver a Bella, y agradeció su suerte, la princesita estaba completamente sola. Se acercó a ella, arrancándole el teléfono de la mano y colgando la llamada.

- Dame mi teléfono imbécil. – le gritó. –

- Porque cariño?. – le dijo suavemente. – Necesitas ayuda. – le dijo acercándose a ella. – Necesitas que te lleve. – susurró con voz melosa y acariciándole la mejilla, logrando que los recuerdos llegaran a ella de golpe. – Porque yo si necesito tu ayuda pequeña. – le dijo. –

- No… No… Déjame. – le imploraba ella. Apartándose de su lado. Presa del pánico, atrapada por ratos en el pasado. Pero él la tomaba fuertemente de su brazo. -

- Pero si no te he hecho nada preciosa. – le dijo. – al menos no todavía. -

- Sueltamente, no te conozco. – le gritaba mientras por su cara escurrían lágrimas, la fuerte música los mantenía aislados de quienes estaban abajo, Edward estaba profundamente dormido por la droga que aún circulaba en su sistema, Alice estaba encerrada y no haría nada de todas formas, Rosalie estaba siendo sedada por su hermana menor y a Tanya simplemente no le interesaba nada que hiciera su hermano mayor. – SUELTEME!... por favor…. – lloraba con amargura. -

- Pero si nos vamos a divertir princesita. – le dijo. -

- SEÑOR DEJEME. – le pedía ella. -

- No quiero Isabella. – le dijo. – Te vienes conmigo. – ella pensaba en otro momento de su vida, en otra circunstancia, en la que otro hombre la tomaba por el brazo bruscamente e intentaba arrastrarla. Ella era una niña de doce años completamente indefensa y asustada… solo que aquella vez el hombre había dicho "No quiero Isabella… Te vienes conmigo, porque es la única manera que ella venga también…". De pronto el agarre de Jasper sobre su brazo ceso, se encontraba en el suelo desmayado. La chica a su lado le había dado con uno de los jarrones de flore en la cabeza. -

- Vamos. – dijo ayudando a Isabella a levantarse del piso. – Vamos antes que despierte. – Isabella la miraba con los ojos dilatados, asustados, con la respiración agitada a punto de otro ataque y los ojos nublados en lágrimas. – Se que no somos amigas pero por el amor de Dios confía en mí. – la levantó con dificultad y bajaron al salón, todos estaban prendidísimos, muchos ebrios, otros tantos completamente drogados. Llegaron al jardín principal y se pararon un minuto para Isabella tomara aire. -

- Isabella. – una voz gritó desde la entrada de la casa. -

- Mamita, ya viene mi mamita…. Déjeme por favor, no nos haga daño. – Gritaba Isabella tapándose los oídos, cuando repentinamente se desplomó desmayada. -

- Victoria, llama una ambulancia. – gritaba el rubio a su novia, mientras corría hasta donde estaba su hermana. -

- Que le sucedió. – le dijo. -

- Creo que intentaron atacarla, la ayude a salir de allí. – le dijo mirando de reojo a Victoria quien pedía la ambulancia, pero se mantenía alerta a la situación asintiendo imperceptiblemente. -

- Atacarla?. – preguntó James preocupado. -

- Si creo que pusieron algo en su trago. – le explicó la chica. – mientras estuvo con Edward no me preocupe, pero cuando la vi sola estuve al pendiente de ella. – le contó. -

- Cullen?... Acaso la atacó Cullen?. – le dijo. – Voy a matar a ese cabrón!. – dijo James fuera de sí. -

- No… NO!. – le dijo la chica. – Cullen se sintió mal, Isabella lo dejo dormido en una habitación, creo que lo drogaron también. – le contó, y James abrió los ojos en asombro. -

- Quién fue?. – le preguntó, mientras intentaba hacer a Bella volver a en sí. -

- No lo vi. – le dijo. – la alcancé cuando venía gritando por la escalera. – repentinamente Bella abrió los ojos. -

- James. – susurró. – Mamá. – dijo de repente y James la miró preocupado cuando de pronto Bella comenzó a convulsionar para caer desmallada de nuevo. -

- ISABELLA!. – gritaba James desesperado sin saber que hacer.-

- Por aquí. – le indicaba alguien a los de la ambulancia que habían llegado. -

Jasper desde la ventana del salón observaba la escena, un montón de curiosos no le permitían ver a aquellos quienes se encontraban cerca de la princesa Swan, pero necesitaba descubrir quien lo había golpeado, quien demonios se había atrevido a impedir sus planes. Pero con tal multitud no podría acercarse para ver al ángel guardián de la Perra de Cullen, no podía acercarse porque podrían señalarle como el atacante de Isabella. Así que tenía que esperar, pero confiaba que su momento llegaría, y como pensaba disfrutarlo. Quizás quitarle a Edward el amor de la princesita sería más divertido, pero la verdad es que no quería tampoco dedicarle demasiado tiempo. Él tenia a su mujer, y era ella quien merecía sus atenciones de enamorado, y de pronto lo recordó, tenía que saldar una pequeña cuenta con la zorra de su mujercita. Así que dándose la vuelta se perdió escaleras arriba una vez más.

_Edward POV… _

Un sentimiento de desasosiego se apoderó de pronto de mí regresándome violentamente del profundo sueño en el que estaba dormido, logrando que me incorporará de pronto en la cama.

- AHhhhhh!. – el dolor de mi cabeza era insoportable, tanto que me sobrevino un mareo que me obligo a recostarme en la cama nuevamente. – Maldita sea, de donde demonios salió este resacón. – me pregunte.

Pero que demonios… no estoy en mi habitación, conozco este lugar, he pasado algunas noches aquí, pero definitivamente esta no es mi cama, este no es mi cuarto… Y que demonios hago desnudo, donde está ella. Mire por todos lados y no la encontré. Me levante, recogí mis boxers colocándomelos de camino al baño. Quería ver si ella estaba en el baño. Pero nada. Dios mío que pasó.

No entiendo que pasó, como me duele así la cabeza si no tomé tanto… o sí lo hice y no lo recuerdo. Me quede pensando en esa noche. Recuerdo la cerveza que me dio Jasper al llegar, y su reclamó por no pasar por su casa… pero que demonios. Retiré la sábana para sentarme en la cama y la mancha de sangre en ella me dejo estático.

Imbécil… Imbécil… Edward Cullen eres un maldito imbécil. Comencé a reclamarme a mi mismo. La resaca se perdió completamente de mi cuerpo, me levante y comencé a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aclara mis ideas. Regresé a la cama recostándome en la almohada que había usado mi compañera. Olía vainilla, era un olor dulce, pero no lo reconocía. Aspire lentamente, detrás de ese olor había otro oculto, un olor que me resulta familiar, una esencia que me da tranquilidad, pero no puede con el tamaño de mi culpa. Donde estaba ella, donde se había metido. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que saber porque se había ido, porque si esta había sido la experiencia más increíble de mi vida, no estoy seguro pero eso que sentí con ella no lo he sentido con nadie, es la sensación que me quedo.

Estaba concentrado en vestirme cuando algo llamó mi atención, contra la pata de la cama brillaba algo. Me agache a recogerlo y era una tobillera con pequeñas piedras azules… De donde había salido eso. De pronto un recuerdo llegó a mi cabeza, un hermoso tobillo de cremosa y suave piel, coronado con unos hermosos zapatos. Era de ella. Guarde la tobillera en el bolsillo.

Me senté en la cama, a pesar de la sensación de bienestar, a pesar de la exaltación de la experiencia vivida, a pesar de sentir haber tocado el cielo con las manos, me sentía culpable, me sentía sucio, me sentía desesperado… como había hecho esto, como había engañado a mi princesa, como había traicionado al amor que siento por ella… como me había acostado con alguien… como me había acostado con otra. Y lo peor lo había disfrutado, había sentido lo que nunca había sentido, lo que creí que sentiría solo con mi precioso ángel. Esto es una locura…

Donde esta mi Ángel…

…. Quién es el fantasma con el que compartí esta cama.

Estaba desesperado, estaba arrepentido, estaba dolido, estaba preocupado. No recordaba nada de la maldita noche, solo ese tobillo, solo esa piel, solo esa pulsera, solo la mancha de sangre… ella era virgen. Le había quitado la virginidad a una chica y no podía recordarla. Era un miserable por olvidarla, era un miserable por usar su cuerpo cuando mi corazón pertenece a otra, era un maldito miserable por engañar a mi princesa y sin siquiera saber con quien. Lloré, lloré con dolor y desesperación, con ese dolor y esa desesperación que ya no sentía, con esa soledad que deje de sentir cuando mi niña bonita entró en mi vida, y yo como el imbécil que soy lo echo a perder. En medio de todo el dolor y la culpa entendí, reconocí la opresión en mi pecho… Mi Bella, dónde esta mi princesa. Mi teléfono sonó sacándome de mis miserias… o eso pensé yo…

- Edward. – me dijo la voz de James del otro lado de la línea. -

- Mi princesa?... Que le pasa a Bella, James. – le pregunte, mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz con la mano libre, lo sabía… sabía que algo le sucedía a mi ángel, y yo de aquí de imbécil revolcándome con un fantasma.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Espero que la espera valiera la pena y que disfrutaran este capítulo. Sé que van a querer matarme o algunas de ustedes por que Edward no recuerda con quien paso la noche, pero así estaba planeado. **_

_**Quiero antes de seguir hacer dos aclaratorias… La primera es que había pensado en hacer detener a Edward en su viaje al hospital y que lo condenarán a trabajos sociales por conducir bajos los efectos de una sustancia ilegal, así como lo decía la intro de la historia, pero decidí no hacerlo. Ya suficiente dramas e incógnita, y etc. Tenemos en esta historia para enrollarnos más. **_

_**La segunda cuestión que quería aclararles es que el personaje incógnito de este capítulo no es el mismo que el anterior… En nuestro anterior capítulo el personaje secreto era Victoria, quien indirectamente tiene una historia con los Hale, y ciertamente de allí su desconfianza en la relación con James. Así que quienes adivinaron fueron… lo vamos viendo con las respuestas **_

_**Espero sinceramente disfruten de este capítulo, y se nos acabo la fiesta… **_

_**Ahora a lo que vamos…**_

_**Alexpattinson**__**: La frase resultó interesante… ahora la actitud de la vieja Bella, se me hace… uhmmm… no se demasiado fresca y lanzada quizás. Creo que si la antigua Bella hubiese sobrevivido al evento de la muerte de su madre probablemente cansaría a Edward como lo cansaron Renata y Chelsea. Y Jasper… que decir de Jasper. **_

_**Ahora en cuanto a lo de los padres… es tristísimo que todavía existan hombres incapaces de entender su rol de padres y asumirlo como tal. Pero muchas veces las cosas que pasan en la vida son lo mejor, aunque en el momento no lo parezcan. Seguramente tu mamá es encantadora, luchadora, y genial. No necesitas a quien no lo importas sino a quienes viven por y para ti. Kisses y feliz que sigas la historia. **_

_**Lizzy90**__**: Hello Sweetie… El Edward de hoy fue completamente adorable, pero pobrecito, no recuerda nada y las culpas, las dudas van a atormentarle bastante. **_

_**Charlie… Charlie, ya veremos que pasa con Charlie, y ciertamente es horrible que existan hombres que hagan sufrir a sus hijos de esa manera solo con palabras, realmente son completamente despreciables, pero más adelante nos enteraremos de cuales son las verdaderas culpas de Charlie, y también lo seguiremos odiando un poco. **_

_**Jacob… Jacob nos dará sorpresas pero claramente sigue con su juego, cada vez se enrolla más. La chica misteriosa del capítulo 7 era Victoria, y no tiene ella directamente que ver con Jasper, pero va a vengarse de él o eso quiere hacer. Alice y Tanya están desquiciadas. Y aunque muchos odien a Chelsea creo que ella está más bien en el lado gris… evidentemente no es buena… pero tampoco es la más malvada. Nos seguimos leyendo. Kisses!. **_

_**Esme**__**: Espero que saliera bien en tu examen y obtuvieras una buenísima calificación. Y Siii! Tu eres una de las que adivinó… el personaje oculto en el capitulo anterior era Victoria. No te he dicho nada por mensaje interno porque no dejaste el review desde tu login… así que te doy mi correo para que hagas tu pregunta y/o pidas tu Review… el correo es bkpattz de hotmail . com, quienes quieran agregarme también pueden hacerlo =). Bien, espero tu pregunta, también que disfrutes este capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses.**_

_**Ginegine**__**: Espero que disfrutaras de esos tequeños, celebrando que adivinaste quien era el personaje misterioso del capítulo anterior, y ciertamente la clave es la venganza. **_

_**En cuanto a Charlie, vamos a tener más oportunidades de odiarlo y también de ver cuales son sus culpas. Charlie culpa a Bella, pero no exactamente de la muerte de Renee sino de haber perdido a su Renee… es un poco confuso pero ya verán de que va el asunto. Entre tanto malos tienen que existir algunas almas piadosas que equilibren la balanza y la mayor parte de ellos son los hermanos Swan y Edward, quienes son indispensables para Bella... Y en cuanto a las pesadillas, no es algo que me aqueje, pero con tal medicina para curarla, creo que se me antoja… jajaja. **_

_**Lizzie pareciera comenzar a perder las perspectivas y pareciera que comienza a desarrolla una especie de actitud de niña mimada, sin llegar a ser mala, solo consentida.**_

_**Emmett… Emmett, creo que ya Emmett no tiene más que pedir perdón… perdón y perdón, pero ciertamente no sé como va a conseguirlo. Ciertamente hacerle caso a Jasper fue una total locura. Y ya lo de Tanya, pues ni modo. **_

_**Bella es increíblemente perceptiva, creo que entre su dolor y su desesperanza desarrolló esa especie de habilidad para poder acercarse a aquellos que la ayudaran a mantener su vida gris y evitar a quienes le pudiera dar luz y felicidad, y Edward fue la excepción y foto a foto se fue colando en su vida. Además ese instinto le falló una vez y no piensa permitir que eso vuelva a ocurrir. **_

_**Jasper y Alice… si están locos, igual que Tanya, Peter, Carmen, Eleazar Hale y Demetri Cullen… Todos son una cuerda de desquiciados. **_

_**Chelsea… ya lo dije antes, para mí esta en una zona gris, no es buena, tampoco mala. Solo no toma buenas decisiones.**_

_**Disfruto muchisimo de sus reviews así que no se preocupen por que tan largos sean. Nos leemos… Kisses.**_

_**Hahuri23**__**: Tenemos más de personajes misteriosos, pero sabemos que la anterior es Victoria… Y seguirán alternándose entre Victoria y la de este capítulo que es muy fácil de descubrir, y quien sabe si alguna más. **_

_**Jasper está muy desquiciado, y Jasper tiene muchas obsesiones: poder, reconocimiento, dinero, éxito, Alice, Chelsea y destruir a Edward, estar por encima de él en todo. Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses.**_

_**Tata XOXO**__**: se que esta vez me merezco más amenazas o por lo menos un buen coscorrón, pero la verdad es que "La Otra" me desgastó tanto que está me estoy obligando a llevarla con más calma. Lo cierto es que debí descansar un poco entre "La Otra" y "El Tatuaje", pero tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que necesitaba comenzar a drenarlas, aunque tu racionamiento es completamente lógico… jejejejeje. **_

_**Amo a los Edward especialmente dulces, creo que con los fic explotó el lado romántico y cursilón que no tengo normalmente. Además que recientemente descubrí que mi debilidad y mi gusto culposo son los personajes torturados como Edward Cullen y Mike (de la serie Nikita… I love them).**_

_**Charle va a cosechar bastante tempestades y va a sembrar bastantes odios en ustedes, pero ya veremos que es lo que le pasa al hombro, que no lo justifica para nada, pero él también tiene su historia. Los hermanos de Bella están del otro lado de la balanza de las cosas desagradables que le han pasado a ella. **_

_**Tu mamá siempre estará contigo velando tus pasos y bendiciendo tu camino. **_

_**Bien… no he pensado en nada para Bree o Heidy, pero ciertamente los tengo a la mano, para cualquier cosa que necesite, y estoy pesando que una de ellas aparezca para recoger los pedazos rotos de uno de nuestros personajes… o quizás sena las dos, no lo tengo bien decidido aún. Espero disfrutaras de la fiesta. Nos leemos. Kisses.**_

_**.Cullen**__**: Cumpleaños Feliz, te deseamos a ti, Cumpleaños Caro, cumpleaños Feliz… Feliz Cumple… Happy B-day, Muitos Parabéns. Algo atrasado, pero lo importante es que se hace con cariño. Espero que la pasaras buenísimo, que este año te regale montones de cosas lindas para ti, muchas alegrías, éxitos y felicidad. **_

_**En cuanto a lo de Lizzy90, ciertamente han coincidido y han dejado sus reviews una después de la otra, concuerdo contigo y yo también sigo las historias de Lizzy, aunque no siempre deje reviews porque casi siempre leo desde mi celular y es un poco incómodo, pero es genial y sus historias son increíbles. Para mí es un placer responderles y de hecho es una de las cosas que más disfruto de las historias, además de que en este pequeño intercambio nacen muchísimas ideas y giros en la historia. **_

_**La verdad es que no muchos saben toda la verdad de la muerte de Renee, si es que alguien realmente lo sabe de todo. Charlie tiene un resentimiento por Bella, pero no es tan obvio como puede parecer. Si ya les habían dado las pastillas, decidieron dosificarlas. En fin… ya vimos que pasó así que… **_

_**El personaje misterioso del capítulo anterior fue Victoria, el de este es más fácil de adivinar, pero ya vendrá más intervenciones de estos vengadores. **_

_**Gracias por el apoyo, y por leerme, Nos leemos. Kisses. Espero lo disfrutes. **_

_**Robsten-pattinson**__**: No te preocupes, y gracias por defender mi cabeza, pero no se si me lo merezco tanto… jejejejejeje. Pero la verdad es que responderles sus inquietudes y sus comentarios mantiene la energía de la historia girando y permite que se desarrollen nuevos giros y nuevas ideas. **_

_**La muerte de Garret quedo resuelta por la policía, pero ciertamente hay muchas cosas que se han mantenido ocultas y Garret necesita encontrar algo que le quite la culpa a Bella. Charlie tiene su dolor y sus culpas, y ha sido el dolor, lo que lo ha llevado a tomar malas decisiones en su vida, y aunque no les guste, más adelante vamos a necesitara Charlie cerca… **_

_**Esta vez Alice y Jasper no pudieron hacer gran cosa, pero evidentemente no se va a quedar así el asunto y van a seguir intentando. Ya sabemos que Victoria ayudó a Chelsea y vamos viendo como se van juntando para vengarse de Jasper. **_

_**Me alegra que les gustará el pequeño cambio de Bella, pero vamos a ver como se lo toma ella, más adelante… y ustedes también.**_

_**Jacob lamentablemente no sabe lo que quiere, creo sinceramente que esta tan confundido que se va alejando de lo que su corazón anhela de verdad. **_

_**Lamento la espera por lo de la fiesta, pero saque todo en un solo capítulo, espero que la disfrutaran. Nos leemos, kisses.**_

_**Yasmin-cullen**__**: Que bueno que lo disfrutaras. La verdad esta Rosalie ingenua es una búsqueda de darle giros diferentes a la historia, como una Alice malvada y un Jasper casi demoníaco… Y una Rosalie amiga de Jacob… ciertamente muy extraño, no?... como para ponerse más extraño…. Uhmmm… ya veremos. **_

_**Ya se enteró de lo que hizo Emmett y ciertamente va a comenzar a sufrir. **_

_**Estoy de acuerdo con que Edward es absolutamente adorable. Bueno no les pasó a ellos lo que ustedes esperaban, pero la cosa no acabo muy bien al final… Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Joli Cullen**__**: uhmm… no les puedo prometer esas cosas, pero por lo menos Jasper y Alice no abusaron sexualmente de ellos, al menos no esta vez. Ni siquiera estuvieron cerca… pero ya veremos que pasa. Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo, nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**__**: Ok ok ok …. No te lo digo porque lo leíste ya… Si le hizo algo, pero no lo que esperaban que sucediera… así que creo que vamos a ver como sigue el asunto. **_

_**En lo de Charlie… tienes razón, hay que leerlo más adelante… no se justifica su actitud porque es equivocada de todas todas, pero de pronto descubren algo que hagan que vean porque se comporta así.**_

_**Emmett ha tomado muchas malas decisiones, siempre llevado por el dolor y el despecho, las hormonas adolescentes, podría encontrar miles de excusas, pero ciertamente creo que no se da cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos, al menos no hasta ahora. Y ya Rosalie se enteró, así que…**_

_**Esta Bella osada le va a traer dolores de cabeza a la misma Bella, esperemos ver como se toma ella las cosas, porque con su tendencia a distorsionarlo todo, quien sabe que sale de esto. Ya sabemos quien fue la mujer misteriosa del capítulo 7, esta es un poco más obvia... así que… seguro sabes quien es. **_

_**Nos leemos. Kisses.**_

_**Guacha**__**: Gracias por la defensa… jajajajajajja. Pero en fin, como estoy segura habrás leido, "La Otra", me dejo agotada física y emocionalmente, sobre todo esos capítulos en los que Edward sufría horrores y las escenas de la mariposita, etc, así que esta vez me lo quise tomar con más calma. Pero la verdad la voy disfrutando igual. **_

_**Esta historia ciertamente basa todo alrededor de mentiras, envidias y traiciones. Y concuerdo con que la mentira ciertamente daña, de forma conscientemente inconsciente, o eso queremos creer.**_

_**Charles Swan ha estado tomando actitudes muy incorrectas en su vida, y ciertamente Bella es quien paga sus frustraciones, y la verdad tienes razón en parte, en el hecho de que él ya había "perdido" a su Renee antes del incidente, pero no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo que pasó. Sus hermanos son definitivamente sus puntos de paz y de apoyo, ellos ciertamente hacen lo que sea para que ella sea feliz y harían casi cualquier cosa por ella, incluso enfrentar a Charlie si es necesario… Son unas linduras.**_

_**Lamento que tu favorita sufriera en este capítulo, pero ciertamente era algo que iba a pasar más tarde o más temprano, iba a ser más tarde pero decidí un nuevo giro en la historia así que se hizo más temprano, para adaptarlo a los nuevos hechos. Y si que es ingenua Rosalie, porque dime tu… creerle a Tanya... Los sucesos van a tener que hacer que Rosalie cambie, pero la verdad creo que los cambios se van a dar realmente cuando descubra a la verdadera Tanya, cuando se quite la venda de los ojos con respecto a su adorable hermanita. **_

_**A Emmett, creo que le devolvieron los golpes que gratis le dio a Jacob, pero la verdad es que el que Jasper ande impartiendo justicia, tampoco me parece. Creo que Emmett se dejó cegar por los celos, pero sobre todo por le miedo, de pronto quiso usar eso de que el pega primero, pega dos veces. Quien sabe, pero creo que eso fue el miedo, quizás otra cosa…**_

_**No sé si conté bien, pero los drogados, al menos de forma inconsciente y de manos de otro, fueron 4… Edward y Bella, Alice, y finalmente Emmett, a que no se esperaban lo de Alice?... o que Tanya adelantara sus plazo?... pero como confiar en Tanya.**_

_**No se a ti, pero la verdad esa antigua Bella no me gusta demasiado… creo que a ella tampoco, y cuando Edward deje las confusiones de lado, tampoco creo que él le guste demasiado aunque primero piense que sí.**_

_**Creo que esta vez mi mente retorcida, no lo fue tanto así que la respuesta era la obvia, y la chica era Victoria. Y ciertamente tienes razón en eso de que no le daba el si definitivo, porque no quería olvidar su objetivo, pero una vez que todo esta sobre ruedas, ya puede permitirse vivir un poco su amor con James.**_

_**Tu teoría sobre las razones de Victoria esta en lo cierto, por lo menos en la razón. Y ya irán apareciendo nuevas piezas de la venganza de Victoria contra los Hale. Los personajes misteriosos cuando aparezcan se van a ir alternando, así que no siempre será la misma o el mismo, aunque todos buscan los mismo… vengarse de Jasper. Y esa chica en la que pensó Edward, esa chica de primer año que veía a Jasper como a un Dios y que desapareció es quien seguramente estás pensando en este momento que es. **_

_**No sé si la ninfomanía de Alice llegué a tanto o su locura, pero la verdad es que aparte de drogarla para que no se acueste con Edward con algún elegido, de esposarla en la cama, o el empujón de este capítulo Jasper no le haría daño físico a Alice, en su perturbada mente ella es su compañera de vida, ella es la elegida de las elegidas. Son buenas tus teorías aunque esta vez me fui por lo obvio. Y para Heidi y Bree hay quizás nuevos planes. **_

_**Estas espectacular para la fiesta. Y yo tengo encaletados unos caballitos de tequilas, así que no te entretengas mucho con el jugo. Espero que disfrutaras este capítulo en casa de los locos. Nos leemos. Kisses.**_

_**Wawis Cullen**__**: Creo que la mitad de los personajes de la historia están metidos en líos… Jacob se ganó esos golpes de gratis por los miedos de Emmett, los cuales son culpa de él y de nadie más. Ciertamente la visión que tuvo Emmett al llegar a casa de Jacob no fue la mejor, pero ahí es donde se pone a prueba la confianza, pero definitivamente lo que reinó fue eso de que cada ladrón juzga por su condición. **_

_**Jacob no sabe de verdad lo que quiere y eso hace a que no termine por decidirse, pero ciertamente esta jugando con las dos y eso no se vale, pero en algún momento va a tener que decidirse, o quizás termine enredando más el asunto. Como buen mentiroso, sin vergüenza tuvo que salirse bien del asunto con su hermana, aunque tienes razón eso ayudo perfectamente a Edward, porque si esa conversación probablemente la reacción de Bella hubiese sido otra. **_

_**Y siiii!... El personaje miesterioso en el capítulo anterior era Victoria. Tu teoría esta bastante cerca de la verdad, y la pista más importante para adivinarlo, era precisamente la percepción de Bella. **_

_**La actitud de Charlie con Bella es completamente incorrecta, pero supongo que en algún momento veremos de que va la cosa. Sus hermanos la adoran y no la van a dejar sola nunca. Pero el no las culpas que le da Charlie no son tan obvias como parecen.**_

_**Edward es completamente encantador. Y su amor es increíblemente enterncedor, y dulce. Llego la fiesta. Ya vimos que pasó y comos les fue a Jasper y Alice con sus nada buenas intenciones. Se destaparon un montón de cosas y pasaron otras tantas. Todos disfrutaron de la actitud de Bella, vamos a ver como lo va a ver ella y que tanto lo va a disfrutar.**_

_**Vamos a ver como resolvió el capítulo las cosas que andan revoloteando por tu cabeza. Espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes enormemente. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Cammixu**__**: Hello… Gracias por el apoyo y por la compresión. Espero que todas tus pruebas y trabajos estén corriendo bien, y que estés manejando bien tus pasatiempos para poder diluir un poco el estrés… **_

_**En cuanto a tu comentario que siguió a lo de las pruebas y trabajos etc…, lo voy a decir nuevamente hoy a riesgo de repetirme, las discusiones, los feedback y toda esta energía que se forma por la manera en la que interactuamos con los reviews de los reviews hacen que mi cabeza genere nuevos giros y tome distintas direcciones de la historia, y ciertamente creo que estas muy acertada en tus comentarios, y de hecho esa situación nació de estos intercambios que tengo con sus comentarios. **_

_**Lo que es cierto es que después de este capítulo la relación de Emmett y Rosalie no va a ser la misma, y quizás porque ellos mismos en el dolor y el sufrimiento van a cambiar y no serán los mismos que han sido hasta ahora. **_

_**Y Jacob- Lizzie, Jacob- Angela… creo que todos terminarán sufriendo de alguna manera u otra, pero espero que no se dañen tanto como para que no puedan ser felices en los caminos elegidos. **_

_**El personaje era Victoria, pero era tan obvio que no lo vieron, por lo menos lo era ella en el capítulo anterior. En este es más obvio aún.**_

_**Chelsea tiene como función precisamente eso, que no puedan decidir si es buena o no, pero es un poco esa demostración que no hay nadie totalmente bueno o nadie totalmente malo, aunque en esta historia hay buenos muy buenos y malos demasiado malos. Aunque ciertamente las decisiones que toma no son para nada las mejores. **_

_**Exactamente… el fantasma que pone el mundo de Edward de cabeza en Bella… el fantasma del Tatuaje. Y exactamente la amnesia de Edward y esa actitud de Bella avasallante y desinhibida son las que van a hacer los líos en la cabeza de Bella. **_

_**Carmen no es una victima… Carmen al igual que Jessica participa gustosa. **_

_**En cuanto a lo que esconde Charlie se va a descubrir pero no todavía, quizás en piezas poco a poco.**_

_**Espero que disfrutes del capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Fran Ktrin Black**__**: Hola Cariño, no te preocupes en lo que te tardes. Lo importante es que lo hagas y más aún que lo disfrutes. Espero que te guste también este. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Bere Moreno: **__**Un poco tardado pero seguimos. Creo que esta vez los rescataron las circunstancias y como sucedieron las cosas. Ciertamente el personaje es Victoria así que tu también adivinaste. Por lo que veo debo un poco de respuestas y pov. Es verdad Victoria quiere venganza y va a trabajar por ella. Creo que ya no hay boda entre Emmett y Rosalie, o no de momento, vamos a ver como van las cosas. Nos leemos. **_

_**Kisses. **_

_**Maristel: **__**Welcome on board. Me hace feliz que disfrutes la historia y creo que muchos quieren patear a Alice o a mí por hacerla tan malvada… jejejejejee. Muchos han tenido que revisar sus sentimientos hacia Chelsea, pero igual que tú, quieren cortar la cabeza de Alice, Jasper y Tanya. **_

_**Alice y Jasper tienen una relación rarísima, pero ciertamente se quieren a su manera loca, bizarra y enferma. Me alegra que te encante. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Maya Cullen Masen: **__**y aquí llegó el capítulo en el que Maya va a odiar a BkPattz, hasta que Edward recobre la memoria o no sé que va a hacer… jejejejeje… sorry, sé que no vas a ser particularmente feliz, pero así ha de ser para que este asunto tenga un poco de sentido. Por lo menos no están peleados, eso es algo, no?...**_

_**Ahora vamos al meollo del asunto: **_

_**Ciertamente lo que ellos hacen como juego de pareja es una cosa, pero claramente eso de drogar a Bella y Edward para meterlos en su cama es completamente una violación en el más estricto sentido de la palabra. El hecho de que vean frustrados sus planes no significa que van a detenerse. **_

_**Edward todavía va a tardar un poco en ver lo que su amigo realmente es, pero la verdad es que las actitudes de Jasper hacia Bella, han hecho que Edward poco a poco se aleje d él.**_

_**El momento que se encuentran en el Central Park es increíblemente único, la verdad es dulce. Y Bella esta completamente enamorada de él. Creo que dejarle la foto era un poco como decirle que confiaba en sus verdaderos sentimientos.**_

_**Charlie esta un poco desubicado en cuanto a las decisiones que toma con respecto a su hija, se equivoca y en algún se dará cuenta de lo que hace. Ciertamente no creo que nunca pueda tener una relación demasiado cercana a su hija dadas las circunstancias, pero veremos como se va dando el asunto. James definitivamente es un querido y es quien mejor entiende la conexión entre Edward y Bella. **_

_**Rosalie lo perdonó pronto esa vez… veremos que pasa ahora. Jacob ve demasiadas cosas en Rosalie, no te parece?. Y Tanya… Tanya siempre hace de las suyas. **_

_**Jacob esta jugando con fuego y se va a quemar y también a quienes están a su alrededor. Creo que ni Jacob sabe de verdad a quien quiere, porque de saberlo no haría las cosas que hace sino otras completamente diferentes. Y en cuanto a lo de Lizzie, pues dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. **_

_**Si ese capítulo tenía demasiadísimas cosas… como esté. **_

_**Espero que lo disfrutes y vemos que opinas. **_

_**Nos leemos. Kisses.**_

_**Como siempre muchísimas gracias por el apoyo siempre, por ustedes estas palabras son escritas, y llegan a despertar emociones, brindan entretenimiento, y nos libera del estrés. **_

_*** * * * Gracias… Mil Gracias Siempre**_

_**Enjoy you´re Tequilas… **_

_**Kisses**_

_**BkPattz. **_


	9. Chapter 9: Regresa a mí, te necesito

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial, y Summit.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a Guacha, no pude felicitarle por su cumpleaños, que fue el mismo día del de mi mami… Así que Guacha, este es para ti.

También a mi papito querido, por el día de los padres, que fue hace un par de semanas. Love you daddy

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 9: Regresa a mí mi amor… Te necesito.**

_**Edward POV… **_

Dios… Tenía que apresurarme, tenía que salir de allí. Terminé de vestirme lo más rápido que pude. La cabeza me daba vueltas, las náuseas no abandonaban mi cuerpo, yo aquí como un imbécil durmiendo y descansando mi cuerpo después de pasar la noche con otra mujer, mientras mi princesa estaba pasando por una pesadilla… Y me desespera, me desespera no saber porque mi princesa estaba en el hospital, porque maldita sea… porque James no me dio mayor información. Simplemente se limitó a decirme que estaban en el Presbyterian y que preguntará por Marie Black, que por ningún motivo usara el nombre de Isabella Swan.

Quisiera sinceramente volver a dormir y despertar en mi cama, con un dulce mensaje de mi princesa y acabar con todo este maldito día de una buena vez. Con toda esta maldita pesadilla. Desde que había abierto los ojos esta mañana todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, que solo se volvía peor y peor a cada minuto que pasaba. Sin querer perder más tiempo recogí el resto de mis cosas y salí por la puerta.

- Ey Edward, para donde con tanta prisa. – le dijo Jasper que venía subiendo las escaleras con el desayuno y una bolsa de hielo. -

- No tengo tiempo Jasper, tengo que ir al hospital. – le dije apretando el puente de mi nariz, la verdad es que me veía sobrepasado con todo esto, no sabía bien que hacer, que sentir, que pensar. -

- Si, definitivamente todos nos asustamos cuando tuvimos que llamar a la ambulancia para que atendiera a Isabella.- me dijo mi amigo y mi corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse. -

- Aquí… Bella estaba aquí. – le pregunte con la voz ahogada, casi en un susurro, sea lo que sea que le paso a mi princesa, estaba a unos pasos de mi y yo fui incapaz de protegerla por culpa de mi estupidez, ahora si que el tamaño de mi culpa me sobrepasaba completamente. -

- Si Edward. – me dijo dándome una mirada que no pude entender. - Acaso no escuchaste las sirenas y el alboroto?. – me pregunto. -

- No Jasper. – le dije dolido, golpeando con el puño la pared más cercana a mí. – Maldita sea Jasper, mi princesa esta mal y se puso así estando yo tan cerca y por mi estupidez no pude hacer nada. – dije sin poder expresar todo el dolor y toda la culpa que sentía. – Ella me necesitaba y yo …

- Y tú que Ed?. – me dijo mi amigo. – Que pasó Edward?. -

- No lo sé Jasper, no recuerdo nada. – le dije con sinceridad y en los ojos de mi amigo adivine un brillo que no pude entender, pero en este momento no me importaba. – Solo sé que mi princesa estaba en problemas y yo como un idiota estaba con un fantasma, con una mujer que no puedo recordar. – le dije reconociendo toda mi estupidez, y toda mi vergüenza. -

- Permíteme que te diga mi buen amigo, que si esa que te tiraste anoche era una fantasma, pues bienvenido sea el Halloween todas las noches a mi cama. – me dijo con su mayor cinismo, y en ese momento solo quería partirle la cara. – porque a decir verdad mi querido Ed, tu fantasma era una Diosa espectacular. -

- Ahora no me interesa Jasper, de verdad tengo que irme. – le dije, mientras ponía un pie en el primer escalón mi amigo, aún con la bandeja del desayuno me pregunto. -

- Tanto te interesa la princesa Swan?. – su curiosidad no me dio buena espina, pero aún así le respondí a mi amigo. -

- Estoy completamente enamorado de ella. – le confesé. – y me siento como la peor basura del mundo por lo que le hice anoche. – dicho esto salí de la casa, necesitaba llegar al hospital a como diera lugar.

Cuando pudiera saber su estado llamaría a mi padre. Mi papá era el director de neurología del Presbyterian, mi tío Demetri también tenía una posición importante y mi abuelo Aro era el director del Hospital, haría cualquier cosa que estuviese en mis manos para que mi ángel saliera con bien de toda esta locura. Apenas llegue al hospital me dirigí hasta la información para preguntar donde podía encontrar a mi princesa.

- Buenos días. – dije, e inmediatamente la recepcionista se volvió a mi para darme los buenos días, batiendo las pestañas y con una sonrisa melosa que no tenía ganas de soportar en este momento. – me podría informar sobre una paciente que ingresaron esta madrugada, su nombre es Marie Black. -

- Es usted familiar de la paciente?. – me dijo la recepcionista mientras buscaba en los registros de su computador, y mi paciencia comenzaba a escapar de mi cuerpo. -

- Si señorita. Soy su prometido. – le dije, porque necesitaba que no me negara la información de primera mano, si no conseguía nada entonces tendría que llamar a mi abuelo o a mi papá. -

- Está en el área de neurología. – me dijo y no necesitaba más. Sabía perfectamente donde encontrarla. Aunque no entendía la razón. Y el saber que se encontraba allí me desesperaba enormemente. Sin dar más que las gracias y sin esperar más indicaciones salí corriendo. -

Mientras iba caminando a paso rápido, divise a James, al final del pasillo, allí estaba con Garret, Jacob, Ángela, Victoria y Chelsea. Que demonios hacía Chelsea allí?, no lo entendía. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

- James. – le dije acercándome. – Cómo está?... Qué tiene?, Qué le paso?.. – le pregunté desesperado. -

- La pregunta más bien es dónde estabas tú?.- me acusó Jacob realmente cabreado. – Tú, que tanto nos rogaste que la convenciéramos de ir a la fiesta. – Me encaró acercándose muchísimo a mí. – Dónde estabas Edward?... Maldita sea porque no estabas con mi hermana?.- me increpó. -

- Yo… yo no recuerdo nada. – le dije. –

- Cómo que no recuerdas nada?. – me preguntó James. -

- No…- le respondí con voz ahogada. – No. – intenté de nuevo aclarándome la garganta. - solo sé que me tomé una cerveza cuando llegué, pero no recuerdo nada más. – le dije la verdad. – Solo que me desperté en uno de los cuartos, estuve con alguien que no recuerdo quien es, no recuerdo nada. – Dije arrastrándome por la pared con toda mi vergüenza, llorando como un niño, con un susurro desesperado, con la angustia de no saber aún que le había pasado con mi ángel, confesando mis desgracias frente a los hermanos, los protectores y guardianes de mi princesa. -

- Te estabas tirando a otra y te atreves a decir que te importa Bella. – me dijo Jacob totalmente molesto. – Creo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí. – me dijo. -

- Cállate Jacob. – le acusó James. – No escuchas que Edward no recuerda nada. – levanté mi rostro para verlo, la verdad es que entendía la postura de Jacob, pero lo que definitivamente no entendía, era a James. – No te das cuenta que también lo drogaron. – le dijo, y noté como Victoria se acercaba a James, tomándole del brazo, me parecía una petición muda para que dijera o hiciera algo, pero el simplemente la miró negando con la cabeza casi de forma imperceptible, pero en ese momento algo de lo que había dicho James llamó mi atención. -

- También… también lo drogaron. – dije con un hilo de voz. – Que quieres decir James?. -

- Quiere decir que a Isabella la drogaron. – los colores se fueron de mi rostro y sentí un leve mareo, no quería ni imaginar lo que había pasado con mi princesa. -

- Y yo no estaba con ella. – dije despacio. -

- No, no estabas Cullen. – me acusó de nuevo Jacob. -

- Tampoco estabas tú. – le increpó Garret. – Tampoco James. Acaso eso los hace culpables de lo que sucedió?. – Jacob inmediatamente bajo la mirada. -

- Solo nos hace compartir la culpa. – le dijo James. -

- James creo que es mejor que… - dijo Victoria, pero inmediatamente James se encargó de interrumpirla. -

- Esa es decisión de Isabella. – la cortó en seco, yo no entendía nada, pero necesitaba saber que sucedía con ella. -

- Que pasa con Isabella?, por favor necesito saberlo. – les rogué. -

- A Isabella intentaron atacarla a noche. – dijo James, y yo me tuve que morder el puño para no ponerme a gritar de impotencia. – Chelsea se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien con ella, cuando la vio bajando las escaleras llorando, huyendo de alguien y la ayudo a salir de la casa. - giré mi mirada hacia Chelsea, ligeramente contrariado. Después de haberla amenazado directamente, ahora la ayudaba. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, simplemente bajo la mirada. -

- Gracias Chels. – le dije de corazón. – Gracias por ayudar a mi Bella a salir de esa casa. – no podía menos que agradecer que alguien ayudara a mi ángel, que alguien cumpliera con mi responsabilidad. - Cómo se encuentra ahora?. – pregunte fijando mi mirada en los hermanos Swan. -

- Ella estaba muy asustada, se desmayo y comenzó a convulsionar. – decía James secando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Algo me decía que era él quien primero había llegado hasta su hermana, de hecho fue él quien me llamo. – cuando yo llegue volvió en si por unos segundos para perderse en la inconciencia otra vez. –

- Dios!. – Rogué porque estuviera bien. - Que han dicho los doctores?. – le pregunte. -

- Por lo pronto que estaba inconsciente, hasta hace media hora no había recobrado el sentido y le están haciendo estudios, lo que sí es que comprobaron la presencia de algunas drogas en su organismo, al parecer era una mezcla de escopolamina con cualquier otra cosa que no han podido identificar correctamente. – respondió Garret. -

- Debería decirle a mi papá para que me tomen muestras. – le dije. – de pronto pueden identificar la mezcla de drogas.

- Estas seguro que también te drogaron o es solo una excusa. – me dijo Jacob. -

- Ya basta Jacob. – le dijo Ángela. – no intentes cargarle las culpas a Edward, porque también nosotros tenemos las nuestras.- le dijo mi amiga dolida. – Nosotros dejamos a Bells en la casa de los Hale y nos fuimos sin verificar que ella encontrara a Edward o esperar que llegara James. – Le dijo secándose las lágrimas. -

- Además Jacob todos hemos visto tomar a Edward en "El Eclipse". – le dijo Garret. – Sabemos que tiene buena resistencia al alcohol. – continuo defendiéndome y le agradecí, aunque yo no tenía defensa posible y la culpa me carcomía. – no es normal que con algunas cervezas llegara a ese estado.

- Quién está atendiendo a Bella?. – pregunte. Necesitaba como fuera ponerme en movimiento e intentar ayudar a mi ángel como fuera. -

- El Dr. Sherpard. – dijo Victoria.-

- Es uno de los buenos. – dije asintiendo. Miré el reloj y vi la hora, ya pasaban de las nueve, por lo que mi papá ya tenía que estar en el hospital. – pero preferiría que la viera mi padre. Voy a buscarlo.

- Espera Edward.- me dijo Garret. – Voy contigo. - dicho esto comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos en dirección al consultorio de mi padre. -

- No debes sentirte culpable Edward. – me dijo y yo solo asentí, mientras seguía mi camino. Cuando estábamos cerca del consultorio de mi padre vimos a Charles Swan caminando por el pasillo, con un despliegue de seguridad, propio de su puesto en el gabinete de estado. -

- Garret. – dijo sorprendido cuando reconoció a su hijo, y se acercó a nosotros. Hizo un gesto hacia mí cuando estuvo más cerca de su hijo. Por lo que Garret no dudo en presentarme. -

- Papá. – dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza. – él es…

- Edward Cullen, señor. – le dije tendiéndole la mano, rescatando a Garret que seguro no sabía bien como presentarme. -

- Cullen?. – preguntó asombrado, no entendía porque estaba allí, porque no se veía preocupado, no se veía como un padre que tuviese a su hija en ese hospital, aunque había que tomar en cuenta, lo sucedido hace unos días. – Familia de Carlisle y Aro Cullen?. – preguntó de nuevo y yo me sentí completamente desorientado, definitivamente no entendía la relación de este señor con mi princesa. -

- Son mi padre y mi abuelo. – le dije, sin poder evitar el desconcierto que se reflejaba en mi rostro. -

- Acabo de reunirme con ellos, para revisar unos asuntos de trabajo. Debes estar muy orgullo de ellos muchacho. – Trabajo?... acaso este hombre no le importaba como estaba mi Bella. Como si de pronto entendiera que algo estaba fuera de lugar en aquella situación, se dirigió a su hijo de pronto. – Que haces aquí Garret, estas enfermo?. – este negó simplemente con la cabeza. – Acaso sucedió algo con James o Jacob?. – volvió a preguntar, claramente preocupado. -

- No Padre, ellos están bien. – le dijo Garret de forma seca. -

- Muy bien. – dijo. – Entonces supongo que no tengo nada de que preocuparme. – añadió, y estaba a punto de retirarse ante mi atónita mirada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Garret le habló. -

- Bella, papá. – le dijo. Y Charles Swan se tensó de inmediato. – Quien está ingresada en el hospital es Bella. – le dijo con un rencor y entonces recordé que Charles fue el responsable del estado de mi princesa la semana anterior y la rabia e indignación comenzaban a sustituir momentáneamente, la culpa y el dolor de mi cuerpo. -

- Que demonios hizo Isabella, ahora?. – preguntó con desdén. –

- Papá por Dios. – le dijo Garret dolido, mientras yo me hervía en indignación. -

- Que hizo esta vez esa estúpida?. – le preguntó Charles a Garret en voz baja intentando que nadie escuchara la conversación. – la pequeña cobarde se atrevió, ahora si, a cortarse las venas?... o fueron pastillas de nuevo?. – de nuevo?... de nuevo?... eso quería decir que mi ángel… NO NO NO… un dolor profundo atravesaba mi pecho, al punto de que casi no podía respirar. Tan grande era su dolor que había atentado contra su propia vida. Dios… no permitas que le pase nada a mi princesa, rogaba en silencio. – Espero que estés manejando esto con prudencia Garret, sabes que no puedo permitirme escándalos.

- A su hija la drogaron y la atacaron anoche, ha estado inconsciente por horas, y a usted lo único que le interesa es la prudencia con que se maneje este asunto, en lugar de preocuparse de su salud y de encontrar a los responsables. – le dije totalmente indignado. Ahora entendía la razón de que el ingreso se hiciera con el nombre de Marie Black y no se usara el primer nombre y apellido de mi ángel, entendí también que era el protocolo de los hermanos Swan para no poner en la mira de la prensa a su reconocido padre. -

- Veo que te interesa la pequeña Swan. – me dijo con ironía. – Suerte con esa buena para nada. – me dijo. Mi ira estaba a punto de estallar. Pero la presión de la mano de Garret en mi hombro me impidió hacer algo más. -

- Bella te necesita a su lado. – con esa simple frase Garret aplacó mi rabia. -

- Muchacho... – me dijo Charles Swan. – Tu familia me cae bien, así que espero, por tu bien, que no pierdas demasiado tiempo con esa. – Dicho esto se fue. -

- Por qué?. – fue lo único que mi rabia me permitió decirle a Garret. -

- La culpa por la muerte de Renee. – me dijo simplemente.-

- No sé que fue lo que pasó, pero me niego a creer que Bella sea culpable de algo como eso. – le dije sinceramente. -

- Y no lo es. – me dijo. – Solo Charles lo cree.

- Y ella. – le dije sin poder evitar el dolor que todo ello me producía. -

- Esa es la peor parte. – concordó Garret. -

- Garret… es cierto que ella… - le dije, pero no podía seguir. -

- Si Edward, lo ha intentando al menos dos veces. – me dijo pasándose las manos por la cara. – Sin contar el número de veces que ha pasado sin comer y sin dormir. – añadió para mi enorme pesar. - Pero la verdad es que desde que te conoció, ha cambiado mucho. – intentó tranquilizarme, pero esas noticias solo me inquietaban más, por un lado me dolía profundamente que ella quisiera acabar con su vida, pensar en una vida sin ella me dolía, me dolía muchísimo. Y por otro lado me preocupaba enormemente como se tomaría ella, lo del fantasma con el que pasé la noche. No sé que voy a hacer con ese asunto, pero quiero todo con Bella, lo quiero todo con ella, sin mentiras. Dios tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar en este momento, que difícilmente sabría por donde comenzar. -

- Edward. – la voz de mi padre me sacó repentinamente de mis pensamientos. -

- Papá. – sin poder soportar mucho más me acerqué a mi padre, quien viendo mi estado de ánimo, me ofreció su abrazó, y simplemente no pude más y terminé derrumbando mi culpa, mi dolor y mi profunda desesperación contra el pecho de mi padre. –

- Hijo, estas bien?. – preguntó mi padre preocupado. Después de respirar un par de veces logré controlar mis emociones separándome de mi papá. – que pasa Edward?. –

- Papá… es… mi Ángel. – le dije, y él me miraba sin comprender. – Mi Bella papá, es… es mi chica. – le dije la verdad aunque no fuera oficial. – La ingresaron esta madrugada… la… la drogaron en la fiesta de Jasper. – le dije mientras mi padre me miraba asombrado. – y…

- La chica que trajeron hace unas horas. – me dijo, mientras revisaba las notas de las historias clínicas de los pacientes ingresados en su área. – Marie Black. – me dijo y yo asentí. -

- Si, ella. Ella es Isabella Swan. – le dije. -

- Isabella Swan?. – me preguntó confundido. – Los registros…

- Si Dr. Cullen. – le dijo Garret. – Los registros dicen Marie Black. Es hija de Charlie Swan, como comprenderá… -

- Charlie Swan. – repitió mi padre extrañado. – Acabamos de tener una reunión con él, y no hizo mención ninguna de que su hija estuviese ingresada. –

- No lo sabía. – le dijo Garret. –

- Y tampoco le interesa. – dije, ganándome una mirada de reproche de mi padre. -

- De todas formas Isabella es mayor de edad. – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – y si hiciera falta la autorización de Charles para algo, no debe preocuparse Doctor, yo fui durante muchos años el tutor y el responsable legal de Isabella hasta su mayoría de edad. – dijo Garret y eso si que me asombro. -

- Y usted es?. – le dijo mi padre enormemente extrañado. -

- Disculpe Doctor. – le dijo extendiendo la mano. – Soy Garret Swan, el hermano mayor de Isabella.

- Papá estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo. – le dije. – por favor necesito que la veas. – le rogué completamente preocupado y desesperado. -

- Vamos. – nos dijo señalando el pasillo. -

- Papá alguien mezclo droga en la bebida de Isabella. – le dijo serio. – Y a juzgar de que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que paso anoche, creo que lo mismo sucedió conmigo. – le dije haciendo que se detuviera de inmediato en el pasillo y se girara hacia mí. -

- Por Dios Edward. – me dijo, mirándome realmente preocupado. – Estas seguro?, esa es una acusación realmente grave. – insistió. -

- Supongo que si, porque no encuentro sentido a que tenga esta especie de amnesia y no consiga recordar nada de lo de anoche. – le dije, y en ese momento me di cuenta que alguien intentó una acción criminal conmigo, porque de alguna forma yo también fui atacado, al ser obligado a consumir algo para lo que no di mi consentimiento. – O alguien puso algo en mi bebida, o tengo un problema que me disminuyo considerablemente mi resistencia al alcohol, o un problema de salud que me produce amnesia selectiva, o definitivamente tienes un hijo muy estúpido. – le dije buscando las posibles razones de lo que me sucedía. Aunque eso de ser estúpido era una realidad, completamente independiente a cualquiera de las demás opciones. -

- Bien, voy a ver a Isabella y hablar de su caso con el Dr. Shepard. – me dijo con voz tranquilizadora. – Ya después veremos que hacemos con lo que paso contigo. -

Llegamos al pasillo, alcance a escuchar trazas de la conversación, más bien discusión que mantenían Ángela y Victoria con James y Jacob… y Chelsea.

- Él tiene que saberlo. – decía Ángela claramente molesta. – esta en su maldito derecho de saberlo. – insistía, encontrándose con la negativa de James y Jacob, que negaban una y otra vez moviendo la cabeza. -

- Ángela tiene razón. – apoyaba Victoria. –

- No la tiene Vicky. – le dijo Chels. – Por el bien de ella, sabes que no puede… - dejó la frase inconclusa moviendo la cabeza. -

- Isabella. – dijo James tajantemente. – Isabella es la única que tiene derecho a decidir que va hacer al respecto. – no entendía. Definitivamente no entendía nada. Pronto Jacob reparó en nuestra presencia y con un gesto se lo señaló a los demás. -

- James. Jacob. – les saludó mi padre, puesto que los conocía. James era compañero de clases de mi hermano, en la escuela de Derecho, mientras que Jacob era mi compañero de equipo, además de ser el mejor amigo de mi cuñada. – Señoritas. – saludo él con un asentimiento de cabeza. -

- Doctor Cullen. – Le saludo Jacob, mientras los demás lo hicieron solo con sus gestos. -

- Lamento mucho la situación en la que se encuentra su hermana. – les dijo a los chicos. – pero les prometo que voy a ser todo cuanto sea posible para poder tenérselas de vuelta. -

- Muchísimas gracias Doctor Cullen. – le dijo James. -

- No se preocupen chicos, me voy a ocupar de Isabella, como si se tratase de mi Lizzie. – ese comentario hizo que Jacob se envarara levemente. Suponía que estos dos seguían coqueteándose. -

- No sabe lo mucho que le rogamos y le agradecemos que así sea. – le dijo James que se encontraba cerca de mi padre, palmeando amistosamente su espalda en señal de fraternal agradecimiento. -

- No me agradezcas muchacho, primero porque es mi deber. – le dijo y tras mirarme agregó. – y además veo que tu hermana es muy importante para Edward. – Yo solo asentí en devoto agradecimiento ante ese hombre que era mi orgullo y mi ejemplo. – bien voy a ver que sucede, apenas tenga un diagnóstico les aviso. – estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas cuando se giró para mirarme. – Edward llama a tu madre, debe estar muerta de preocupación. - Yo solo asentí y tome mi teléfono para hacer esa llamada. -

El teléfono repico un par de veces antes de que alguien lo descolgara.

- Edward, hijo eres tu?. – me dijo mi madre del otro lado de la línea completamente preocupada, y añadí una culpa más a mi deteriorado estado de ánimo. -

- Mamá, perdóname. – le dije con sinceridad. – no quise preocuparte. – le conté. – pero ayer después de un par de cervezas me quede a dormir en casa de Jasper. – lo demás se lo contaría después. -

- Dios hijo. – me dijo mi mamá acongojada. – Estas bien ahora?. – me preguntó. -

- No mamá. – le dije sinceramente. -

- Tu también, hijo mío. – me dijo ella triste y algo preocupada. -

- Es Isabella, mamá …. Mi ángel. – me detuve para poder ahogar el sollozo desesperado que pugnaba salir por mi garganta. – Mi niña, alguien le puso droga en su bebida… y … y… - no sabía como continuar. – alguien intentó atacar a mi princesa, y se puso muy mal mamá. -

- Dios mío, hijo. Cómo se encuentra tu chica?. – me preguntó mi mamá, y su preocupación maternal y su cariño, no solo para mí, sino para mi princesa me dieron un poco de alegría en mi pesadilla y mi dolor. -

- No sé, papá la esta viendo ahora. Cuando la encontraron alterno entre convulsiones y estados de inconsciencia, pero desde que llegaron los paramédicos no ha despertado. – le dije desesperado. – Estoy desesperado mamá.

- Tranquilo hijo. – me dijo mi mamá. – Sabes que tu padre hará todo lo que está en sus manos y mucho más. – intentaba tranquilizarme. – deja que él se ocupe de ti y de ella. Yo me ocupo de tu hermano aquí en casa. – me contaba. -

- Mi hermano?. – le pregunté extrañado. – Que le pasó a mi hermano?. – le pregunte. –

- No sé hijo. – me dijo mi mamá preocupada. – Llego anoche, completamente desesperado, destrozado, rompió todo lo que había en su habitación, en su gimnasio. Lo destrozo todo, no ha dormido, no ha comido… solo solloza. – dijo mi mamá ahogando su llanto. –

- Dios mamá. – le dije sintiéndome atado de manos. - Quieres que pase por la casa?. – le pregunté con mi corazón dividido. -

- No hijo, estarías completamente desesperado estando aquí sin saber nada de tu ángel, y terminarías arrancándote ese hermoso y rebelde cabello. – me dijo sacándonos a ambos una pequeña risa. – Pero no estaría mal que llames a tu hermano, de pronto te atiende y te cuenta que pasó esta vez. – me dijo preocupada. – supongo que el asunto tiene que ver con Rosalie, porque una de las cosas que dejo en el vestíbulo cuando sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón fue el anillo de compromiso que le había dado hace unos días. – Dios… Tanya, solo pudo ser ese pequeño engendro del demonio. -

- Ya lo llamó mamá- le dije. –

- Cariño mantenme al tanto de lo que sucede con Isabella. – me dijo mi mamá. – voy a rezar porque este bien. Y no te preocupes cielo, está en buenas manos. Yo mientras me quedo con Elizabeth al pendiente de tu hermano.

- Gracias mamá. – le dije, y apenas corte la llamada, le marque a mi hermano. La primera llamada sonó hasta cortarse y caer en la contestadora. La segunda vez tuve más suerte y mi hermano atendió. – Emmett. – le dije. – Emmett, no cuelgues hermano. – le dije. -

- Hermano lo sabe. – me dijo. – Maldita sea Edward, no sabes todo lo que pasó. – me dijo desesperado. -

- Hermano por Dios, no me digas que accediste a la locura de Tanya?. – le pregunte. -

- No… No… Nunca lo haría. – me dijo. – Nunca lo haría conscientemente. – seguía desesperado. – No sé como, no se cuando, pero me sentí mal y lo siguiente que supe… fue que estaba en la cama de Jasper, en una postura comprometedora con Alice, quien también estaba profundamente dormida. – o por Dios que locura de fiesta fue esa. A Emmett también lo drogaron. -

- También te drogaron. – le dije aterrado. A Emmett lo drogaron… pero quien, sería Alice. No lo creo, Emmett dijo que Alice también estaba profundamente dormida. Así que seguramente Tanya se las arregló para drogar a Emmett. Pero y Alice?, dudo sinceramente que Tanya drogara a Alice, le convenía más que Rosalie encontrara a Emmett con ella…. Quien demonios drogó a Alice?... quien drogó a mi Bella?... quién la atacó?, quién puso droga en mi bebida?, quién es ese fantasma?. Dios que locura. Piensa Edward… piensa… Mi cerveza me la entregó Jasper. Jasper… Jasper. No, no, Jasper es mi amigo no sería capaz… pero él sabía del fantasma, él… no no… él no pudo ser. Pero este maldito enredo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Quien le entregaría esa cerveza a Jasper… y la segunda… No la recuerdo, no recuerdo quien me la entregó -

- De que hablas Ed. – me dijo mi hermano. – Dónde demonios estas?. – me preguntó desesperado. – Me dejó Ed, me odia. – me decía desesperado, sin poder conectar una conversación completa, sino dejando frases inconexas unas tras otras. – Tanya le mostró el video, le dijo que yo había intentando seducirla. – me contaba. – Estaba desesperada, estaba triste, rota, decepcionada, y todo es mi culpa. – me decía mientras lloraba al teléfono. – Dónde estás hermano?. – insistía. – Te necesito Ed. -

- Estoy en el Presbyteria hermano, en el hospital. – le dije con el corazón en la mano, rogando porque me entendiera. – Ayer drogaron a mi niña Emmett. En esa maldita fiesta también drogaron a mi princesa e intentaron atacarla. – le contaba ahora mi desesperación. – esta inconsciente, no ha despertado desde que la trajeron cuando colapso en la fiesta. – le dije. – No sé que hacer hermano.

- Dios Ed. – le dije. – Lo siento de verdad. – luego pareció recordar algo que lo desespero. – Ed… Tu niña… tu niña… es… es Isabella… Isabella Swan. – decía. -

- Si Emmett… Isabella. – le dije, sería que sabía algo. -

- Entonces Jacob está allí. – me dijo. –

- Por su puesto. – le dije, apuntando lo obvio. -

- Quien está con mi osita. – me dijo preocupado. – Quien la consuela, quien la apoya. – me dijo hundiéndose aún más en su culpa. -

- Jacob. – pensé en voz alta, Emmett estaba más desesperado aún tener la certeza que Rosalie estaba en este momento de debilidad a la merced de su loca familia, particularmente del engendro del demonio que tenía por hermana. – Dios Emmett.- refleje un poco mi angustia empática con mi hermano. –

- Edward, no sé que hacer hermano. – me dijo. -

- No lo sé hermano. – le dije, pero no sabía como ayudarlo, al menos no por teléfono. No podía hacerlo en el estado en el que se encontraba. -

- Edward… yo… necesito estar un rato solo. – me dijo. – Necesito pensar que voy a hacer. - Me dijo.-

- De acuerdo Emmett.- le dije poco convencido de dejarlo solo en ese estado en el que se encontraba. – Pero no hagas estupideces. -

- Ya la estupidez más grande que podría cometer, ya la cometí hermano. – le dijo ahogando su dolor. – Rosalie no va a perdonarme nunca.-

Me acerqué de nuevo a donde se encontraban los hermanos Swan. Chelsea se había marchado y Kate había llegado a hacerle compañía a su prometido, quien la abrazaba dulcemente, susurrándole cosas al oído. Desde lejos se notaba que estaban completamente enamorados, me daban incluso algo de envidia, me gustaría sinceramente que todos me vieran así con mi princesa. Me acerque a Jacob, sabía que Rosalie debería estar igual o incluso peor de lo que estaba mi hermano, porque además del dolor de la ruptura, estaba el dolor de la traición, el de sentirse tonta, culpable por no haberlo visto antes, por haberse dejado engañar. Dolor por la soledad, por lo que no pudo ser, por las mentiras… Y cada vez que Rosalie había tenido algún problema, su piedra de apoyo había sido siempre Jacob… No Emmett, no sus hermanos, no su mamá, no su familia… No… el punto de apoyo de Rosalie siempre ha sido Jacob, como ella ha sido siempre el suyo. Cada dolor, cada lágrima, cada problema siempre fue consolado en el hombro de Jacob Swan.

- Jacob, has sabido algo de Rosalie?.. – le dije tanteando terreno, no quería soltarle la bomba de golpe. -

- No. – me dijo mirándome extrañado. -

- No te ha llamado?. – pregunté de nuevo. -

- No… bueno… yo. – dijo mirando de pronto a su novia. – La verdad es que apagué el teléfono después de la llamada de James. – dijo él bajando la mirada, sin poder mirar a los ojos a su novia quien lo miraba completamente extrañada. Yo la verdad empezaba a sospechar más y más que algo pasaba entre Jacob y mi hermana. Pero como todo en el día de hoy tendría que esperar. – Pero que le pasa a Rosalie?. – preguntó de pronto preocupado. – Esa pregunta no es de gratis?. – Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del corredor como desesperado. – Se puede saber que demonios le hizo ahora tu hermano, Cullen. -

- Yo… - la verdad no sabía que decirle exactamente, porque el problema de Emmett y Rosalie era un problema de parejas, y me sentía medio cotilla por siquiera mencionarlo, pero la verdad es que siempre le he guardado un cariño especial a Rosalie, era como una hermana, y me dolía que ella no tuviera quien la consolara y se preocupara por ella en estos momentos tan difíciles. Y era precisamente Jacob Swan quien podía darle ese consuelo que ella tanto estaría necesitando justo ahora. – Ella rompió ayer su compromiso y toda su relación con Emmett.- le dije sencillamente. -

- Que demonios le hizo el desgraciado de tu hermano. – me reclamó Jacob cada vez más alterado. -

- Cálmate Jake. – Le dijo Garret acercándose a él. -

- Eso es asunto entre ellos Jacob. – le dije sinceramente. – Pero sé que ella te necesita. -

- Que demonios le hizo?. – deshizo el agarre de su hermano, para acercarse a mí, y tomarme por el cuello de la camisa. – Dímelo Edward. – me exigió. -

- Ella, te necesita. – le dije. – Solo llámala. – parece que eso lo convenció, porque se separo de nosotros y se perdió el pasillo contiguo con el teléfono en mano, después dejarle un beso a su novia en la sien. -

- Pasita Rubia… - se escuchó a Jacob mientras se alejaba. –

Así pasamos un buen rato, y mi papá no salía, ya había recorrido tantas veces el pasillo que pensaba a pensar que terminaría por abrir una zanja en el piso. Unos minutos después Jacob regresó a nuestro lado, completamente dolido, roto en parte, con un dolor profundo e indescifrable en la mirada. Ese estado no paso desapercibido a Ángela, que inmediatamente se acercó a ofrecerle el consuelo que sabía que estaba necesitando sin siquiera preocuparse de cual era la razón de que estuviese así.

- El imbécil la engaño. – dijo con amargura. – El imbécil, poco hombre la engaño. – dijo y Ángela lo vio con horror, para luego girar a verme, al igual que todos los hermanos Swan y sus parejas, yo no pude más que asentir avergonzado por el error de mi hermano, que era el mío propio, puesto yo había cometido un pecado similar, al perderme en la piel de otra mujer que no era mi hermosa y dulce princesa. -

- Cómo esta Rose?. – le dije con voz ahogada. -

- Cómo quieres que esté?. – me espetó furioso.-

- Quién está con ella ahora?. – le preguntó Ángela, preocupada por la amiga de su novio. -

- Paso toda la noche en compañía de Tanya. – dijo con un bufido, y todos pusimos la misma cara de horror, como era posible que Rosalie no notara la clase de persona que era su hermana. Esa niña era el auténtico demonio.-

- Dios, no pudo buscarse peor compañía. – comentó Kate, quien conocía a mi hermano y a Rosalie, de algunas noches en "El Eclipse". -

- Rosalie no tiene a nadie, solo tenía a Emmett, su eterno prometido. – le contó Jake. – Y yo, que soy su mejor amigo. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Ah, tienes que agregar además su amor incondicional y absurdo por la pérfida de la hermanita… La verdad es que mi Rose, tiene problemas para confiar en las personas, y es completamente comprensible, si ves la fe ciega que tiene sobre su hermana menor.

- Dios pobre Rosalie, pero de pronto puede quedarse con Alice, mientras tu puedes ir por ella. – le dijo la dulce Ángela, sin saber que había puesto el dedo en la yaga. -

- Alice?... Alice?. – decía Jacob mientras reía amargamente. – precisamente fue con Alice, con quien ese desgraciado engaño a Rosie. – dijo mientras negaba dolido. -

- Con Alice?. – preguntó horrorizado James, quien era amigo de mi hermano. -

- Si James. – afirmé yo, ya no había caso negarlo. – Mi hermano cometió su peor estupidez. – le dije. -

- Dios. – Dijo sinceramente apenado. – Más tarde lo voy a llamar, seguro está destrozado. –dijo. -

- Pues se lo merece. – dijo Jacob, completamente dolido. – debería retorcerse en un mar de sufrimiento, la maldita rata de alcantarilla. -

- Jake, por favor. – le dijo su hermano en tono conciliador. – Emmett es mi amigo, y no sé como ocurrieron las cosas, pero sé que está enamorado de Rosalie, debe estar sufriendo. -

- Pues Rosalie es mi mejor amiga. – le respondió a su hermano. – Y estoy completamente seguro de que ella sufre aún más. -

- Este no es momento de decidir postura. – intentó conciliar Victoria. -

- Victoria tiene razón. – añadió Garret. – Que va a hacer Rosalie ahora?. – preguntó algo que todos queríamos saber. -

- Le dije que fuera hasta nuestro edificio. – contestó. – Alec, nuestro vecino tiene una copia de la llaves de nuestro departamento, también del de las chicas. – especificó. – Ya lo llamé a él para que le entregue la llaves… Ella… - dijo mientras se pasaba las manos en la cara en un claro signo de desesperación. – Ella va a esperarme en casa, a que pueda ir a consolarla, a hacer lo que pueda hacer yo por ella. La verdad es que no sé si podré recoger las piezas y unirlas esta vez. -

- Dios, esa maldita fiesta fue toda una pesadilla. – dije en un susurro casi inaudible. -

- No para todos. – dijo James, levantando su mano entrelazada con la de Victoria. – Pero cambiaría gustoso una semana más de sufrimiento sin mi chica. – dijo mirando tiernamente a Victoria, quien asintió en compresión. – que ver a mi hermana en este estado. – añadió en un tono sombrío y desvastado. -

- Supongo que tendremos que avisarle papá. – dijo Jacob, quien por un momento dejo de lado el problema de Rosalie, para regresar al asunto que nos ocupaba, la salud y bienestar de mi princesa. -

- Ya lo sabe.- dijo Garret de forma seca y cortante. -

- Lo llamaste?. – le preguntó Jacob completamente incrédulo, alzando las cejas dándole énfasis a sus palabras. – tú?. – le pregunto. – Tú, quien casi no le dirige la palabra a papá y que solo le hablas cuando te lo encuentras de frente o porque no te queda más remedio. – le increpó. -

- Precisamente me lo encontré de frente. – le dijo el haciendo un gesto de dolor y asco, que quizás solo yo, que asistí al desagradable encuentro podía entender. -

- Cómo te lo encontraste de frente?. – le preguntó James. –Aquí?. – Garret solo asintió. – Cómo?... cómo lo supo?... acaso a él le importa?. – preguntó esperanzado. – porque no está aquí?. – preguntó mirando a todos lados. -

- No le importa James. – le dijo Garret, para luego agregar. - parece que no lo conocieras. -

- Entonces… - preguntó Jacob con pena. -

- Estaba en una reunión de trabajo con mi papá y mi abuelo. – les expliqué.- lo encontramos cuando salimos en procura de mi padre. – les indiqué a los hermanos Swan. -

- Y acaso no… - dijo Jacob, con dolor, esperando que su hermano le dijera, que a su padre le importaba realmente la suerte de su preciosa hermana. -

- No Jacob, solo me pidió que lo manejara con discreción. – dijo. – como siempre. – y el gesto de dolor de los hermanos Swan, solo debería ser comparable con el mío propio. -

Empezó así un denso silencio que se prolongó por más de una hora. Estaba desesperado, entendía perfectamente que era necesario que se hiciera todo lo humanamente posible por mi princesa, y mucho más que eso, pero la verdad es que necesitaba saber. Necesitábamos todos saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Más de una vez estuve tentado a llamar a mi padre, tomaba el teléfono y cuando estaba a punto de llamar, colgaba. Sabía que tenía que esperar, que mi papá haría hasta lo imposible porque mi ángel saliera con bien de esta locura. Pero este momento de silencio, estaba acabando con mi cordura.

Recordaba con anhelo todos los momentos que he pasado con mi ángel. Las múltiples ocasiones en las que la veía a lo lejos, en la universidad y en el Central Park, siempre con su cámara en mano, siempre con esa sonrisa nostálgica, siempre con esos ojos tristes. Tan hermosa, tan lejana, tan perfecta. Pasaban por mi mente, esos dolorosos momentos, sus lágrimas y su mirada rota en las escalinatas del Lincoln Center, con sus ojitos anegados de lágrimas, con todo ese dolor, con toda la incertidumbre, con esa frase con la que continuamente se designa así misma y rompe mi corazón. Recordaba cada palabra dicha en cada uno de los mensajes de textos, nuestro encuentro en el metro, su foto del central park, mis celos sin fundamente, contra Jacob… Mi alegría al saberlos hermanos y no amantes. Nuestra caminata por el Central Park, las fotos de Lizzie y el Café… La sesión de fotos en el American School of Ballet, nuestro beso… nuestro adorable primer beso, con ese recuerdo terminé suspirando aún sin querer… El beso de buena suerte antes del juego, sus miradas de orgullo y alegría, su dulce rostro tras el foco de la cámara. Sus ojitos tristes cuando Chelsea se lanzó a mis brazos, su carta. La foto original… Su arte maravilloso y perfecto como ella.

Su crisis… esa crisis provocada por mi encuentro con Chelsea y que fue exacerbada por su encuentro con ese… con Charles Swan, con ese hombre que no puede ostentar título de padre, cuando trata con ese despreció a un ángel dulce y hermoso como mi princesa. Esa crisis que provocó un dolor tan profundo, tan intenso que pensé que era el peor que había vivido, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Pero ese día pude rescatarla, ese día pude ayudarla, ese día gracias a mí, mi princesa salió de la crisis mucho antes de lo que se esperaba. Eso me brindaba la esperanza de que yo soy importante en su vida, que era indispensable en su recuperación. Mi princesa, mi dulce ángel, mi amor… Después se sobrevino escuetos mensajes, verla desde lejos, gritarle lindos y mudos mensajes desde mi cuaderno en el vagón del metro. Vinieron también las múltiples conversaciones con Ángela. Grabar su nana, la alegría de lograr espantar sus pesadillas, de sacarles pequeñas sonrisas. Los pequeños avances… Y luego… luego esa maldita fiesta, esa fiesta que solo trajo desgracia y dolor a nuestras vidas. Dolor, sufrimiento, engaño, decepción… Dios… necesitaba a mi princesa, necesitaba verla bien, necesitaba su sonrisa, sus besos, su ternura, su bondad, su talento, sus ocurrencias, la necesitaba a ella. Necesitaba hacerla amar su vida como yo la amaba, necesitaba que jamás atentara nuevamente contra ella.

Necesitaba a mi ángel, y la necesitaba conmigo. Pero todos esos recuerdos, se convertían en una dolorosa opresión cuando se mezclaban los pocos fogonazos, recuerdos confusos y borrosos de la noche pasada, de esa otra mujer. La tobillera que descansaba en esa pierna hermosa y perfecta quemaba como hierros calientes en mi bolsillo, esos gemidos apasionados que se perdían en la bruma de mi memora aumentaban mi culpa, potenciaban mi dolor, torturaban mi alma. Los recuerdos del goce compartido, de la experiencia profunda y maravillosa, vivida en los brazos de ese fantasma me calentaban el cuerpo, me hacían sentir feliz de una manera extraña, que a la vez me hacían sentir egoísta y miserable, desgraciado insensible, como la peor basura. Rogaba porque mi Bella, saliera con bien de todo este asunto. Rogaba porque mi Bella fuera feliz. Rogaba porque mi Bella quisiera ser feliz a mi lado. Rogaba porque esta pesadilla terminara pronto. Rogaba porque mi ángel perdonara mi estupidez. Media hora más… minuto a minuto se iban sumando sensaciones a mi culpa. Minuto a minuto se sumaba más peso a mi dolor. Minuto a minuto, aumentaba un grado de desesperación. Minuto a minuto, incrementaba el desasosiego e incertidumbre en mi alma. De pronto la puerta por la que se había perdido mi padre hace más de dos horas se abrió. Y finalmente salió acompañado por el Doctor Shepard, y con un grupo de resonancias entre sus manos.

- Chicos, no sé como empezar con esto. – dijo mi padre agotado y sobrepasado, me dio una mirada de angustia. – pero creo que debería empezar por decir, que Isabella aún no ha reaccionado, así que podríamos decir, que por el momento se encuentra en una especie de coma… - En ese momento creo que se estrangulo alguna parte de mi torturada alma. Pero algo me llamó la atención de todo lo que había dicho mi padre en ese momento. -

- Cómo que una "especie de coma"?. – le pregunté con voz ahogada, aferrándome a la esperanza que me regalaba esa duda en la situación clínica de mi niña. Los hermanos Swan, captaron mi curiosidad y miraron a mi padre con la misma esperanza desesperada. -

- Verán. – Dijo mi padre apoyando la placa en la lámpara del pasillo. – Estas son las resonancias que le hemos hecho a Isabella. - Lentamente me acerqué a ellas para ver donde podía estar el problema que tendría a mi princesa inmersa en ese estado de inconsciencia. Pero la verdad es que no vi absolutamente nada. Miré a mi padre en busca de respuesta, el me miro satisfecho entendiendo que había encontrado lo que el esperaba que encontrara, pero yo simplemente no veía nada fuera de lo normal. -

- No entiendo, esas resonancias son perfectamente normales. – le dije a mi papá, pasando las manos por mi rostro en un claro efecto de frustración. -

- Precisamente Edward. – Habló el Doctor Shepard. – Todos los estudios indican que las resonancias son normales, por lo que los episodios de convulsiones, ni la sustancia con que drogaron a la Srta. Black, hicieron daño alguno en su cerebro. – Sus palabras nos calmaron un poco a todos, y agradecimos a Dios por ello. -

- Aún así, nos gustaría hacerte un análisis de sangre. – dijo mi padre, dirigiéndose a mí. – necesitamos saber si la combinación de droga que le dieron a Isabella, fue la misma que te dieron a ti. – me dijo con gesto preocupado. – y de ser así, tendríamos que ver porque razón tu simplemente estas sufriendo de una amnesia y ella se encuentra en ese estado de inconsciencia tan extraño.

- Cualquier cosa que haga falta. – Dije solemnemente. -

- Existe alguna otra teoría?. – añadió Garret. -

- En efecto. – dijo el Doctor Shepard. – Isabella ha sufrido un fuerte shock emocional, pensamos que esa situación pudo recordarle algún otro episodio de su vida, el cual le fuera especialmente traumático. -

- Isabella presenció el asesinato de nuestra madre. – les informó James… Asesinato?... sabía que Bella, había estado presente durante la muerte de su madre, y que se sentía responsable por ello, por eso siempre pensé que había sido un accidente… Como mi ángel podía sentirse responsable de la muerte de su madre, si ella fue asesinada. Mi cerebro estaba a punto de explotar, y yo mismo estaba a punto de colapsar, y reunirme con Bella en esa "especie de coma". – De hecho cuando me vio empezó a llamar a mamá. – añadió completamente preocupado. -

- Entonces nuestra segunda teoría, cobra aún más fuerza. – añadió mi padre con seguridad. Todos los miramos interrogantes, hasta que decidieron soltar su teoría. – Isabella se está protegiendo, ese estado de inconciencia, tan parecido a un coma, pero que es más bien como si estuviese durmiendo profundamente, esta causado por su mente.

- El motivo es psicológico?. – pregunto Victoria. -

- Precisamente, eso es lo que creemos. – dijo el Dr. Shepard. – aún así no queremos dar nada por sentado y vamos a revisar todas las posibilidades. Dentro de unos minutos vamos a reunirnos con miembros del departamento de psiquiatría para que nos den su opinión, pero la verdad es que todo apunta que el shock traumático, combinado con las drogas, lograron que la Srta. Black rememorará ese episodio especialmente oscuro de su vida, y la llevara a la condición en la que se encuentra. -

- Cuándo va a despertar?. – pregunté. -

- Eso solo esta en sus manos. – me dijo mi padre, para luego añadir. – si, el porque de su estado, coincide con un estado psicológico, tal como lo señalo el Dr. Shepard, solo depende de ella. En el momento en que Isabella decida o entienda que es mejor vivir está vida, a esa que se está haciendo ella en su mente… entonces ella misma regresará. – dijo mi padre, claro de todo el dolor que sentía en este momento. Ahora tenía la tarea de convencer a mi princesa de dejar ese mundo de sueños que estaba viviendo en su cabeza, para que regresará a mi. -

- Cuando podemos verla?. – pregunté completamente necesitado de empezar a poner en marcha mi nuevo plan y cumplir mi nuevo propósito: lograr que Bella regresara a mí, que Isabella abriera nuevamente los ojos y pudiera perderme en ese cálido chocolate que me tenía completamente hechizado. -

- Dentro de unos cuarenta minutos van a pasarla a una habitación, es necesario seguir monitoreando su estado. – dijo mi padre. – allí podrán acompañarla, hasta que nuestra bella durmiente decida despertar. –

- No podemos verla antes?. – le dije desesperado. Necesitaba ver a mi princesa y necesitaba verla ya. Mi padre intercambió una mirada con su colega. -

- Ella se encuentra en la sala de cuidados intensivos del área de neurología, podemos arreglar que entren. – dijo el Doctor Shepard. – Pero solo podrán hacerlo uno de cada vez. – dijo y todos nos miramos anhelantes, deseando poder entrar a ver a nuestra niña. -

- Quién entre primer?. – preguntó Jacob, quién se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo. -

- Edward. – señaló Garret con toda su autoridad, yo lo miré agradecido. James lo miro con compresión, pero Jacob no estaba muy conforme. Sin embargo, la voz y la actitud de Garret señalaban que era la última palabra al respecto.-

- Gracias Garret. – le agradecí con sincera devoción. -

- Cullen, no más de diez minutos. – me dijo Jacob, yo asentí resignado. Pero James salió esta vez a mi rescate. -

- Edward se queda todo el tiempo. – le dijo cortante. – Nosotros veremos a Bells cuando la pasen a su habitación. -

- Pero… - intentó Jacob replicarle a sus hermanos. -

- Pero nada Jacob. – le cortó Garret. – Acaso no ves, que si alguien tiene la más mínima probabilidad de convencer a Bella, que regrese antes de lo que ella pueda tener planeado… ese es Edward. – Yo los miré agradecido, la verdad quería entrar y no quedarme a esperar a que se arrepintieran. -

- Entonces vamos andando. – les dije a mi papá y su colega. -

- Bien Edward. – me dijo mi papá colocando su mano sobre mi hombro, mientras me dirigía hacia la sala donde se encontraba ahora mi princesa. – Mientras estés con Isabella una enfermera pasara a tomarte la muestra de sangre. - Yo asentí y me dije guiar. - Aquí esta ella hijo. – me dijo señalando la puerta. – necesito que te pongas la bata, no será necesario mayores cuidados. – luego de darme un suave golpe en la espalda, añadió. – Debes ser fuerte hijo. Ella te necesita. – dicho esto se fue con el Doctor Shepard y me dejó solo frente a esa puerta. -

Entré a esa habitación, y no pude evitar las lágrimas que se derramaban por mi rostro, el encontrar a mi princesa tendida en esa cama completamente pálida, completamente ausente hizo que mi corazón se saltara unos latidos. Solo el rítmico sonido del corazón de mi princesa resonando en toda la habitación, me mantenían atado a la tierra. Me acerque lentamente a ella. Y acerque una pequeña banqueta que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación. Tome su pequeña mano entre las mías, con todo el cuidado y la ternura de la que fui capaz, fui acercándola a mis labios para poder dejar un dulce beso en ella, la deje suavemente sobre la cama, para luego recorrer su rostro, con las puntas de mis dedos, suave, delicadamente… con todo el amor, con toda la dulzura, con toda la necesidad de que regresara conmigo.

- Bella… princesa. – le susurre suavemente al oído. – Necesito que regreses conmigo. – deje un beso en su mejilla. – Necesito tenerte a mi lado mi niña. – insistí. – Regresa Bella, abre los ojos cariño. – le rogaba. – necesito verte. – seguí con mi letanía, alternando besos con caricias. – Regresa a mí mi amor… Te necesito, sabes que te necesito para poder estar bien. – le dije. – Regresa conmigo mi amor. – me acerque a dejar un beso en sus labios dormidos. – Regresa mi amor, Te Amo Bella!. – le dije. – Te amo!.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Hola… está desalmada autora, ya esta de nuevo de regreso. Espero disfruten enormemente este capítulo… entero, completamente Edward POV… Vamos a ver que fue lo que mis chicos y chicas lograron adivinar y sacar de este capítulo. **_

_**Gracias como siempre por su apoyo, y espero de corazón de este nuevo capítulo, con un punto de vista particular sea de su agrado. Aunque estoy segura de que se mueren por saber que pasó con James y Alice… pero eso será para después. **_

_**Así que ahora a lo que vamos pequeñas…. **_

_**Gbyaln: Welcome on board. Me alegra que te encante… Pues ya vimos, quien salvo a Bella de Jasper, al menos esta vez fue Chelsea… esa chica esta algo bipolar. Y ciertamente esa amnesia de Edward nos dará más de un disgusto. Nos leemos. Kisses**_

_**Esme: Cariño… Vamos a ver que pregunta se te ocurre… Muchos se aliviaron con que Alice y Jasper se quedaran con las ganas. Y a Rosalie, ya le tocaba saber la verdad. Completamente de acuerdo con que Jacob es un idiota… Que te parece en este capítulo. Y sí todas vamos a sufrir con Ed. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Robsten – pattinson: Me alegra encontrarte de nuevo. Que bueno que disfrutaras del capítulo, y ciertamente tienes razón en eso de "por ahora". Jasper quiere a Alice, y la quiere solo suya, además que envidia a Edward sobre todo, creo que él va a ser el mayor obstáculo para que Alice logre su objetivo. **_

_**En cuanto a Jacob en algún momento se acabará su suerte… o eso creo. Y Bella, bien que disfruto su rato, veremos que pasa ahora, así que también nos tocará descubrir como los fantasmas de Edward afectan la relación.**_

_**Emmett… **__**Emmett… fue un completo idiota... ya veremos que pasa con él. La verdad aún no lo decido. Y en cuanto a la persona misteriosa del capítulo 8, fue precisamente Chelsea. **_

_**Glen Santos: Gracias, espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. **__**Besos.**_

_**.Cullen : Gracias a ti = )… que mal que estuvieses castigada, espero que todo se solucionara y que pudieras disfrutar del capítulo. Pobrecillo nuestro Edward. Nos leemos, Kisses.**_

_**Guacha: jajjajajajaja al menos ya sé porque tenemos tan buen feeling. Espero que la pasaras buenísimo y que disfrutaras horrores con montones de cosas lindas. Es familia Hale es de lo peorcito, de tenerlos como vecinos todo el edificio se caería a chismorreos. **_

_**Pues claro, la "amnesia" es importante para la historia. Ahora le toca al hombre descubrir quien es su fantasma, y el cambio de temática, es porque en un principio había pensado que ellos no se conocerían o no se acercarían hasta la fiesta, pero es obvio que eso quedó descartado casi desde el inicio, así que tocó hacerse a los ajustes. **_

_**Jacob esta jugando con feugo y es claro que se va a quemar. Pero la verdad creo que lo sucedido con Rosalie no va a dejar a Jacob preocuparse demasiado de las implicaciones que trajo su rollo a lo sucedido finalmente con Isabella. Jajajajaja, pero la verdad es que no necesitábamos muchos ojos en ese cuarto. Con Chelsea pegada a la puerta, era mucho con demasiado publico. **_

_**Y esa fiesta fue demasiado heavy… y claro cualquier cosa te llamo. Saludos. **_

_**Yasmin – Cullen: me alegra que disfrutarás, la verdad creo que Rosalie tiene que abrir los ojos todavía, hay muchas cosas que no ve. El peor enemigo de Bella es ella misma, y solo ella es la que boicotea y se hace sufrir. Recuerda que Edward bebió incluso más que Bella… así que…**_

_**Lizzy90: Ciertamente la esta pasando muy mal el chico. Y Bella… bueno, sumergida en un profundo y feliz sueño. Alice y Jasper… que podemos decir de ellos. Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses.**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black.: Pasó de todo esa noche, veremos que nos depara el resto de los días. Nos leemos… Kisses**_

_**Wawis Cullen: Gracias por el apoyo, la compresión y el cariño. Las intenciones de Jasper y Alice por ahora no dieron frutos, pero esta claro que eso no va a quedarse de ese tamaño. Ciertamente aunque la actitud de Bella fue producto de la bebida y la droga, una parte de ella quería salir a flote, y eso quizás será lo más duro de aceptar para ella. **_

_**Completamente de acuerdo con lo que pasó en la recámara de la abuelita fue un momento de total entrega, donde tuvo más que ver el amor que la pasión, y quizás esas emociones y esos recuerdos confusos son los que más atormentan a Edward. El tatuaje jugará un papel importante en esta relación y en como se van a desenvolver las cosas, sobre todo más hacia el final, pero tendremos que esperar un poco, para que Edward pueda ir recordando más cosas. **_

_**En efecto, Chelsea salvó esta vez a Bella de Jasper, esperemos que pueda salvarla en otras ocasiones. Me alegra que hallas detallado lo de las alucinaciones de Bella, ella estaba comparando lo sucedido esa noche, con esa en la que murió su madre… porque sera?... aunque aclaro que Jasper, no tiene que ver en la muerte de Renee. Tu suposición es tremendamente inteligente. Puedes preguntar, el ofrecimiento no estaba delimitado a la persona que adivinó primero, así que espero tu pregunta. Pero me gustaría que me la hicieras por mensajería interna o por mi correo que es bkpattz de Hotmail. Nos leemos. Kisses**_

_**EdbEll CuLLen: Gracias cariño, nos leemos. Kisses.**_

_**Mon de Cullen: Cariño bienvenida a "El Tatuaje"… Y si esta vez los malvados son ese par… Que te pareces. Feliz que lo disfrutes. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Alex – Cullen – Pattinson: Niña Alex, me alegra que disfrutarás de la fiesta. Pues si… la primer vez en la fiesta, no se lo esperaba y eso fue lo mejor. Gracias por tus palabras, generalmente soy muy insegura con eso de las escenas intimas. Ya están empezando a salir más cosas, y más personas empiezan a sufrir las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Cammixu: Hola Cariño, de verdad me alegra haber ayudado a mejorar tu día. Y tengo intenciones de ello (respondiendo a tu pregunta)… Todavía no vamos a saber que va a pasar con Emmett y Rosalie, porque este capítulo fue completamente hospitalario, pero necesitábamos saber que había pasado con Bella y como se sentiría Edward después de despertar.**_

_**Creo que el club más grande de este fic es el de Odiemos a Tanya. Lizzie es otra que tendrá que abrir los ojos… también Ángela, creo que hasta Jacob. **_

_**Chels pareciera estar un poco bipolar… pero la verdad es que sabe lo que hace, aunque le duela y le cueste. Y el pobre de Edward solo se bebió dos cervecitas, pero el aliño que Alice le mando a poner al trago es lo que lo dejo olvidado y loco. Veremos más delante si acertaste en tu teoría sobre Charlie, Bella y la muerte de Renne… jajajajaja si me dejas en ascuas… **_

_**Exactamente en el capítulo 7, el personaje oculto fue Victoria y en el 8 fue Chelsea, eso no significa que no pueda repetir o que en otro capítulo, exista otro u otra. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Sabi07: Gracias Gracias… Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Kisses.**_

_**Yoli Cullen: Bueno ya vamos teniendo una idea de lo que va pasando, pero aún queda más. Nos leemos. Kisses.**_

_**Ginegine: Si Chelsea, fue el héroe del capítulo anterior, y exactamente la razón de la cirsis fueron los recuerdos. **_

_**Efectivamente la droga actúo de forma diferente en Edward que en Bella, de hecho el tomó más que ella. Y su situación debe ser frustrante, confusa, enloquecedora y, si a ello le sumamos su capacidad de autoinculparse de todo… pues vaa estar difícil.**_

_**A Rosalie todavía le queda mucho por lo que abrir los ojos, pero ya veremos como se va manejando la cosa. Creo que Jacob está cada vez más enredado con todo y creo que va a llegar un momento en que no va a saber como manejarse. Jajajajaja pues sí, Rosalie parece salida de cualquier lugar menos de la mansión Hale. **_

_**Aprovecho para decirte que tu fic esta genial, no he podido dejarte review porque lo he estado leyendo desde mi celular y anda medio loco, pero me encanta. Eres la mejor. Nos leemos. Kisses.**_

_**Susana Minguell: Bienvenida a "EL Tatuaje" cariño, espero lo disfrutes, como disfruto yo de todas tus historias. Nos leemos, kisses.**_

_**Lizzycullenswan: es difícil escoger algo por donde empezar, sobre todo cuando pasaron tantas cosas. Me alegra que lo disfrutaras. Nos leemos. Kisses.**_

_**Bere Moreno: jejejeje ya sabemos que Tanya esta loca, la única que no lo sabe es Rosalie, y supongo que ella buscará la manera de acercarse a Emmett, aunque supongo que sabe que jamás podrá estar con él, o no porque él quiera. Ya veremos como renace Rosalie de su dolor. **_

_**Jasper despierta pasiones en este fic, pero ciertamente no las mejores. Era de extrañar que con toda la envidia que siente por Edward fuera a dejar que Alice se acostara con él. Creo que abogo también por un final drástico para Jaspers. **_

_**De acuerdo con que Jacob es un tarado, pero cuando no lo ha sido. Para lo de Victoria tenemos que esperar un poco más, pero evidentemente que Jasper no es un santo, así que…. **_

_**Ciertamente hay algo entre Charlie y Bella con respecto a la muerte de Renne, pero hasta allí, ya veremos que tanto divagastes en tus teorías. Ya sabemos que pasó con Bella. **_

_**El personaje oculto del capítulo 8 fue Chelsea. Nos seguimos leyendo. Kisses. **_

_**Maya Cullen Masen: Querida Maya… sabía que me odiarías, y sé que el tan anhelado perdón no llegará todavía. Ciertamente entiendo que seas una romántica y vas a sufrir, y espero al final darte ese final feliz que tanto deseas, pero para ello y como bien dices, deben pasar cosas. El capítulo anterior tuvo un poco de todo, así que es lógico que tengas mucho que decir… así que vamos al primer asunto: Chelsea y Victoria se han unido por un objetivo común, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ella se crea incondicionalmente enamorada de Edward, ya veremos como ella va a ir manejando el asunto. Y no te prometo nada sobre odiarla de nuevo o no. En cuanto a lo de Victoria, lo sabremos más adelante.**_

_**En cuanto al enamoradiso Jacob, ciertamente creo que esta muy confundido. Y ciertamente tu teoría es algo acertada. Vamos a ver como van a salir todos con ese asunto. **_

_**La relación de Jasper y Alice es extraña, pero esta hecha a la medida de ellos y su maldad. Jasper es posesivo y lo he dicho muchas veces, pero a su manera ama a Alice. Pero no sabemos que pasó cuando regresó a su cuarto. **_

_**Emmett ciertamente esta vez no hizo nada, pero lo que pasó es simplemente una consecuencia de sus actos. Y ya Rosalie también tendrá que abrir los ojos, porque el asunto de Alice y Emmett solo es la punto del Iceberg, falta aún que caiga la máscara de la dulce Tanya. **_

_**Tanya aún no va a quedarse tranquila y Emmett deberá ir con pasos de plomo.**_

_**Chelsea definitivamente se convirtió en el héroe de la noche.**_

_**En cuanto a tus favoritos, me alegra que te gustará la escena de la primera vez, aunque Edward no recuerde, eso ciertamente te debe alegrar en parte, porque eso quiere decir que existirá una segunda primera vez… no?'… Veremos como se manejar este par con sus culpas. **_

_**Y en algún momento cuando sea el adecuado sabremos exactamente que pasó con Bella a los doce años. James es definitivamente un querido. **_

_**Sé que no vas a quererme precisamente ahora, pero espero que al final quedes plenamente complacida. Espero que nos podamos seguir leyendo. Kisses. **_

…

_**Ahora si… Gracias… garrochas a todos**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, Gracias por su buena energía**_

_**Gracias… Mil Gracias Siempre**_

"_**Si la vida te da limones… entonces…"**_

_**Kisses**_

_**Se les quiere**_

_**BkPattz…**_


	10. Chapter 10: Vínculos Indisolubles

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial, y Summit.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**40°46′26″N 73°58′55″W, así rezaba el tatuaje en su cadera, eran esas las coordenadas del lugar donde hace siete años su vida cambio, ese lugar que cambio por completo la esencia de Bella Swan, ahora estudiante de periodismo y fotógrafa aficionada. Será ese tatuaje el que obsesione a Edward Cullen, estudiante de medicina y capital del equipo de fútbol de los Columbia Lions, ese tatuaje una de las pocas cosas que él recuerda de esa mujer con la que pasó la noche más maravillosa de su vida, esa mujer que está seguro es su alma gemela… aunque también siente que se está enamorando de la dulce Isabella Swan, ese ángel hermoso al que cuido con esmero en el hospital mientras ella luchaba por salir de ese profundo coma en la que estaba perdida, ese ángel que le daba luz a su vida…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dedicación especial de este capítulo a Cammixu… Al final les cuento por que…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 10: Vínculos Indisolubles **

Estaba realmente feliz, no sabía a que se debía tanta suerte. Ayer las cosas no se habían dado como él había esperado, tanta planificación, tanta verificación, tanto seguimiento minucioso en cada detalle se habían ido al traste cuando decidió alejarse de la sala y perder de vista a Edward y a la inocente Isabella… Ese dulce cuerpo que iba a degustar poco a poco, despacio, dejando todas las marcas posibles en esa blanca y perfecta piel de porcelana. Dejando todas las marcas posibles de su disfrute sobre ese cuerpo, todas las marcas posibles de su visita en su alma, y en su vida… No sabía que situación le causaría más deleite, si disfrutar del maravilloso cuerpo de ella, o destrozar la vida y las ilusiones de Edward.

Edward le había confesado su interés por ella, su necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla, lo unido que estaba de pronto a su vida, incluso su amor… Y él no podría ser más feliz por ello. El quitarle su amor, el corromper ese cuerpo perfecto, ese santuario que su amigo idolatraba, lo haría inmensamente feliz. Edward no recordaba el haber estado con ella, y ese dolor y esa culpa jugarían a su favor. Claramente él se encargaría de que Edward creyera que se había acostado con una desconocida, con la prima de alguien que se encontraba de visita en Nueva York, podría convencer a algunos de los asistentes a la fiesta de que mantuvieran su teoría ayudando a que Edward mantenga sus culpas por más tiempo, la droga y el vicio que muchos de los asistentes a su fiesta tenían, lo ayudarían en su propósito. Esperaba que Isabella tardara un poco en despertar y que cuando lo hiciera lo ayudará callándose su verdad. Con algo mas de suerte, Isabella tampoco recordaría lo sucedido, o mejor aún que tuviera recuerdos borrosos y confusos de la noche anterior, y eso sería para él el paraíso. Pero no creía tener tanta suerte. Mucha había tenido la pasada noche, a pesar de todo. A pesar de que Edward y Bella se escabulleran al cielo, y retardarán sus planes.

Había esperado impacientemente poder pasar esa noche con Isabella en el cuarto de juegos de Eleazar y se le había escapado. Pero al menos disfrutó un rato de su miedo, del terror en sus ojos, del temblor de su cuerpo, aunque estaba seguro que disfrutaría mucho más de su cuerpo temblando de placer bajo el suyo, del dolor de Edward frente a los sueños rotos y la traición.

Traición… a pesar de todo, aunque la noche anterior trajo cosas buenas, la traición… la traición de Alice, había dolido, dolía, era el infierno. Solo de recordar las imágenes que la pequeña perversa tenía en su teléfono lo hacían temblar de rabia, solo de imaginar las veces que su pequeña duende paso por las manos, por las caricias, por los besos de Emmett Cullen lo hacía doblarse de rencor, retorcerse en un dolor profundo e infernal, que le recordaba a aquel que Chelsea le hizo sentir, cuando estuvo en brazos de su padre. Como aquel que le hacía sentir el amor de Chelsea por Edward, el amor de Isabella por Edward, la obsesión de Alice por Edward, la atracción de Renata por Edward, el deseo de su madre por Edward, el respeto del entrenador por Edward, la admiración de los miembros del equipo por Edward, la admiración de los conocidos de sus padres por el talento musical de Edward… había pasado toda su vida entre los elogios a Edward, las expresiones de admiración por Edward… Maldito Edward. Como lo detestaba. Como necesitaba que todos entendieran que era mejor que él.

Pero la noche había traído cosas buenas, no solo el miedo de Isabella, su diversión interrumpida, por el imbécil que lo había detenido, más bien la imbécil, porque él sabía quien había sido, él había reconocido su perfume, y no el perfume artificial con el que se bañaba cada que salía de la casa, ese perfume tras el que pretendía esconderse, sino ese perfume único, ese perfume natural de su piel, ese que lo encendía, que lo enloquecía, que lo llevaba al límite. Cierto que había detenido su diversión, cierto que había impedido sus planes… Pero que Dios los ayudará, porque se iba a divertir como nunca castigando a Chelsea, iba a conseguir que su cuerpo bajara del cielo al infierno en un segundo, y la regresaría de vuelta, tantas veces que las lágrimas y sus pedidos por clemencias no harían mella en él. Otra cosa más que agradecer a la noche.

También la había pasado de lo mejor con Jessica y Carmen en el estudio, esas dos mujeres le había proporcionado más placer del que había imaginado. Y la reconciliación con Alice, entraba en el mejor polvo que había tenido en su vida. Quizás solo comparable con el dolor de Edward. Quizás solo comparable con el castigo de Chelsea, quizás solo comparable con el cuerpo de Isabella, quizás solo comparable con la promesa que le había arrancado a Alice, para alcanzar su perdón… Había tenido a Alice y Jessica, una vez en la habitación de juegos de su padre. Pero ahora Alice lo compartiría con Carmen, y la verdad es que la niña lo ponía a mil, y él no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Además que Carmen era suya, ella había sido suya antes que de nadie, y él se encargaría que siempre sería así. Ya una vez había perdido una joya como Carmen, esa pequeña deliciosa e inocente… su niña, pero eso no ocurriría nuevamente. La traición de Alice, esa traición que aún dolía, esa traición que apretaba su corazón le había traído, no solo la posibilidad de tenerlas a las dos, a Carmen y Alice dándoles y dándose placer, sino que también le había regalado la posibilidad de mantener a Carmen a su disposición.

- En que piensas?. – le preguntó Alice. Mientras acariciaba su pecho desnudo, había llegado pletórico cuando había regresado con el desayuno, y habían terminado haciendo el amor como un par de locos. Después de desayunar, consiguieron hacerlo una vez más. Ella estaba encantada, pero algo de la situación la asustaba, no entendía la dimensión de la necesidad de Jasper por acostarse con esa Isabella Swan. Esa obsesión era casi tan grande como la suya por Edward y no la entendía, no entendía como en tan poco tiempo, esa niña había despertado en su novio una pasión, una lujuria y una necesidad, comparable con la que ella llevaba albergando desde que era una adolescente, por su primo. -

- En nada cariño. – le dijo él, dejando un beso en el tope de su cabeza. Y acariciando su mejilla, allí donde estaba marcada cuando la había cacheteado anoche, cuando regreso al cuarto a confrontarse con ella por su traición. – Perdóname por esto cielo. – le rogó. La verdad creía que ella se merecía ese golpe, pero dañarla le había dolido, le había dolido incluso tanto como su traición, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que nunca había amado a nadie como la amaba a ella, porque a pesar de la necesidad, porque a pesar del amor, del deseo y la lujuria que le despertaba Chelsea, el dañarla le proporcionaba placer, una sensación completamente contraría al penetrante dolor que le proporcionó lastimar a su pequeña duende. -

- No te preocupes más por eso cariño. – le dijo ella, pero jurando venganza en contra de Tanya, esa pequeña ninfómana desgraciada, que le había quitado la diversión y le había ocasionado problemas con Jasper, al punto de haberla lastimado, al punto de tener que humillarse aceptando usar el cuarto de Eleazar Hale y compartirlo con la zorra de Carmen.

Humillarse a aceptar todas las aventuras ocasionales, que a Jasper le provoquen con esa pequeña imbécil. No lo soportaba, esa niña le molestaba enormemente, la odiaba. La odiaba no solo porque Jasper compartiría con ella su cuerpo, su tiempo. La odiaba porque ella, le había entregado su virginidad a Jasper, y él pretendía atesorar eso como un vínculo indisoluble, algo que no podría compartir con ella jamás, y ella sabía que eso era algo que él no le perdonaría, aunque dijera lo contrario. Y menos cuando él se lo había pedido cuando eran niños, y ella se lo había ofrecido, se lo había prometido y no cumplió con esa promesa infantil. Pero es que ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando él cuando le dijo que sería su primer hombre, y cuando volvió para reclamar lo prometido era demasiado tarde, ella ya le había entregado, eso que tanto añoraba Jasper a otro hombre.

Ella había sido de Emmett, y este su primer hombre. Sabía que nunca más iba a estar en los brazos de su musculoso primo, pero era un pequeño sacrificio. Un sacrificio sin embargo, que incrementaría la intensidad de su venganza contra Tanya Hale, esa maldita enana se las iba a pagar todas, le iba a pagar la humillación, le iba a pagar el golpe en su mejilla, le iba a pagar las lágrimas y la desesperación de cuando creyó que Jasper la iba a dejar, le iba a pagar tener que compartir su cuerpo y el de Jasper con Carmen, le iba a tener que pagar el tener que soportar a Carmen en su vida, le iba a pagar tener que dejar a Emmett, le iba a pagar el dolor de Emmett… porque se lo cobraría. Le iba a pagar alejarla aquella noche de Edward, porque aunque sabía que el escándalo había alejado a Jasper de Isabella Swan, también la había alejado a ella de Edward… porque también quería culpar a esa maldita y perversa enana de que Jasper la drogara.

Y Tanya… Tanya se encontraba en su cama… Aburrida, cansada. Se había pasado toda la noche disfrutando de los sollozos de dolor de su hermana. Pero escucharla sollozar dormida sus declaraciones de amor hacia Emmett, o al menos eso suponía, la habían aburrido y cansado más allá del infierno. Por suerte, su mojigata e inocente hermana se había marchado después de una llamada de Jacob Swan. Esa llamada la puso en a pensar… y en ese momento no quería hacerlo. Pero lo cierto, era que tras esa llamada, había adivinado una extraña luz de esperanza y algo de alegría en sus ojos. Una sospechosa luz que le hacía pensar que si quería doblegar el espíritu compasivo de su hermana y convertirla en alguien como ella, no le bastaría con el magistral golpe de la traición de Emmett, sino que debió atacar primero el punto base de la estabilidad de Rosalie, y ese era Jacob.

Pero la verdad es que ella estaba enamorada de Emmett, el solo pensar en estar bajo su cuerpo la ponía a mil. Aunque ciertamente, y siendo sinceros Jake no estaba de mal ver, y hasta podía intentarlo, al final la tonta de Ángela Webber era un objetivo más sencillo de eliminar que Rosalie o Victoria, porque todavía le apetecía mucho estar con James, mientras conseguía a Emmett. Su celular sonando cerca de su oreja, la sacó de sus cavilaciones, se fijó en el número indicado en la llamada entrante.

- Hola cielo. – atendió melosa el teléfono. Por lo menos había aparecido alguien para matarle ese aburrimiento. – que puedo hacer para complacerte Dem?. – le dijo seductora. -

- Mi esposa está de viaje. – le dijo él directamente. – y supongo que mi hija se quedará todos estos días en tu casa. – le dijo sin más. – Así que pensé que podemos pasar unos días en el penthouse.

- Es perfecto amor. – le dijo. – y por tu hija no te preocupes. Supongo que Alice tendrá mucho que compensarle a Jasper, y se pasará un montón de tiempo con él.

- Que le pasó a mi princesa?. – pregunto Demetri Cullen preocupado, mientras Tanya rodaba los ojos frente a la preocupación "paternal" de su amante. -

- Ella está bien. – le dijo cansinamente.- Deja de preocuparte, y agradece todas las horas que tendremos para el placer.

- Tienes razón mi pequeña. – le dijo. – Estos días lo pasaremos de lo mejor. Pedí unos días en el hospital, así que no tendré que pasar por allá, así que me tienes para ti. – ella sonrío, sería más placentero pasar esos días con Emmett, James o Jacob… incluso hasta con Edward, pero la verdad Demetri no estaba mal, no como su hermano Carlisle, pero la verdad no estaba mal. Además el era tío de Emmett. Quizás Demetri podría ayudarle con el Plan "D" o su plan desesperado, listo para ser usado si no conseguía pronto meter a Emmett en su cama y en su vida.

Porque si algo tenía en claro era que a pesar del deseo que le despertaba James, a pesar de la posibilidad de dañar a Rosalie a través de Jacob, a pesar del placer encontrado en lo brazos de Demetri, a pesar de su necesidad de destruir a Rosalie y convertirla en una verdadera Hale… la verdad era, que la razón de su vida, su objetivo final era ser la Señora de Emmett Cullen. Pero aún así al final de todo siempre le quedaba Demetri, quien estaba completamente obsesionado con su cuerpo, quien se moría de deseo por ella, y a quien siempre podía amenzarlo con llevarlo a la carcél por seducir a una menor de edad… e incluso porque no… dejarla embarazada.

Sería un grandísimo escándalo que Aro Cullen no permitiría, quizás hasta Emmett pudiera acudir como caballero andante, y salvar el buen nombre y la reputación de su familia. Porque después de todo, si algo había hecho bien la corriente de Esme Platt fue educar a sus hijos como verdaderos caballeros, sin contar lo increíblemente bien parecidos que le habían salido. Quien diría que esa corriente mesera, que había conquistado a Carlisle Cullen en un café de Londres, mientras el estudiaba una especialización en esa ciudad, trajera al mundo tales espectáculos de hombres, claro que con los genes de Carlisle no podía esperarse otra cosa.

Pero ese matrimonio que fue la felicidad para Esme y Carlisle, fue el principio de la propia desgracia y la disfuncionalidad de su familia. Cuando Carlisle Cullen fue para Londres para hacer su post grado de neurocirugía estaba prometido con Irina Denali, y resumiendo la historia, había terminado en compromiso para casarse con la madre de su futuro hijo. Un año más tarde su abuelo Jasper Denali, obligó a su descontrolada hija a casarse con Eleazar Jale, para acallar así los rumores que corrían, de esa relación habían nacido Jasper, Rosalie y ella misma. Ellos ciertamente eran dignos hijos de sus padres, al menos Jasper y Ella… Sobre Rosalie, tenía serias dudas al respecto. Definitivamente no podría decirse que Rosalie fuera una digna Hale.

Sin embargo, eso era el pasado, y por tanto había que dejarlo atrás; así que aprovecharía esos días, no solo para pasarlo bien, sino para decidir como acercarse a Emmett, sabía que sería difícil, sobre todo después de su impulsividad de ayer, quedando mal a Emmett, dejándolo sin el plazo que le había ofrecido, sin siquiera, habérselo advertido. Pero verlo en el jardín, besando a Rosalie, de la forma en que lo hacía, había podido más que ella, y con ella había acabado la tregua que le había dado a Emmett por unos días. Aunque lo cierto es que ella necesitaba, que él entendiera que le pertenecía. Todavía le quedaba la opción de usar las pastillas que le había ofrecido su hermano…Al menos tendría que usarlas una vez, aunque no quisiera, ella quería que su primera vez juntos fuera inolvidable, que él se diera cuenta que era más mujer que su hermana, y que en sus brazos encontraría mayor placer. Ella sin duda sería la mujer de Emmett.

Emmett se encontraba escribiendo, necesitaba hacer algo que lo ayudara a atar su cordura. Así que había decidido empezar, por algo, había decidido escribirle una cara a su dulce Rose, pero no era una carta cualquiera… era su historia, la historia de su vida juntos, de cómo se había ido iluminando su vida, sus días con ella. Incluso había decidido contarle como había comenzado su relación con Alice. Sabía que probablemente su confesión no alcanzaría el perdón de su Rose, sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, el se quitaría un lastre de encima, al menos podría darle a su amor la verdad. Su verdad, su verdad traicionera, su verdad sucia, su verdad oscura, su dolorosa verdad… pero maldita sea… esa era su verdad y ella se merecía saberla.

Merecía saber todo lo maravillosa, hermosa y especial que ella era. Se merecía saber que lo que sucedía era solo culpa de él, exclusivamente culpa de él. Culpa de su debilidad, culpa de su estupidez. Todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa. Su error, y su debilidad lo había llevado a perder lo que más amaba en su vida, su razón de alegría, su aire… los latidos de su corazón. Su error lo había llevado a perderla a ella, y con todo el dolor que en ese momento albergaba su corazón, entendía que su Rose, no regresaría jamás a su lado, y que tendría que encontrar otra forma de seguir viviendo, esa media vida a la que estaba condenado a vivir sin ella.

Entre las brumas de su dolor, de su sufrimiento, de su pena entendía que ahora que lo único que podía hacer por ella era regalarle su verdad, regalarle paz. No pensaba luchar por ella, no pensaba hacerlo… no lo merecía, pero se mantendría cerca de ella, se mantendría en la sombra protegiéndola. Protegiéndola de su familia, de su dolor, de ella misma, pero sobre todo, tenía que encontrar la forma de protegerla del pequeño engendro del demonio. Entre su dolor entendió de alguna forma que para protegerla, tendría que causarle un nuevo daño, uno profundo, uno particularmente doloroso, quizás peor que verlo en brazos de Alice. Pero tendría que hacerlo, solo de esa forma podría salvar a su princesa, de ese demonio que había venido a la tierra, solo para causarle daño, solo para causarle dolor, aún cuando había sido engendrada para salvarle la vida a su hermana.

Ya había encontrado una forma de atar su cordura, ya había encontrado un propósito, pero luego de cumplir ambas cosas, tendría que buscar desesperadamente una razón para seguir viviendo. Aún con la certeza de que ya no encontraría felicidad, porque la felicidad se le había escurrido de las manos.

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta lo arrancaron repentinamente de sus cavilaciones. No pensaba contestar, no sabía que sería peor para su madre, que no le contestara y la dejara preocupada, o por el contrario dejarla entrar y lo encontrara sumido en la desesperanza y el dolor. Que entrara y viera toda la destrucción que su dolor y su estupidez dejaron a su paso… Cada vidrio roto, cada espejo destrozado, cada superficie hecha pedazos, cada almohada, cada libro destrozados. Incluso el televisor, el equipo de audio y hasta el computador. Lo único intacto eran las piezas de papel alrededor suyo, esas hojas que registraban sus sentimientos, también destrozados.

- Emmett, soy yo Edward. – le dijo su hermano tocando la puerta ahora con un poco más de determinación. – por favor no me lances nada a la cabeza. – luego de una pausa, sin encontrar respuesta añadió. – Voy a entrar.

Y así lo hizo, un jadeo de horror fue arrancado de la garganta de Edward, ante la visión de tamaña destrucción. Su dolor y su culpa se encontraban a años luz de la sentida por su hermano. Pero claro estaba que él no había llegado hasta ese punto, porque todavía no había visto la decepción y el dolor, que su propia estupidez, instalaría en los ojos de su princesa, su ángel. Su dulce niña durmiente… cuanto le había dolido, dejarla dormida en esa cama. Pero cuando la habían llevado a la habitación, se había dejado convencer por Garret y James de irse a su casa a ver a su hermano, tomar una duchar y descansar un poco, para luego regresar al hospital.

- Ed… hermano. – le dijo Emmett, con un voz que ni él mismo reconocía. Una voz ronca, completamente seca, plana y forzada producto de las interminables horas de llanto, gritos y sollozos. - hermano. – le dijo contra su pecho cuando este se acercó a abrazarle. – la perdí, por estúpido la perdí.

- Hermano… Dios. – Edward no sabía como consolarle. – Tienes que tener calma Emmett… Tienes que buscar la forma de pedirle perdón, de reconquistarla. – le decía, desesperado por ayudar a su hermano, a encontrar una solución desesperada porque encontrarán una salida… una luz al final del túnel. -

- No Ed. – le dijo convencido. – No pienso luchar, voy a dejarla ir.

- Cómo vas a dejarla ir Em?. – le dijo completamente asombrado. – No puedes… ella es…ella es tu vida.

- Tengo que hacerlo Ed. – le dijo. – Ella es demasiado buena, demasiado pura e inocente para estar rodeada de mí, o de su familia. Y si yo insisto Tanya, seguirá insistiendo en hacerle daño. – Su hermano solo negaba con la cabeza. – Lo único, que puedo hacer por ella es dejarla ir, y de camino llevarme a Tanya de su vida, y con ella toda su maldad.

- Estás seguro Em?. – le pregunto extrañado, preocupado y completamente incrédulo. -

- Si. – le dijo. – Estoy seguro, además no podría regresar a con ella Ed. - Esa confesión dejó a Edward, completamente perplejo. - Tengo demasiado miedo para ello.

- Miedo?. – le preguntó, como no podría querer volver con la mujer que amaba, como podría tener miedo de regresar al lado de su felicidad. -

- Si Edward, tengo miedo, miedo de dañarla de nuevo si regreso con ella. – le dijo Emmett aumentando el shock de Edward. – Sabes cuantas veces, después de haber estado con Alice me prometía a mi mismo que no le haría esa cochinada a mi novia, no de nuevo… y nunca pude cumplirlo. Siempre caía en la tentación, siempre terminaba en los brazos de Alice, cuando me juraba una y mil veces que no volvería a caer. La única vez que resistí. La única vez que no me deje llevar por las consoladoras caricias de Alice, fue esa maldita vez, en la que Tanya logró su video. Y sabes qué?. – le preguntó a su hermano, mientras éste negaba con la cabeza. – que el negarme esa vez no me redime. Que negarme esa vez no perdona mis culpas. Por que fueron muchas mentiras, muchos engaños, fueron muchas las veces que termine en la cama de Alice… Y eso hace que me de miedo, que me asusté. Si regreso con Rosalie cuanto podría resistir a Alice o a alguna otra.

Fue en ese momento cuando Edward entendió su miedo, fue en ese momento cuando un nuevo miedo se instaló en su corazón, un miedo profundo. Escuchando a su hermano, se instalaba un nuevo temor a su vida. Ese miedo irracional a que el recuerdo de un fantasma se inmiscuya en su felicidad. El rostro de dolor de Edward, alertó a Emmett que momentáneamente salió de su mundo para fijarse en su hermano.

- Qué haces aquí Edward. – le preguntó. – Cómo está tu Ángel?.

- No sé Emmett. – le dijo con sinceridad, y dejando esta vez, que fuera su pena la que fluyera, y que fuera su hermano quien le ofreciera el consuelo que tanto anhelaba su corazón. -

- Cómo no lo sabes?. – insistió Emmett.-

- Ayer atacaron a mi princesa. – le dijo, mientras dejaba de nuevo las lágrimas caer.- Pero antes de eso pusieron droga en su bebida, y aún esta inconsciente Emmett, así que no podemos saber que tanto le ha afectado. – eso lo había omitido su padre y Shepard, y sabía que eso lo dejarían para el momento en que reaccionara, para cuando pudieran hacer sus primeras evaluaciones, pero él lo sabía perfectamente. -

- Igual que a mí. – le dijo Emmett. -

- Igual que a ti, igual que a mi. – dijo Edward con amargura. – Y sospechó que también a Alice. -

- Cómo que al igual que a ti y que Alice?. – preguntó Emmett, sorprendido y alterado. -

- De Alice, si estaba tan inconsciente o más que tú, como me contaste por teléfono y dado que los descubrieron, dudo que llegara a esa cama por su propia voluntad.., así que. – le dijo a su hermano con un movimiento de mano, dándole a entender que momentáneamente dejaría el tema de su prima. – En cuanto a mí … Alguien colocó algo en mi bebida Em. – le dijo apenado. – Yo… yo, pase la noche con alguien, y no consigo recordar nada, y no sé como, no sé… como le voy a pedir perdón a mi princesa cuando despierte.

- Cuando despierte?. – le dijo.- Lo dices como si no fuera a despertar pronto. – Emmett estaba completamente confundido. – Dios Edward, no entendiendo nada.

- Que quieres entender Emmett, que me siento como una mierda, que tengo miedo, que estoy hasta la muerte de preocupado. – le dijo frustrado. -

- Eso no lo tengo que entender Edward, eso se ve a kilómetros de distancias. – le dijo Emmett, dejando su propio melodrama de lado. – Pero podrías decirme al menos que sucedió y cómo esta Isabella. Pero sería genial que empezaras desde el principio. – dijo. -

- Del principio, principio… Solo recuerdo llegar a la fiesta y tomar una cerveza mientras conversaba con Jasper. – le dijo en voz muy baja. -

- Y después Edward?. – le preguntó. – Qué paso después?. –

- Después… Solo recuerdo que esta mañana desperté en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Hale. – le contó. – En una cama revuelta que evidentemente compartí con alguien. – Omitió lo de la mancha de sangre, y la sospecha de que su fantasma era una chica virgen. – pero estaba solo en esa habitación.

- Cómo sabes que compartiste la cama con alguien?. – le preguntó. -

- Lo sé Emmett, además de su olor en su almohada vecina, su olor en mi piel. – dijo con asco consigo mismo y con una inmensa culpa por el placer compartido. – además tengo flashes, recuerdo partes de su piel, sus zapatos, sus tobillos, además de esto. – le dijo mostrándole la tobillera que guardaba en su bolsillo, dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas y añadió. – La engañe Em, pase la noche con otra cuando mi princesa me necesitaba.

- Edward, claramente no fue tu culpa. – intentó consolarle. – te drogaron hermano. -

- No Em, claro que fue mi culpa… si la engañe, porque aún cuando no recuerdo mucho, estoy seguro que fue la mejor y más excitante experiencia de mi vida. – le confesó. – y el engañar así a mi princesa duele, con un carajo… como duele. -

- Quién era ella?. – ahora era Emmett quien quería ayudar a su hermano, y no sabía como. -

- No lo sé. – le dijo. – U n fantasma del que no recuerdo su nombre, de quien no recuerdo su rostro, de quien no recuerdo nada. Solo su tobillo, solo sus zapatos, solo su olor. Solo lo que le hizo sentir a mi cuerpo.

- Y que pasó con Isabella?.

- Esta mañana recibí una llamada, de James diciéndome que mi ángel estaba en el Presbyterian. Cuando salía para allá, me encontré a Jasper, fue él quien me dijo que Bella estaba en la fiesta, que tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia. – dijo, tras un hondo suspiro continúo. – Alguien la atacó en la fiesta, luego de que la drogaron. Por suerte Chelsea la ayudo a salir de la casa.

- Chelsea?.- preguntó Emmett desconcertado, a lo que Edward, simplemente se encogió de hombros. -

- Luego comenzó a convulsionar y de allí a un estado de inconsciencia del cual no ha desperado. – le dijo Edward en un susurro. – Emmett… yo tenía que estar allí para ella, yo le falle. – decretó. -

- Y cuando va a despertar?.- dijo Emmett, creyó que mientras Edward se concentraba en el estado actual de Bella, se alejaba de sus culpas. -

- No lo sabemos Emmett. – le contó. – Papá y Shepard, creen que su coma es psicológico. Que el shock le recordó episodios de su pasado y que ella en su mente esta recreando un mundo y una vida mucho más feliz.

- Así que solo va a despertar, cuando quiera regresar al mundo real. – Completó Emmett.-

- Y estoy aterrado Emmett.- le confesó. – porque con todo lo que ha sufrido con la muerte de su mamá, y sus culpas… Me aterra, que no quiera regresar. – Emmett no entendía nada de eso de las culpas de Isabella, pero sabía por James que los hermanos Swan había sufrido enormemente con la muerte de su madre. -

- Pues tendrás que convencerla Edward. – le decía mientras su hermano asentía en acuerdo. – y cuando regresé tendrás que contarle lo sucedido en la fiesta. – Edward seguía asintiendo, había aprendido de su hermano, y lo que su silencio había hecho con él. -

Los Hermanos Swan, por su parte habían pasado un rato en la habitación de su hermana. Habían estado discutiendo. Cuando le realizaron todos los exámenes de Isabella, antes de enfocarse exclusivamente en su estado de inconsciente habían conversado con el Dr. Shepard y con la Dra. Montgomery, todo ello antes de la llegada de Edward y la intervención del Dr. Cullen. Al ser victima de un ataque, debieron practicarle a Isabella exámenes para descartar agresión sexual.

Una vez realizadas las pruebas, la Dra. Montgomery informó a los hermanos Swan, que si bien su hermana no había sido victima de abuso sexual, si había mantenido relaciones sexuales consentidas en algún momento de las últimas horas, a pesar de lo delicado de la situación, la Dra. Montgomery decidió dar a conocer la situación a sus hermanos, puesto que consideró pertinente la administración de uliprital o píldora del día después. El protocolo requeriría el consentimiento de Isabella, pero dado su estado de inconsciencia, la doctora considero consultarlo con su representante legal, su hermano mayor Garret Swan, la doctora no creía posible un embarazo, dado el momento del ciclo en el que se suponía se encontraba Bella, revelado en el eco transvaginal, sin embargo, consideraba que lo mejor era evitar riesgos considerando la posibilidad que podría existir tanto para el feto como para la madre la droga que le fue suministrado, tenían claro que Isabella había sido drogada, pero no había podido determinar aún la mezcla de drogas empleadas, y por tanto no podían determinar como afectaría ello al posible embrión, en caso que se formara, sin contar que no había formas de saber el estado de la otra persona involucrada, quien posiblemente estuviera bajo el efecto del alcohol o alguna droga o mezcla de ellas. Decidió así Garret, que la Doctora Montgomery le suministrará el medicamento, ya después se arreglaría él con su hermana menor.

Tras la conversación, lo hermanos Swan, estaban sorprendidos, y discutieron largamente si debían comentarlo o no con Edward. Tanto Victoria como Ángela, defendía vehemente, el derecho de Edward de conocer el cuadro clínico de Bella. Sin embargo, los chicos estaban convencidos de que, solo Bella tenía derecho a decidir si compartía o no con él esa información. Así pues, habían convencido a la Dra. Montgomety de no incluir esa información en el expediente, ya que la misma no era relevante en su situación, limitándose a indicar en el cuadro clínico el resultado de la prueba de violación, la cual fue negativa. Convencer a la Dra. Montgomery, no resultó difícil, cuando trajeron a la conversación a Charles Swan, y su necesidad de mantener la vida del Secretario y de su familia bajo perfil, y alejados de posibles ataques de la prensa y de sus contrincantes políticos.

Garret tenía la extraña percepción, de que James sabía quien había sido el compañero sexual de su hermana, y él mismo comenzaba a sospechar que era Edward Cullen. Pero no podían asegurarlo, y por tanto debían guardarse sus sospechas en silencio. Edward se encontraba ya lo suficientemente confundido y alterado. La decisión de Garret había flaqueado un poco al ver el dolor y el arrepentimiento de Edward, pero no podía decirle nada sin estar seguro, no podía jugar así con las emociones del pobre chico. Que tal si sus suposiciones eran infundadas, rompería aún más el corazón de Edward y le añadiría otro lastre a su sufrimiento por su hermana. Comenzaba a sentir apreció sincero por ese chico, que tanto hacía por su princesita, no podía dañarlo sin necesidad de hacerlo. Por lo que los hermanos Swan había llegado a un acuerdo, Isabella y solo Isabella sería quien decidiría que tanto contarle a Edward y que no.

Lo importante ahora era saber quien había atacado a su hermana. Quien o quienes los había drogado a ella y a Edward, y con que objeto, y luego actuar en consecuencia. Y lo más importante de todo, era que su pequeña princesa decidiera regresar de su mundo de sueños. Esperaba que una vez más Edward lograra lo inimaginable. Tenían que tener fe en Cullen, y en lo que él y su hermana comenzaban a sentir el uno por el otro.

Después de una extenuante conversación Garret, consiguió convencer a sus hermanos de ir por un baño y algo de descanso. Casi le costó tanto, como le costó convencer a Edward, sin embargo, todos lo hicieron. Más tarde se reunirían todos en la habitación de Isabella, con sus horarios, para establecer los turnos que tomarían para cuidar a Bella, habían decidido que no se quedaría sola nunca, no hasta que despertara. Cuando sus hermanos salieron, Garret conversó de nuevo con la Dra. Montogomery, necesitaba pedirle algo más. Estaba acostumbrado ha hacer esa petición, siempre que Isabella terminaba en el hospital. Desde que Bella decidió hacerse ese tatuaje en la cadera, Garret se ocupaba de que permaneciera ocultó a los ojos de sus hermanos, lo hacía siempre que ella no podía ocuparse de ocultarlo por si misma. Bella siempre quiso, que su tatuaje estuviera oculto de sus hermanos, era su decisión, era algo muy personal, muy suyo, algo importante para ella, pero temía que sus hermanos lo descubrieran. Él lo había visto una de las veces que la llevó al Hospital, y desde entonces decidió ocultarlo de James y Jacob, ni siquiera Bella sabía que él conocía su secreto. La ayudaba porque sabía que su hermano sacaría todo de proporciones, sabía que James iba a enloquecer cuando supiera que Bella se había tatuado las coordenadas del lugar donde habían asesinado a su madre.

Al principio cuando él mismo descubrió ese conjunto de números y letras, cuando él se enteró de su significado se desesperó, hasta que Kate lo hizo entender que solo era una expresión de lo que ese lugar había significado para Isabella, y que ella tenía que enfrentar sus demonios, así como cuando Jake le consiguió, mucho tiempo después, ese trabajo en la escuela de Ballet. Y así mismo lo había visto Kate, y así mismo lo había entendido Garret, finalmente. Cada vez que Bella caía en una situación en la que su secreto corría el riesgo de ser descubierto, entonces Garret intervenía para mantenerlo oculto. Después de muchos ruegos e insistencias, la Dra. Montgomery, accedió a añadir en el expediente un golpe con una pequeña laceración sobre la cadera al expediente, provocada presumiblemente por alguna caída mientras huía del ataque, por lo que procedieron a colocar una cura sobre el área, cubriendo así el tatuaje. Nunca sus hermanos llegaron a ver, siquiera las curas, vendajes, curitas u otros usados para cubrir el tatuaje, sin embargo no estaba de más las precauciones. Así era él, siempre previsivo.

Garret se sentía desesperado, no sabía que más podía hacer para que Bella saliera de todo ese mundo de dolor que la rodeaba. Tenía muchos años intentando hacer de todo… Todo lo que estaba en sus manos, necesitaba solucionar y descubrir toda la verdad acerca de la muerte de su mamá. Hacía mucho, que eso de que Renee Swan había muerto en manos de un atacante desconocido que intentó robarla a ella y a su pequeña, no lo convencía. Encontrar la verdad, era la única forma de regresarle a Bella su derecho a creer que merecía felicidad y que lo aceptara de una vez por todas.

Le dolía, le dolía mucho ver así a su princesita. Su pequeña a la que amaba como a una hija, más que como a una hermana. Cuando la situación con su papá se volvió insostenible, Garret convenció a Charles que le entregara la custodia de la pequeña Bella. Fue así como él comenzó a ser el responsable de su pequeña hermana. A diferencia de lo que Bella creía, había sido él, y no su padre quien se había ocupado de sus necesidades económicas, además de sus necesidades físicas y emocionales, había sido él quien le daba el dinero para sus gastos, su ropa, sus cámaras, sus equipos. Era él quien pagaba el departamento, quien pagaba la colegiatura, quien había pagado sus gastos en el instituto. Su hermanita pasó de un día a otro a ser su hija, su responsabilidad. Era él quien mantenía a Isabella, con su trabajo y con parte de la herencia que le había legado su abuelo, como primogénito de Reneé. Ese era su pequeño secreto, solo él, Kate y Charlie lo conocían. Sus hermanos aún guardaban la esperanza de que su padre recapacitara. Basaban su esperanza en el hecho de que su padre nunca se había desligado de las obligaciones económicas que tenía para con su hija, pero no podían estar más equivocados.

- Pequeña. – le dijo a su hermana, acariciando levemente sus cabellos. – pequeña tienes que regresar. Mamá ya se fue, pero nosotros te necesitamos. – insistía. – Tú eres como mi hija, Mi hija mayor, y te necesito conmigo, mi niña. Sabes que James se muere sin ti… Y Jacob, a quien va intentar corregir Jacob sin ti, con quien va a competir por lograr la atención, quien lo va a poner en su lugar… Como se supone que vamos a estar sin nuestra niña consentida. Ángela también te necesita, princesa. Y Victoria y Kate te están extrañando mucho. – le contaba. – Pero sobre todo… Sobre todo tienes que regresar por Edward. Ese chico parece un sombi, está completamente perdido sin ti, esta absolutamente desesperado. – se acercó a ella y le confió como en secreto. – Yo sinceramente creo que Edward está perdidamente enamorado de ti princesa.-

- También lo creo. – le dijo el Dr. Cullen quien tenía algunos minutos parado en la puerta. – Y puedes creerme pequeña Isabella. – le decía a Bella continuando la conversación de Garret. – nunca había visto a mi hijo así. Parece que pasara a vivir en una nube. Si hasta ha dejado de conducir, una de sus cosas favoritas, si me permites contarte. – le decía. – Todo por irse a la universidad en metro y poder encontrarse con alguien que yo sé. -

- Eso si se llama amor. – le dijo Garret interviniendo y riendo sin poder evitarlo. -

- Ni que lo digas. – le dijo Carlisle completamente serio. – Nunca había visto así a mi hijo, y la esta pasando realmente mal con todo lo que paso ayer.

- Lo se. – le dijo claramente Garret, podía adivinar que por lo sucedido ayer, que Carlisle Cullen temía que lo hermanos Swan decidieran alejar a Edward de la vida de Bella. – Bella necesita a Edward, tan desesperadamente como él a ella. – Le confió.- Solo ellos podrían decidir mantenerse alejados el uno del otro. – Continuó.- aunque sinceramente le digo Dr. Cullen, que el peor enemigo de Edward son los miedos y las inseguridades de Isabella.

- Por cuanto dolor se debe pasar, para preferir mantenerse en un profundo y vacío sueño, en lugar de permanecer con quienes tanto te aman?. – reflexionaba Carlisle, en un suave susurro mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella. -

- Por mucho Dr. Cullen. – le dijo. – no se imagina cuanto. – le confió. – Bella se encontraba presente cuando asesinaron a nuestra madre y se siente culpable por ello. – le contaba sin percatarse, que un duchado y recién afeitado Edward se encontraba en la puerta. Después de conversar con su hermano y recibir el consuelo de su madre. Tomó una ducha, un ligero almuerzo y salió sin descansar, se encontraba totalmente ansioso por estar con su niña de nuevo. -

- Eso debió ser terrible. – le contestó Carlisle. – ella era solo era una niña. Yo recuerdo a tu madre de la escuela de ballet, y a la pequeña Bella, con sus adorable traje de bailarina. – el recuerdo logró que todos sonrieran. – pero como puede culparse, era tan solo una niña.

- Porque Bella se acercó a ese hombre.- le dijo Garret. – ella pensó que el estaba herido, perdido o algo. El hombre esta agachado en la acera y sollozaba, cuando ella se le acercó él la agarró. Cuando mamá llegó, intentó asaltarla, amenazándola con llevarse a Isabella. Mi mamá estaba desesperada por conseguir que soltara a Bella, así que luchó con el hombre. Nadie sabe de donde salió el arma… porque Bella no lo recuerda. Así que el hombre jaló a Bella nuevamente, y le arrancó la cartera a mamá y luego en el forcejeo le disparó. Los vigilantes del edificio salieron a ver que sucedía ya le habían dado parte a la policía, y cuando escucharon el disparo avisaron a 911. – tras un suspiro continuo. – lo acorralaron unas calles más abajo, la policía estaba intentando neutralizarlo sin dañar a Bella. – contaba Garret en susurros. – Hasta que un policía le dijo al asaltante que soltara a la niña, que eso podía ser considerado como atenuante en el juicio por homicidio. Cuando el hombre escuchó que la mujer a la que había asaltado había resultado muerta, y contra todo pronóstico, se disparó en la cabeza, cayendo muerto en el acto, el cuerpo inerte de desangraba junto a Bella, quien terminó salpicada por la sangre y parte del cerebro del atacante. – contaba mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro. -

- Dios pobre pequeña. – musito Carlisle. Mientras Edward, ser mantenía mudo pegado a la puerta. – como puede culparse?. – dijo más para si, que para su oyente. Replicando la pregunta que rebotaba en la cabeza de Edward.-

- Primero porque papá la culpa. – dijo Garret. – Se culpa también por acercarse a ese hombre. Por no obedecer a mi madre cuando le pidió que no se moviera de donde estaba. – le dijo. – y además cree que si ella hubiese resistido cuando el hombre la agarró, si hubiese escapado, entonces ella habría llegado a mi madre, antes que ella se acercara a ellos. - Luego suspiró y añadió. – Además tiene la idea de que pudo estar con mama y ayudarla a sobrevivir hasta que llegara la ayuda… Y lo más absurdo que el disparo debió ser para ella. -

- Eso es totalmente absurdo. – dijo Edward saliendo del estado de estupor en el que se encontraba. -

- Edward hijo. – le dijo Carlisle. –Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?, acaso no te fuiste a descansar?. – le preguntó.-

- No puedo papá. – dijo Edward, intentando contener la ira que bullía en su ser, por lo motivos de la culpabilidad de Bella, no entendía como ella no podía ver que nada de aquello era su culpa.- cómo puede culparse, cuando nada es su culpa?.

- Es que no ves el trasfondo de las cosas?. – le dijo Carlisle, con la paciencia de una padre que enseña a su hijo pequeño.- Todas esas razones que ha expuesto Garret, solo son la culpa del sobreviviente. Ella… – dijo Carlisle, mientras le seguía acariciando el cabello. – Bella cree que al haber sido ella quien se acercó al extraño, debió ser ella la que recibiera el disparo, que al ser ella quien se acercó al extraño no merecía haber sobrevivido. – Garret solo asentía. -

- Eso es absurdo. – dijo él acercándose y sentándose a su lado, necesitaba estar cerca, tocarla como la estaba tocando su padre. Tocándola con devoción, con amor, con dulzura. – Mi ángel, tu ni tienes la culpa de nada. Preciosa si tu hubieses muerto ese día, yo jamás habría encontrado la luz y la razón de mi vida. – Carlisle se encontraba completamente conmovido con la declaración de su hijo. – Siento mucho que perdieras a tu mamá, y que

tú y tus hermanos no puedan estar con ella. Pero yo te necesito en mi vida amor, tienes que regresar. – le dijo dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Esos que solo había probado unas pocas veces y que tanto necesitaba. Un toque suave en la puerta explotó su burbuja. –

- Adelante. – dijo Garret, y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Esme Cullen. –

- Cariño. – se acercó Carlisle a saludarle. – Qué haces aquí?. -

- Vine a visitar a esta hermosa joven. – le dijo acercándose a la durmiente chica que le robó el corazón a su pequeño. – pero si esta niña se ha convertido en una hermosa dama. – Dijo Esme quien la recordaba de cuando pequeña iba a la escuela de ballet con su mamá. – Con razón logró conquistarte Edward. – le dijo a su hijo con una tierna mirada, cómplice. -

- Te dije que era tan hermosa como un ángel. – le recordó Edward, sin quitar sus dedos del cabello de su princesa, y la miraba intensamente. En ese momento un repentino recuerdo de él, besando el cuello de una mujer con un delicioso olor a vainilla, lo asaltó con fuerza. Ese olor a vainilla tan diferente al olor natural de su niña. Las comparaciones y el recuerdo le hicieron hacer un gesto de asco para consigo mismo. Como podía recordar esos flashes cargados de placer y erotismo, cuando su ángel se encontraba postrada en esa cama ante él, sin saber cuando o en que condiciones iba a despertar. -

- Qué sucede Edward?. – le preguntó Esme preocupada. -

- Nada mamá. – le dijo. – No es nada. – "Solo que soy un reverendo idiota", pensó.- Mamá recuerdas a Garret. – le dijo intentando cambiar el tema.-

- Claro que lo recuerdo. – le dijo acercándose a él, y dejando un beso maternalmente en su mejilla. – Lamento verte de nuevo en estas circunstancias hijo. -

- Yo igual, Señora Cullen. – le dijo. – pero gracias por venir.

- No me lo agradezcas.- le comentó ella. – y no me digas Señora Cullen. – le comentó con un suave acento inglés, que aún conservaba de su juventud. – por favor, dime Esme. – Garret le sonrió con una inclinación de cabeza. -

- Dónde están tus hermanos Garret?. – le preguntó Carlisle. –

- Fueron a descansar. – le dijo Garret. – Lo mismo que debería estar haciendo Edward. – replicó. -

- Lo siento.- dijo Edward avergonzado, y con las mejillas coloradas, pero si apartar la mirada de su niña. -

- Cómo sea. – agregó Garret. – Pero precisamente para evitar cosas como estas, y que los chicos puedan ir a clases. - dijo esto mirando severamente a Edward. – Más tarde van a venir mis hermanos, y nos vamos a poner de acuerdo en los horarios en los que podemos estar con Bella, sin que eso altere demasiado nuestras responsabilidades de estudios o trabajo, no queremos dejarla sola. -

- Espero que me estén tomando en cuenta. – le dijo Edward serio. -

- Claro, de lo contrario no podríamos sacarte de aquí. – le dijo Garret divertido por el reclamo. – y no quiero saber que me va a hacer Bella, si permito que repruebes el semestre. – contó ante la sonrisa cómplice de Esme y Carlisle. -

- A mi también me gustaría tomar algunos turnos. – dijo Esme acariciando la mano de Bella. - Entiendo que las mañanas serán especialmente difíciles para todos ustedes, y yo puedo ayudarlos en ese tiempo.

- Gracias mamá. – le dijo Edward con devoción. -

- Bueno yo tengo que seguir con las rondas. – se disculpó Carriles. – Más tarde paso a revisar como sigue nuestra Bella durmiente. – añadió. – Ya la Doctora Montgomery pasó a verla?. – preguntó inocentemente logrando que Garret se tensara de inmediato. -

- Si ella vino más temprano. – dijo Garret simulando su tensión. -

- Porque tenía que verla Adison?. – preguntó Edward repentinamente confundido, preocupado y hasta la muerte de asustado. Conocía perfectamente a Adison, era una especie de ahijada profesional de su padre, y había sido muchas veces la niñera de él y de sus hermanos cuando eran chicos, por tanto la conocía bien, y conocía perfectamente su especialidad médica. -

- Simple protocolo Edward. – lo clamó Carlisle. – Recuerda que intentaron atacarla. Pero aunque siempre se hablo del asunto como un intento de ataque, necesitábamos confirmarlo.

- Y…?. – preguntó él libido y completamente asustado. -

- Se descartó la violación. – dijo simplemente, y Edward pudo soltar de golpe todo el aire contenido repentinamente en sus pulmones. -

- Gracias a Dios. – musitó Esme, y tras unas cortas palabras más, salió Carlisle de la habitación rumbo a sus rondas. –

- Entonces en lo que lleguen tus hermanos podremos ponernos de acuerdo con los turnos que vamos a tomar, para que Isabella no esté sola en ningún momento. – confirmó Edward, necesitaba desesperadamente ser parte del plan. Por él podía quedarse día y noche. Quería ser el primero a quien Bella viera cuando despertara. Pero no podía descuidar sus obligaciones, eso decepcionaría a su familia, y también Bella. Necesitaba además encontrar a su fantasma, necesitaba desesperadamente cerrar ese capítulo de su vida. Necesitaba recordar, necesitaba disculparse, necesitaba dejar todo atrás para poder seguir adelante. Necesitaba también descubrir quien los drogo, necesitaba saber por que, y sobre todo necesitaba saber quien había atacado a Isabella. -

- Exactamente eso Edward. – le dijo Garret.- aunque sinceramente espero que la princesa despierte pronto, y no alcancemos a hacer una ronda completa.

- Esperemos que sea así. –Tanto Edward, como Garret, sonrieron en agradecimiento. – pero mejor esperamos por los chicos para ponernos de acuerdo. -

- Hablando de Hermanos. – agregó Garret. – Cómo se encuentra Emmett?. -

- Destrozado. – Dijo Edward simplemente.- Y Rosalie?, saben algo de ella?. – preguntó a su vez.

- Solo que Jacob salió para verla, solo eso. – agregó. -

Jacob no se esperaba todas las cosas que tenía que inventarse aún ese día. Ese mismo día más temprano, cuando Jacob llegaba a su casa de la mano de Ángela, después de salir del hospital, vio aparcado en la acera de enfrente del edificio el coche de Elizabeth Cullen. Supuso que estaría en el pasillo o en el peor de los casos dentro de su departamento, y precisamente pasaba eso en ese momento, en el que él no tenía fortaleza para confrontarla. Ahora no podía lidiar con eso, necesitaba a Ángela a su lado, y sabía que si explotaba todo el asunto, eso era algo que iba a perder de forma inmediata.

- Cariño. – le dijo a Ángela. – Te importaría pasar por el Starbucks que está a dos calles, y comprar algo de café y unos ponques. – le dijo haciendo un puchero. – creo que lo necesitamos. – agregó. – Además, así me darás la oportunidad de conversar un rato con Rosalie, antes de que todos descansemos. Estoy seguro de que los tres lo necesitamos.

- Amor, yo entiendo que quieras conversar con Rosalie. – le dijo. – Estoy clara de que tu amiga te necesita muchísimo en este momento. Así que porque no mejor te quedas con ella y nosotros nos vemos más tarde, y nos vamos juntos al hospital. – Se ofreció. -

- No. – contestó tajantemente, no podía arriesgarse, no sabía en que lugar del edificio podía encontrarse con Lizzie. – Yo no podría descansar, sin tenerte en mis brazos hermosa. – le dijo. – Hoy he pasado por demasiado. – le dijo dejando un cariñoso beso en su frente. -

- De acuerdo cielo. – se despidió con un dulce beso en los labios, y cruzó la calle para seguir su camino calle abajo. -

Nada más entrar se encontró a Elizabeth sentada en las escaleras detrás de la puerta, dio gracias a Dios a su sentido del detalle, y de haber visto el carro aparcado en la calle.

- De dónde vienes a esta hora?. – le reclamó ella sin poder evitarlo. – Evidentemente no pasaste la noche aquí.-

- Si pase la noche aquí, pero salí muy temprano. – le dijo él de manera seca. – A qué se debe el reclamo Elizabeth. – le comentó.-

- Porque demonios no me atiendes el teléfono?. – siguió ella con la lista de reclamos. – porque no te apareciste por la fiesta de Jasper ayer?. -

- Elizabeth. – le dijo. – No estoy de humor. -

- Y crees que yo si, después que te esperé como una tonta por tres largas horas en la mansión Hale, llamándote a cada rato y no me atendías. – le decía. – Es que acaso estabas con la mustia de Ángela Weber, y por eso no me atendías el teléfono?. -

- Primero, no te permito que insultes a Ángela. – le dijo él claramente molesto. – Segundo, no tenía porque estar pendiente de tus llamadas, cuando me dijiste que ibas a estar jugando a ser la "novia de mentira" del novio de tu tío. Y si te hubieses quedado lo suficiente, ya estarías enterada que en esa maldita fiesta atacaron a mi hermana, y que ella está en el hospital. Y que no me da la gana de estar de humor para aguantarme tus caprichos. – le dijo directamente, arrepintiéndose al instante de lo último cuando la vio con los ojos de Lizzie anegados de lágrimas a punto de desbordar. -

- Por Dios Jake. – le dijo, intentado acercarse para ofrecerle su consuelo. – Cómo está tu hermana?. -

- No tan bien. – le dijo él alejándose, sin aceptar su consuelo. Cosa que le dolió muchisimo a Elizabeth. – La drogaron, intentaron atacarla sexualmente y está en coma. – un jadeo de horror salía del cuerpo de Lizzie, mientras asombrada se llevaba la mano a la boca. -

- Perdón Jake… perdón, perdón. – le decía con lágrimas por el rostro. – Yo no sabía, yo… no debí tratarte así. – le decía. – lo siento mucho Jake. -

- Lizzie, no pasa nada. – le ofreció consuelo, le dolía hacerle daño. – yo… también lo siento. – le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura. – Pero nena por favor, necesito ir arriba a descansar. -

- Te acompaño. – se ofreció ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. -

- No… no. – le dijo él. – Rosalie me está esperando arriba. – le dijo y ella se soltó inmediatamente. -

- Porque demonios Rose está esperándote?. – le reclamo. – y porque no puedo estar contigo si estas con ella, acaso no son solo amigos?. – le acusó. -

- Somos amigos Elizabeth. – le dijo con impaciencia porque se fuera. – Precisamente por eso está aquí. Por eso, y porque ayer… también en la maldita fiesta, se enteró que el muy imbécil de tu hermano la estaba engañando. -

- Eso no es cierto. – dijo ella tajantemente. -

- Cree lo que quieras Elizabeth. – le dijo. – pero ahora no tengo tiempo. Deberías ir a ver a tus hermanos. -

- Mis hermanos?. – le preguntó confundida. -

- Tus hermanos Lizzie. – le dijo él.- Emmett, a pesar de lo imbécil debe estar destrozado, no todos los días tu prometida te tira el anillo a la cara y rompe la relación. Sin contar que Edward está completamente destruido con la situación de Bella. – le dijo él con impaciencia porque se fuera y pronto. -

- Tienes razón cielo.- le dijo, impresionada porque no se había detenido a pensar en el dolor de sus hermanos, hasta que Jacob se lo señalo. Se sentía totalmente egoísta. Sus celos y su necesidad por Jacob no la dejaban pensar con claridad– Creo que debo irme. – le dijo, se acercó a él para besarlo. – Nos vemos más tarde en el hospital?. – le preguntó ansiosa. -

- No. – le dijo. – prefiero que no lo hagas, quiero manejar esto con mis hermanos, al menos por unos días.

- Porque no quieres que valla. – le dijo ella claramente molesta.- Seguro que Ángela si va a estar allá. – le dijo reclamando, sin saber que reclamaba. -

- Ángela es la mejor amiga de Isabella, es su compañera de apartamento… Maldición, son como hermanas, han estado juntas desde el jardín de infancia. – le dijo. – Por Dios Elizabeth, deja tu comportamiento de niña mimada. – le contestó. – Sabes que me interesas y siento cosas por ti, pero no voy a poner esos sentimientos sobre el bienestar de mi hermana. Y tampoco pienso permitirte que insultes y menosprecies a Ángela. – le espetó. – Por lo pronto, mi hermana solo recibirá visitas de mis hermanos, mis cuñadas, de Ángela y de tu hermano. – añadió, tras un gesto de frustración. – solo de aquellos a quien más nos importa. Esta claro?. – le preguntó molesto y mirando disimuladamente la puerta. -

- Completamente Jacob. – le dijo dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios. – Hablamos luego. – le dijo y se fue azotando la puerta, molesta. -

Jacob no tardo cinco minutos en lanzarse escaleras arriba para llegar a su departamento. Apenas llegó se acercó a su habitación, sabía perfectamente que allí se encontraría su amiga. Entró con cuidado y la encontró sentada en la mitad de su cama, abrazada a sus rodillas. Con la cara demacrada, las ojeras marcadas, y con un tristeza infinita en esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules.

- Mi pasita Rubia. – le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuertemente. -

- Me engaño, Jake. – le dijo en un susurro lastimero. – Me dejo sin él, me dejo sin nada. – le decía mientras se estremecía y temblaba en sus brazos. – Ahora estoy básicamente sola. -

- No estás sola hermosa. – le dijo él. – Yo estoy aquí contigo. - conversaron un rato más, donde Rosalie le contó a su amigo todo lo sucedido esa noche en su casa, también escuchó horrorizada todo lo que paso con Edward y con Bella, le parecía horrible que los drogaran, que atacaran a Bella. Era todo una locura. A Jacob le costó más de media hora convencer a su amiga de que no era culpa suya lo sucedido con Emmett. Pero ella no se dejaba convencer. La parte más difícil de la conversación fue la dedicada a lo maravillosa hermana que era Tanya y todo lo que quería y se preocupaba por Rose. Hablaron del estado de Bella y de los planes de Rosalie. - Entonces princesa. – le dijo a su amiga. – Vas a quedarte aquí por unos días. – le dijo convencido que eso era lo mejor, podía consolarla y mantener alejada a su amiga de ese nido de víboras que era su casa. -

- Si Jacob. – le dijo ella suavemente. – Si no es molestia, si no voy a generarte problemas, quisiera quedarme aquí algunos días. – le dijo ella mirándolo agradecida. Sintiendo un calor y una sensación de seguridad que no había sentido desde hace unas horas. Sintiendo incluso menos dolor que el que había sentido desde que encontró a Emmett en la cama con Alice, que cuando vio el video que guardaba Tanya. -

- Sabes que esta es tu casa pasita. – le dijo mirándola intensamente. Le dijo mirándola agradecido por dejarlo hacerse cargo de ella. Le dijo perdiéndose en la intensidad de esos profundos y tristes ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada. Poco a poco fueron acercándose sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, solo se encontraban enganchados, perdidos en la mirada del otro, mientras lo impensable ocurría, sus cuerpos se fueron acercando, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. Jacob rozó tímidamente los labios de su amiga. Los acariciaba suavemente con la piel de los suyos. Su sabor era indescriptible, su textura, su calor. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Ella le devolvía el beso entregada, decidida. Tímidamente recorrió el labio inferior de su amigo con la punta de su lengua. Sabía que eso estaba malditamente mal, pero estaba desesperada por profundizar ese beso. En las últimas horas, no se había sentido tan bien como se sentía en ese momento. Jacob entendió la necesidad de su amiga, era la misma que explotaba en su cuerpo y corría por sus venas. Se arrodillo en la cama, para tomarla por la cintura e incorporarla un poco. Estaban ambos arrodillados en la mitad de la cama, él abrazaba su cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra le sujetaba la nuca. Ella lo abrazaba fuertemente acercándolo a ella, tanto como era posible. Estaban completamente perdidos en sus emociones.

- Jake… - escucharon los gritos de alguien que entraba, y se separaron de golpe. Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos, intentando adivinar las razones del otro, intentando adivinar las reacciones y consecuencias. Rosalie no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo la mirada inquisidora de su amigo, y completamente confundida apartó la mirada avergonzada. Mientras que Jacob sacudía la cabeza intentando ordenar sus ideas. Sin decir nada dejó un beso en la frente de su amiga y salió de la habitación. -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

_**Hola cariños míos… Bella sigue en coma, pero espero que disfrutaran del capítulo… Ya tenemos las primeras luces de la muerte de Bella, pero tendríamos que esperar a ver si las sospechas de Garret, son ciertas… Ahora bien, que piensas ustedes?**_

_**Como siempre… Gracias, mil gracias siempre por el apoyo, por sus comentarios y por disfrutar de mi trabajo…**_

_**Ahora… les cuento porque dediqué este capitulo a Cammixu, siempre les he dicho que sus comentarios contribuyen con la historia, hacen que mi cerebro se ponga a trabajar, se me ocurran cosas nuevas, giros inesperados, etc… Y han sido los comentarios de Cammixu, los que han inspirado este giro, ese beso entre Rosalie y Jacob. Que les parece?... Así que para ti Cammi, va este capítulo.**_

_**Entonces… como siempre …**_

_**Alexpattinson: **__** Hola cariño, jajajajajaja… pues nop. Alice es la novia de Jasper, Tanya su hermana pequeña. Ahora si me permiten, estoy segura que Tanya es mucho más perversa que Alice… Espero disfrutaras de este capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses **_

_**EdbEll CuLLen: **__**Gracias… Nos leemos. **_

_**Cammixu:**__** Hi Sweetie… Espero disfrutarás de este capítulo y la dedicatoria… También las extrañaba, pero lamentablemente se me esta haciendo complicado, aunque no renunció y tampoco renunciaré a llevarle esta historia, que además disfruto horrores. **_

_**Ciertamente era un capítulo difícil de disfrutar, pero es parte esencial de la historia. Y bueno, seguramente tendremos más enfrentamientos de Charlie y Edward, por lo pronto esté capítulo nos develó algo más de la historia de Charlie, al menos en lo que respecta a Bella. Charlie tiene sus razones, locas y bizarras, para nada justificables, pero suyas, ya veremos cuales son.**_

_**Jasper… Jasper, él siempre está planeando algo, su cerebro se mantiene 24 x 7 intentando ganarse la aprobación que tiene Edward, superarlo en todo, quitarle todo lo que tiene… **_

_**Jacob… Rosalie… Rosalie… Jacob, que te parece el final de este capítulo (te repito que eres co-responsable de esta situación). Que te pareció?. Garret es un querido, me encanta la verdad. **_

_**En cuanto a lo de Bella, y su coma… debemos esperar algo más… vamos a ver como se van dando las cosas en esta cabecita loca. Ahora si… nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Esme: **__** Esme, nuestra dulce Esmeralda. A nuestro Edward, le queda un poquito de sufrimiento, y creo que todas nos uniríamos a un Team… consolemos al Edward de "El Tatuaje". Y Tanya… Tanya es una pobre loca depravada, y de Jasper mejor no hablemos. **_

_**Jejeje… Charlie, si Charlie está en la lista negra de muchos, sobre todo después de este capítulo. Ya veremos que tenemos de turbia la muerte de Renee. Y esperemos que pronto nuestro Ed abra los ojos con respecto a Jasper. Espero por tu pregunta, para cuando puedas. Besos.**_

_**Ackanne: **__**Welcome to this chapter Honey… **__**Pues sip… el trío lo complico todo. La verdad es que yo tampoco, había visto mucho a Jasper de malvado y por ello se me antojo, espero que lo disfrutes (dentro de todo lo que se puede disfrutar de un malo de la historia). Ya veremos que tanto recuerda Bella cuando despiertes. Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Kisses.**_

_**Caro. Bere. Cullen:**__** Hola…hola… Completamente de acuerdo en que Jasper es de lo peor, y sabemos como es él, y obvio iba a aprovechar para sacar lo mejor de la situación. Creo que todavía va a pasar muchas cosas, para que Edward entienda que Jasper no es su amigo ni mucho menos. Charles también tiene sus culpas y sus fantasmas, así que veremos que pasa con él. Y Tanya… Tanya, creo que con ella siempre me quedo sin que decir. Espero te guste el capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses.**_

_**Tata XOXO: **__** hello, cómo estas?... Charlie, Charlie también tiene sus fantasmas, también tiene sus culpas… esta completamente desprendido de su hija, tiene mucho rencor y muchas cosas con las que tendrá que lidiar. **_

_**Edward, no siempre nos deja sin palabras… por que te quedaste sin ellas?... En cuanto a Rosalie, tienen que recordar que para ella Tanya es un dulce ángel, además que ella le debe mucho, aunque por lo pronto no lo sepamos. Y cierto que Chelsea está enamorada de Edward, pero también ha sufrido de primera mano la maldad de Jasper, es por ello que la ayuda. Nos leemos. Kisses**_

_**Yasmin-Cullen: **__**Hola Guapisima… Gracias gracias, tendremos que esperar un poco para que Edward sepa quien es su fantasma, pero mientras vamos disfrutando del proceso. Nos leemos.**_

_**Joli Cullen: **__**Pues si cariño. De hecho cambie un poco el prólogo, porque en principio pensé en que Bella y Ed se conocieran en la fiesta y el terminara cuidándola en el hospital, pero se me hizo irresistible juntar a Bella y Ed antes, y terminé cambiándolo. Espero les guste. Y en cuanto a Bella, pronto despertará. Besos.**_

_**Adorable Anónimo: **__**Me dejaste un review y no sé tu nombre, se te olvidó ponerlo… Pero tiene razón en eso de que Jacob es completamente absurdo, reclamando cosas que están completamente fuera de lugar. Y Edward… Edward es algo noble, y lo menos que le va a pasar por la cabeza es que Garret tiene algo que ver con el asunto. **_

_**Garret, tiene un corazón gigante. Pero creo que tiene más sospechas que certezas. Y el problema de Charles son sus fantasmas… y puede que tengas razón y por ahí estén los tiros. Creo que hay mucho dicho de la historia de Emmett y Rosalie, habría que ver como siguen con su historia. Gracias. Nos leemos… Y pues sí… Tequila pa´ todo el mundo. Besos. **_

_**Lizzy90: **__**Cariño como estas?... Pues si, este Edward es un sufrido, diferente al de "La Otra", pero sufrido… Pero todas nos morimos por consentirlo. Y Rosalie… Rosalie, esta amarrada a Tanya por el eterno agradecimiento y el amor incondicional hacia la pequeña perversa. Y de Jasper, quizás mejor no decir nada. Ahora nos toca esperar que Bella decida regresar, y ya más adelante descubriremos los fantasmas de Charlie. Espero disfrutes el capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Wawis Cullen:**__** Sweetie, cómo has estado?. Creo que seguimos con las intrigas… no terminó como demasiado claro este capítulo tampoco, espero de corazón lo hallas disfrutado. **_

_**Cierto, creo que eres de las pocas que coinciden conmigo en que es perfectamente normal que Ed se sienta culpable, pero como hace el pobre si lo que recuerda son fogonazos y nada en concreto. Y los hermanos Swan creo que todos se sienten algo culpables y reaccionan en consecuencia según su personalidad. **_

_**Charlie por su parte está lleno de fantasmas, de dolor y de culpa, y solo extrapola a en Bella todos esos sentimientos. Y claro que coincido, que es actitud de Charlie no contribuyen a que Bella mejore, sino todo lo contrario.**_

_**Edward esta completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella, es por eso que su culpa es tan grande al sentir que la ha traicionado. En cuanto a Emmett, creo que solo está cosechando su propia siembra, y Tanya es perversa, pero fue el medio y el brazo ejecutor. Ciertamente la situación se iba a descubrir tarde o temprano, pero fue la maldad de Tanya la que hizo que fuera más temprano. Creo que tu pregunta sobre Jacob y Rosalie comienza a ser contestada.**_

_**Espero disfrutes de este capítulo y que tu pregunta fuera satisfecha completamente. Espero lo disfrutes. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Carmen Cullen 116: **__**Hola. Creo que ese antecedente es importante, pero todavía Edward se va a tardar un poco en llegar a la conclusión obvia. Y Chelsea será importante en cuanto a las consecuencias de Jasper, pero no todavía, y no directamente con Edward… Será clave en un momento decisivo para Bella, y ella vendrá a salvar la patria, a la final les va a gustar y todo Chelsea. **_

_**Espero disfrutes la historia. Nos leemos.**_

_**Ginegine:**__** Hola cariño… esa fiesta fue una verdadera locura. Una noche de terror made in Hale Masion… Y tienes razón, no necesitamos más malos en esta historia… tenemos demasiados. Esa amnesia de Edward sera desesperante mucho tiempo… y lo de Jacob, dicem que cada ladrón juzga por su condición, no?... **_

_**Charlie es todo un personaje sin lugar a dudas. Esta lleno de culpas y fantasmas, y eso no lo deja hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Y cierto… El papá de Bella, a casi todos los efectos es Garret… esperemos que el Secretario de Estado, algún día se de cuenta de su error… Espero sigas disfrutando la historia, como disfruto yo la tuya. Besos.**_

_**Tatitha: **__**Bienvenida a bordo. Que bueno que lo encontraste… La verdad es que solo publicó aquí y en Sala Cullen, y lo hago exactamente el mismo día… La única vez que no sucedió así, fue por un problema con la página de Fanfiction, y se publicó como con una semana de diferencia. Espero disfrutes el capítulo. Nos leemos. Besos. **_

_**Isa:**__** Bienvenida cariño, gracias por el apoyo. Ya veremos cuando y como Edward se entera, pero les digo que no va a ser una situación agradable. Y en cuanto a Bella y Edward… pues tendremos que esperar a que despierte Bella para saberlo… Que disfrutes la este capítulo. Besos. **_

_**Vanesa Batista: **__** Bienvenida a bordo. Gracias por el apoyo. Aunque la bienvenida ha sido un poco tardada, puesto que ya la leías en Sala C. Veremos que decide Bella cuando despierte, pero ya sabemos como es ella. Y si los hermanos son completamente adorables. Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Miriam Masen Sparrow: **__** Bienvenida y gracias por el apoyo. La amnesia de Edward, es una mala combinación de muchísimas emociones desbordadas y una mezcla mal intencionada de drogas con alcohol. Y él como siempre hará el intento te estar lo mejor posible por y para Bella, aunque no sé que tanto logre. Y Charlie… bien Charlie es Charlie. Espero disfrutes mucho este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. **_

_**Susana Minguel: **__** Mi querida Susana… cómo estas?... Gracias por tu apoyo siempre. Gracias por tus palabras inspiradoras. Gracias Mil Gracias… Espero la disfrutes. Besos.**_

_**Guacha, Maya… se les extraña, espero que disfrutarán tanto este capítulo como el anterior. **_

_**Ya saben que hacer con los limos de la vida.**_

_**Gracias. Mil Gracias siempre. **_

_**Kisses**_

_**BkPattz….**_


	11. Chapter 11: No me dejes

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial, y Summit.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**40°46′26″N 73°58′55″W, así rezaba el tatuaje en su cadera, eran esas las coordenadas del lugar donde hace siete años su vida cambio, ese lugar que cambio por completo la esencia de Bella Swan, ahora estudiante de periodismo y fotógrafa aficionada. Será ese tatuaje el que obsesione a Edward Cullen, estudiante de medicina y capital del equipo de fútbol de los Columbia Lions, ese tatuaje una de las pocas cosas que él recuerda de esa mujer con la que pasó la noche más maravillosa de su vida, esa mujer que está seguro es su alma gemela… aunque también siente que se está enamorando de la dulce Isabella Swan, ese ángel hermoso al que cuido con esmero en el hospital mientras ella luchaba por salir de ese profundo coma en la que estaba perdida, ese ángel que le daba luz a su vida…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 11: No me dejes… **

Ahí se encontraba él, acariciando los suaves cabellos de su princesa. Se cumplía una semana, una semana desde que alguien intento dañar a su ángel, una semana desde que cometió la estupidez más placentera que habría cometido en su existencia, una semana viviendo con sus culpas, una semana pasando de búsqueda en búsqueda, de visita en visita, una semana de pedido en pedido, una semana de de ruego en ruego. Una semana buscando a su fantasma. Una semana visitando a su princesa. Una semana pidiendo por pistas para el paradero de una desconocida, pidiendo por recuerdos que le permitan encontrarla. Una semana rogándole a su niña, que dejara el mundo de sus sueños y que se reuniera con él, para ser felices juntos. Juntos a pesar de los miedos, juntos a pesar de las sombras, juntos a pesar de las culpas.

Cada minuto que no lo pasaba en clases, cada minuto que no estaba en prácticas, cada día en el que no le tocaba quedarse en las noches, se la pasaba pegado a su cama. Los días que no tenía la fortuna de velar los sueños de su princesa, los pasaba estudiando, los pasaba adelantando trabajos para no perder sus minutos preciados. Habían dividido sus noches, para que nunca estuviese sola. Garret tomaba los domingos en la noche, pues era la noche en la que cerraban "El Eclipse" y en las mañanas de los lunes había pedido licencia en el bufete de abogados en el que estaba asociado, por lo que esas eran sus horas asignadas. Todos pasaban tiempo con ella a lo largo de la tarde, siempre había más de uno haciéndole compañía, rogándole que regresara. Era Jacob quien se quedaba las noches de los lunes con ella, incluso Rosalie había pasado tiempo por allí, puesto que ambos tenían los mismos horarios de clase, solo distaban en cuanto a las prácticas deportivas, puesto que Rosalie y Ángela, y Jacob y Edward compartían ese aspecto. Las mañanas de los martes era Victoria quien se quedaba con Bella, y James la pasaba con ella esa noche, al igual que los miércoles, siendo que Esme la cuidaba por las mañanas los miércoles y los jueves. Ángela se quedaba los viernes en las mañanas, y los jueves en la noche. Los sábados temprano, eran un asunto complicado, puesto que todos tenían competencias, y Esme hacía visitas sociales a un orfanato, por lo que Kate ocupaba esas horas. La noche de los viernes y los sábados, los viernes en la tarde y las mañanas del domingo eran de Edward. En la tarde del domingo Carlisle y Aro, tenían constantes problemas porque era difícil sacarlos a todos del cuarto de Bella.

Pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos tenían corazón para sacar a nadie de esa habitación, ellos mismos pasaban horas allí, acompañando a la Bella durmiente. Incluso Elizabeth se había dejado caer por allí, siempre y cuando Jacob no estuviese, sabía que a su pretendiente, intento de novio o lo que fuera no le gustaba que ella se pasara por allá, así que aprovechaba de ir a ver a su compañera de clases, cuando era su mamá quien estaba haciendo el relevo. Emmett, Chelsea, Alice, incluso Jasper se pasaron por allí, no podía saber exactamente porque, pero la verdades que la visita de Jasper a su princesa durmiente, no le dejó un buen sabor de boca a Edward, pero no podía identificar los motivos. Era su amigo, Jasper siempre había sido su mejor amigo, y había ido hasta el hospital para ofrecerle su apoyo, a él y a su chica, que estaban pasando por un momento difícil, pero la verdad era, que un instinto primario le rogaba, le hacía necesitar mantener a su amigo alejado de su princesa. Un instinto protector increíblemente fuerte, le hacía repeler y evitar cualquier contacto de Jasper con su niña durmiente. Pensaba conversar con los hermanos Swan, y distribuir las visitas de las tardes, para que en el hospital pudieran restringir las visitas a aquellos que cuidaba de su ángel. Quería asegurarse que solo los hermanos Swan, sus parejas, Esme Cullen y los doctores, además de él mismo tuvieran acceso a Bella.

De pronto empezaba a parecer loco o paranoico, pero después de lo sucedido el fin de semana pasado. Ese fin de semana en el que, mientras él disfrutaba en los brazos de una mujer desconocida, su pequeña y dulce princesa se encontraba en peligro, en un peligro que la había puesto en la situación en la que todos estaban sufriendo. Había fallado una vez en protegerla, pero definitivamente no lo haría de nuevo. Quizás restringirle las visitas era un poco exagerado, pero lo cierto es que simplemente estaba proponiendo que las visitas fueran de aquellos comprometidos completamente con la recuperación de su ángel. Alice no tenía porque estar allí. Y Lizzie, si bien era cierto que eran compañeras de clases, la verdad es que su permanencia o visitas al hospital no eran necesarias. Emmett, era su hermano y estaba preocupado por él, sabía que también era un buen amigo de James y de Garret, pero la verdad es que ver a Rosalie lo estaba afectando demasiado, y era allí en el hospital cuando más coincidían. Emmett había intentando de todo para acercarse a Rosalie, para poder conversar con ella. Y ella lo había rechazado, todas y cada una de esas veces.

Sabía que su hermano no pretendía aclarar las cosas con su ex prometida, puesto que se había prometido así mismo no dañarla nunca más, pero para ello tenía que hacerle un favor doloroso, y era convencerla de las no tan buenas intenciones de su hermanita Tanya, el problema era que cada vez que medio se acercaba a Rosalie, no solo se encontraba con un muro de hielo, sino también con un perro guardián muy difícil de franquear.

Pero este era el tiempo de su princesa, este era el tiempo que dedicaba a su ángel, e intentaba dejar sentada en el corredor al otro lado de la puerta, todas las culpas, todas las búsquedas, todas las preguntas, todos los miedos, todas las inseguridades. Allí debían quedarse, allí quedaban hasta que él las recogía a la salida. Solo se permitía traer a ese lado de la habitación la esperanza, la ternura y el amor por y para su niña, así como sus ruegos de verla con sus ojitos abierto, para poder perderse en sus ojos chocolates de nuevo.

- Princesa. – le decía mientras acariciaba su pelo. – amor, necesito que despiertes. Necesito perderme en tus ojos mi amor. – dejó un beso en sus labios. – Quiero besarte, y quiero que me beses mi ángel, quiero sentir la calidez de tus labios moviéndose suavemente sobre los míos. Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, que seas mía. Tu piel sonrojándose bajo mi toque cuando acaricio tus mejillas. Necesito verte a lo lejos detrás de tu cámara, con esa sonrisa hermosa que se instala en tu rostro cuando logras verme a través del objetivo… Por Dios princesa, necesito que regreses, necesito decirte lo que siento, necesito decirte lo imbécil que fui, necesito pedirte perdón… Necesito escuchar que me perdonas o por el contrario necesito que me digas que me aparte de ti, que no perdonas mi traición… Sea lo que sea, necesito que despiertes, necesito que estés bien. Te necesito, necesito ver la luz en tus ojos, necesito que despiertes, aunque no sea para verme a mí, aunque no sea para sonreírme, aunque no sea para amarme. Pero necesito que regreses princesa.- seguía acariciando suavemente su cabello, mientras que las lágrimas aún se escurrían por sus ojos. –

Se mantuvo durante un tiempo en silencio, esperando que sus palabras calaran en el corazón de su princesa y decidiera regresar. Luego de muchos e interminables minutos añadió.

- Se que probablemente allí donde estás, estés acompañada de tu mamá… Quizás no. – le dijo. – y se que es increíblemente insensible, y que soy una maldito egoísta, pero la verdad mi princesa es que yo te necesito. Yo te quiero a mi lado para poder ser feliz amor… Por favor princesa. Sé que estas feliz con tu mamá… Pero es que acaso yo no te importo. Será que el haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido para no protegerte esa noche me hace merecedor de este castigo. – luego de un suspiro, añadió. – Quizás si mi amor, quizás si sea bien merecido mi castigo… pero, pero y tus hermanos princesa. Tus hermanos te necesitan, quizás no tanto como yo, pero te necesitan. Y aunque no te merezca, se que te necesito hasta para respirar… por favor princesa, sé que no te merezco pero te necesito tanto mi cielo. – no pudo ahogar los sollozos aprisionados en su garganta y se dejó ir, llorando sobre su regazo, al punto de quedarse completamente dormido.

Horas antes mientras Chelsea, en el departamento de Renata, se despertaba de una terrible pesadilla, se había quedado dormida mientras estudiaba, tantos días escapando de Jasper, atormentándose por encontrarlo en cualquier lugar, huyendo de él, cada que salían de clases o estaba en la universidad estaba al punto del colapso nervioso, alternaba entre la casa de Victoria, la casa de Renata y el departamento de Bella y Ángela, pero nunca en su casa. Solo una vez había quedado en su merced en un centro comercial y con suerte había logrado escapar. Era en ese momento cuando Ángela en su departamento pensaba, no sabía demasiado de la situación de Chelsea, pero si sabía que estaba huyendo de alguien que la acosaba, que esa persona ya la había violado en una oportunidad y que era alguien poderoso, por lo que poner una denuncia probablemente no solventaría el asunto. Se sentía insegura dándole albergue, sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho Chelsea el día del juego y cuales habían sido las consecuencias de aquello para su amiga, pero había sido precisamente Chelsea quien había salvado a Isabella de su atacante y eso llevaba a Ángela a preguntarse si se trataría de la misma persona, y si esos golpes que había descubierto en sus brazos y quijada serían producto del mismo hombre, molesto por la intervención de Chelsea en el ataque a su amiga, sin embargo, y aún con la sensación de estar traicionando a su mejor amiga, permitió que Chelsea se refugiara algunas veces en el departamento siempre a petición de Victoria, aunque aquella acción la llenara de desasosiego y culpa. Pero de alguna forma sentía también que debía ayudarla.

Quería ayudar, como lo habían hecho Victoria y Renata, que días antes se habían aventurado a ir al departamento de Chelsea por algunas de sus cosas, de su computadora y sus libros para la universidad. Vicky había pedido apoyo a James, le había contado la historia de Chelsea, la de Renata, también la historia de su hermana Lauren, incluso le había insinuado que podrían haber más victimas, y le había dicho incluso que ese era el mismo atacante de su hermana. Pero por más que James había intentado presionar a su novia para que le diera el nombre del sujeto, ella insistía en que no podía hacerlo para protegerlo. Se habían incluso peleado y él había salido molesto del departamento de ella. Victoria sabía también que iba a ser difícil manejar esto con los hermanos Swan, pero tendría que intentarlo, necesitaba de su ayuda para poder darle su merecido a Jasper, solo que por lo pronto no podrían decirle a ellos quien era el "atacante" de la princesa Swan, con lo impulsivo que eran ellos, y lo sobreprotectores que eran con su hermana podrían tirar por la borda todo antes de poder tener amarrado a Jasper sin escapatoria. Por eso horas más tarde ella, Renata y Chelsea se habían reunido en su departamento para poner también al mayor de los Swan al tanto de la situación. James era un brillante estudiante de derecho, pero su hermano ya era Abogado, profesional, talentoso y capacitado.

- Tienes que decirnos quien es Victoria, es la única forma de protegerlas. – decía James desesperado, mientras se pasaba las manos una y otra vez por su rubio cabello. Realizando una petición y una suplica que muchas había hecho ya a su novia, y sus ahora nuevas compañeras / mejores amigas -

- No, no, te lo he dicho un millón de veces James, no podemos decirles todavía quien es. Los estamos protegiendo a ustedes, nos estamos protegiendo nosotras y estamos protegiendo a Bella. – le dijo ella, también cansada del asunto. – Han pasado demasiados días desde la última violación de Chelsea, sabes que la policía ha investigado el ataque de tu hermana, y simplemente no han podido averiguar nada porque no hay pruebas. No hay testigos y no van a encontrar a nadie dispuesto a hablar.

- Quizás Bella lo reconozca. – dijo esperanzado Garret. -

- Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no será así. – le espetó Victoria, que ya le había rebatido ese punto a su novio, más veces de las que podía recordar. – primero tenemos el asunto de la droga, que altero por completo su sistema, segundo, tu hermana sigue inconsciente, y no creo que pueda recordar nada de el ataque.

- Es cierto, les he dicho que su hermana no hacía más que decir incoherencias, en ese momento su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y con el tiempo que lleva inconsciente, sabemos que esta protegiendo su mente. – apoyaba Chelsea a Victoria. – sabemos que no recordará a el atacante, y probablemente que su mente lo confunda con aquel, que mató a su madre. – repitió como una niña. -

- Pero tú si puedes acusarlo. – le dijo Garret.-

- No después de que le dije a la policía que no había visto al atacante y que había recogido a tu hermana en la escalera. – le dijo ella cansada. – no… no puedo hacerlo. Ya les he explicado que yo tuve una relación con esa persona en el pasado. Que cuando termino conmigo casi lo acose y le rogué que regresara conmigo, le envíe cartas, correos e incluso videos pidiéndole que regresáramos. – le dijo. – y fue lo peor que pude hacer, porque luego la acosada fui yo, luego la perseguida fui yo. Y luego llegaron las violaciones y los golpes. – le contaba ya sin poder contener las lágrimas. – no dudo que él conserve aún las cartas, los correos y todo eso, sería muy fácil desestimar ese testimonio y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie Garret.

- Yo sé que mi hermana llevaba un diario, pero no lo he encontrado aún, Renata vivía con mi hermana en su departamento e incluso, él abuso de ella una vez, pero ese testimonio solo nos puede servir cuando podamos conseguir las demás pruebas. Renata tampoco puso nunca la denuncia, como no lo hizo mi hermana. – le decía Victoria, con la paciencia de una maestra de kinder, mientras Renata asentía. – estoy segura que en el diario también se menciona lo pasado con Renata, pues fue cuando las obligó a hacer un trío, y estoy segura, además, que ese tuvo que ver con la muerte de mi hermana, pero no puedo probarlo. No podemos probarlo. Tenemos que buscar otra forma.

- Seguramente hay otras victimas, o seguirá intentando. – decía Renata, hasta que dos hermanos Swan increíblemente pálidos se pusieron al brinco. -

- Que lo va a seguir intentando… no pongan esa cara. – le dijo Chelsea. - El otro día cuando me encontró sola en el centro comercial pude escapar de casualidad. Pero igual me gane un par de golpes que solo lograron enfurecerlo más. – y con un hilo de voz agregó. – Además Isabella… Isabella se le escapó. -

- Oh por Dios. – añadió Garret, completamente aturdido. -

- Por lo pronto voy a revisar en el Centro Comercial otra vez. – le dijo Renata. – Estuve mucho tiempo alrededor de la zona donde ocurrió el último ataque de Chelsea, y no pude ver ninguna cámara. Pero espero encontrar alguna, pudiera pedirle ayuda a un par de amigos hackers, pero saben tan bien como yo, que necesitamos recolectar las pruebas de forma legal.

- También pensamos poner cámaras en la casa de Chelsea. - dijo Victoria. -

- Para qué?. – preguntó James. -

- Sabemos que ha pasado por allá un par de veces. – le dijo Victoria, recibiendo un resoplido por parte de novio. -

- Para que Chels regrese al departamento?, para que abuse de nuevo de ella?. – le dijo indignado, a las tres mujeres, mientras Garret negaba preocupado. -

- Es duro decirlo James, pero no puede hacerme más daño de que me ha hecho. – le dijo ella cansada, queriendo terminar con todo aquello. -

- Pero no lo ven. – le dijo él. – El tipo esta furioso, ya te le escapaste dos veces. – insistió. – eso va a ponerlo más y más violento. -

- Puede ser. – le dijo ella, su voz completamente plana, ya estaba cansada, quería terminar con aquello de una vez, quería encerrar al monstruo que ella misma había liberado. – Voy a intentar que el próximo golpe sea en un lugar con el que pueda tener testigos. – le dijo ella, y tanto Garret como James la miraron horrorizados. – así podría ponerle una orden de alejamiento y sería algo por lo que empezar. -

- Están locas. – dijo Garret, pero sabía que si esa persona era tan poderosa como decía, si la última violación había sido hace unas semanas no podía denunciarse, porque sus abogados lograrían desestimarla rápidamente, si no habían pruebas, ni testigos, sin el diarios de Lauren, sin los recuerdos de Isabella, sin la denuncia que en su día debió hacer Renata y que no hizo porque Lauren se lo rogó, con Chelsea desacreditada como testigo por las pruebas de su acoso, no podían hacer nada, no podían hacer más que esperar. - Pero lo cierto es que no podemos hacer nada aún, aunque ciertamente eso de poner a Chelsea y a Isabella en peligro no me agrada en lo más mínimo. Y ustedes dos?. – le pregunto mirando a Renata y Victoria. -

- No creo que sepa que soy hermana de Lauren, y si lo sabe no debe suponer que sé de nada. Su relación debía ser un secreto, así se lo había exigido mi hermana. – le dijo ella. -

- Y tu?. – insistió con Renata. -

- Solo pasó esa vez, después de eso no volvió a darme una segunda mirada. Ni siquiera cuando quise impedir que se llevara a Lauren de la casa a rastras, para obligarla a practicarse un aborto. – le dijo ella secándose la lágrima que caía solitaria por su mejilla, apoyada por las silenciosas lágrimas de Victoria. -

- Creen que uso una clínica clandestina?. – preguntó Garret.-

- Eso dijo él. – le dijo Renata. –

- También lo dice el informe de la muerte de mi hermana, que ella se práctico un aborto una clínica clandestina y que hubo complicaciones debido a la insalubridad del sitio y eso causó la muerte. – confirmo Victoria. –

- Y ustedes que creen?. – preguntó James. -

- Que él nunca la llevaría a una Clínica Clandestina. – sentenció Chelsea. – No lo hizo conmigo. – continuó. – El tiene su propio doctor que se ocupa de esos asuntos. -

- Quién es el Doctor?. – preguntó Garret. -

- No lo sé. – dijo ella. – me traslado en una ambulancia, para que no pudiera ver el camino ni de ida, ni de regreso. Solo sé que era una consulta muy elegante, y ya estaba tenía la anestesia cuando entró el médico a la sala. – les explicaba. – solo sé que era un tal Dr. Spencer, o eso creo, lo escuché llamando a alguien por ese nombre cuando llamó por celular una vez que se enteró que estaba embarazada, así que… - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. - Estamos buscando a todos los doctores Spencer de Nueva York, pero como sabrás tampoco nos serviría de nada, salvo que él decidiera testificar en su contra. – Garret negaba desesperado. Que locura era todo aquello, puesto que obviamente el Doctor no arriesgaría su licencia, testificando en contra de "él". -

- Entonces que sucedió con tu hermana?.- le preguntó James a Victoria, completamente confundido. -

- Creo… - le dijo con la voz rota, y tuvo la necesidad de aclararse la garganta para continuar, pero tras la mirada de Renata, se corrigió. – Creemos que tuvo más que ver él en la muerte de Lauren que el aborto. A la final ella murió por hemorragias internas. -

- Que pudieron hacerse con golpes, pero quizás, y si es tan poderoso como dice, compro las pruebas forenses. – añadió Garret, completamente desesperanzado de conseguir algo que le permitiera refundir a ese desgraciado en la cárcel, sin exponer a ninguna de las chicas u otras que pudieran ser sus víctimas, pero sabía que no habían elementos que hicieran firme y creíble una acusación. – Hay otras que puedan sumarse a las acusaciones. -

- Tal vez, pero las que conocemos están con él por voluntad propia, y si existen otras, quizás no estén dispuestas a decir nada o tengan miedo, pero seguimos buscando. – le dijo Renata. -

- El diaro de Lauren?. – pregunto James. -

- Lo seguimos buscando. – le dijo de nuevo. -

- Será que él lo tiene?. – preguntó. -

- Es posible. – le dijo Victoria. -

- Demonios. – dijo Garret, exasperado. - Por qué hacen esto?. – les preguntó. -

- Por mi hermana, ahora también por Chelsea y por Renata. – le dijo. – Por las otras. – y bajando la voz a casi un susurro y añadió. – Por Isabella. – también por ella, tenía razones de sobra para odiar a esa familia, pero ese no era el caso, no lo era todavía. -

- Y ustedes?. – le preguntó, a las demás chicas intentando que las palabras dichas por su cuñada no le afectara demasiado. -

- Siempre quise que terminará en la cárcel, por mí, por Lauren. – contó Renata. –

- Porque no lo denunciaste?. – le preguntó James. –

- Porque Lauren me lo pidió. – le contestó la chica. –

- Porque le hiciste caso. – insistió. –

- Porque la familia de Victoria son los dueños del departamento, ella me amenazó con echarme. – le dijo ella simplemente. – Sin ese departamento tendría que regresar a casa, no podía permitirme eso, tenía que seguir adelante. Intenté buscar otro lugar, pero no conseguí hacerlo, primero porque Lauren me tenía cariño, y casi no me cobraba por estar allí, segundo porque tenía miedo de dejarla sola a merced de él. – le respondió Renata. –

- Cómo es que "él", no sabe que Lauren era tu hermana?. – le preguntó ahora a su novia.-

- Somos… éramos medias hermanas. – le dijo ella. – Hijas de la misma madre. – respondió. –

- Así que no tienen el mismo apellido. – le dijo. –

- Exacto, aún cuando su padre fue el que me crío después de la muerte de mi padre. – le dijo ella. – siempre conservé el apellido de mi padre. –

- Entiendo. – le dijo Garret. – Y tu Chels?. – quería tener seguridad de las motivaciones de las chicas para hacer todo eso que estaban haciendo. -

- Yo liberé a ese monstruo. – le dijo Chelsea. – necesito ponerlo a resguardarlo de nuevo. – le dijo. -

- Cómo lo liberaste?. – le dijo sin entender bien su comentario. Sin entender mucho como pasaba de ser victimario a victima, como pasaba de ser acosadora, a ser acosada. Y lo más importante, como después de tener con "él", una relación por la que rogó y se humillo para tenerla de vuelta, comienza a ser victima de tamaño abuso y barbaridad. -

- Yo me convertí en amante de su padre mientras estábamos juntos. – dijo ella con vergüenza. – Su padre era increíblemente atractivo, además tenía ese mismo aire peligroso, oscuro y seductor, que tiene su hijo hoy en día. – les contaba. – es cierto que lo que ha hecho conmigo, lo que le hizo a Renata y lo que intento con Bella es abominable, lo cierto, es que muchas de las chicas que hoy se involucran con él, incluida Lauren. – dijo mirando a Victoria. – Se acercan a él seducidas precisamente por su poder, por su aire seductor, por esa oscuridad y por todo ese magnetismo que emana. Es un hombre que sabe como seducir a una chica, que incluso hace que te sientas segura y protegida.

- Tu fuiste su novia. – le preguntó James. – Lauren fue su… - se quedó sin palabras, no sabía como expresarlo. -

- Amante. – le dijo claramente Victoria. Tanto James como Garret se giraron a verla. – Desde hace demasiado tiempo que "él", tiene una novia formal. – confirmo. – así que eso era Lauren, su amante. – y tras un suspiro añadió. – Y antes que pregunten, ella lo sabía, estaba consciente de ello y lo aceptaba. -

- Bien. – Dijo James intentando recapitular. – Chelsea fue su novia, Lauren su amante, Renata alguien en un mal lugar en un mal momento. – trato de darle un nombre a la motivación de ese hombre con la compañera de piso de su amante. – Y en donde o como queda mi hermana?. – preguntó. -

- Digamos que es una mezcla entre dos cosas. – dijo Chelsea, conociendo perfectamente Jasper y sus motivaciones. – La primera, tu hermana tiene todo el prototipo de lo que a "él", le gusta. – dijo. – La estatura, el cabello, la aparente fragilidad, el aire inocente, delicado. – le explicaba ella. -

- Y la segunda?. – preguntó ahora Garret. -

- Edward Cullen. – le dijo ella. – "él" envidia todo lo que tiene Edward. – les dijo y ellos se miraron horrorizados. -

- Que locura. – dijo Garret negando. – Y supongo que advertir a Edward no servirá de nada. – preguntó. –

- Solo lo harías reaccionar más rápido. – le dijo. – además que el que ella se le halla escapado lo convierte ahora en un asunto personal. – afirmo Chels. – tanto si está con Edward o no, ya el asunto paso a dimensiones superiores.

- Y Edward no sospecha nada de esta persona. – pregunto intentando hacerse de pistas para saber de quien hablaban las chicas. -

- Claro que no. – le dijo Chelsea negando, dándole a entender a los hermanos Swan, que no pretendían dar más información que aquella. -

- Y que hacemos mientras tanto?. – pregunto Garret. –

- Esperar, poner las cámaras en mi apartamento, revisar el asunto de las cámaras del centro comercial, y… - dudo un momento antes de decirlo, pero luego de cruzar su mirada con Renata y Victoria añadió. – Y restringir las visitas de Bella. – les dijo y los dos hermanos saltaron de sus sillas. –

- Acaso ese mal nacido ha visitado a Bella. – le pregunto Garret alterado, haciendo un lista mental de todas las personas que habían estado en la habitación. -

- No. – mintió ella, después de ver que Victoria negara casi imperceptiblemente. – Pero lo he visto en el hospital. – completó. – por eso creo importante que solo quienes se queden cuidando a Isabella, tengan acceso a su habitación.

- Tendremos que repartirnos también las tardes. – Fue el veredicto de James. -

- Tenemos que avisarle a Cullen. – dijo Garret. Y camino hasta la ventana, marcando el teléfono de Edward. No repicó tres veces cuando atendió.-

- Todo igual Garret. – le dijo con la frase que todos habían adoptado como saludo, cada vez que se llamaban los unos a los otros, con la esperanza de que las noticias fueran otras más alegres, pero hasta ahora no lo habían sido, y cada llamada había sido la misma. -

- Me lo temía, pero no era por eso que te llamaba. – le dijo tras un suspiro desesperanzado. – Edward, tenemos que restringir las visitas.

- Yo pensaba lo mismo… - pero no lo había dicho aún así que se alarmó enseguida. - Sucedió algo?. – le preguntó preocupado. -

- No estoy seguro de decirte esto. – le dijo conociendo lo alarmista y preocupado que podía ser Edward. – pero es necesario, así que no me queda de otra… -

- Al grano Garret. – le cortó Edward impaciente. -

- La verdad es que Chelsea cree haber visto al atacante de Bella en el hospital.

- Estuvo aquí, cuando?. – dijo molesto y desesperado caminando por la habitación como un león enjaulado, irradiando rencor y rabia por cada poro de su cuerpo. Estaba completamente seguro que ese infeliz que ataco a su princesa fue el mismo que lo drogó, quería ajustar cuentas, quería hacerle pagar cada minuto que su princesa había estado sumida en ese profundo sueño, quería hacerle pagar cada momento de angustia, cada minuto de su tiempo que había pasado pensando en esa otra mujer, quería que le pagara por el dolor que su traición le proporcionaría a su ángel, quería que le pagara cada segundo de miedo y de terror que sintió su niña cuando fue atacada. -

- Dijo que solo lo vio en el hospital. Pero aún así, no podemos dejar que se le acerque. – le dijo intentando que su voz calmada, lograra calmar a Edward, pero sin muchas esperanzas de lograrlo.- Debemos repartirnos también las guardias de la tarde. – le dijo. – voy a llamar a Charlie, voy a pedirle que me ceda dos de sus escoltas.

- Como sabes que va hacerlo?. – le dijo Edward, sin ocultar en su voz todo el rencor que guardaba por el padre de su niña. -

- Yo me encargo, te aseguro que así será. – le dijo seguro de si mismo. -

- Por lo pronto voy hablar con mi abuelo para restringir las visitas, y que nos facilite alguno de los vigilantes del hospital, después de la reunión de tu padre con la directiva del hospital no creo que se niegue. – le dijo. – pero tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con las guardia de las tardes, no me gustaría que Isabella se quedará solo nunca, y menos si Chelsea vio a ese hombre merodeando por el hospital… - de pronto se quedo callado. - Por qué demonios Chelsea dijo que no sabía quien había atacado a Isabella y ahora dice que lo vio merodeando en el hospital?. – exigió completamente molesto. -

- Porque si sabe quien es, pero aparentemente es un hombre peligroso y muy poderoso, disfrazado además de blanca palomita. – le dijo Garret escupiendo con asco. – al parecer el tipo atacó anteriormente a Chelsea. – le contó, mientras Edward no podía creer las palabras de Garret. – Además ataco en el pasado a Renata y también a la hermana de Victoria. – le contó. -

- Porque demonios no lo denuncia?. – le preguntó desesperado y molesto. -

- Porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo de la hermana de Victoria. – le informó sin querer decirle aún que la chica estaba muerta. – lo mismo ocurre con el caso de Renata, ambas situaciones ocurrieron el año pasado. -

- Y Chelsea?. – preguntó. -

- Su caso ha sido diferente, han sido reiterados ataques y durante algún tiempo ya. – le contó y Edward se desplomó en la silla, soltando el aire que retenía en los pulmones.- y ella nunca lo ha denunciado y han pasado demasiados días desde los ataques, así que no tenemos nada. – le contó. -

- Algo debe poder hacerse?. – preguntó Edward. -

- Podríamos, pero resulta que el cabrón es un tipo poderoso, con contactos y con dinero, así que si no tenemos pruebas irrefutables no podemos hacer nada. – le contó. – no podemos arriesgarnos a ponerlo sobre aviso sin poder dejarlo bien hundido, sin contar que tiene elementos convincentes para poder desacreditar a Chelsea como testigo. – seguía explicándole, dejando un poco de lado su impotencia y poniéndose en su papel de abogado. – también y según lo que pudieron ver los testigos, el estado de nerviosismo de Bella, podrían desacreditar la declaración de Isabella, eso contando con que ella recuerde el ataque, lo que yo sinceramente dudo. – sentenció. -

Conversaron un rato más de los posibles turnos que podrían tomar por las tarde a los fines de tener una idea, así que mientras Edward llamaba a su abuelo, James y Victoria armaban el nuevo horario, Garret se dio a la tarea de llamar a su padre.

- Buenas noches Dr. Swan. – le dijo una voz femenina descolgando el celular de su padre. Garret miró la hora, eran las once de la noche un viernes. - Su padre está ocupado. – le dijo. -

- Necesito hablar con el Señorita.- le respondió. -

- Fiorella Rossi, la asistente personal de su padre. – le dijo ella profesionalmente, aunque el sospechaba que la relación de la Srta. Rossi con su padre iba más allá de lo de asistente, y se concentraba más en lo personal. -

- Un placer Señorita Rossi, pero la verdad es que necesito hablar con mi padre. – le dijo y tras levantarse y acercarse nuevamente a la ventana se quiso jugar el todo por el todo, estaba seguro que su padre estaba más cerca de la señorita Rossi de lo que él quería imaginar, también estaba seguro, que estaba en speaker, así que su padre estaba queriendo filtrar las informaciones sobre su hija, que no quería oír. – Pues dígale a mi padre que se ponga en el maldito teléfono, sino quiere ver su nombre en los titulares en la prensa rosa la próxima semana, y en vuelto en todo una avalancha periodística, con los malditos paparazzi pegados en su importante trasero. -

- De que demonios estás hablando Garret. – saltó inmediatamente su padre.-

- Como lo sospechaba. – dijo Garret, dejando entrever una sonrisa cínica, al adivinar claramente la estrategia de su padre. – Buenas noches padre.

- Garret, no te tengo tiempo. – le dijo. – estoy ocupado en asunto de trabajo, así que al grano.

- Claramente me imagino esos asuntos de trabajo, papá. – le escupió con desdén. – Lo cierto Charlie es que necesito de miembros de tu escolta. – le soltó. – Necesito que vigilen el cuarto de Isabella, y solo permitan que entren quienes nos estamos ocupando de acompañarla. -

- Y se supone que yo voy a poner miembros de mi escolta a cuidar a la pequeña tonta, por que demonios Garret?. – le preguntó con sorna. -

- Porque en la universidad se corrió el rumor de que Bella, la hija de Charles Swan, fue atacada en una fiesta, que fue drogada y que está hospitalizada, y sabes como son los rumores de boca en boca Charlie, tienes que ver los sórdidos detalles que se han formado alrededor de la historia. – dijo. – La verdad es que la seguridad del hospital ha hecho un importante trabajo interceptando uno que otro paparazzi y reportero que han intentado colarse en el hospital, pero la verdad me temo que no pueda ser suficiente. Y supongo que no es de su interés Dr. Swan, sobre todo si comienzan a hurgar en el pasado de Isabella, sin contar que su imagen se va a ver terriblemente mal frente a su partido si se descubre, que la única constante en la crisis de Bella, es la ausencia de su padre.

- Y tanta preocupación de tu parte, para con mi imagen de donde sale, hijo. – le pregunto burlesco. -

- La verdad es que me importa una mierda tu imagen Charlie, lo que no quiero es que Bella despierte y se encuentre dentro de toda esa porquería, solo por culpa tuya y de tu maldito trabajo. – le espetó sin mas Garret. -

- Ya decía yo, tanta preocupación de tu parte era algo extraña. – le comentó. – Estaba comenzando a pensar que se te estaba contagiando la locura de tu hermana.

- Como sea Charles, no me interesa. – quiso empezar a concluir. – Ahora el que no te tiene tiempo soy yo papá. – le dijo. – Así que?...

- Si Garret, si. – le dijo. – Mañana a primera hora tendrán a dos de mis hombres, para que se presenten ante ti, y para que les entreguen el listado de las personas autorizadas. Uno va a quedarse durante el día. El otro en la noche.

- Gracias papá. – le dijo. -

- No lo hago por ti. – le dijo. – Tampoco por Isabella. – Aunque en el fondo de su corazón Charles Swan, sabía que esa era la peor de las mentiras, solo iba a dejar a la vista de todos los dos guardaespaldas que habían estado vigilando que nadie le hiciera daño a Isabella. -

- De acuerdo, espero a tus hombres mañana temprano. – le dijo a su padre. – Que estés bien. -

- Lo conseguiste?. – le preguntó James. Garret solo asintió. – Te dije que papá lo entendería. – le dijo él, alegre y esperanzado porque su padre mostrara de esa forma su preocupación por Bella. -

- Hablaste con Jacob sobre el itinerario. – le preguntó. -

- Si hemos estado en contacto por mensaje. – le dijo James. -

- Y cómo quedaron?. – le pregunto Garret. -

- Rosalie y Jacob se van a quedar por las tardes del lunes. – le dijo. – El martes Ángela y Kate, se van a quedar con ella, y Edward se va a quedar los miércoles, supongo que contigo. – le dijo mirando a su hermano, quien asintió, haciendo una nota mental para hablar de ello con los socios del Bufete, sabía que no había ningún problema, pero debía notificarlo y dedicarle parte a la revisión de los asuntos pendientes y los casos asignados, mientras estaba al cuidado de su hermanita. – Perfecto, entonces, Jacob se queda con Ángela la tarde del jueves. - prosiguió James. – El viernes no tenemos problema, porque ese ya era de Edward, el sábado en la tarde cuando no tenga prácticas Victoria puede pasarla con ella, de resto tenemos un problema por la temporada de juegos, todos tenemos competencias, así que no sabemos bien como hacer, pero quizás hablemos con Doña Esme y pueda ocuparse ella cuando salga de sus actividades benéficas. – le comentó preocupado por esas horas. Pero en ese momento un mensaje de Esme Cullen, les dio la solución. – Doña Esme, me acaba de confirmar que ella y el Dr. Carlisle van ocuparse de los sábados en la tarde. – Añadió James con una sonrisa de alivio.-

- Esperemos que no tengamos que hacer el ciclo completo otra vez. – añadió Victoria. -

- Todos lo esperamos Vicky. – le respondió, James. -

- Me marcho señores. Tengo una prometida que atender – le dijo Garret. – Renata te dejo en tu casa?. – le preguntó a lo que la chica asintió. -

- Si no te importa hoy voy a quedarme contigo Reny. – le dijo Chelsea. -

- Claro sin problemas. – le respondió.-

- Y tú James?. – le preguntó Garret a su hermano. –

- Me quedo. – le dijo, y al ver la duda en el rostro de su hermano añadió. - Jacob anda de un humor de perros, se la vive peleando solo con el teléfono y desviando llamadas. – le dijo. – Sin contar que Rosalie parece un alma en pena, y tengo que pasarle el reporte completo de su estado a Emmett, que me llama dos veces al día. Y Ángela, pues que te digo, debe tener el período porque ni ella se aguanta… Auchhh…. Vicky. – se quejó tras el golpe que recibió de su novia. -

- Eso es por decir estupideces. – le dijo a su chico. -

- Cómo sea, pero lo peor es aguantarse a Jacob, así que gracias pero no gracias. - añadió. -

En el departamento de James y Jacob, Rosalie intentaba evadir el tema que Jacob estaba tan desesperado por tocar desde hace ya una semana.

- Rosalie, sabes que tenemos que hablar de eso. – le decía agarrando su mano sobre la mesa. Había conseguido quedarse a cenar a solas con su amiga, mientras Ángela estaba preparándose para un examen que tenía que presentar, Jacob no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. -

- No Jacob. – le dijo. – No quiero hablar de ello. – le dijo ella, él notando su ansiedad, se dedicó a hacerle suaves círculos, que acariciaban la mano de su amiga que descansaba debajo de su mano. – No quiero que hablemos de eso… Yo… yo estoy muy confundida, y no quiero perderte, y no sé que hacer. – dijo mientras una traicionera lágrima caía por su rostro. – Yo estoy todavía muy dolida por lo de Emmett, y lo quiero. – le dijo provocando una mueca de desagrado en la cara de su amigo. –Y siento cosas por ti, y ya ni siquiera sé si es solo amistad, y eso me desespera, me desasosiega…. Y no puedo Jake, no puedo manejarlo. – le confeso mientras sus lágrimas aumentaban. – Además Jacob tu tienes suficiente embrollo, acaso quieres sumar este enredo al que ya tienes con Ángela y Elizabeth. – le reclamó.- Y yo sé cuanto duele que te engañen Jake, no podemos hacerle eso a Ang. – le dijo, y se largó a llorar desesperada, inmediatamente Jake se levanto, tomándola de su silla y llevándola al sofá para sentarla en su regazo, mientras la mecía suavemente. -

- No llores pasita. – le dijo. – Yo sé perfectamente que tengo que resolver el embrollo en mi cabeza… yo sé que tengo bastante mierda con todo lo de Lizzie y Angy… Pero necesito saber que pasa con nosotros. – le dijo. -

- Es posible Jacob, que lo necesites, – le dijo ella. – pero yo no necesito eso ahora. – le dijo mientras reanudaba el llanto y él continua meciéndola y acariciándole dulcemente la espalda. -

- Tranquila cariño. – le decía. – será como quieras. - le dijo. – Será cuando tú quieras. – repetía mientras dejaba suaves besos en su cabeza, hasta que consiguió que se quedara dormida, con cuidado se levanto del sofá para ir a dejarla a su cama, y bajar hasta el departamento de su novia para acompañarla. Pero los sollozos bajos de Rosalie mientras dormían, lo invitaron a la cama, y terminó acostándose en su cama, envolviendo a su amiga entre sus brazos. -

En el cuarto de Isabella, una llamada a su celular, nuevamente despertó a Edward, que había dejado su cabeza recostada sobre la mano de su princesa durmiente, con los ojos a medio abrir, fijó la vista en su hermoso ángel, seguía igual, seguía dormida, seguía perdida en su mundo de sueños, etérea, hermosa, perfecta, dulce. El repiqueteo del teléfono lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad de esa fría habitación de hospital.

- Que quieres Jasper?. – le dijo desesperado y molesto. -

- La encontré Ed. – le dijo su amigo del otro lado de la línea. -

- A quien encontraste?. – Le preguntó fastidiado con la interrupción. -

- A quien va a ser Edward.- le dijo, como quien le explica algo a un niño pequeño. – A tu fantasma.- La sola mención de esa mujer que había logrado colarse en sus pensamientos, cuando estos debían estar concentrados completamente en recuperación de su princesa, logró que Edward saltara de la silla y se refugiara en la esquina más apartada del cuarto, mirando con dolor y culpa a su precioso ángel. -

- Dónde?. – le dijo. -

- En el centro comercial. – le dijo. – Esta cenando en un restaurante con un grupo de gente. – le mintió emocionado. – Tienes que venir Ed, ahora mismo. -

- No puedo Jasper. – le dijo afligido. Quería saber, quería respuestas, quería cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, pero no podía dejar a su ángel sola. -

- Claro que puedes Ed. – le dijo. – Esa Diosa, está esta noche más apetecible que nunca. – le insistía. – De pronto y consigues acompañarla el resto de la velada. -

- No Jasper no puedo. – insistía Edward, sin dejar de mirar a su princesa, pero con la duda carcomiendo en su cabeza. -

- Si puedes Ed. – le dijo. – acaso no es lo que has estado esperando desde la noche que despertaste con la cama vacía. –

- No Jasper. – le dijo. – No, no puedo… yo… - le dijo.-

- Tú que Edward?. – le preguntó.- me atrevo a decir que estas pegado a la cama de la princesita Swan. – conjeturó, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que era así. – Ella no va a despertar por ahora. – le dijo él, logrando que el corazón de Edward se oprimiera de forma dolorosa.- Además que puede pasarle esta noche si se queda sola. – le dijo. – Ella está plácida y tranquilamente dormida, tiene a las enfermeras y doctores de sobra para que la cuiden. – Intentaba Jasper convencer a su amigo. – Pero aquella muñeca…- le dijo tras un suspiro. – Aquella muñeca esta aquí, para darte todas las respuestas que necesitas amigo, y probablemente algo más.

- Yo no sé Jasper. – le dijo. Quería sus respuestas, pero no podía seguir traicionando a su princesa. Y aunque deseara con toda su alma que su princesa despertara en ese momento, no podía asegurar que lo hiciera, de hecho estaba seguro que no. – Yo no sé. – Decía Edward confundido, lleno de dolor, de rabia, de desesperanza.-

- Yo ando por aquí. – le dijo. – si te decides me avisas, pero te digo un mujerón como ese no va a estae solo mucho tiempo. – le dijo, terminando la llamada. -

Pero definitivamente no era el único Cullen, que se encontraba en esa situación. Elizabeth estaba completamente amargada y furiosa. Su amiga Jane la había invitado a una fiesta, y habían sido muchos, los que a lo largo de la noche intentaron ligar con ella, y ella no le había prestado atención a ninguno. Jacob le había prometido estar allí. Pero no había llegado, no conseguí que le atendiera el teléfono. Y la verdad ya se estaba cansando de esa situación. Esperaba eso sí, que no estuviera acompañado por la sosa de Ángela Weber, todos insistían en que ellos eran pareja, pero Jake nunca lo había confirmado, pero siempre defendía a la estúpida mustia esa, ellos habían sido amigos con derecho en el pasado, pero sabía por Jacob que esa relación había terminado, pero Ángela había sido su mujer, y eso era un punto a favor, que ella no gozaba. Ella quería a Jacob con ella, ella lo quería en su cama, ella quería que él fuera su primera vez. Pero cada vez que se proponía invitarlo a salir y seducirlo Jacob se encontraba una excusa, o como ese día simplemente no aparecía. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando vio a su hermano mayor Emmett, llegar a la fiesta y no pudo evitar acercarse.

- Em. – lo llamó acercándose. – Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó curiosa. -

- Hola Peque. – le dijo. – la pregunta es que haces tú aquí?. – y luego agregó. – Y sobre todo, sabe Edward que estas aquí?. – le dijo recordándole a su sobreprotector hermano. –

- Está en el hospital con Bella. – le dijo haciendo un mohín. – Los viernes en la noche le toca a él quedarse con ella. – le contestó encogiéndose de hombros. – sabes que desde que existe Isabella, él tiene de quien ocuparse. – le confesó sin poder evitar que el reproche se filtrara en su voz. -

- No seas egoísta princesita. – le dijo su hermano jalándole suavemente un mechón de cabello.- sabes que Isabella lo necesita más que tú. -

- Ella tiene tres hermanos. – le dijo ella. Que estaba empezando a molestarse porque su mamá no tenía tiempo para nada porque tenía que pasar dos mañanas a la semana al pendiente de Isabella, su papá hacía guardias más largas para estar al pendiente de Isabella, su hermano pasaba cada minuto que tenía libre en el hospital con Isabella, Jacob la dejaba plantada por estar cuidando a Isabella. La chica le caía bien, pero estaba comenzando a cansarse que todo lo que giraba a su alrededor ahora girara en torno a Isabella. -

- Claro que los tiene, pero necesita que siempre alguien la acompañe. – le explicaba con paciencia Emmett.- por Dios Lizzie, alguien drogó e intentó atacar a la pobre chica. Y sus intenciones se vieron frustradas. – le dijo.- no te das cuenta que no solo no quieren que Isabella despierte estando sola, y vuelva a refugiarse en ese mundo de fantasía que está creando dentro de su cabeza, sino que les aterra que ese desgraciado intente aprovechar su situación y terminar lo que había empezado.

- Como sea. – le dijo ella, no queriendo decirle a su hermano cuanto le había asustado y preocupado eso que acaba de contarle. – Ya no quiero hablar más del tema. – lo cortó. – porque no me dices porque estás aquí?. – le preguntó. -

- Porque me dijeron que aquí estaría la persona que introdujo la droga en la fiesta de Jasper. – le dijo. -

- Momento. – le cortó Elizabeth. – no me digas que tú…. -

- No seas tarada Lizzie. – le dijo Emmett, molesto porque su hermana pensara mal de él. – lo que necesito saber es que drogas habían en esa casa, quiero saber además a quien se las entregó o quien estaba encargado de la distribución adentro. Necesito saber quien nos drogó a Alice, a Bella, a Edward y a mí. Tengo que recabar información. – le dijo. – Que eso me lleva… a que tu no deberías estar en estas clase de fiestas. -

- Por favor Emmett, déjale ese trabajo a Edward cuando quiera volver a ejercerlo. – le cortó. – se perfectamente cuidarme solo y yo no me drogo. – le dijo impaciente. -

- Tampoco Edward, Isabella o yo. – le dijo.- y mira como termino todo. – después de dar un vistazo a su alrededor, le dijo. – Vamos, salgamos de aquí. -

- No quiero irme todavía Emmett.- le dijo, soltándose de su agarre. – Y tú no has encontrado tu información.

- Otro día busco al tipo. – le contesto. – Pero tú y yo nos vamos ahora. – y con eso la saco de la fiesta. Elizabeth se iba con la esperanza de que Jacob no se presentara a última hora en la fiesta. Por eso, mientras iba en el carro con su hermano, le texteo a su amiga, pidiéndole que le avisara si su chico llegaba. Si Jacob se presentaba en la fiesta, saldría a escondidas de la casa y tomaría prestado uno de los carros de garaje. Pero no se podía permitir perder esa oportunidad. – A quien le escribes con tanto empeño. – le dijo su hermano. – algún enamorado al que dejaste plantado. -

- A Jane. – le dijo. – me sacaste a rastras, si quiera pude despedirme de ella, le dijo. -

- Bien. – siguieron el viaje en silencio, cuando llegaron a casa, Elizabeth y Emmett se disponían a bajar del coche, cuando el teléfono celular de Emmett comenzó a sonar. – Ve tú. – le dijo a su hermana. – Yo tengo que atender esta llamada. – Lizzie salió del coche y camino a casa intentó comunicarse nuevamente con Jacob. -

- Si. – contestó una somnolienta Rosalie, el teléfono de su amigo, sin embargo el impacto de escuchar la voz de una mujer en esas condiciones atendiendo el teléfono de Jacob, impidió que Elizabeth la reconociera, como la de la ex prometida de su hermano. – Quién habla?. – Insistió Rose, al no recibir respuesta. -

- Por favor con Jacob. – se atrevió a decir Elizabeth con la voz entrecortada. -

- Un momento. –se giró para ver si su amigo se había despertado con la conversación, el teléfono había vibrado cerca de la espalda baja de Rosalie, y eso la había despertado. – Jake. – le susurró bajito, esperando a ver si se despertaba para atender la llamada. Pero su amigo ni se inmutó. Mientras que Elizabeth se sentía completamente destrozada y traicionada, pues lograba escuchar que la chica intentaba despertar a Jake, lo que quería decir que estaban compartiendo cama, o lo que fuera. - Esta profundamente dormido, no creo que se despierte ni que caigan meteoritos sobre la cama. – le respondió Rose, completamente sincera, completamente inocente, confirmando de alguna manera los pensamientos de Elizabeth, aunque no del todo, ya que por el hecho de compartir cama, no quería decir que había compartido algo más… intimo. – Quien lo llama?. – preguntó Rose al fin. Pero sin obtener respuesta, puesto que la chica del otro lado del teléfono cortó la comunicación.

Elizabeth subió a refugiarse en su habitación, ya mañana se enfrentaría a Jacob, pero necesitaba sacar ahora su dolor, por lo que se metió bajo la ducha para poder sollozar su dolor y rabia a plenitud, sin ser molestada por nadie. Esperaría al día siguiente para conversar con Jacob, aunque no creía tener la entereza para hacerlo civilizadamente, pero si Jake no estaba con Ángela, porque segura estaba que esa al teléfono no era ella. Entonces con quien estaba compartiendo su cama, acaso tenía otra amiga con derecho.

Así en casa de los Cullen, mientras Elizabeth se devanaba el cerebro con su llamada, Emmett atendía otra mucho menos agradable.

- Que demonios quieres Tanya?. – le espetó molesto. -

- A ti. – le dijo. – Eso ya lo sabes.

- Por qué?. – le preguntó. -

- Porque me perteneces. – le respondió simplemente.-

- Y tu hermana?. – insistió.-

- No me importa esa estúpida. – le dijo. – Eres mío y ya ella ha disfrutado demasiado tiempo de lo que me pertenece. – le dijo con rencor. -

- Que tienes contra ella?. - le pregunto calmadamente. -

- No es tu problema. – le espetó. – Eres mío, te quiero en mi cama. -

- De acuerdo. – le dijo él y ella no cabía en su asombro. – Pero me quedaste mal, así que ahora pongo yo las condiciones. – le dijo. -

- Cuáles son tus condiciones?. – le preguntó ella muerta de deseo. -

- Yo digo cuando, yo digo donde.- y luego añadió. – Y ese día tendrás que decirme que tienes en contra de tu hermana. – le dijo. -

- Yo digo cuando y donde. – insistió ella. -

- No. – le dijo él. – Lo tomas o lo dejas. -

- Bien, pero serán al menos tres noches. – le dijo ella. – y en la última te diré lo que quieres saber. Estamos?. -

- De acuerdo. – le dijo. – Pero te acompañaré a un ginecólogo primero. – le dijo. -

- Para qué?. – le preguntó ella consternada. -

- Primero para que te hagan pruebas de enfermedades de transmisión sexual pequeña. – le dijo. – eres demasiado promiscua y no pienso enfermar por tu culpa, ya demasiado he perdido por tu estúpido capricho. – le dijo, haciéndola estallar de rabia. – Segundo, no soy imbécil muchachita, y aunque pienso usar preservativos, y espermaticidas, no voy a arriesgarme contigo, y voy a hacer que te pongan un anticonceptivo inyectado, no confío en que te tomes las píldoras por ti misma. – Eso no le gustó nada porque lanzó por tierra sus planes. – Estamos?. – le preguntó él. -

- Y si cumplo todo eso, estaré contigo en tu cama, esas tres noches?. – le preguntó. -

- Si. – dijo él. -

- Por qué?. – le preguntó. -

- Porque ya me cansé de ti y quiero terminar con esta mierda de una maldita vez. – Ya lo había planeado todo, solo le faltaban concretar algunos detalles, buscaría un departamento con cámaras ocultas, llevaría allí a esa pequeña zorra, y la haría confesar todo lo que había planeado en contra de Rose, la llevaría al ginecólogo, se imaginaba que la petición de los tres días era para mejorar su chance de embarazarse, pero ya había hablado con Addison, y le había contado todo, ella le había recomendado que le hiciera las pruebas de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, y le había indicado lo del anticonceptivo inyectado, además del uso del condón y de lubricantes con espermaticida. Ya había averiguado también la fecha de cumpleaños de Tanya, faltaba un mes para ello, y pensaba retrasarlo todo hasta ese momento, no pensaba caer en el chantaje de haber seducido a una menor de edad. Se sentía completamente asqueado por lo que pensaba hacer, pero no le quedaba de otra. -

- Lo vas a disfrutar bebe, ya vas a ver. – le dijo. – Entonces cuando empezamos. – le preguntó ansiosa y excitada, mientras se acariciaba escuchando su voz. -

- Yo te aviso cuando el ginecólogo de mi confianza me de la cita. – le dijo para postergar el asunto. -

- Yo tengo mi ginecólogo de confianza. – le dijo ella.- podemos ir al mío. – le comentó. -

- No.- le contestó. – Ya he sido demasiado estúpido Tanya, vas a ir a donde yo te diga. – le dijo molesto. -

- Esta bien cielo, no te alteres. – le dijo con voz sugestiva. - Adiós, nos vemos y la vamos a pasar muy rico cariño. – le dijo colgándole el teléfono, y marcando otro inmediatamente. – Hola… - le dijo con voz seductora. -

- Hola preciosa. – le contestaron desde el otro lado del teléfono. -

- Ven a buscarme. – le dijo. – Estoy demasiado caliente, quiero que me folles en tu carro, en el callejón detrás de mi casa. – le dijo con la voz entrecortada y con pequeños gemidos. -

- No puedo dulzura. – le dijo. – Mi esposa está en casa, también mi padre, estamos en mitad de una cena familiar. -

- Bien Dimitri. – le respondió. – Ya encontraré a otro que me dé como me gusta. – le dijo. Dispuesta a colgar. -

- Espera. – le dijo. – Llama de nuevo en cinco minutos. – le dijo. – Voy a decir que es una emergencia y salgo para allá. -

- Así me gusta bebé. – le dijo con voz sugerente. – Me mandas un mensaje cuando estés en frente. – y mientras se hacía el tiempo para la llamada, y para el encuentra, jugueteó un poco con su cuerpo y se cambio las bragas que estaban empapadas de solo escuchar a Emmett e imaginarse todo lo que con él haría. -

Mientras Tanya, maquinaba todas sus perversas intenciones… Otro Hale, iba pensando en las suyas, que no eran para nada mejores que las de su hermana, caminaba sigiloso por los pasillos del hospital, no quería que lo sacaran de allí, no era hora de visita. Despacio entró en la habitación de Isabella, aprovechando que el guardia del hospital sentado junto a la puerta se encontraba dormido. Sonrió al ver vacía la silla junto a la cama que siempre ocupaba Edward. La luz tenue sobre la parte posterior de la cama dejaba entrever el hermoso y pacífico rostro de Bella. Se acercó a ella satisfecho, al parecer las dudas que intentó sembrar en su amigo habían surtido efecto. Seguro había salido para el centro comercial, y estaría buscando a su fantasma.

- El príncipe encantado abandono a la princesa por la diosa. – le dijo mientras acariciaba codicioso la mejilla de Bella. – Eres tan hermosa, tan deseable. – le decía. – Puede que me divierta un poco esta noche, tocándote… solo un poco, pero solo eso. Porque lo demás vendrá, pero cuando estés despierta y me dejes disfrutarte. – le dijo. La miró y luego de unos segundos en silencio añadió. – Estas aquí tan frágil, tan dulce, tan sola. – continuo acariciando su mejilla. -

- Que demonios haces aquí y a esta hora Jasper?. – Le preguntó Edward saliendo del baño, quien se sobresaltó a ver a su amigo acariciando el rostro de su princesa. No sabía porque pero no podía soportarlo, por lo que en dos zancadas estuvo al lado de su ángel, desplazando sutilmente a su amigo, que se vio obligado a separarse del cuerpo de Bella, para dejarle espacio.- No has respondido a mi maldita pregunta Jasper. – le dijo. – Que jodida mierda estas haciendo aquí y a esta hora?. – le espetó con rabia. -

- Tranquilo galán. – le dijo Jasper colocando las dos manos en alto en señal de rendición. – Solo vine a quedarme con la princesa, mientras tú vas a por tu fantasma. – le dijo amigablemente. -

- No pienso ir. – le dijo Edward. – No pienso dejar a Bella sola. – le confirmó.-

- Será solo un momento Ed. – le dijo. – Yo me quedo con Bella, y tú vas a cerrar tu "ciclo". – le dijo haciendo comillas y levantando las cejas sugestivamente. -

- No. – le dijo secamente, pero por un segundo dudo. -

- Vas a perder la oportunidad. – le insistió. -

- Quizás. – dijo Edward dudando. – No… yo, no…-

- Edward… Edward, no te vallas. – dijo Isabella muy bajito, haciendo que Edward volteara inmediatamente su mirada hacia ella, inclinándose en la cama y tomando su mano. – Edward no me dejes. – dijo mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos aun cerrados, mientras que con toda la ternura y la esperanza del mundo, Edward secaba esas gotas de agua salada, esos reflejos de vida de su rostro con sus labios.-

…

_**Bien… Tarde pero seguro, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero espero que valga la pena la espera. **_

_**Como siempre les agradezco el apoyo, gracias a ustedes, a sus palabras, esta historia va tomando forma y se va llenando de sentimientos, de emociones. El que disfruten cada palabra, el que sigan cada situación, el que se metan en cada intriga, el que se formen cada teoría, el que se entretengan, el que pasen un rato agradable es mi propósito, es mi motivo. Gracias, gracias siempre…**_

_**Tenemos un poco de todo, nos quedamos con ganas de matar a Jasper, quizás con golpear la cabeza de Edward contra la pared, a ver si con eso regresan los recuerdos, tenemos ganas de zarandear a Bella a ver si despierta de una vez. Quizás de darle un buen zape a Jacob, y seguramente no entendemos a Emmett, tampoco a Chelsea- Victoria – Renata, y tampoco debemos entender la postura de Charles o que James y Garret no consigan ver lo obvio. Probablemente no quedemos con pena de las confusiones de Rose. Quieran quizás, también retorcerle el cuello a Tanya y darle un par de buenas nalgadas a Lizzie, pero eso es para que podamos disfrutar más el siguiente… Pues bien… Ahora a lo que vamos: **_

_**Esme:**__** Bien, en principio creo que los hermanos Hale, al menos Jasper y Tanya, se llevan el odio de la mayoría, y me temo que será así hasta el final. Con Alice, todavía estoy decidiendo que tanto tiene de víctima, que tanto de victimario (por ahora veo en ella, una mala estilo Esme de "La Otra"). Emmett totalmente está cosechando lo que sembró, así lo entiende y definitivamente así lo acepta. Por lo pronto Rosalie – Jacob, están en estado de hibernación, porque ella no quiere saber nada del asunto. **_

_**Disfrute mucho de tu comentario de la música, no le he prestado demasiada atención a la canción, pero voy a escucharla. Creo que esta Bella y este Edward, inseguros y todo hacen la delicias de nuestras fantasías. No leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Wawis Cullen: **__**Cariño, me alegra que disfrutarás del capítulo… vamos a ver: **_

_**Jasper está total y completamente desequilibrado, y un poco fuera de este mundo. Tiene a cuestas demasiadas cruces, demasiadas culpas, demasiados complejos, demasiados pecados. Creo que ama a Alice, y ese amor hace que la mantenga a su lado, a pesar de sentirse traicionado. Y la situación con Carmen, es su forma de castigo, para redimir el pecado de Alice. **_

_**Garret es uno de mis favoritos en la historia, es absolutamente paternal, absolutamente amable. Es tal como lo describes. Creo que ese Garret más que alma de hermano, tiene alma de Ángel, y a pesar de las quejas de Edward, me atrevo a decir que es el verdadero Ángel de esta historia. **_

_**Emmett… cosechó su siembra. Ahora vamos a ver como lo redime. **_

_**Edward, creo que tanta dualidad de sentimientos y pensamientos, lo están poniendo un poco bipolar, el pobre hombre ya no sabe que hacer, que sentir, se siente dividido, se siente desesperanzado y cree que lo ha perdido todo, sin siquiera tenerlo. Como ves, adivinaste, y ya Jasper comienza a aprovechar la situación. Ya veremos que tanto hace Chelsea (la que fue tan odiada al principio)**_

_**Si… Jacob y Rosalie, creo que se veía venir. Y los más sorprendidos fueron ellos mismos, veremos como sigue esa historia… por lo pronto congelada. **_

_**Nos leemos…**_

_**Patchmila Cullen Mellark: **__**Ey…. Nada que agradecer, más bien gracias a ti, por seguir la historia, por el apoyo, por las palabras, por recomendar "La Otra" en tu perfil. Graicas de corazón. Ahora vamos con las dudas… A ver, Rosalie es una Hale, las palabras y el resentimiento de Tanya viene por otra cosa (si quieres una pista, lee lo que Emmett habla al respecto de ellas, cuando esta sumido en su momento de desesperación, o si te adelanto algo, eso que dice "ella que vino al mundo para salvar a su hermana" o cualquier cosa así, no recuerdo textualmente como lo puse). Que Rosalie no sea una Hale es agregar más complicaciones a una historia enormemente complicada. Pero en la niñez de Rosalie está la diferencia entre ella y sus hermanos. **_

_**Emmett aun cuando nos da pena, solo cosecho las consecuencias de sus actos, y ya vimos parte de la idea que tiene para protegerla, y es en un principio aceptar parte de las sugerencias de Tanya, pero bajo sus condiciones. Jacob por lo pronto no se siente "seguro" teniendo a Emmett cerca de Rose, y quizás este demasiado dispuesto a impedirlo. **_

_**Muchos y muchas no comprenderán a Rose y Jacob, como pareja, es bastante inesperado, por como va tomando forma la historia parece lo mas natural, y el hecho de que se vieran interrumpidos, no quiere decir que se quede hasta allí la cosa. Elizabeth, nos ha resultado toda una niña mimada y egoísta y en este capítulo no mejoro. **_

_**Jasper, creo que no tiene mucho nombre, y la verdad, si Garret es un Ángel, Jasper es un auténtico demonio ya veremos como le va. Y Charlie… Charlie…que opinas de Charles Swan hoy?, igual te digo que como Rosalie es una verdadera Hale, Bella es una verdadera Swan. En cuanto a tus teorías luego veras que tal… **_

_**Edward, el capitán, precioso, adorable, desesperado, incluso algo dramático. **_

_**Garret también me tiene cautivada totalmente. **_

_**Kisses.**_

_**EdbEll CuLLen:**__** Gracias siempre por el apoyo cariño. **_

_**CaroBereCullen: **__**Pues parte de la historia ya fue revelada. Y si, la malvada Chelsea, a la que todas odiaban y querían arrancarle los ojos, ayudo a Bella. Vamos a ser sinceros, de acuerdo con la personalidad de Bella, en el caso que recuerde lo sucedido en la fiesta, que crees que pueda hacer?... (estoy segura que no podré sorprenderte porque sabes la respuesta ;)… )… Entiendo tu idea de los Rosalie y Jacob, pero creo que este asunto va más allá del consuelo. **_

_**Completamente de acuerdo, Elizabeth esta completamente fuera de perspectiva en cuando a su relación con Jacob y los derechos que sobre él tiene. Ya veremos como sigue. Gracias. Nos leemos. **_

_**Tata XOXO: **__** creo que Bella se está protegiendo, y como lo vimos hoy, la inconsciente necesidad de seguirse protegiendo hizo que reaccionara, al menos que comenzara a dar muestras de mejoría. Según vi en los reviews del Capítulo 10, tenemos un gran club de adoramos a Garret. **_

_**Lo de Emmett fue karma, cosecha de su siembra, consecuencia de sus actos, quien sabe. Veremos que tanto puede hacer para proteger a Tanya, tendríamos que ver si sus decisiones ocupan un cambio favorable o consiguen quitarle la venda a Rose. **_

_**Edward es un adorable desesperado. Ya veremos como le va con su verdad. **_

_**Gracias por tu comentario sobre como se estructura la historia. De verdad lo agradezco. **_

_**Kisses… **_

_**Stefanni Hale: **__** Bienvenida abordo. Gracias por el apoyo. De corazón te agradezo tus palabras. Y estoy jodidamente complacida que la disfrutes. Kisses…**_

_**Alexpattinson:**__** love y rockets swettie rockstar. **__**Creo que en algunas despertó un poco de sentimiento de compasión hacia Alice, después del capítulo 10, tendríamos que ver si se lo merece o no. Emmett, ha hecho todo malditamente mal, ahora esta pagando. Ya veremos que pasa con eso de Bella y Edward, ya veremos si lo recuerda o se lo recuerdan. La escena de la muerte de Renee es ciertamente dolorosa y emocional vista desde el punto de vista de Bella. Jacob y Rosalie han dado y darán de que hablar. Espero disfrutes este capitulo. Kisses. **_

_**Adorable Guacha:**__**… ya me parecía extraño. Que piensas de Charles hoy?... **_

_**Hoy Alice ni figuró, pero Jasper y Tanya, bastante que supieron hacer de las suyas. A Jacob tenemos que mantenerlo constantemente en una ducha de agua helada, para que se le aclaren las ideas y se le enfríen otras cosas. Creo que con Jacob es que no quiere aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Kisses.**_

_**Lizzy90: **__** seguimos sacando cosas, seguimos viendo secretos, poniendo emociones y sentimientos expuestos. Veremos que pasa ahora con Bella, pero no sé si Edward recuerde pronto. **_

_**Y contamos una nueva fan para el adorable Garret. Creo que con Charlie va a pasar algo así como con Chelsea, no lo crees?. Además de la confusión que piensas de Jacob y Rosalie, juntos como pareja?... pareciera la conducción lógica de esa relación, o por lo menos lo que habíamos visto hasta ahora. Me alegra que disfrutes de los nuevos rumbos. Nos leemos. **_

_**Yasmin-cullen: **__** Gracias, me alegra que lo disfrutaras. Es difícil ver a Jasper en este tipo de personaje, pero un poco la idea era innovar. Espero que la pases igual de bien con este capítulo. Kisses.**_

_**Ginegine:**__** Brujis…. No importa el tiempo que llevara, lo importante es que lo disfrutaras, y espero que así halla sido. **_

_**Este Jasper, tiene a más de uno en vilo, es absolutamente oscuro, incluso tiene algo de demonio. Creo que solo le importa demostrar su propia "superioridad", que no lo es, y poco le importa que tenga que hacer para conseguirla. Es completamente avasallador e inescrupuloso. **_

_**Que opinión te merece Charles hoy?... Y creo que para no querer profundizar, tienes una idea bastante acertada de por donde va la cosa. Y Garret, es en definitiva el verdadero Ángel de "El Tatuaje", a riesgo de ganarme un reprimenda de Edward ;). **_

_**Ya Jasper, comenzó a jugar con la desesperación de Edward, ahora esta en sus manos tomar las mejores decisiones.**_

_**Rose- Jacob, parecían ya una crónica anunciada, lo peor es que todos lo ven, pero nadie se da cuenta de lo que pasa allí, ni siquiera ellos mismos. El problema de Jacob, parece ser que no se da el tiempo para analizar sus verdaderos sentimientos. **_

_**Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Carmen Cullen 116:**__** Hello… creo que todos se sienten terriblemente culpables por las cosas que pasan. Ya veremos que pasa con Charlie y que tal lo vamos juzgando. Y tienes razón en cuanto a las circunstancias del asesinato de Renee, pero Bella es una Sean, y Charli lo sabe. Y la verdad es que Jacob no se está dando el tiempo de analizar sus verdaderos sentimientos y de allí sus enredos. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Glen Santos: **__**Gracias cariño, tan linda como siempre. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson:**__** Pues si, tienes razín Adisson Montogomery, de Private Practice, antes de Grey´s Anatomy… También de allí salio Shepard. De verdad te pareció inesperado el beso de Rose y Jacob?... yo creo que eso ha sido la consecuencia de cómo se venía desarrollando su relación… **_

_**Espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Maya Cullen Masen: **__**Bienvenida de regreso guapa. Me alegra saber que estabas de viaje, espero que por cosas placenteras y que la pasaras bien. Gracias por tus palabras siempre, es un placer que puedas disfrutar de mis locuras… **_

_**Entonces a lo que vamos: **_

_**Jasper es un cúmulo de cosas, creo que tiene demasiadas cruces, demasiados pecados, demasiados sufrimientos, demasiado dolor, demasiados complejos. Creo que se siente inferior e intenta remediarlo a toda costa. No acepta que Edward sea mejor con él en ningún aspecto de su vida, y eso incluye a Bella. Y creo que, ciertamente se ve regido por el despecho que las cualidad de Edward despiertan en la admiración de otros, y que él no consigue. Sigo convencida de que ama a Alice, aunque no logre convencerte. Habría que ver si ella lo ama a él, con la misma intensidad. **_

_**Quizás la muestra de sumisión de Alice, frente a la situación con Carmen, es la búsqueda para redimir sus pecados, y el de él imponerselo, es precisamente por lo mismo. Que Alice se libere del pecado de haberlo traicionado y que puedan seguir juntos en su retorcido amor. Alice pareciera que va a dirigir todos sus odios, todas sus perdidas y todo su dolor, enfilándolos para destruir a Tanya, quizás pueda resultarle de aydua a Emmett. Pero vermeos que tal lo hacen. Quizás simplemente no haga nada y se trague todo. **_

_**Tanya es muy parecida a Jasper, solo le importa ella misma y satisfacer sus deseos. Creo que Rosalie va a tener problemas en aceptar la verdadera naturaleza de su hermana. En cuanto a lo de Demetri y Tanya, se mencionaba algo en el capítulo de "El Eclipse", pero estábamos tan concentrados en otras cosas que dejamos pasar un poco eso por alto. En cuanto a la relación de ellos, Tanya tiene todas las de ganar, mientras que Demetri tiene todas las de perder. Al menos Tanya puede presumir, que al menos un Cullen ha estado en su cama. **_

_**En realidad Emmett solo engañaba a Rosalie con Alice, pero lo había hecho muchísimas veces, y de allí su culpa y su inseguridad. Y ciertamente Emmett simplemente cosecha lo que sembró. No sé si va a aceptar el juego de Tanya o simplemente lo va a usar a su favor. En cuanto a la carta Emmett quiere redimirse con Rosalie por todo lo que le hizo, y quiere regalarle la verdad aun cuando sepa que con ella puede o va a perderla definitivamente. Y ciertamente el ya tiro completamente la toalla. El miedo de dañarla es superior a al necesidad de tenerla a su lado. Esa conversación entre Edward y Emmett, es esa relación de hermanos que tanto extrañamos en "La Otra", y que por la naturaleza de la historia no pudimos tener, pero ahora podemos disfrutar plenamente. Fue también uno de mis momentos favoritos de ese capítulo.**_

_**Garret es completamente adorable. Lo he dicho antes, y es el verdadero Ángel de la historia. Ya veremos como se desarrolla esa relación entre Edward y Garret, pero parece ir bien encaminada. Aunque si somos sinceros, el que más fe tiene en la relación de Edward y Bella es James. **_

_**Ya sabemos parte de la historia de la muerte de Renee, y podemos entender más, las culpas y el dolor de Bella. Y podremos entender mejor como puede ir reponiéndose. **_

_**Carlisle es simplemente un padrazo. **_

_**Esme, regresó en "El Tatuaje", ha ser la madre amorosa, comprensiva y sensacional que todos esperamos. Al menos en esta historia no tenemos a la Alice metiche, de la que tanto te quejas! ;)**_

_**Jacob, simplemente no se da el tiempo de entender sus sentimientos. Y Lizzie está tomando una actitud de un puesto que no le corresponde. Y Ángela, la victima más noble e inocente de la situación. Ya veremos como consolamos a Anggy. Y Jacob está claramente enamorado de Rosalie, solo no lo acepta. O por lo menos no hasta ahora. **_

_**Vamos a ver como van las cosas cuando Bella despierte, y como van a manejar su situación. **_

_**Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Se te extraño. Kisses. **_

_**4nt0nietta: **__** Bienvenida a este lado de la historia. Que bueno que disfrutarás de "La Otra", y que igual disfrutes de "El Tatuaje"… Gracias de verdad por tus palabras, me siento halagada, y la verdad es que son sus comentarios los que alimentan y motivan la historia. La situación con Edward, aún se extiende un poco más. Y Jasper, Tanya y Alice, son bastante desalmados. Gracias, muchísimas gracias, nos leemos. Kisses.**_

_**Kary-Resendiz-Cullen: **__**Gracias y bienvenida a este lado de "El Tatuaje". No te preocupes por lo tarde, lo importante es estar. Gracias, me alegra que disfrutes de la dimensión que se le dio a cada personaje. Y me alegra poder despertar emociones tan profunda en quienes disfrutan de mis historias. Creo que Charlie, cambia un poco su imagen frente a todos, y todos pudimos entender un poco el sufrimiento de Bella. Tenemos una Alice y un Jasper totalmente diferentes, más oscuros, decididos en una forma distinta, más perversos, y obsesivos. Viendo la personalidad de Bella, sabrá Dios que le va a decir al pobre hombre cuando despierte. Pero ya veremos. Espero lo disfrutes. Kisses.**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: **__** Gracias cariño, espero disfrutes este en la misma medida. Besos nos leemos. **_

_**Sakura 93: **__**Bienvenida a este lado de la historia. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me alegra de corazón que disfrutes la historia. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Vanesa Batista: **__**Hola cariño, nos encontramos de nuevo. Gracias por el apoyo. Que bueno que disfrutes de lo de "Pasita Rubia", creeme que me lo pensé montón, Ya veremos como van las cosas con los protagonistas y cuando Bella despierte. Nos leemos. Kisses. **_

_**Gracias a todos por sus mensajes, por su energía, por sus buenos deseos, por sus lindas palabras.**_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews**_

_**Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. **_

_**Gracias… Mil Gracias siempre…**_

…_**. Ya saben que hacer con esos limos… **_

_**Beijinhos…**_

_**BkPattz… **_


	12. Chapter 12: Sorpresas y Descubrimientos

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial, y Summit.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**40°46**__′__26__″__N__73°58__′__55__″__W,__así__rezaba__el__tatuaje__en__su__cadera,__eran__esas__las__coordenadas__del__lugar__donde__hace__siete__años__su__vida__cambio,__ese__lugar__que__cambio__por__completo__la__esencia__de__Bella__Swan,__ahora__estudiante__de__periodismo__y__fotógrafa__aficionada.__Será__ese__tatuaje__el__que__obsesione__a__Edward__Cullen,__estudiante__de__medicina__y__capital__del__equipo__de__fútbol__de__los__Columbia__Lions,__ese__tatuaje__una__de__las__pocas__cosas__que__él__recuerda__de__esa__mujer__con__la__que__pasó__la__noche__más__maravillosa__de__su__vida,__esa__mujer__que__está__seguro__es__su__alma__gemela__… __aunque__también__siente__que__se__está__enamorando__de__la__dulce__Isabella__Swan,__ese__ángel__hermoso__al__que__cuido__con__esmero__en__el__hospital__mientras__ella__luchaba__por__salir__de__ese__profundo__coma__en__la__que__estaba__perdida,__ese__ángel__que__le__daba__luz__a__su__vida__…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Dedicado especialmente a todos ustedes, que siempre están allí para mí y para mi historia. Gracias. Se les quiere.**_

_**Dedicatoria especial a mi Abuelito, que decidió dejar este mundo y unirse a los angelitos del cielo…**_

_**Dedicatoria especial a Catherine Valeria, la nueva princesita, otra sobrinita que alegra mis días.**_

_**Dedicatoria especial a mi hermosa Maria Victoria, mi sobrina que me hace reír y disfrutar la vida **_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 12: Sorpresas y Descubrimientos **

Rosalie daba vueltas continuamente en la cama, la llamada que recientemente habían hecho al teléfono de Jacob, le había dejado realmente inquieta, y con un mal sabor de boca. Estaba segura que era Elizabeth Cullen quien se encontraba del otro lado de la línea, pero no podía decir con certeza que así había sido. La falta de certeza la mortificaba, a la vez que conseguía despertar cosas en ella que no sabía que sentía. Se sentía mal, tanto que no podía entender sus sentimientos. Una vez que el sueño se disipo, estuvo segura de que había sido Elizabeth quien había efectuado aquella llamada, y eso la molestaba… Le molestaba profundamente, y no podía determinar si la molestia le era generada por lo totalmente injusto que le parecía la situación, no podía estar de acuerdo con que su amigo engañara a Ángela, o si le molestaba por ella misma.

Su amigo era pareja de Ángela, pero aún así… seguía tonteando con Elizabeth Cullen, y también la había besado a ella, y su confusión se hacía más grande, no conseguía determinar si era mayor la culpa, por haber besado a su amigo, un amigo que además tenía pareja, una pareja que ella conocía y con quien compartía aficiones e intereses, o si el sentimiento que primaba en ella era el de la rabia, y los celos… Y aún peor era el sentimiento que tenía de estarse fallando así misma, puesto que no podía sentirse traicionada. No en el caso de Jacob, no en su relación con Ángela y Elizabeth, no porque ella era su amiga y eso no le daba ningún derecho adicional. Además se suponía que ella amaba a Emmett, y sabía en carne propia lo que dolía una traición. De cualquier manera ese beso no tenía ningún fundamento que lo justificara, o al menos no lo tenía en su… mente.

Así que no podía, como en el caso de su relación con Emmett, sentirse traicionada, usada, humillada, engañada, dolida… no podía, porque la naturaleza de la relación era completamente diferente. Porque Emmett había sido su pareja, había sido su alma gemela, el amor de su vida. Pero con Jacob no, Jake era su amigo, pura y simplemente su amigo. Aunque un amigo que la complementaba a la perfección, un amigo que se adelantaba a sus necesidades, un amigo que no la dejaba sola nunca, un amigo que siempre estaba para ella, un amigo siempre la hacía sonreír, un amigo que lograba sacar lo mejor de ella misma, un amigo sin él cual no podría vivir… Pero solo eso, su amigo, su mejor amigo… O es que acaso no lo era?. La verdad es que ese beso la había desconcertado y lo había hecho mucho. Sin embargo, no encontraba fuerzas en su interior para lidiar con ello, en este momento. Al menos no hasta resolver su asunto con Emmett y sus monstruos; sus asuntos con Emmett y sus mentiras, con Emmett y sus engaños. No hasta resolver su dolor. No sabía cómo manejar esa situación, aun no podía enfrentarlo, aún no había tenido el valor para escucharlo. Aún no sabía como hacerlo, además porque sabía que una vez resuelto el asunto con Emmett, tocaba lidiar con el asunto de Jacob, y sabía que ese sería más difícil de resolver. Sin embargo, y en cuanto a lo de Emmett, Jacob le insistía que debía escucharlo, que tenía que cerrar ese círculo. Que era importante que ella pudiera escucharlo a él y sus razones, sus explicaciones. Su amigo insistía en ello, del mismo modo en que insistía en que debían hablar de ellos, de ese beso, de lo que había sucedido, de lo que significaba. Pero ella no podía hacerlo. Le aterraba tener que poner en palabras lo que ese beso significaba para ella. Porque la verdad es que ese beso le había significado un mundo, ese beso le había calentado el alma… y en todos estos días pasados, no había podido discernir si fue el anhelo de sentirse querida y deseada… sentirse de nuevo admirada, amada por un hombre … amada por su amigo. Y no amada, como hasta ahora se habían amado. Sino amada, amada de la forma en la que solo un hombre puede amar a la mujer de su vida, amada más allá de la verdad, más allá de la amistad, más allá de la cordura, más allá de la razón. Y ese era el amor que ella había albergado por Emmett, o al menos eso había creído, hasta que los labios de su amigo impactaron con los suyos. Por eso se sentía tan profundamente confundida, porque no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de los sentimientos que tenía por su amigo, por su casi hermano, por su Jacob.

No quería hablar de ello. No podía poner más confusión a su vida. Necesitaba sanar, necesitaba resolver sus sentimientos. Pero le aterraba perder a su amigo por una confusión, pero igualmente le aterraba perder la oportunidad de ser nuevamente feliz… más bien, de ser verdaderamente feliz. Pero que podía hacer, tenía que resolver y aclarar su situación y sentimientos hacia Emmett, tenía también que resolver y aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Jacob… Pero solo poniendo distancias entre ellos podía resolverlo, aunque en ese preciso instante, no se sentía especialmente cómoda, ni tranquila separándose de Jacob, a su lado se sentía segura, se sentía protegida, y no estaba segura de en que quedaría sus nervios y su ánimo teniéndolo lejos. Algo en la idea de tenerlo lejos la hacía sentir un profundo dolor y opresión en su pecho.

Esa noche parecía especialmente diseñada para que ninguna de las mujeres relacionadas sentimentalmente con Jacob Swan, pudiera conciliar el sueño. Ángela no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, sola. Se suponía que esa noche la pasaría en brazos de su novio. Había estado repasando para su parcial y se había esforzado enormemente para sacar todo el temario y poder tener parte de la noche, para disfrutarla en compañía de Jake, pero como siempre en la última semana, cuando no era los turnos en el cuarto de Isabella, era el mal humor de Jake, y cuando no era ninguna de las dos anteriores, pues entonces era su amiga que lo necesitaba… Y allí quedaba nuevamente ella, sola. Sola sin siquiera, el hombro de su mejor amiga para contarle sus pesares. Sola… de no ser por sus conversaciones diarias a la hora del desayuno con Edward, podría asegurar que su contacto humano se había reducido a su mínima expresión. Jacob casi no la llamaba, se limitaba a mandarle mensajes… cuando se los mandaba. Y cuando se veían parecía estar a mil años luz. Sin contar con las innumerables veces en las que si la veía, pero en cuanto la culpa y el dolor que adivinaba en la mirada de su novio, la hacían levantarse y salir inmediatamente de la habitación. Salía porque prefería seguir viviendo esa relación a migajas a que él definitivamente la dejara. Y ella sabía que más temprano que tarde terminaría siendo así. Lo que no sabía era quien iba a terminar sustituyéndola, si acaso sería Elizabeth Cullen, y ella esperaba sinceramente que no fuera, o por el contrario, la vencedora del incondicional amor de Jacob sería Rosalie Hale. Si ella tuviera que elegir a su sustituta, y por más morbosa que la idea pareciera, prefería un millón de veces que fuera Rosalie, y no la niña mimada de los Cullen. Porque a pesar de lo que todos creían ella no era ciega, ella no era tonta, ella sabía perfectamente todo lo que se sucedía a su alrededor, ella era conocedora de la verdad, o al menos la sospechaba, la podía ver claramente en los ojos de los involucrados. Pero por lo pronto ella seguía en la carrera por quedarse con el corazón de su novio, aunque estaba clara que probablemente era la que menos oportunidades tenía.

Y volviendo a Jacob, y a su actual situación, la verdad era que la intimidad entre ellos había sido casi nula desde la noche del ataque de Isabella, no solo porque tenían turnos separados para el cuidado de su amiga, sino porque la mayor parte del tiempo libre de su novio la dedicaba a su amiga… Su amiga, cada vez se sentía más insegura de la relación de Jacob con Rosalie, siempre había defendido la amistad entre la rubia y su novio, pero desde hace un tiempo, sentía que la naturaleza de esa relación estaba cambiando de alguna forma, y no solo lo sentía, en realidad lo sabía, y por eso, por haber defendido esa amistad por tanto tiempo, es porque sentía predilección por ella, prefería que Rose se quedará con Jake…, al final Jacob siempre se encontraba ansioso por tener a su amiga entre sus brazos, para "apoyarla" y "protegerla", así mismo Rosalie se mostraba igual de ansiosa y desesperada. Rosalie cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Jacob daba la sensación de estar atrapada entre dos deseos igual de poderosos. Por un lado, pareciera querer refugiarse eternamente en los brazos de su amigo, buscar su protección, su seguridad, su confort y quizás algo más. Pero también pareciera querer huir de él, pareciera que la misma presencia de Jacob la atormentara y la confundía… y era esa actitud la que tenía a Ángela total y absolutamente nerviosa, esa necesidad tan intensa podría hacer que la balanza se inclinará más rápidamente a favor de la rubia.

Y esa noche que con tantas ansias lo esperaba… Se había quedado esperándolo, pero sola. No podía creerlo, lo había esperado con tantas ansias, con tanta necesidad, que cuando le llego el aviso de mensaje a su teléfono no quería ni mirarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que si ignoraba el mensaje, el contenido no se cumpliría, pero al primero le siguió un segundo y un tercer mensaje, y así habrían seguido hasta que Jacob se asegurará que el mensaje había sido entregado. Él no le daría el plantón sin asegurarse de que ella al menos supiera que no podría quedarse esperándolo. Y ella se había quedado sola, sufriendo, llorando… Se sentía desolada, se sentía triste, se sentía abandonada. Su Jacob se estaba alejando de ella, y ella intuía el dolor que esto le estaba causando a él. Ella sabía que él estaba sufriendo porque no podía quererla como ella quería. Pero no sabía que podía hacer. Que hacer, dejarlo la destrozaría. Pero entonces la pregunta sería, si sería capaz de vivir con él, con las migajas de su tiempo. Compartiéndolo con todo y con nadie. Sería capaz de vivir a su lado, presenciando ese dolor y esa confusión instalada perennemente en su mirada. Podría estar a su lado, con sus silencios y con su mente perdida, divagando, pensando en alguien o algo que no era ella. Podía ella vivir con él, a sabiendas que él vivía con ella a expensas de dolor y sufrimiento. Podía aceptar ella, que él se sacrificara para que ella fuera feliz. Pero quería ella ser mártir, podría ella dejarlo para que encontrará esa felicidad que no tendría a su lado. Podría sacrificarse por él, como sentía que se estaba sacrificándose él por ella. No podía saberlo. Solo no sabía que iba a hacer con todo lo que tenía, con todo lo que sentía. Aunque por lo pronto sentía que lo mejor era seguir como estaba, ya decidiría que hacer, pero definitivamente no lo haría esa noche, esa noche saldría de esas cuatro paredes, esa noche se enfrentaría al despecho sola.

Y no era la única que no sabía que hacer con lo que sentía, pero a diferencia de Rosalie y Ángela quienes se encontraban completamente confundidas, Elizabeth estaba en su cuarto, dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, completamente iracunda. Sabía que Jacob estaba compartiendo la cama con una mujer, y su voz le sonaba peculiarmente familiar , y el que no fuera la mustia de Ángela Webber, a pesar de que en principio pudiera calmarla, no lo hacía en lo absoluto. Sabía que vencer a Ángela era sencillo, pero otra puede que no le fuera igual de fácil. Ella solo sabía que quería a Jacob para ella, ella se había enamorado de él, y conseguiría que él la amara en igual medida a ella. Pero tenía que jugar bien sus cartas. Por lo pronto tenía que decidir que hacer. Como podría sacar a Ángela de su camino, también a esa otra que en ese momento se encontraba en el lugar que ella tanto anhelaba. Quizás podía confrontar a Ángela y decirle que se alejara de su chico, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso molestaría a Jacob, ellos eran amigos, y muy a su pesar sabía del intenso cariño que Jake sentía por la chica, aunque eso hacía su estómago retorcerse de rabia pura. Pero que otra cosa podía hacer, perder la posibilidad de estar con Jacob no era una opción para ella, por lo menos no una aceptable. Pero tenía que hacer algo y hacerlo ya, porque no podía seguir perdiendo terreno, ella particularmente no se consideraba una mala persona, pero Ángela Webber sacaba lo peor de ella misma, y era otra cosa que no podía permitirle. Porque el poder que esa insignificante criatura tenía sobre el hombre que ella amaba, estaba logrando no solo apartarlo de ella, sino que estaba consiguiendo que Elizabeth Cullen se convirtiera en una mujer que no quería ser, y de la cual sus padres y hermanos, e incluso ella misma se sentirían tremendamente decepcionados.

Decepción… ese era un sentimiento, perfectamente conocido por Jasper Hale, que veía, como ese pequeño sollozo de la princesita Swan, lo había alejado de la diversión que estaba acariciando esa noche.

- Edward, no me dejes. – Seguía diciendo entre sollozos la tonta de Isabella, mientras que su "amigo" se desvivía por tratar de calmarla.- Shhhh… calma cariño. – le decía de forma dulce.- Estoy aquí contigo preciosa, no voy a ir a ningún lado amor. – repetía como una letanía. –

- Edward, quédate por favor. – continuaba ella, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos. –

- Mi ángel, no llores más. – la consolaba él, secándole las lágrimas con pequeñas caricias, mientras las suyas escurrían por su cara. – Por favor despierta cariño. – le decía. – Necesito verte, necesito que estés a mi lado. – Mientras le suplicaba Jasper se removía en su propia rabia, como era posible que su segura diversión de esa noche estaba echándose por tierra. –

Mientras Bella, seguía sollozando Edward pulsó el botón de llamada del puesto de emergencia. Cuando la voz chillona de la enfermera le habló desde el otro lado de la línea, Edward le notifico.

- La paciente Isabella Swan, de la habitación 608 está reaccionando, presenta un cuadro de ansiedad, por favor notifiquen al Dr. Shepard y al Dr. Cullen de inmediato. – informó mientras su amigo torcía el gesto con desagrado. –

- Ed, creo que estas exagerando. – le dijo. – Crees que ya va a reaccionar porque está llorando, mejor te vas a buscar a tu amiguita. – Le dijo subiendo las cejas sugestivamente. – Yo me quedo esperando al Doctorcito.

- Cierra la maldita boca de una vez Jass. - le dijo Edward molesto. – Si no piensas hacer nada por ayudarte mejor te largas. –

- Vamos Ed, sabes que puede pasar horas antes de que reaccione, si es que lo hace. – intentó Jasper hacerlo entrar en "su" razón. –

- Edward. – Seguía llamándolo Bella entre sollozos. –

- Tranquila cielo, no pienso dejarte sola. – le decía. – Estoy aquí esperando por ti. –

Antes de que se dieran cuenta Derek Shepard, Addison Montgomery y Carlisle Cullen, entraron como torbellinos por la puerta.

- Que pasó Edward?. – le preguntaba Carlisle a su hijo. –

- No sé, de pronto empezó a llorar, a pedirme que me quedara. – le dijo. – no he conseguido que deje de llorar o que despierte. – le dijo el meciéndose el cabello desesperado. –

- Tranquilo Edward. – le dijo Addison tratando de calmarlo. – Que vamos a hacer Derek?. – le preguntó al Dr. Shepard. –

- Voy a examinarla. – mientras revisaba la lectura del electroenfacelograma. – Edward, por favor esperen afuera. – le pidió, Edward lo miró y estaba a punto de replicar cuando Carlisle decidió intervenir.-

- Edward, hijo por favor. – Le dijo en tono conciliador. – deja que Derek haga su trabajo, aprovecha y llama a los hermanos de Bella. – le pidió. Edward suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras se acercó a su ángel y se inclinó besando dulcemente su cabeza. –

- Cariño estoy esperando por ti en el pasillo. – le dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla.

– No voy a dejarte nunca. – le dio un beso suave en los labios, no soportaba más verla llorar de esa manera y salió seguido por un Jasper que estaba teniendo problemas para manejar su ira. –

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, Edward se dejo recostar contra la pared al lado de la puerta y se deslizó hasta el piso, dejando su cabeza entre sus rodillas, mientras pasaba la mano continuamente por su cabello. Necesitaba calmarse antes de poder comunicarse con los hermano de su ángel. No sabía si sentirse desesperado o esperanzado. El dolor en la voz de su princesa lo había dejado completamente desesperado. Le dolía cada sollozo, lo atormentaba cada timbre de sufrimiento en su voz, cada lágrima le destrozaba el alma. Pero cada lágrima, cada palabra, cada sollozo aun impregnado de dolor significaba que pronto su ángel estaría de regreso, que pronto podría perderse de nuevo en esos profundos pozos chocolates que tanto extrañaba. Y le pedía a los cielos, no solo tenerla pronto de regreso, sino también que lo perdonara por lo estúpido que había sido, sumergiéndose en el cuerpo de otra mujer, dejándose llevar por el cansancio de un cuerpo satisfecho cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Pero sobre todo esperaba que lo perdonara por todas las veces que había pensado en esa otra mujer, por todas las oportunidades en la que había querido encontrarla.

- Ed si quieres me quedo aquí esperando a la familia de de Bella. – insistía Jasper, tenía la necesidad de sacar a Edward de allí, en primer lugar porque no sabía hasta donde llegaban los recuerdos de Bella esa noche, y no solo corría el riesgo de que lo descubriera como su agresor, sino que quizás Bella si recordara su encuentro con Edward, y echaría por el piso todo lo conseguido haciendo que Edward se sintiera culpable por haber estado con otra mujer. Sin contar que el hecho de que Isabella despertará y que el abnegado Edward no se encontrara a su lado, podría jugar a favor de sus planes. Pero no! Edward y su estúpida necesidad de estar cerca de su amada no le dejaban hacer aquello que el quería… destruirlo. -

- Ya te dije que no pienso ir a ninguna parte. – le dijo Edward, profundamente molesto con su amigo. – Lo que no entiendo es porque sigues aquí. –

- Maldita sea Edward, no seas mal agradecido.- le dijo. – Yo vine a cuidar a tu bella durmiente, para que pudieras ir a echarte una canita al aire, con tu Diosa del Olimpo. – le dijo fingiendo indignación. –

- Te agradezco que no insistas con eso. – le pidió, aunque en medio de su desesperación sonaba a suplica. – No pienso moverme de donde este Isabella.

Edward con las muñecas sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza entre sus brazos, no vio el gesto de frustración de su amigo, ese mismo gesto que no paso desapercibido para la sombra que observaba a la vuelta del pasillo. Mientras Edward pensaba en su princesa, Jasper se fustigaba mentalmente por no ser capaz de influenciar más a su amigo y maldiciendo su suerte, la sombra del pasillo se retiro un poco, sin dejar de observar al objetivo, mientras mantenía su celular pegado a su oreja.

- Algún problema. – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. -

- Tengo al objetivo en la mira. – le respondió la sombra. -

- Algún problema. – le insistió. -

- No, todavía. – le comentó. – La chica parece estar reaccionando. – informó de forma profesional. –

- Es bueno saberlo. – le dijo con algo de alivio perfilándose en la voz. – Bien, no pierdas al objetivo. – le pidió.-

- No se preocupe señorita. – le dijo la sombra. – No lo perderemos de vista. – dicho esto, repitió la llamada a sus compañeros a las afueras del edificio. -

En algún momento Edward, dejo de lado todas esas emociones tan contradictorias y tomo el teléfono, debía avisar a los hermanos Swan, era su obligación, ellos eran los hermanos de su princesa, y si ella hubiese tenido algún tipo de reacción en los momentos que él no estaba a su lado, no le perdonaría a los hermanos Swan no habérselo comunicado. Sin más demora tomo el teléfono y marco a Garret. Tres timbres después la voz de una somnolienta Kate atendía el teléfono.

- Kate, lo siento. – le dijo apenado al darse cuenta que en casa de Garret ya estaban dormidos. – Necesito hablar con Garret. -

- Pasó algo con Bella. – le preguntó Kate alterada incorporándose en la cama. -

- Tranquila Kate, si pasó algo, pero no algo completamente malo. – le dijo. – aunque tampoco sé como calificarlo. – comenzaba a divagar Edward. -

- Edward. – le dijo Garret a modo de saludo. – Estas en altavoz, podrías dejar de divagar y decirnos de una vez que demonios sucede?. – le dijo Garret entre preocupado y exasperado por la actitud de Edward. -

- Bella tuvo una especie de reacción. – le explicó lo mejor que pudo. – No puedo decir que despertó. – le contaba. – pero de pronto empezó hablar en su estado de inconsciencia y a llorar. – le decía mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos en señal de clara desesperación. – En este momento Shepard le está haciendo un nuevo estudio. – le contaba. - también están con ella mi papá y Addison.

- Salgo para allá. – le dijo Garret sin decir nada más. –

Garret se levantó de la cama, mientras dejaba un beso en la cabeza de su prometida, pidiéndole calma y que se quedara en la cama, él se preocuparía de mantenerla informada, pero en su estado lo menos que quería era a una preocupada Kate en el hospital. Su hermosa prometida, ahora no solo era la mujer de su vida, sino también la mamá de su hijo, se sentía feliz por ser papá de su propio hijo, los últimos años de su vida, había sido prácticamente el papá de Isabella, y la amaba con toda su alma, pero tener un hijo, de esa mujer que era su luz, que era su sonrisa cada mañana, era algo que lo llenaba de una completa alegría que no había podido disfrutar completamente por el estado de su hermana. Kate acepto a regañadientes, quería estar allí, al lado de su pequeña cuñada, para ella también Isabella era una especie de hija muy querida, pero entendía la postura de Garret, y sabía que debía preocuparse por su bebito, ya bastante había cedido Garret con los días en los que ella acompañaba a Bella en su habitación en el hospital.

Tras colgarle la llamada a Garret, Edward, marcó al teléfono de James, quien saltó de la cama de Victoria directo para el closet a recoger su ropa, mientras Victoria hacía lo propio dirigiéndose al baño, y así alistarse lo más rápido posible. El siguiente en la lista de contactos de Edward fue a Jacob, pero el teléfono caía directamente al contestador. Recordó entonces que Ángela le había contado esa mañana lo entusiasmada que estaba por su cita esa noche con su novio, así que a pesar que no quería interrumpir a su recién estrenada amiga, llamó a su teléfono, pero su teléfono sonaba hasta caer redireccionado al contestador. Resignado dejó esa llamada para más tarde, pensando que ambos estarían demasiado ocupados y entusiasmados con lo suyo y tendrían el teléfono apagado o en silencio. Ya los llamaría de nuevo en un par de horas, pero en esa ocasión lo haría al teléfono del departamento que compartían Isabella y Ángela.

Lo que no podría sospechar Edward es que era precisamente en las próximas horas es cuando Jacob comenzaría a estar más ocupado. Un poco antes de que la llamada de Edward terminará directamente en el contestador, Jacob despertó repentinamente cuando la luz de su teléfono no dejaba de titilar, cuando lo tomó entre sus manos se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de llamadas y mensajes que tenía de Elizabeth, mientras que solo tenía un escueto mensaje de Ángela indicándole que había recibido su mensaje, en ese momento un dolor profundo se instaló en su pecho entendiendo el daño que le hacía a la dulce Angy, justo en ese momento recibía una nueva llamada de Lizzie, y no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para hablar con ella. Así que apago su teléfono sin responderle, y aprovecho para observar a su amiga que dormía a su lado en la cama. No entendía cuando se había complicado tanto su relación con Rosalie, pero podía pasar de Ángela, a pesar del dolor de hacerla sufrir, pero podía pasar de ella. Podía pasar de Elizabeth, a pesar de perder toda la excitación y emoción que le provocaba la pequeña Cullen, podía claramente pasar de ella. Pero no podía estar sin Rosalie, la sola idea de perderla, de no verla más, de perder su amistad, hacía que su vida perdiera el sentido. No entendía de donde habían salido esos sentimientos, no entendía de donde habían salidos esas ideas, esas emociones… Pero allí estaban y eso solo lo complicaba todo. Más cuando Rose se negaba rotundamente a que pudieran aclarar lo sucedido, y verdaderamente ya no sabía que hacer. Y ahí estaba ella, a unos centímetros de él, tan dulce, tan divinamente hermosa, la perfecta Diosa Griega, su Diosa Rubia, allí hermosamente dormida parecía un dulce ángel. Sin poder evitarlo llevo sus dedos desobedientes, a acariciar el hermoso y angelical rostro, y poco a poco fue trazando cada línea de su cara, memorizándola, grabándola a fuego en su mente, en sus recuerdos. Al sentir el cálido y suave roce en su rostro, Rosalie regresó poco a poco del mundo de los sueños, y al abrir los ojos su mirada somnolienta quedo prendada de los ojos de su amigo, que la miraba a los ojos intensamente, y allí con sus ojos viéndose y reconociéndose, como si pudieran verse en las profundidades del alma, y sin necesidad de exteriorizar ninguna sentimiento, sin intervención de ninguna palabra, porque todas ellas estaban de más, así que como un par de imanes fueron acercándose fundiéndose en un beso desesperado.

Ese beso estaba lleno de un montón de emociones que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para afrontar, cuando ya la necesidad de respirar se hizo inminente, no les quedó más remedio que separarse, pero solo sus labios se separaron uno del otro, porque continuaron dándose pequeños besos y roces por sus mejillas, por sus cuellos, mientras sus manos empezaban a explorar el territorio prohibido de sus cuerpos.

- Jake… - intentaba decirle Rosalie entre besos. – nosotros… - le dijo con un nuevo beso. – nosotros…- y beso ahora su mejilla. – no… - continuo besando la punta de nariz. – podemos hacer esto… - y no pudo seguir, ya que él la calló con sus labios. Y a pesar de las dudas, a pesar de las palabras que salían de su boca, Rosalie no pudo evitarlo y se entrego a ese beso, aferrándose como nunca antes se había aferrado a nada en su vida. -

- No pienses princesa. – le dijo él entre besos y caricias. – Vamos a dejar nuestras mentes en blanco, por hoy. – le dijo mientras dejaba un beso en su hombro, que segundos antes había dejado desnudo cuando sus dedos suavemente arrastraron la tira de su camiseta camino abajo por su brazo. – Solo por hoy no vamos a pensar en nada. – beso a continuación su cuello, mientras que ella envolviendo su pierna alrededor de la cintura de su amigo, declaraba una muda rendición a los deseos que se desbordaban entre ellos. – Solo por hoy dejemos que sean nuestros cuerpos los que sientan. – continuaba mientras acariciaba la desnuda y traviesa pierna de su amiga que envolvía su cuerpo, acercándose peligrosamente al calor que emanaba el centro de su cuerpo. – dejemos que sean nuestros cuerpos los que expresen esos sentimientos que nos negamos a admitir. – le contaba mientras apretaba su dureza contra su intimidad, arrancándoles a ambos un jadeo que resonó por toda la habitación. - No te niegues, ahora no princesa. – le dijo a la vez que la camiseta de ella salía volando y la boca de él dejo su cuello para ocuparse de su pecho, y entre jadeos, besos y caricias, las ropas salieron volando y los besos, las caricias y los cuerpos fueron los que terminaron por expresar aquello que ellos no querían decir embestida tras embestida, hasta que ambos terminaron en un grito clamando por el nombre del otro. Y sin darse tiempo para pensar, entre tiernas caricias y dulces besos, el cuerpo anhelante del otro hizo que despertara de nuevo la pasión, y dejando las culpas y las verdades escondidas en un rincón de la habitación, se fundieron de nuevo, convirtiéndose uno en parte del cuerpo del otro. Rindiéndose el uno al otro, mientras sus cuerpos mantuvieron la fuerza y antes de caer rendidos ante el sueño y el cansancio de haber saciado las ganas del otro, que no sabía que tenían.

Esa noche definitivamente el tiempo no pasaba igual para todos. Jacob y Rosalie, yacían abrazados, desnudos, cansados luego de dar rienda suelta al deseo de sus cuerpos, sin ser conscientes de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Elizabeth seguía por su parte dando vueltas por su cuarto como león enjaulado marcando una y otra vez el número de Jacob. Su teléfono estaba apagado, y eso la enfurecía, y se estaba convirtiendo esa en una noche muy muy larga para ella. Incluso intentó escabullirse de su casa para ir al departamento de Jacob, para saber si se encontraba allí, con lo molesta que estaba sería capas de ir a casa de Isabella y Ángela, para saber si era en la cama de Webber que se encontraba esa noche, pero la verdad es que cuando fue a buscar la llave de alguno de los carros de casa, no encontró ninguna. Así que la sospecha de Emmett cuando se llevó todas las llaves de los carros de casa, cuando volvió a salir esa noche era completamente cierta.

No quería a su hermana cerca de esa fiesta, pero él pensaba regresar. Tenía que ver a la persona que proveía drogas a las fiestas de Jasper, y sabía que lo encontraría allí. Sabía que se llamaba Samuel y lo había visto muchas veces en fiestas de la universidad, merodeando estudiantes o en las discotecas. Así que una vez en la fiesta, lo vio a lo lejos siendo apartado por una chica saliendo a uno de los jardines. Negó con la cabeza suavemente, pensando que esa pobre chica seguramente estaba en busca de la dosis que requería, para sumergirse en un mundo de mentiras, un mundo oscuro, en una realidad paralela que los llevaba a la inevitable autodestrucción.

Se acercó de forma cuidadosa a la puerta del jardín, esperando que la chica, a la que no veía bien porque se encontraba de espaldas a él terminara su negociación. Pero allí escondido entre las sombras no podía evitar el sentir un estremecimiento, sobre todo porque inevitablemente esa voz se le hacía demasiado familiar.

- Sam eres un soberano imbécil. – le reclamaba la chica. – Cuantas veces te pedí que no le dieras esas drogas a Alice. – Si antes Emmett esta al pendiente de esa conversación, no era nada comparado con como lo hacía ahora. -

- Me dijiste que no le diera drogas de ese tipo a Jasper. – le dijo él, como si cualquier cosa. -

- Pero si serás imbécil Sam. – le dijo ella subiendo el tono. – como si no supieras que dárselas a ella, es como dárselas a él. – le dijo ella sin poder evitar que el suave reproche perdiera intensidad, como cuando se le regaña a un niño pequeño. -

- Vamos pequeña. – le dijo en tono conciliador. – Sabes que no es la primera vez que esos consumen ese tipo de drogas.

- El problema idiota, es que esa fiesta de inicio de curso, es la "fiesta". – le dijo ella haciendo comillas con sus dedos, y haciéndole entender lo que querría decir. -

- Mierda no recordé que esa es la "fiesta". – dijo él. -

- Claro que lo era maldito imbécil. – le dijo ella exasperada. Mientras Samuel se frotaba la cara preocupado. Y Emmett entre las sombras no entendía del todo el asunto, pero sabía que algo saldría de oír esa conversación. -

- Pequeña lo siento. – le dijo él tomándola por el brazo con un poco más de fuerza de la requerida y acercándola a su cuerpo, ella inmediatamente se quejó del brusco movimiento, y soltándose de él, logró que el escote de su vestido se movieron dejando ver el enorme moretón sobre su pecho derecho. -

- Maldita sea. – le dijo él exasperado, con la rabia bullendo de su mirada, mientras no podía apartar su vista de el golpe. – Te violó de nuevo. – Bramo. Emmett se estremeció ante la rabia contenida de ese hombre, y el sentimiento de horror ante la declaración hecha. -

- No lo ha hecho, ha sido solo un golpe. – le dijo ella. -

- NO ME MIENTAS, MALDITA SEA. – le gritó. – Esa es su marca, siempre que ese infeliz desgraciado abusa de ti te deja esa maldita marca. – continúo. -

- Sabes que no puedo denunciarlo. – le explicaba ella, como quien le daba la misma explicación a un niño por millonésima vez. – entiende que mi denuncia sería desestimada en un minuto. Por ello quiero ocuparme que no existan otras chicas que caigan en sus redes. – le explicó. – me lo prometiste Samuel, después que murió esa chica me prometiste no darles más drogas para sus fiestas.

- Diablo. – le dijo él frustrado y arrepentido. – Quienes fueron esta vez?. -

- Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen. – le dijo ella, mientras que Emmett empalidecía entre las sombras. – Aunque no lo fueron propiamente dicho. – le explicó. -

- Que quieres decir?. – le dijo él chico levantado su mirada arrepentida hacia ella, esperando que la culpa se alejara de él. Porque él era un proveedor de drogas, no pensaba negarlo, pero lo cierto es que procuraba solo venderle aquellos que pretendían consumirla ellos mismo. Dañándose ellos, sin dañar a otros, a la final cada quien es responsable de lo que quiere hacer con su propia vida. No siempre había pensado así, por eso de vez en cuando le proporcionaba ciertas drogas a Jasper cuando sus conquistas se les ponían difíciles, pero desde que esa chica murió en sus brazos se prometió no hacerlo, pero esta vez Alice, hizo un trabajo perfecto para convencerlo y la verdad que con algo de sexo acabó con los pocos principios que le quedaban, y luego Tanya, a ella también le había vendido algo para drogar a otra persona, pero es que cuando esa pequeña ninfa llegó vestida con su traje de animadora no había podido resistirse. -

- Que supongo que Jasper usó alguna de tus drogas para dormir a Alice, por lo que Edward quedó libre de ser abusado por su pequeña prima, aunque si lo drogaron, y esa maldita droga que le vendiste le provocó amnesia. – suspiró sonoramente apartando los sonidos que a través de la puerta había alcanzado a oír del encuentro clandestino entre Isabella y Edward. – Pero Isabella, estuvo más cerca de ser atacada por Jasper, pero pude dejarlo inconsciente y lograr que ella escapara. - Emmett sentía que le faltaba el aire. Empezó a respirar forzadamente en un intento por hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones. Su dificultosa respiración alerto de su presencia. -

- Maldición. – dijo Samuel acercándose a él y ayudándole a incorporarse. -

- Deja de maldecir que eso no ayuda. – le decía Chelsea, mientras le indicaba a su hermano que sentara a Emmett en una de las tumbonas. Inmediatamente ella se arrodillo frente a ella, y colocó sus manos en su rostro y lo obligó a enfocar sus ojos en ella. – Emmett. – le llamaba pero él estaba completamente en shock. – Emm, por favor reacciona, no quiero tener que cachetearte. – Lo zarandeo fuertemente. – EMMETT. – le gritó y el pudo salir de su aturdimiento. -

- Que mierda es todo esto. – le dijo, enfocándose en ella por primera vez. – Chelsea, que te hizo él. – le dijo con la voz dolorosamente ahogada. – Dime por favor que él nunca te tocó. – Le dijo, sentía una pena infinita por ella, la conocía de la universidad, habían asistido a las mismas fiestas, sabía que era una de las admiradoras de su hermano, pero algo en ese momento hizo que su corazón se oprimiera, la tristeza de sus ojos era infinita, el dolor terriblemente profundo. – dime, por favor que el no te hizo eso. – dijo señalando suavemente el golpe en su pecho, que asomaba tímidamente por el escote de su blusa. -

- No tiene caso mentirte. – le dijo ella, mientras lagrimas rodaban por su rostro. -

- Cómo?. – le preguntó él. – Por qué?, cómo empezó esto?, porque no lo denuncias. – le dijo. -

- No puedo denunciarlo. – le dijo ella. -

- Tienes que detenerlo. – le dijo secándole suavemente otra de sus lágrimas. – Va matarte si no lo detienes Chels. – le dijo. – Esto tiene que saberse.

- El que se sepa solo logrará enfurecerlo y va a ser peor. – le explicaba ella desesperada. – yo cree ese monstruo y tengo que detenerlo, pero no puedo exponerlo, no aún. – le dijo. – si actuamos desesperadamente más gente morirá. -

- Cómo que más gente?. – le dijo.-

- Ya murió una chica, Lauren, la hermana de Victoria. – le dijo. – Ella murió por culpa de Jasper, si es que él mismo no la mato. – le dijo ella, y Samuel se sintió morir al recordar a esa pequeño ángel que se iba quedando vida entre sus brazos. - lo cierto es que… - cerró los ojos por un momento pensando en como contar su historia. – Verás Emmett.- le dijo sentándose en la silla más próxima a la de él, haciendo que Emmett reajustará su posición a la de ella y quedarán frente a frente, sus cuerpos lentamente se inclinaron hacia el otro, mientras que ambos apoyaban sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos y Emmett, terminó tomándole las manos para infundirle valor. De pronto Samuel sentía que sobraba, pero no podía dejar a su hermana sola en ello, por lo que se sentó a su lado para brindarle apoyo cuando lo necesitará. – entiendo que llevas oyendo lo suficiente para saber a que se dedica Samuel. – le dijo a los Emmett asintió. – Pues bien, la verdad es que yo era muy joven cuando empecé a consumir algunas drogas, en ese entonces fui la novia de Jasper, él estaba muy enamorado de mí y yo aunque lo amaba, quería más a mis drogas, así que para no tener que compartir mi tiempo entre mis drogas y Jasper, terminé involucrando a Jasper en ello. – le siguió contando ella. – Samuel y yo crecimos llenos de necesidades, nuestros padres no se ocupaban de nosotros, y las drogas fueron lo que nos sustentaron y nos llevaron a la vida que tenemos, a poder pagar departamentos en Manhattan y pagar matriculas en la universidad, además de todos los caprichos que nos damos. – le contaba. – y esperamos que con "esto". – dijo refiriéndose al pequeño negocio familiar. – consigamos sobrevivir hasta que mi carrera nos permita cambiar de ramo. – de pronto se quedo callada sin saber como seguir. -

- Continúa por favor. – Le dijo Emmett, apretando sus manos suavemente animándola a seguir, sin querer juzgarlos por la forma en la que se mantenían los hermanos. –

- Bien. – le dijo, y tras un profundo suspiro continuo. – pero el meter a Jasper en mi mundo parecía no ser suficiente, necesitaba más, necesitaba emociones más fuertes. Así que un día después de dejar a Jasper en la cama, y bajo la influencia de algo de hierba que nos había alegrado la noche decidí vagar desnuda por la Mansión Hale, cuando hice un descubrimiento. – le dijo riendo amargamente. – Sabías que el muy respetable Eleazar Hale es un despiadado Dom de BDSM. – Emmett no pudo más que abrir los ojos perplejos. – Lo cierto es que encontré entreabierta la puerta de su recamara secreta, y sin poder evitarlo entre, viendo como el Señor Hale se divertía con su sumisa, por uno de los espejos frente a él, me vio, y lejos de detener lo que hacía, siguió castigando a su sumisa con más ferocidad. En mi retorcida mente, pensé que esas eran las emociones fuertes que necesitaba. Así que mientras me divertía y disfrutaba del dulce y psicotrópico amor de Jasper en parte de mi día, el resto lo disfrutaba siendo la nueva sumisa de Eleazar. – y después de mirar a Emmett a los ojos, esperando ver su rechazo, se dio valor para continuar, porque todavía no lo veía. – al final, así como yo vague una noche por la casa, haciendo mi descubrimiento, de esa misma forma lo hizo Jasper, y descubrió que yo me había convertido en la nueva amante de su padre. – hizo un gesto de dolor al recordarlo. – y al igual que sucedió conmigo Eleazar no se detuvo cuando vio a su hijo parado en la puerta, creo que definitivamente es algo vouyerista ese viejo desgraciado. Por supuesto que no perdió la oportunidad de menospreciar y humillar a Jasper, siempre lo hacía. – Emmett no entendía esto último, puesto que los Hale a pesar de su perversión no solía expresar demasiadas emociones. – Jasper siempre se sintió rechazado por su padre, y nunca entendió porque hasta ese día. – le dijo apretándole ahora ella las manos a Jasper. – Rosalie siempre fue la luz de los ojos de Eleazar, ella era su pequeña princesita, y él la ama como a nada en la vida. Cuando Rose era una niña sufrió de una rara enfermedad en la sangre. – le dijo porque sintió de pronto contar aquella historia aún cuando no fuera parte de la suya. – Necesitaba continuamente transfusiones de sangre, y las continuas visitas del hospital, estaban apagando el brillo de la pequeña princesita. – Emmett la miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. – así que de pronto un doctor llegó con una cura milagrosa, una transfusión de su hermano, Eleazar estaba completamente emocionado, pronto su pequeña princesita volvería a ser la que siempre fue. – Tras un profundo suspiro continuo. – Pero las pruebas con Jasper dieron negativas, y la condición de Rosalie de pronto comenzó a ser un poco más dramática, y Eleazar lo odio, odio a Jasper con toda su alma porque no podía salvar a su Rosie.

- Yo, yo nunca supe eso. – le dijo Emmett dolido por no conocer ese pasado de su Rose. -

- Creo que Rose no lo recuerda. – le contó.- pasaba demasiado tiempo sedada, dormida y aislada en el hospital como para recordarlo. – lo confortó ella. – lo cierto es que desde ese día Eleazar no perdía oportunidad de recordarle a Jasper lo inútil que lo creía. De allí salió Tanya, la madre de Jasper no quería tener más hijos, decía que ellos dañaban su precioso cuerpo, así que su esposo le dio una pequeña fortuna y se hizo de la vista gorda frente a sus amantes, con tal de que ella le diera los óvulos necesarios para procrear la cura para Rosalie. – le contaba. – después de mucho discutir ella accedió, siempre y cuando no fuera ella quien llevara el embarazó, y eso no podía importarle menos a Eleazar, solo necesitaba el ADN que su esposa podría proporcionarle. Así que la pequeña Tanya fue concebida in vitro, y fue ella la bebé engendrada porque era la que no tenía el gen que hacía que Rosalie enfermera. No se como se dio la cosa, pero Eleazar consiguió que otra mujer le alquilara su vientre y las células madre del cordón de Tanya fue la que le salvó la vida a Rosalie. – Emmett no sabía cual historia era más impactante. – Es por ello que Tanya odia a Rosalie, ella no hubiese nacido nunca, de no ser por la enfermedad de su hermana y la increíble fortuna de Eleazar. Ella nació como una cura, nunca fue una niña amada y deseada, solo era la solución. Y eso la enfurece, que la situación se puso peor cuando descubrió que su madre la amo tan poco que ni siquiera quiso cargarla en su vientre. – Emmett no salía de su asombro. – Lo cierto es que las humillaciones de Eleazar y el verme a mi sumida a su dominación, mató todo lo bueno que quedaba en Jazz. Y después de gritar todo su dolor salió de allí. Yo no pude seguir más y salí corriendo por mi ropa y terminé en mi casa. Samuel no estaba así que estaba sola, y casi al amanecer llegó Jasper y fue la primera vez que me violó, fue increíblemente violento. En medio de la violencia, en medio de la sangre, de los gritos, de la venganza, él encontró su máximo placer.- le contaba ella ante un estremecimiento de él. – El vengarse del dolor que yo le había causado lo sumergió en un placer delirante, que hizo que terminara de morir el buen Jasper. Ahí cuando decidió usar el BDSM para acercarse su padre, así que lo pidió adentrarlo en ese mundo. Eleazar vio en ello otra oportunidad de humillarlo, así que los inicios de Jasper en el masoquismo fue como sumiso y no como Dom, así que después de cada sesión en el club, Jasper llegaba a mí más violento que nunca. Y cobraba en mi cuerpo las humillaciones sufridas en el suyo.

- Porque lo permitiste?. – le preguntó. -

- Primero porque me sentía culpable, culpable por crear a ese ser en el que él se estaba convirtiendo. – le dijo.- Después vino Alice y mis celos… supongo me hicieron una mala pasada. – le contó. – de pronto me di cuenta o al menos pensé que estaba enamorada de él. Lo empecé a perseguir, a rogarle que volviera conmigo, que me perdonará, lo llamaba, lo perseguía, le mandaba cartas, grabaciones, hice demasiadas locuras. Además que me mataba que él con Alice se portaba como un dulce caballero sureño y solo yo era victima de su violencia, me daba rabia y celos que ella consiguiera traer de vuelta al Jasper anterior de las drogas, del sexo rudo y de la locura. – ella lo miró antes de continuar. – De pronto empecé a alejarme de Jasper, sobre todo cuando él era el perfecto novio de Alice y luego tenía sus fiestas donde echaba una canita al aire, era su manera de desahogarse sin maltratar a Alice. Y llegó a su vida la dulce Lauren, una virginal niña que cayó en las fauces del lobo. Él la destruyó de todas las maneras posibles, Lauren pensaba que él estaba enamorado de ella, y cuando quedó embarazada pensó que sería perfecto, hasta que él la obligó a abortar. Terminó muriendo desangrada en los brazos de Samuel. – le dijo aunque no quiso especificar como Samuel llegó allí, era algo que no había compartido ni siquiera con Victoria. – Jasper se volvió mas loco y descontrolado, yo para ese entonces ya me había rehabilitado, poco después de que Alice llegará a su vida, Jasper fue a hacerme una visita, dijo que era la última, y me violó de una forma tan brutal que casi me mata. – le contaba, mientras Samuel se estremecía ante el recuerdo. – pero estaba tan drogada que no me daba por enterada de lo que sucedía, hasta que desperté en una casa que no conocía atendida por un doctor que solía ayudar a Jasper, fue el mismo que más tarde le práctico el aborto a Lauren y el que curó mis heridas. Jasper tiene ciertos sentimientos hacia mí, y gracias a ello no me dejo morir. – le contaba. – cuando pude salir de allí decidí ir a rehabilitación. Pensé que todo había acabado pero a Jasper se le hacía muy fácil conseguir quien lo acompañara al cuarto de juegos de Eleazar, incluso Alice lo acompaña. Así que cuando ese tipo de violencia controlada del BDSM dejó de satisfacerle, volvió a buscarme, solo que ahora era más violento, sobre todo porque yo me enamoré de Edward, y si existe algo que Jasper odie en este mundo más que a mí, ese sin duda es tu hermano. – le explicó. -

- Pero por que?, es su mejor amigo desde siempre. – le contó. -

- Porque Eleazar siempre lo comparaba con Edward. – le dijo sencillamente. – Y Jasper siempre ha sido un niño que busca desesperadamente la aceptación y el amor de su padre.

- Porque se dice su amigo?. – preguntó de nuevo Emmett. -

- A los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca. – le dijo ella, pero él termino su oración. -

- Y a los enemigos más cerca aún. – le dijo. -

- No solo eso Emmett. – le contó. – Jasper siente una profunda necesidad de destruir a Edward. – y luego de respirar añadió. – Por eso escogió para su noche de infidelidad a Isabella Swan. – le contó.- Así no solo satisfacía sus necesidad y echaba su canita al aire con una dulce virgen, que estoy segura le recuerda enormemente a Lauren, sino que de una vez hería de muerte a tu hermano. Él como todos, se ha dado cuenta del amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

- Pero si tenía las drogas. – dijo mirando a Samuel que se había quedado callado. – como no lograron su cometido, acaso no los drogaron.

- Lo hicieron, pero supongo que Tanya les daño la fiesta. – le explicó Samuel, quien mientras su hermana le contaba a Emmett la historia. Había estado pensando en lo sucedido en la fiesta. – Tanya vino a mí pidiendo una droga, que era para ti. Su intención era hacerte dormir, para luego arrastrarte hasta su cama y que Rosalie los descubriera. -

- Maldita pequeña perra. – Masculló entre dientes, y aunque debía molestarse con Samuel, no lograba hacerlo, el sufrimiento de Chelsea la tenía en otra sintonía.-

- Lo cierto. – dijo Samuel dejando una pequeña risita, ante el arranque de Emmett. – lo cierto es que cuando Tanya vino a convencerme para que le dejara las pastillas resultó que no las tenía. – le explicó.- por lo que luego se las mande por Jasper, y aquí comienzan las suposiciones. – dijo intentando sus ideas. – Ya Alice tenía las drogas que harían que tanto Edward como Isabella, quedaran sumidos a los deseos y decisiones de Ella y de Jasper.

- Pero Jasper es sumamente posesivo y odia a Edward con toda su alma. – reflexionó Chelsea. - Así que no entiendo como demonios acepto que fuera el elegido de Alice. -

- He ahí el meollo hermanita. – le dijo Samuel. – Podría apostar que Jasper uso parte de las pastillas que Tanya le iba a dar a Emmett, para lograr dormir a Alice. – continúo. -

- Tiene sentido, pero como llegamos a la misma cama. – dijo Emmett. -

- Un error del lacayo de Jasper. – le dijo Chelsea. – no creo que lo halla hecho solo. – y continúo. – Lo cierto es que el escándalo que armó Rosalie, fue lo que salvó a Edward y Bella, porque sacó a Jasper de su línea de visión, eso además de que Jasper se estuvo divirtiendo con Carmen y Jessica en el despacho de Eleazar.

- Entiendo. – le dijo Emmett con la reflexión dibujada en su rostro. - Pero lo que no logró comprender, es como Bella y Edward se separaran. – se preguntaba. – Que hizo que mi hermano terminara en la cama con otra mujer y dejar a Bella vagando por la casa. – comentó mirando a Chelsea buscando respuesta. Ella se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros, entendió como lo habían hecho los Swan que ese era un asunto de Bella y era ella quien debía arreglarlo, si es que lo recordaba cuando despertará. - Ahora, como es que no dijiste que fue Jasper el que atacó a Bella cuando se hicieron las declaraciones, porque no lo denuncias. – le dijo él mirándola intensamente. -

- Porque yo soy muy fácil de desacreditar como testigo. – le comentó. -

- Jasper tiene todas tus cartas, las grabaciones de tus llamadas. – le dijo él recordando la conversación, ella asintió. - lo mejor que podemos esperar es a que Isabella recuerde a su atacante, aunque lo dudo sinceramente. – le dijo. - Y cuál es el plan?. -

- Esperar a que se equivoque. – le contó. – por lo pronto mande a poner cámaras por mi departamento, las grabaciones de las violaciones probablemente desacrediten las pruebas de Jasper, al menos una orden de alejamiento. -

- Estas locas. – le dijo Emmett vehementemente. -

- Estamos también buscado algo que lo conecte con Lauren. – le dijo. – Sabemos que ella tenía un diario, pero no sabemos donde está. - Algo se removió en Samuel, algo que quería salir a la superficie de sus recuerdos pero no lograba saber que era. – Jasper sabe que fui yo quien impidió el ataque, de hecho ha estado buscándome para hacerme pagar mi "osadía". – le dijo a un Emmett que no quería creer lo que escuchaba, siempre había querido proteger a su Rosalie de ese nido de víboras, pero no sabía hasta que punto llegaba su maldad. – me encontró en un centro comercial, pero logré escapar, Renata esta averiguando si hay cámaras de seguridad.

- No creo que el poder de Eleazar permita que consigas una orden. – Dijo Emmett. – puede que él no tengas buenos sentimientos hacia su hijo, pero no va a permitir que Jasper arrastre el apellido Hale por el fango. – suspiró sonoramente. – Quién más sabe de esto, además de Victoria y Renata. – comentó. – aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver Renata.

- Renata se vio involucrada con Jasper, porque era la compañera de apartamento de Lauren. – le comentó. – De hecho estos días me he quedado algunas veces con ella. - y añadió. - También lo saben Garret y James.

- Piensan decirle a Edward?. – preguntó, preocupado por la reacción de su hermano, no quería que cometiera una locura que dañara su vida y su futuro. De alguna manera, el ver a Chelsea negando con la cabeza lo tranquilizó. -

- Al menos no todavía. – les dijo. -

- Bien. – afirmó. – Cuenten conmigo. – ella asintió. – Vas a seguir con la locura de ir a tu departamento. – ella asintió de nuevo. -

- Esta noche me quedo con Renata. – le dijo. – O eso creo, pero voy a volver. Por lo menos cuando las cámaras estén allí voy a volver. -

- Estas malditamente loca. – dijo él negando fuertemente con la cabeza. -

- No has visto nada amigo. – replicó Samuel, ganándose un golpe de su hermana. Todos rieron ante su actitud infantil que logró aligerar el ambiente. -

- Ok, si insistes en quedarte en tu casa. – le dijo Emmett, tomando su barbilla para que mirara a los ojos. – Yo me quedó contigo. -

- Ok, estas loco. – le dijo. -

- No tengo nada que perder. – le dijo sinceramente.- Ya perdí a Rosalie. – le dijo con tristeza. – lo menos que me queda por hacer es liberarla a ella, a Isabella, a mi hermano e incluso a ti de esos monstruos. – tras decirle eso. – dejó un beso en su frente. – Envíame la dirección de Renata por mensaje para ir por ti mañana. – le dijo en tono de advertencia, mientras se ponía de pie. – si no me la mandas lo averiguo con Victoria. – luego se volvió hacia a Samuel. – Y tú. – le dijo apuntándole. – asegúrate que llegue sana y salva. – dicho eso se fue. -

- Que demonios acaba de suceder. – le dijo su hermano. -

- No tengo ni idea. – le dijo ella, pero sonrío para si misma, sentir que alguien se preocupaba por ella era una sensación diferente y le gustaba. -

Las sorpresas y los descubrimientos eran lo que sobraba esa noche, Jasper perdió su oportunidad de diversión esa noche ante la reacción de Bella. Edward, reafirmó la aversión que sentía hacia su amigo, además que la necesidad que por él descubrió en la voz de su Bella, lo hicieron amarla más y también sentirse más culpable. James y Garret descubrieron la esperanza de tener pronto a su pequeña a su lado. Y Jacob se llevo la sorpresa de la pasión del cuerpo de su amiga. Rosalie descubrió una necesidad que no sabía que existía. Elizabeth, descubrió el rechazo y la sorpresa de ver como cada día se convertía en alguien que no quería, alguien que decepcionaría tanto a su familia como ella misma. Chelsea descubrió el alivió de contar sus culpas, de pedir perdón. Samuel la sorpresa del dolor que aun le causaba la muerte de Lauren. Y Emmett, Emmett descubrió tantas cosas que no podía todavía asimilarla todo. Pero quien hizo una mayor descubrimiento fue Ángela Webber quien descubrió que el dolor fue capaz de sacarla de su departamento, quien descubrió que el dolor fue capaz de llevarla sola a un bar, quien descubrió lo que era irse con un desconocido, quien a la final se llevó la sorpresa de despertar en la cama de un completo desconocido, de un hombre dormido al otro de la cama, uno que no era Jacob. Y por estar en esa cama, no atendió la llamada de Elizabeth a su departamento, quien presa de la rabia y los celos, quiso saber del paradero de su Jacob. Y por estar en esa cama no atendió las múltiples llamadas que Edward hizo a su celular y a su departamento. Pero el como llego a esa cama, quizás no era tan trascendental. Y fue el sentimiento de miedo e incertidumbre que experimento Jasper, ante la mirada fría y envenenada de los Swan, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió poderoso, se sintió un poco como el joven que alguna vez fue, antes de Chelsea, antes de que las criticas ácidas y duras de su padre lograrán que aquel odio infundado creciera en su alma, ese odio dirigido a su amigo que siempre lo había apoyado. Pero eso solo duro un momento, uno tan corto como la culpa de Jacob y Rosalie, uno tan corto como el entendimiento de Emmett del comportamiento de Jasper, uno tan corto como el goce de Ángela al sentirse fundida con otro cuerpo. Él era Jasper Hale, el poderoso, el mejor, el que todo lo merecía, el que todo lo tenía, no pensaba permitir que la mirada de ese par de bravucones lo intimidarán, no se sentiría amenazado ni siquiera porque los Swan fueran hijos del mismísimo secretario de estado.

- Que haces tu aquí?. – Le espetó James con furia ante la perpleja mirada de Edward. -

- Estoy acompañando a mi amigo. – le dijo defendiéndose. -

- Jasper, hace ya demasiado tiempo que te pedí que me dejaras solo. – le recordó su amigo, no queriendo tener que lidiar un enfrentamiento entre su amigo y los Swan. No tenía suficiente energía para manejar eso ahora. Ni siquiera tenía energía para tratar de entender este nuevo antagonismo, entre esas tres personas que siempre se habían tratado en el mismo grupo de amigos, con afecto, con cordialidad y con respeto. -

- No me interesas porque demonios estas aquí Jasper. – le dijo Garret, no pudiendo disimular. – Pero no queremos a nadie, que no sea cercano a Bella, junto a ella en este momento, así que por favor vete. – le dijo intentando ser cordial, sin lograrlo. -

- Jasper, vete. – le pidió de nuevo su amigo.-

- Bien Edward. – le dijo. – Entiendo que están nerviosos por la situación de su hermana, espero que la princesita este pronto entre nosotros. – le dijo en un tono que logró que un potente escalofrío se por la columna de los tres hombres que le escuchaban. – Buenas noches caballeros. – se despidió y se marchó, pasando muy cerca de la sombra sin verla, mientras que esta sonreía y volvía a hacer otra llamada desde su teléfono.

- Yo… - Edward no sabía que decir, porque ciertamente él no había hecho nada, pero tampoco Jasper, así que no entendía la actitud de los hermanos de su princesa. Claro que eso podría decirlo sino tomaban en cuenta la despedida de su amigo que le sonó algo… amenazante?. -

- No te preocupes Edward. – le dijo James. – Olvídalo.

- Que dijo el Doctor?. – preguntó ahora Garret. -

- La llevaron hace un rato a hacerle una resonancia magnética, Shepard hablará con nosotros cuando la traigan. – les comentó, recordando el sentimiento de dolor y pesar que lo acompaño cuando los vio salir con ella de la habitación, aún sollozando levemente. -

- Dónde esta Jacob?. – Le preguntó Garret. -

- No he conseguido comunicarme con él. – le dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros. – Llame a su teléfono, al de Ángela, al departamento de Ángela e Isabella. – le contó. – No me atiende. -

- El teléfono de casa?. – le preguntó James. Mientras llamaba desde su teléfono. – Que demonios!. – replicó al darse cuenta que estaba descolgado, de pronto sentía la mano de Victoria en su hombro, intentando calmarlo. -

- Cariño estas en un hospital. – le reprendió dulcemente. -

- Lo siento. – le dijo él dándole un pequeño beso. Y en ese momento Edward se sorprendió al sentir envidia, envidia por desear que Bella estuviese así con él. -

- Voy a intentar de nuevo con Ang. – dijo Edward de pronto, mientras marcaba el teléfono de su amiga. -

- Dr. Cheney, quien habla?. – preguntó la voz somnolienta de un hombre al otro lado del teléfono. Edward extrañado separo el teléfono de su oreja, para poder ver si se había equivocado, pero era casi imposible, había llamado desde su agenda, aunque de pronto pensó que quizás Jacob le estuviese jugando una broma, así que decidió poner fin al juego de su amigo. -

- Jacob, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos. – le dijo molesto. -

- Creo que está equivocado. – le dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono. -

- No estoy equivocado, ese no es el teléfono de Ángela Webber?. – le preguntó ya mas preocupado que confundido o molesto. -

- Ángela?. – Le dijo la voz confundida. – Así que ese es su nombre. – dijo él hablando más para si mismo que para Edward. -

- Quién es usted y donde está mi amiga?. – le reclamó Edward molesto, alertando inmediatamente a los Swan que se encontraban a su alrededor. -

- Y quién es usted?. – le preguntó desafiante. -

- No estoy para juegos. – le dijo cabreado. – Necesito que de una maldita vez por todas me diga donde está mi amiga.

- Vamos a ver.- le dijo en tono conciliador. – Ciertamente entiendo que la situación no se entienda y puedas sentirte molesto. – le dijo haciendo uso de sus conocimientos. – Soy el Dr. Ben Cheney. – le respondió muy profesional.-

- Le pasó algo a mi amiga?. – se preocupó Edward aún más. -

- No sé exactamente, ciertamente me pareció que su comportamiento no era normal, o por lo menos no parecía normal en ella. – divagaba el Dr. Cheney, mientras se paseaba desnudo por su cuarto. – Supongo que ella, al mostrarse tan tímida al final de la noche estaba sacando su verdadera personalidad, que nada tenía que ver con la devoradora vampiresa con la que me tropecé en el bar. – decía hablando más que nada para sí mismo. -

- De qué demonios está hablando?. – le espetó Edward molesto sacándole de su monólogo.

- Lo siento. – le dijo. – Supongo que Ángela es la chica que conocí en el bar hace unas horas. – le explicó. – Y me parece que salió huyendo de mi casa cuando quedé dormido y en la carrera se le quedó su teléfono, y su… - recogió algo del suelo. – su chaqueta. – completó. -

- Eso es imposible. – le dijo. Se alejó un poco al ver a los Swan completamente pendientes de su conversación y frunciendo el seño.- Ese no es un comportamiento normal de Ángela. – dijo apretando el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos, frustrado. Ella no hacía eso, ella amaba a Jacob, ella no se iba con desconocidos… Pero… acaso no se había ido él con una desconocida dejando indefensa a su ángel. Pero si ella iba a pasar la noche con Jacob. Que demonios había pasado?. -

- Ya lo decía yo que ese no era su comportamiento normal. – dijo el doctor al otro lado de la línea. – Ni siquiera quiso decirme su nombre.- dijo tras un suspiro, recordando lo encantadora y perfectamente dulce que era aquella mujer. – Pero la verdad es que me despertó el teléfono, pensé que era una emergencia con alguno de mis pacientes, pero la verdad entre el sueño no me di cuenta que, ni siquiera era mi teléfono. – Tras un suspiro añadió. – Trabajo en el Presbiteryan. Soy el jefe adjunto de psiquiatría. – informó. – Dile que me busque para poder entregarle su teléfono y su chaqueta. - Dicho esto le colgó, tenía mucho que pensar. -

Edward se quedó impactado con el teléfono en la mano, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de averiguar quien era ese Dr. Cheney que tenía el teléfono de su amiga y que decía haber pasado la noche con ella.

- Que pasó con Ángela?. – le preguntó Victoria preocupada. -

- Perdió su teléfono. – le mintió Edward. Decidió que sería mejor aclarar las cosas con Ángela, antes que nada. – Me acabo de llevar un susto. – le dijo. – porque un hombre contestó su teléfono, pensé que le había pasado algo.

- Y por qué ese hombre tenía su teléfono?. – le dijo James. -

- Aparentemente lo encontró. – les dijo. – es un doctor de aquí del Presbyterian. – les dijo dándole a entender a los Swan de que Ángela había perdido el teléfono en el hospital. -

- La verdad es que todos hemos estado en las nubes. – la excuso Garret. – No me extraña que cualquiera pierda sus cosas por ahí. - Mientras Edward seguía con la cabeza en las palabras de ese desconocido. Los doctores regresaron con Isabella en la camilla. -

- Papá, como esta?. – le preguntó Edward angustiado a su padre mientras todos se acercaban a la camilla preocupados. -

- Está bien. – les dijo. -

- Entendemos según los estudios. – le informó Shepard. – por sus ondas cerebrales y otras lecturas, como si comenzara a despertar. Aunque a decir verdad esto que tiene la Señorita Swan es digno de estudio, aunque claro está que estamos que es completamente psicológico. De hecho esta mañana hemos discutido su caso con el Dr. Cheney. – cosa que hizo que Edward se pusiera alerta de inmediato. – todos creemos necesarios que Isabella se someta a terapia cuando se recupere.

- Esa es decisión de Isabella. – le cortó inmediatamente Garret. -

- Y estamos de acuerdo con ello Sr. Swan. – le dijo Shepard lo más políticamente que pudo. – Pero no me va a negar que sería sumamente beneficioso para su hermana, separarse de sus monstruos del pasado. – le dijo a lo que ciertamente todos ellos asintieron en acuerdo. -

- Pero lo cierto del caso. – dijo Carlisle conciliado, mientras Addison se mantenía silencio.- le hemos suministrado un sedante. -

- Maldición, no les parece que tiene demasiado tiempo dormida, como para que le pongan un sedante. – le dijo Edward exaltado. -

- Era necesario Edward. – le dijo pacientemente.- Sabes que el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba no era para nada beneficioso. – le explicó. – Lo cierto es que los tres estamos seguros y coincidimos que en lo que pase el efecto del sedante es posible que Bella despierte. – les informó a lo que todos soltaron el aire contenido y suspiraron en alivio. – Pero las malas noticias es que solo podrá quedarse uno con ella esta noche. Así que supongo que James y Garret deben entrar a darle las buenas noches a su hermana. Porque creo que es a Edward a quien le corresponde la guardia de esta noche. – le dijo solidarizándose con su hijo, y ante los rostros de protestas de los otros añadió. – Además tú.- le dijo apuntando a Garret. – Debes ir a casa a cuidar de tu familia. – y luego apuntando a James. – Y tú tienes que llevar a Victoria a su casa, que se está cayendo de cansancio.- tras decir eso guiñó un ojo a su hijo, y con todo el descaro paternal del mundo agregó. – De nada Edward. -

- Gracias papá. – le dijo este riendo aliviado. -

- De todas formas podrán regresar mañana chicos. – les dijo divertida Addinson y luego de añadir un buenas noches se retiro, al igual que el Dr. Shepard. -

Así los hermanos Swan se despidieron por esa noche de su princesita durmiente, mientras Edward esperaba pacientemente en el pasillo. Cuando al fin estos salieron, Edward entró al cuarto acercando nuevamente la silla a la cama, y no resistiendo la tentación de acariciar los cabellos de su ángel.

- Princesa. – le decía con el amor y la ternura desbordándose en su voz. – Regresa. Necesito estar contigo, necesito convencerte que nacimos para estar juntos, necesito tenerte junto a mí para convencerte que te tengo tatuada en el alma, que te mereces ser feliz, y que tu eres el regalo que el cielo me mando para complementar mi vida. – dejó un beso en su labios y acarició despacio su mejilla. – mi cielo, descansa que yo estoy aquí para velar tus sueños, pero necesito que despiertes si te quedas allí dormida para siempre yo me muero.

Y de pronto Isabella sintió que no podía permitir que su ángel muriera, llevaba muchos días, oyendo por horas el sufrimiento de todos aquellos que la querían. Ella no soportaba escucharlos sufrir, ellos no merecían sufrimiento, ellos no podían sufrir, era ella quien merecía sufrimiento, era ella quien tenía que pagar el sacrificio de su mamá, pero tenía que buscar la manera de sobreponerse, tenía que buscar la forma de pagar sus culpas, y poder hacer feliz al ángel, porque él menos que nadie se merecía sufrir, él no había hecho nada malo y él tenía que ser feliz. Y ella no quería que él muriera, él no podía morir. Porque si Edward moría, entonces ella no quería regresar más al mundo. Y con ese pensamiento se obligó a volver, y allí en la oscuridad de una habitación, pobremente iluminada por la luz que se filtraba por el baño, fue adaptando sus ojos nueva y dolorosamente a mantenerse abiertos. Una vez que pudo enfocar todo, pudo fijar su vista a ese ángel, que dormía abrazado torpemente a su brazo, de una manera completamente incómoda, pero aferrado a ella, y ella se perdió en su belleza. Su Ángel, su Dios del Olimpo, era tan perfecto, tan atractivo, y allí dormido era tan perfecto. Seguramente se había quedado dormido mientras ella se forzaba a regresar. Pero había regresado, había regresado por él. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió su otra mano a su cabello, mientras lo acariciaba dulcemente.

- Bella, mi Bella. – decía él entre sueños, arrancándole a ella una sonrisa, parece que de tanto verla dormir se le había pegado eso de hablar en sueños. – Regresa cariño, yo te necesito amor.

Sería verdad eso de "amor", acaso ese ángel podía enamorarse de alguien tan imperfecto. Acaso recordaría algo de lo que pasó entre ellos. Se sentiría comprometido con ella por haber sido el primero y eso lo estaba confundiendo con amor. Que sería lo que verdaderamente sentía Edward. Porque no podía, alguien como él no podía amar a una simplona amargada como ella. Una simplona que no merecía ser feliz. Pero aún sin merecerlo, no podía evitar tenerlo cerca, no podía evitar quererlo, necesitarlo.

- Shhh… mi ángel. – le decía ella con cariño, con dulces caricias. – Duerme tranquilo, que está noche seré yo quien vele tu sueño. – y traslado las caricias a su rostro, haciéndolo despertar poco a poco, maravillado y totalmente envuelto en la sensación. Cuando las caricias fueron sintiéndose más y más reales alzó la vista, encontrándose con esos pozos chocolates que tanto ansiaba ver, se incorporó, pasando la mano repetidamente por sus ojos. No podía creerlo. -

- Bella. – le dijo emocionando tomando la mano que le acariciaba el rostro, y dejándola allí donde estaba, junto a su mejilla, mientras llevaba su otra mano a acariciar la mejilla de ella, mientras ella le sonreía con dulzura. – Volviste princesa. – le dijo emocionado, mientras las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ambos, y sin poder evitarlo, y a riesgo de ser rechazado, se incorporó para unir sus labios a los de su bella durmiente, que finalmente había despertado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Les ofrezco ahora si, mis más sinceras disculpas por la memorable perdida. Por hacerles esperar tanto tiempo por el nuevo capítulo, pero la verdad estuve muy complicada entre montones de trabajos, viajes, mi abuelito enfermó el cual terminó por fallecer, el tener que ayudar a mi hermana con 8 meses de embarazo y una bebita de 2 años y medio con reposo absoluto, mientras mis papás se quedaban atendiendo lo de mi abuelo. Mi sobrinita hermosa nació, pero le tocó quedarse unos días en el hospital por una bacteria, también salí de vacaciones con mi esposito, y luego de eso trabajos, y algo de falta de inspiración. Pero esta semana a pesar de malas noticias relacionadas con un amigo cercano… y una gripe absolutamente horrible, me obligue a terminar el capítulo que tenía demasiados meses comenzado… **

**Espero que de verdad lo disfruten y de alguna manera pueda resarcir el tiempo de espera. **

**Esta vez paso de responder sus comentarios, los cuales agradezco de corazón y me alegran enormemente la vida. Pero si los respondo, al menos por aquí no podría publicar hoy. Voy a intentar responderlos individualmente. **

**Como siempre, Gracias, gracias siempre por el apoyo y por cada uno de sus mensajes.**

**Me han tocado montones de limones estos días… **

**Gracias, siempre. Mil Gracias**

**Kisses**

**Nos leemos**

**BkPattz…**


End file.
